To Love a Tome
by Draen
Summary: It was a simple day in Planetune, until something happens to our Oracle, Historie. What happened to her? Isn't that your fault Neptune? Now please, take responsability ok?
1. Begin

**AN: Well... I wanted to try to write a pairing story quite... Singular. So I wanted to give it a shot...**

 **I don't own nothing, if not this story and few OC, if I want to introduce them, that is. All characters belongs to Idea Factory, Compile Heart, Felis Stella.**

 **If you, readers, find any mistakes, please, point them out.**

 **To Love a Tome**

 **1: Begin**

 _Gameindustri..._

 _Here in this reality shift realm are 4 presiding CPU (Control Patron Unit)._

 _CPU Black Heart, and her "Land of Black Regality - Lastation"._

 _CPU White Heart, and her "Land of White Serenity - Lowee"._

 _CPU Green Heart, and her "Land of Green Pastures - Leanbox"._

 _CPU Purple Heart, and her "Land of Purple Progress - Planeptune"._

 _This four CPU, also called Goddess, protected their citizens from all threats._

 _There were countless occasions where an unprecedented danger threatened the world._

 _Thorugh their effort, the Goddesses used their power to save the world._

 _There is one thing to say, about a certain Goddess..._

 _About Purple Heart, and that is-_

-What are you doing Neptune...-

Asked a pissed little fairy-like being that was seated on a floating open book. This character is Historie, Oracle of Planeptune. But she was more than that. She was the Tome, a mysterious and powerful being, possessing all of the world's knowledge and having the ability to reshape reality. Though she does have limitations herself, such as not being able to do much other than look up information unless given permission by others and always taking a measurement of three's to find it. This was a security measure put into place by the goddess who created her in order to ensure she and future goddesses could not go rogue and simply alter things as they saw it fit.

Taken by surprise, Neptune yelped with a simple.

-Nepu?!-

Looking behind her, she made a deep breath, trying to recollect herself.

-H-Histy! You surprised me.-

Neptune was a fair skinned girl with light purple eyes and a matching shade of hair. It's shoulder length with somewhat messy bangs with many strands sticking up and few framing her face. She wears two gamepad-shaped hairclips. Neptune was wearing a big white hoodie-like dress with purple striped cuffs, lining, and a purple hood. The outfit had pale, ice blue and light lilac accents. As well as a zipper section, two big round pockets, a big zipper with an N on it, and strings resembling a plug. Around her neck she wore a simple white choker. Her lilac shoes have blue and white accents and were also worn with blue and white striped stockings.

Smiling and with her eyes shining, she continued to talk, explaining to Historie what she was doing.

-Well you know, I was just doing my job as a CPU, and explained my story's rough introduction to all my good friends!-

Yes. Neptune is the CPU of Planeptune, Purple Heart.

-I see. It's so admirable how enthusiastically you're working.-

Said Historie after listening to the words of Neptune. Histoire was a fair skinned fairy with dull blue eyes and soft blonde hair. Her bangs curl in both directions, with two, longer curled pieces of hair that reach her chest. The rest of her hair was worn up in pigtails held by a white, black, and blue head piece that covers her ears, and a pair of purple and gold ribbons. She was wearing a short fit light purple dress with a blue and white tie and white cuffs. She was wearing long white socks and shoes. Her blue-purple wings resemble vaguely that of a butterfly.

Smirking, Neptune said.

-Right? I've been working on the story introduction since last night...-

-... I see.-

And then Historie snapped, burning with her magic power the sheets in the hands of Neptune.

-DO YOU REALLY THINK THIS IS WHAT YOU SHOULD BE DOING!?-

-NEPUUU!? THE STORY INTRODUCTION!-

Without listening the protest of Neptune, Historie continued her lesson. A lesson that probably she will never end to repeat...

-Listen up, Neptune. We're going to have a serious talk today... You need to be a little bit more aware of your position as a CPU. While it is true that you and the others are at peace right now, there is still a mountain of issues in Planetune under your rule.-

Unfortunately for Historie, the ears of Neptune were listening something else entirely.

-Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah et cetera-

Minutes passed since Historie started her speech about the responsabilities of a CPU.

-... And so, as the Oracle of this nation, I believe that in order to make this world a better place, you need to...-

-Ah Neptune!

And a wild Nepgear has appeared! This girl in none other then the little sister Neptune, a CPU Candidate. In terms of appearance Nepgear seems to be older than Neptune, and was noticeably taller than her older sister. She was a fair-skinned girl with long lilac-purple hair almost waist in length with few loose strands of long hair curling down. Her bangs were usually kept neatly brushed. Her eyes were slightly darker.

Nepgear's outfit was somewhat similar to Neptune's but with more reserved styling, almost resembling a school uniform consisting of a white jacket-dress with purple lining consisting of thin double white stripes. A white choker, and around her neck is a pale yellow ribbon like piece with a N in the center. At her chest is a small pink marking while the pockets and buttons are purple. On her right leg is a white belt like purse object and she wears pink and white striped socks with white and purple shoes very similar to Neptune's own. In her hair she was wearing a single direction pad button.

Neptune, noticing her sister bringing a plastic bag full of puddings, exclaimed while running towards the girl.

-Oh Nepgear! Just in time!-

-Neptune! This talk is not over yet...!-

-I brought some pudding from that shop you always visit -

-Cool! Now let's dig in! Ehy Histy, there are a lot pudding here! Want some?-

And once again, Histoire snapped, but this time without unleashing her magical power to burn the pudding that Nepgear had bought.

- **STOP BEING SO IRRESPONSIBLE!** YOU'RE ALWAYS LIKE THIS, AND I HAVE ALWAYS TO REPEAT MYSELF! YOU NEED TO DO YOUR JOB WHEN I TELL YOU! I HAVE BEEN LETTING THINGS SLIDE, BUT I CAN STAND IT NO LONGER!

With a swift movement of her little arms, she stole the plastic bag from the hands of Neptune that was left dazed by the yells of the little fairy. Though... The weight of all those puddings were a bit too much for Historie, who was slowly losing altitude.

-THE PUDDING CAN WAIT UNTIL I'M FINISHED!-

-Histy, please calm dow- -

-YOU TOO NEPGEAR! YOU ALWAYS SPOIL NEPTUNE JUST BECAUSE SHE IS YOUR SISTER! NEPTUNE NEEDS TO TAKE HER JOB MORE SERIOUSLY, BUT AS A CPU CANDIDATE, YOU NEED TO BE MORE DISCIPLINED AS WELL!-

The Nep sisters looked at Historie, who was sweating like crazy for the excessive effort to not brutally fall from her Tome. But no matter what was her situation, she continued to yell at them.

-WE MAY BE AT PEACE RIGHT NOW, BUT THERE ARE MANY THINGS FOR YOU TWO TO DO INSTEAD OF LAZING ABOUT EVERY DAY!-

And finally she stopped to yell, reaching also the ground without destroying the puddings. Panting from fatigue, Historie brought her glare to Nepgear, saying then with a "calm" tone.

-*Ha* *Ha* Now Nepgear... There is a sheet on the table. On it, there is a list of things to do for today: there are three quests, two of hunting monster and one of gathering... All of those are in Virtua Forest *Ha* *Ha*... All the details are on the sheet. If you will complete all the task... I'll reward you...-

Noticing that the two girls were still looking at her, she tried a smile, though a trail of blood could be seen from the side of her mouth.

- **Now go. And do not come back until you complete the task.** -

-Y-Yes Histy...-

Said in unison the sisters, the little one taking the sheet mentioned by Histoire and then leaving the Basilicom. Once alone, the fairy monologued while laying on the book, or more like, reminiscing.

-How it turned like this? To think that Neptune was a bit more... Serious in the past. How did she become like this? Or perphaps, she was always like this? But had a objective for not making her to laze around?-

Rolling on the side, she continued, with her mind traveling to their first encounter. She remembered it just like it happened the previous day: she was imprisoned by Arfoire and was guarded by that Witch herself. When the Witch was about to gain control over her power to reshape reality, Neptune or more accurately Purple Heart, forced Arfoire to retreat after a long and hard battle, freeing up the Tome. That time, she was mesmerized of how Neptune was so... Divine back then. But now... She has really no words for that spoiled child. That girl always puts her at her limits, and day by day, it was becoming much more tiring to try to put some good sense into the CPU. Sighing, she rolled on the side once again, making then a simple wish, though she knows that no superior being was listening to her.

-Ah... How I wish that something happens to force Neptune to become more serious... About her job, that is...-

 **.**

Afternoon. Planeptune's Plaza.

 **.**

-I'm tiiiiiiiired Nep jr.!-

-Goodness... At least we finished the work given to us by Histoire. And think about the the rewa- -

-Puddings!-

\- -rd... Yeah also puddings.-

They had finished the job and given the reports to the guild. By now they should have gave that report even to Histoire. The three quest where pretty much easy: they needed to defeat a horde of Dogoos and Horsebirds and collect some Healing Herbs and gave them at the guild. Though... Neptune found out that she was reverted once again at level 1, but this is not a game, so it didn't matter at all.

While they were returning to the Basilicom, the attention of Nepgear was caught by a commotion.

-Mh? What is that commotion?-

-Dunno. Let's go and see Nep Jr.!-

Neptune sprinted to the group of person that were looking at something. And she was saying that she was tired... Smiling while also shaking her head, Nepgear followed her sister. The reason why there was such a big commotion, was because of a peddler with a lot of different items to sell. There was potions, retro-video games, and even materials! The seller was dressed with a white lab coat, a mask covering it's mouth and sunglasses. It also had a grey cap on the head. But the most noticeable thing, is that it's skin was grey, had pointy ears like an elf and the hair where green. Somewhat, to both Nepgear and Neptune, that person looked like someone they knew... It was only just a feeling. Shrugging it aside, Neptune looked at the merchandise on display, bringing her full attention to the retro-games.

-Ehy look at this Nepgear! There are retro-games! Though...-

Now that purple haired girl looked at them with more attention, she remembered that she had already have them. And she didn't miss the chance to point it out.

-... I already have all of them...-

-Really? Now that I think about, I do recognize a few of this titles...-

Neptune puffed her cheeks, annoyed by the fact in the end this person didn't have anything of her interest until she gazed at the potions. The CPU didn't recognize any of them. They seemed pretty much hand-made. An idea popped in her head.

-Ehy!-

-Yeees? How can I- Hell it's you broa-*Cough* How I can help you kiddo?-

Wait. For a moment it felt like talking to... Nah she was mistaken. Probably.

-Do you have a potion that can help to... Let's see... To put someone in good mood?-

At this, both Nepgear and Neptune could see the eyes of the masked seller shining from behind the sunglasses. After checking the giant backpack behind him, or her, the seller gave a potion with a blue liquid in it. It seemed like one of those simple potions that restores your mana...

-Sure have! I have this! It's called: Good Mood Potion! Want to try it out?

-Sure!-

Neptune taking potion from the seller, started to drink it, while Nepgear panicked.

-Neptune! We don't even know if- -

-If I have the licence to sell here? I do have it. Here.-

Said the seller showing a document where it allowed him/her to sell in that plaza. Looking carefully at it, that licence didn't seem quite... Regular. But Nepgear couldn't know that. Finishing to drink the potion, Neptune closed her eyes, starting to think deeply until...

-It... Really... Hitted the top notch! Maaan it was really good to drink it! Not only that, I got a buff to all my parameters! Dude do you have another one?!-

The seller seemed to be... Happy? But thanks to the sunglasses and the mask that hided all possible facial expression, no one could tell what kind of thoughts were crossing to it's mind. Nodding slowly with its head, the seller said.

-... Yeah. Just one. That would be 5000 credits.-

-Nepu?! Are you trying to rip me off?!-

-You also did drink a potion... I need money to compesate the loss. Sorry broa*Cough* Miss, but try to understand...-

Neptune seemed to struggle internally, with a scales where a Historie smiled refleshingly was being compared to the weight of her wallet. In the end, the one who weighted more was Historie and so the answer was...

-Ok... Here...-

-Thank you very much, have a nice day ma'am!-

Buying the potion, Neptune and Nepgear started to return to the Basilicom. Once the duo was long gone, the seller removed the sunglasses, the mask and the hat, saying then.

-Maaaaan! That was close! But at least I was able to give THAT potion to those broads ah!-

From behind the giant backpack, a small gray mouse made its appereance. It had two white whiskers on each cheek and big red eyes, appearing almost lifeless. While it has black coloring on his arms, legs, and inside of his ears. It possessed two small red-purple demon wings and a rat-like tail with a big black heart on the end and a zig-zag split in the center. On its chest is a red and yellow broken heart marking and it was wearing red boots.

-Did you give the red one chu?-

-... Wasn't the blue one?-

Silence. Sighing, the rat said with an annoyed tone.

-... You're really a payroll toilet who does not know how to her job. Indeed, once an Underling, always an Underling chu.-

-Beat it rat! Everyone can make mistakes! And stop calling me an Underling! My name is Linda! But then... What kind of potion did I gave to them then?-

 **.**

Evening. Planeptune's Basilicom

 **.**

-Histy! We're hoooooome!-

-Welcome back, everyone-

Historie greeted the Nep sister while floating in the middle of the room with a smile and mature tone. Even tough she looks young, she had the voice of an adult woman. To be precise, a motherly one. In fact, maybe she is the most oldest being alive in Gameindustri. The fairy continued to talk.

-I heard the reports of your quests from the guild, so I ordered sushi as a reward.-

-Hurrah! I'm starving!-

-Thank you Histoire.-

-You're welcome child. Now, let us eat.-

Neptune, remembering of the potion she had bought earlier, said while watching the table where was the food and the puddings, but missing the drinks.

-I'm going to bring the drinks!-

Spriting to the kitchen, she opened the fridge taking out one bottle of water and one of Koka Kola, a blue-colored drink. Smirking malicious, she first filled the small glass of Historie with half of the potion that was bought earlier in the afternoon, and the other half of the glass with the Koka Kola. Filling the glasses of both her and Nepgear with Koka Kola, she first brought the glasses on the table. Historie, noticing her glass being filled with Koka Kola, said.

-Neptune... You know that I don't drink Koka Kola right?-

-I know but-Ehy!- Isn't this some kind of feast? And it's not like you don't like it. You never did drink it so... Let's just enjoy this feast at it fullest!-

Sighing, Historie conceded the point to the CPU.

-I suppose you're right. Let us enjoy it.-

Taking a sip from her glass, she thought while tasting the flavor of the Koka Kola, and she got admit it, it wasn't that bad. The fairy could easily drink it once in a while.

- _Neptune can do things if she tries. I guess all the frustration was worth...But it was also thanks to the advice of Mina and Chika for the idea to make differents quests on the same area. If Neptune keeps it up, Planeptune will be just... Fine... Strange... I don't feel so... Good... I'm so... Sleepy..._ -

And then she fell on the ground with a loud "thud". Both Nepgear and Neptune, noticing the unconscious Tome laying on the ground, the latter yelled worried, with a certain sense of guilt slowly growing in her.

-Histoire!-


	2. First Night

**AN: A thanks for the reviews to Guest, Anonymous Dewd (Guest) and a special thanks to Narino for the good advices and the proper criticism.**

 **To Guest: English is not my motherlanguage, so it's hard for me by myself to find the errors you found.**

 **And thanks to all readers for following this story. I was surprised to see so many followers and favorites.**

 **I don't own anything, if not the story itself.**

 **PS: Funny fact: it seems that Histoire has a height of 117 cm/1,17m. In fact when you play as her in Re:birth 2, she is pretty tall.**

 **WARNING: This is not an update. I just re-posted the chapter after the corrections made by Ghost132. A special thanks to him for giving his time to correct it.**

 **To Love a Tome**

 **2: First Night**

"Compa, how's Histy?"

Asked a worried Neptune to the nurse-in-training Compa. Compa was a teenage girl with long peach colored hair. Her eyes were the same color, as her beautiful mane. One noticeable feature of this girl, was her bust. They were... Almost as big as the CPU of Leanbox, Vert or more accurately, Green Heart. The nurse-in-training, before answering, looked at the room where Historie was resting in and let out a small sigh, she answered with a defeated tone.

"She seems fine, for what I could see... But..."

"But?"

"... I can't give a proper medical opinion. Because you know... She is not human. She is a Tome and understanding her anatomy, is beyond my knowledge. I'm sorry Nep-Nep..."

"Nah it's okay, I know you always give your best. Thank you for giving us your time to check on Histy."

"Thank you, Compa."

Then, a brunette girl with long hair wearing an oversized blue coat, asked with a serious and yet, curious tone. Just like one of those detective when they were questioning some suspects. By the way, this girl is IF, a guild agent of Planeptune. In the past, she suffered the eight-grade syndrome, though every now and then it resurface when she's in a embarrassing situation. She tagged along with Compa when the latter was asked to come over the Basilicom to check on Histoire.

"Neptune, Nepgear, could you tell us what actually happened before Historie lost her consciousness?"

The Nep sisters looked at each with concerned looks on their face, Neptune was the first to answer the question.

"Let's see... In the morning, Histy forced us to do some quests at Virtua Forest. While we were returning home, in the plaza we saw a certain commotion."

"A commotion?"

"Yes. Nothing much, it was only peddler that was selling retro-games, materials and potions... Oh..."

Neptune realized what was going on. Earlier in the panic she didn't think about it till now...

IF noticing that her friend had stopped talking, but also her expression of realization, while Nepgear tried to console her sister while caressing her back, the guild agent asked with an understanding tone.

"... I know it's hard Neptune, but I wish for you to continue. It's important to understand what happened."

Nodding with her head, after hitting herself on both of her cheeks, Neptune continued.

"... I wanted to buy a potion that could put Histy in good mood, since she is most of the time Pissty. First the peddler allowed me to test their "Good Mood Potion". It was sweet like a pudding cup and it gave me a buff to all my stats. Convinced, I bought it. Once at home, Histy gave us a feast for the good work we had done -by the way if you want some sushi it's in the fridge.- I offered to bring the drinks since Histy would have a lot of trouble bringing them over. In Histys glass, I mixed the Koka Kola with the potion, since both of them have the same blue color. After that... You know the rest."

IF after mulling over of what Neptune said, she gave her hypothesis to the purple sisters.

"... I think.. She gave you another potion. I suppose that both of them had the same color right?"

"Uh? Yes."

"Ok... Think about this: the first potion was supposed to gain your trust, so that you could fall right into his or her trap. Which was to drink the potion that you gave, without any ill intent of course, to Histoire."

Neptune stay silent at this. It didn't matter if what happened to Histoire was without any ill intent, if someone was at fault, it was her. In the end, she mumbled.

"It was better if it was me... Not Histoire..."

"Did you say something Nep?"

"Nothing!"

IF, after thinking for a few minutes, asked to the little sister.

"Gear, can you give me a description of this peddler?"

"S-Sure! They had grey skin, pointy ears and green hair. I couldn't understand if it was a male or female because of the mask covering their mouth, muffling their voice and their eyes were hidden by dark tinted sunglasses. Oh and they were also wearing a hat!"

"Grey skin... Green hair... Pointy ears... I guess I have a lead. Gear, watch this."

IF loaded a file from one of her phones, showing it to Nepgear. Watching what was displayed on the screen on IF's phone, exclaimed.

"That's Underling!"

"... You know... I also thought that was her name, but actually is Linda. Strange don't you think?"

"Nepu?! Winda?"

Asked Neptune with a doubtful and surprised tone. It seemed that she recovered from her moment of depression. IF facepalming herself, corrected the CPU of Planeptune .

"That's totally someone else! It's Linda, not some character from a card game!"

"Booo! Winda, Linda, who cares! Both of them have green hair! You know what? I, as CPU of Planeptune, declare that whatever her name actually is, from now on she will be know as Underling!"

At this IF couldn't help herself to smack and punch the head the CPU of the land of purple progress.

"Don't abuse your power for something like this! Seriously... Anyway."

Bringing once again her attention to Nepgear, she said.

"Luckily I downloaded a certain app that allows you to modify the images on your phones. You said that the peddler had a mask, sunglasses and a hat on, right?"

"Yes."

"Check this out then, and tell me if the peddler and Linda look alike"

Showing Nepgear the application that allowed to modify the images on her phone, IF altered the picture of Linda, by adding the said accessories to her face. When finished, the guild agent showed the modified picture to the younger Nep sister.

"So... Do they look alike?"

"Holy Moly! They are the same person! How could we not noticed it?"

"... And to say that this is not the first time that it happened."

Yes, it had already happened. In the past they get fooled by Linda when she disguised herself as Miss Chamberlain of Lowee, Financier, gaining information of their movements and also elaborating a trap for White Heart, or simply Blanc, during their journey to stop an organization that wanted to resurrect their leader, Arfoire. ASIC was the name of said organization, though it was more like a cult. But in the end, thanks to the help of a certain not-so-honest black-haired goddess, they were able to expose Linda forcing her to run away, retreating into her hideout where they found Financier. After that, thanks to the help of the true Financier, they stopped the plan set in motion by Linda. What kind of plan was it? Simple: that White Heart would lose all of her Shares, therefore also losing her powers as a Goddess, by enraging the people of Lowee with laws worthy of a tyrant.

Returning to the present, IF had noticed that Neptune didn't say anything about the fact that the peddler was in fact Linda. When she is like this... Nothing good would come. Maybe she should ask her how she's doing ,or check on her. Though... The said CPU was not emanating a pleasant aura. But no one had noticed it, if not the guild agent. With a eyebrow raised, she asked with a worried tone.

"Uhm... Nep? You're okay?"

"Sure am! I'm not the one who is sick ya know? Why are you asking me that Iffy?"

"... Nothing. Better safe than sorry, that's all."

The guild agent knew that if letting go Nep unchecked, could only brings trouble. Whispering at the ear of Nepgear, IF asked.

"Do me a favor: watch over Nep. I got a feeling that the moment you let your attention wander away from her to something else she... Well, anyway watch over her ok?"

What was that supposed to mean? Not that the Candidate wasn't worried about her sister, so there was no problem to watch her. Nodding with her head she whispered back.

"Yes, I will."

"Good girl."

The brunette girl, bringing her gaze to Neptune, asked.

"Do you have still that potion you mentioned?"

"Mh? Sure! It's in the kitchen. There should be some left."

Neptune started to run to the kitchen, returning then with a potion with a blue liquid inside of it.

There is still half of it left. IF nodding satisfied said.

"Perfect. I will ask Gust to analyze it. Who knows what she will found out... And with that said, I'm going to the guild. Compa, do you want a ride to your home?"

"Sure! Thank you Iffy!"

Neptune smirked at this. IF, looking at the CPU with a serious expression, asked.

"What?"

"Iffyyyy... You just want to feel Compas body don't you?"

"Why you little-!"

"My Iffy, is that true?"

The guild agent full of rage, and also embarrassed, pinched the cheeks of Neptune with so much strength, that the skin was becoming purple instead of red. Crying the CPU pleaded.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ok, ok! I'm sorry I'm sorry! Please stop it! It starting to hurts like Noires Tsundere-ness!"

IF, after hearing the pleads of the lilac girl and her apologies, released her grip on her cheeks ignoring the fact that she had left quite the mark on them. Sighing, the guild agent said.

"As long as you learned the lesson... Anyway. Nep, tomorrow, focus on doing some quests."

"Eeeeh?! You also want me to work?!"

"Yes. Who knows? Maybe if you get some shares, it will help her to recover?"

Neptune tilted her head to the side thinking about the advice of IF. That... Could work, maybe... Of course, she knew that the shares work generally for the goddess but for Histoire that was a Tome? Probably it wouldn't work but... She thought that in case the little fairy woke up and would find out that the CPU didn't work, who knows what kind of rage would get into Histoire.

... The thought of this, made her back shiver from fear, and worry, since it's not good to make her mad as soon she woke up. But still, working would go against her policy: to work is to lose. Wait that's the policy of a protagonist from a novel!

Anyway, you get the idea, I guess?

...

Bringing her gaze to the door that leaded to the room of Histoire, where the Tome was now sleeping, a thought came into her mind: what would Histoire say if she found out that Neptune did some actual work? Most probably she'll praise her, though deep inside of Neptune, the CPU wanted something... Else. What was it, she didn't know.

It was kind of... Strange, really. It's the first time that kind of thought came into her mind. Shaking her head a little, the CPU said.

"Well... Working every now and then wouldn't hurt... But who's going to watch over Histy when I am not here?"

"I can do it sister."

Nepgear volunteered raising a hand.

"I knew that I could count on you Nep jr.!"

"Good. Seems that everything is settled then. With that said, we will return here tomorrow in the evening. Now then... Let's go Comps."

"Yes! Bye-bye Nep-Nep, Ge-Ge!"

"Goodnight IF, Compa."

"See ya tomorrow mortals!"

And so, the human girls left the Basilicom, leaving alone the Nep sisters with a sleeping Tome.

... It was... Silent. Maybe a little too much for both the CPU and the Candidate. It seemed like... The one who made the Basilicom lively, was the Oracle herself, with all of her yelling, her welcoming back the Nep sisters when they returned from visiting their friends or after completing some quests.

Now, what to do? This silence was kind of awkward... Until Nepgear suggested.

"Uhm... Shall we go to bed Neptune?"

"... Yeah, I think that's the best idea."

 **.**

 **Late in the night - Planeptune's Basilicom**

 **.**

Did anyone of you had the problem, when you found the most comfortable position to sleep, but you had the need to go to the bathroom? A troublesome situation right? That is what Nepgear was experiencing at the moment.

But in the end, the need to go the bathroom was the one who won.

After she had finished her "business", Nepgear returned to her room, a room shared together with her sister. They slept in a bunk bed. The Candidate sleeps in the lower one, while the CPU sleeps in the higher one. As soon she brought her gaze to the bed of Neptune, the little sister noticed that the girl mentioned was not in the bed.

...

This... Was bad, right? IF did ask her to check on her sister from doing whatever she was thinking!

But at the same time, she didn't have proof of Neptune leaving the Basilicom. First: check the windows that connected to the balcony!

... Right... They were electric doors... Good job Nepgear. Facepalming herself, she looked around. Where could Neptune have gone? Maybe... Just maybe, she was in Histoires room. Honestly, the sailor dressed girl hoped so. Gulping, Nepgear walked towards the room of the Tome, noticing that it was open. She could swear that before going to bed, the girl had closed it. Could it be...? Yup, it was like that.

What she was talking about? About the fact that the one who opened the door was Neptune. The mentioned girl was sitting next to the fairy, it seemed that she was talking to the sleeping tome, but stopped as soon she heard the footsteps of Nepgear.

"Mh? What's up Nep jr.?"

"Oh uh... Nothing, I didn't see you sleeping in your bed and... I was worried that..."

"That I would go out? At first I wanted to but... I don't want to have another of my puffy cute cheeks turn purple by Iffy! If she keeps pinching me like that, I will turn into Purple Body!"

Nepgear giggled at the antics of her big sister. Keeping a smile on her lips, she asked curious.

"What were you up to sis?"

"Me? Nothing much, just... Reminiscing of old times. When I... First heard the voice of Histy."

That was a first. Usually the first meeting begun when you met someone face to face, but with a voice? That's new.

... Maybe her sister would feel better if she talked a little about when they first met?

"Neptune, would you like to tell me about how you "met" Histoire? Oh of course only if-"

"Sure! Actually I never told you how I met Histy, and how my first journey had begun. So my dear spectator, take a seat and listen well to this tale I am about to tell!"

"Ok. Before that... Would you like some hot cocoa?"

"Pudding for me my dear baby sis!"

After preparing the hot cocoa and taking out the pudding from the fridge, she brought the midnight meal in Histoire's room, where Neptune was waiting for her sister. Once they sat down on the ground, coughing Neptune began to tell.

"Where to begin...? Oh yeah! Tell me young one, what do you know about the Console War?"

"Uhm... I remember that it was a battle between all four CPUs to determine who would rule Gamindustri as the one True Goddess."

"Yes. That it was at the beginning... Until Vert had the splendid idea of make an alliance to take down the most difficult one to defeat. And that one was me. Or so they said when we met each other once again."

"You don't... Remember?"

"Nuh-uh. You see, it seemed that when I was defeated, I lost my memories."

"What?! Wait, IF and Compa told me that when they first met you, you suffered from amnesia."

"And I'm still suffering from it! But who cares about my past as a bloodthirsty goddess?"

Nepgear became pale when she heard "bloodthirsty goddess". Was her sister that terrible in the past? No no no no no... She liked her spoiled sister more. Though when she thinks about it, when Neptune was in HDD, Hard Drive Divinity, she becomes a really cool sister but... When she fights... Urgh poor monsters... It was always a slaughter... Without realizing the dark thoughts of Nepgear, the CPU continued.

"Now then, where was I? Oh yeah..."

 **.**

 **Memory of the Past**

 **.**

 _She opened her eyes slowly, and the first thing the girl saw was... Nothing. If not the fact everything around her was completely devoured by darkness. Neptune found herself floating midair. It felt like... She was between life and death. But that couldn't be the case, right?_

 _"It's dark... Like, pitch black. Where am I? Oh wait was there a power outage? W-Where's the power breaker?!"_

 _Looking around herself, she couldn't find anything, if not noticing something about her body._

 _"Wait... Why am I glowing like I have been splashed with fluorescent liquid and stuck under a black light? And why do I have all these wounds?! Like, someone used me like a punching bag!... Strange... I don't feel any pain. Cool. Just a little tired though..."_

 _Of course, no one answered her questions. Sighing she continued in her monologue, though she tried to talk to anyone who was in that darkness._

 _"W-Whatever... Hello? Is anyone here?"_

 _Silence. No one answered. This... Wasn't nice. Neptune started to panic._

 _"Come on... Someone! Anybody!"_

 _Nothing. She sighed, noticing then that she was starting to feeling sleepy._

 _"Mmmm... So sleepy... I guess, I'm going to sleep for a while..."_

 _Just when she was about to close her eyes, she started to hear a voice, though it was faint._

 _"... ne!"_

 _"Mh? Did I... Heard something?"_

 _When she looked around with eyes half-closed, she still couldn't see anything. Shaking her head her head, disappointed by the fact that she was mistaken, she said._

 _"Nah... And here I was thinking that-"_

 _"Neptune!"_

 _"Ok no, I'm hearing a voice that's calling me! Where are you?!"_

 _Now that she was fully awake, she kept looking around herself. Still, no one was there. Could it be... Telepathy?! That. Was. Freaking. Cool!_

 _"Neptune! Can you hear me?"_

 _"Y-Yes! I am all ears!"_

 _Wow... The voice that was speaking to her was... Warm, motherly, soothing. The previous panic was now gone thanks to that voice. Who was that person?_

 _"Neptune. Thanks goodness I was able to reach out to you..."_

 _"You were able? You mean that you thought that you couldn't do it?"_

 _"Yes. In the place where I am locked, it is difficult for me to fully use my powers. I tried to reach out to you to ask a favor. But first..."_

 _A blue-purple light enveloped the body of Neptune, who watched her own wounds slowly closing, well most of them. That was amazing, an extremely long-range healing spell?! Seriously who is this person?!_

 _"Now you're no longer at the brink of death."_

 _"Seriously?! I was about to die?! Thank you so much oh savior o' mine! Whatever you want from me, just ask!"_

 _Silence. Blinking, Neptune asked with a worried tone._

 _"Ehy Miss Heavenly Voice, you're there?"_

 _"Y-Yes. Please do forgive me. It seems that my captor had noticed this communication."_

 _"So... That means?"_

 _"That means that I don't have much time to talk with you. I beg you Neptune, stop her. Stop Arfoire."_

 _"Okay, gotcha! Though I don't know who this Arfoire and what her goal is but sure! I'll stop her!"_

 _"Thank you Neptune. Now I must cancel this communication, before she gets here... You're my only hope Neptune."_

 _Then the darkness of that place was slowly dissipating, letting the light enveloping the whole place. This sensation that Neptune was feeling... She was about to wake up! But before that, she needed to know her savior's name!_

 _"Wait! Miss Heavenly Voice! You didn't tell me who are you and how you know my name!"_

 _"... I stand for the world's everything and the world is my everything. There is nothing that I do not know. I am Histoire, the Tome."_

 **.**

 **Present time - Planeptune Basilicom**

 **.**

"... And after that I woke up in Compa's house."

Nepgear was surprised by the tale of Neptune. That was quite the unique tale in her opinion.

But what actually made her more curious, was the fact that Neptune was now watching Histoire with a strange gaze... As if... She was yearning for something from the fairy like person.

"Neptune? Is something wrong?"

"... Mh? Oh no, everything's all right. I was just thinking about something silly. If it wasn't for Histoire reaching out to me, nor you nor everyone else, we wouldn't be here. In a way, she is the true heroine..."

"Neptune..."

Was this because Neptune was still feeling guilty? But if you really think about it, it was true. Without Historie reaching out to Neptune, Gamindustri would have already ceased to exist. Though they never knew the true objective of Arfoire... When the Candidate was about to say any kind of comforting words to her big sister, the latter raised to her feet after finishing her pudding, saying with some kind of reinvigorated will.

"Ok! Let's go to bed Nep jr.! Seriously this time! I need to be at my full to show everyone how awesome I am!"

After saying those words, Neptune sprinted to their room, after throwing the pudding cup in the trash for plastic. Nepgear sighed, forcing a smile she thought that sometimes it was hard to follow all those continuous changes of mood. But that's what makes Neptune unique.

Looking at the sleeping Histoire, she said with a smile while walking out of the room.

"Goodnight Histoire."

 **.**

 **Late in the night. ASIC ruined hideout outside of Planeptune**

 **.**

Linda couldn't sleep that night... More like, if she fell asleep, the underling would die from freezing! Though she was sleeping in a sleeping bag near the portable radiator that was radiating light, it was too cold! Both her and the damn rat couldn't afford an apartment with their income... If they could still sell the Arfoire Chips, then she would be able to sleep somewhere warm. The potions she sold in the evening? She had stolen them from the house of a blonde alchemist in red robe in Lastation.

Looking at the rat that was also sleeping in a sleeping bag too big for him, she could heard him muttering something.

"Mmmm... My sweet angel Compa chu..."

... This stupid rat had fallen in love with the airheaded nurse of the broads company. How did he fall in love with that girl? Right... After she healed him from the wounds gained from a rampaging monster. Now that she thought about it, lately there are a lot of them... It was as if whenever was controlling them, wasn't doing its job... She once heard that the monsters were under control of a certain Overlord Momus, but no one had ever met that person, or monster or whatever it was. When Linda was about to return to sleep, she heard the sound of footsteps. Swiftly, she grabbed the iron pipe that was lying near her and raising to her feet, the underling said.

"Who's there?!"

Her warning woke up Warechu, that started slowly to raise his bust while rubbing his eyes meanwhile the sound of footsteps became louder and louder, meaning that the person who got found out, was approaching them. Once that its body was illuminated by the portable radiator, both Linda and Warechu was left speechless seeing the person who approached them in the middle of the night.

"You're...!"


	3. Second Night

**AN: Lately I had a lot of problems IRL, because of work... I had always to do a double shift, and that's killing me without giving me a moment to relax and so to write, sorry for the delay x.x**

 **A special thanks to Ghost132 for helping me with the corrections of this chapter.**

 **Moving on!**

 **To Love a Tome**

 **3: Second Night**

"Teeehyaaaaa!"

Yelled Neptune while slashing with her katana at a Horsebird or Birdhorse whatever it is, sending it flying into HeavEHM-Celestia. Once that the body of the creature dissolved into nothing, she sighed.

"Maaaaan... I did even more overtime since these monsters were the triple of what I was informed about! I mean, dude check twice before posting the job! Unless..."

After thinking for a few seconds, Neptune shaked her head in disapprovement.

"... I am over thinking. There is no way that it could be like back then... Right? Naaaah!"

Then the purple haired goddess heard bushes rustling to her right. Facing quickly to the direction of the sound, she saw a girl making her way out from the depth of Virtua Forest. She had bright blue eyes and long sandy-blonde hairs. On her head, there was an black and red accessory that resembled the ears of a bunny with two small stars on the center of them, one on each "ear". She was wearing a black dress with white frills on the hem of it, the girl also wore a purple and white jacket with a red accent on the opening of the jacket that was held together by a metal star ribbon on her collar bone. She was followed by a black cat that was wearing a black business jacket and tie that had a white outline of a cat head on it with the letter F in the middle of it.

... Wait a minute, she recognized them! They were Stella and Felis!

"Ehy Stella! Felis!"

"Mh? Oh Lady Neptune!"

"Meeeeeeow!"

This two were special scouts under the service of Neptune. Their job was to explore dungeons and to collect items. 40% of the collected items were given, by accord, to the CPU of Planeptune. Right now there was no need for materials, since they are at peace with the other three nations.

Smiling, Neptune approached them.

"It's been a while! How are you?"

"We're both fine thank you, what about you Lady Neptune?"

"I'm fine! What are you doing here?"

"We were exploring a dungeon but..."

Stella looked back to the forest with a troubled expression. Neptune, curious of the look on the veteran dungeon explorer, asked.

"Is something wrong?"

"No... It's just... I met a strange robot. A pink one. It blocked a path that I wanted to venture in, saying stuff like "sorry dear, but this path is off. Nothing personal honey."... I was just wondering what was in that place."

"Mmmh... Maybe some kind of Secret Boss? Or a chest where you can find the legendary sword Lagnalok, activating a trap that force you to fight a divine dragon? Or some kind of item for a secret ending?"

"Ahahahah! That would be fun!"

As soon they stopped laughing, Neptune proposed.

"Ehy wanna check out? Maybe that robot had left?"

"Mmmh... Sure why not!"

"Then let's go! Zoom zoom zoom!"

 **.**

 **Virtua Forest - Depth**

 **.**

The two girls, followed by a black cat, were walking while chatting. During that little journey, they faced a lot of monster, defeating them without any trouble. In fact the discussion of their chatting was about this fact.

"There are too many monsters lately..."

"Meow!"

Stated Stella, while Felis nodded with its head confirming the words of its master.

"Yeah, lately Histy was stressing over it. But as long the awesome me is here, no monster will attack Planeptune or its citizens!"

"Then we're all counting on you."

"Meow!"

Stellas eyes caught the glimpse of something walking straight towards them: a person and a automaton, to be precise. One pink robot (the one mentioned by Stella earlier outside of Virtua Forest), and a woman with long cyan hairs, wearing a black suit and glasses. There was a strange horn attached to the side of her head. The robot, noticing the two Planetunian girls, said surprised, while the woman seemed to start panicking.

"Oh my... You're back? With company I see."

Neptunes eyes widened as she heard the voice of the robot: it was difficult to understand if it was a male or a female!

Stella, frowning, asked.

"What? Can't I explore the dungeon with my friends?"

"Yes you can. Sorry about earlier honey, but I needed some time to search an item..."

"Aaaaaaaand you found it?"

At the question of Neptune, the one who answered was the woman with glasses.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes! We-"

"Rei, honey."

The woman whose name was Rei, instantly stopped talking, or more like stuttering. Nodding with its head, the robot finished the answer in her place, while the business dressed woman looked down embarrassed at her feet, tightening her grip on the handle of the dark brown carrying case that she has in her possession. Neptune was a little suspicious about that carrying case... But it was only a feeling, nothing more.

"No, we haven't. If you want to continue to explore the forest, you're welcome. Have a nice day ladies."

Looking at the woman beside him/her, the robot said.

"Rei, dear. Let's go home, shall we?"

"Y-Yes..."

And with that, the couple left the two girls, who were a little bit confused by the behavior of the horned woman. It seemed like the robot was trying to hide something that the girl was about to say, making her shut up. As much as Neptune was curious, it was better to not cause troubles... After all, she has in a dungeon to explore together with Stella and Felis!

Once they were alone, Neptune said to her friends.

"Whatever... Let's keep moving!"

"Yes!"

"Meow!"

And so their journey continued. Though... It was in the end a small walk, since the dungeon of Virtua Forest - Depth wasn't that big to begin with. When they reached the passage that was previously blocked by that pink robot according to Stella, Neptune summoned her katana, walking carelessly in it followed by her companions for that little adventure. During the exploration, they defeated few Fungus and a Fenrir at the end of the path unexplored. Once the area was clear, Neptune looked around herself.

... There was absolutely nothing. No treasure chest, no buttons to press... Nothing at all. If not for a strange feeling, a faint one at that. Curious she asked her companions.

"Ehy Stella, do you feel something strange in the air?"

"Mmmmh... Nope. It seems normal to me. Why?"

"It's just... I got a strange feeling. A familiar one. Though it is faint... Ah! I know!"

With that exclamation, the CPU of Planeptune activated her HDD, Hard Drive Divinity. Stella was surprised to see Neptune transform into Purple Heart. When she was Purple Heart, it means business!

Purple Heart was wearing a black and purple leotard that hugged her body in all the right places, and had long purple hair kept in two braided pigtails. She also had piercing blue eyes with the white symbol of power as pupils. Her gaze was so cold, that even the flames of hell could freeze over.

After a few seconds, the CPU sighed.

"Its as I thought. This faint feeling I got was none other than the remnants of Share Energy."

"... Wait, Share Energy?"

"Yes. It's produced usually by the Share Crystal. And that's the problem here: why is there some remnants of share energy in this place?"

"I'm... Not an expert of these things Lady Neptune. Why don't you ask to Lady Histoire?"

"Histoire..."

Purple Heart closed her eyes, thinking about the sleeping Tome. It's been almost one full day since the fairy had lost consciousness, and she wasn't giving any sign of recovering. She was about to lose herself in thoughts, when Stella asked worried.

"Is something wrong Lady Neptune?"

"... It's nothing. It's just... I'm worried about Histoire."

"Lady Histoire? Is she fine?"

"She's... Got sick."

"Oh?! I hope she'll get better soon! Though... Do tomes get sick?"

"So it seems..."

And who knows who was the one at fault, right Neptune? Oh sorry to intrude… Moving on!

*Cough*

After a few seconds of silence, Stella said while remembering their previous encounter with that duo.

"About the remnants of Share Energy... Do you think that those two maybe knew something?"

"It is a possibility, yet we have no proof... Perhaps I could ask IF if she could check on them with the Guild see if there's any information about them she could dig up for me. "

"That would be a great idea."

With that, Purple Heart deactivated her HDD, returning to her human form. Smiling at Stella, Neptune said.

"Oh well, eventually it could be also something that comes from another dimension!"

"Do other dimensions exist in the first place?!"

"Dunno, maybe? Everything and anything possible!"

Stella didn't answer that. There was no need to. Noticing the fact the sky was starting to become red and night time was approaching, she proposed that they should return together to Planeptune, an idea approved by the CPU of the land of Purple Progress.

 **.**

 **Evening. Planeptune's Basilicom**

 **.**

"Nep jr.! I'm hoooooome!"

"Welcome home Neptune."

"And here's the loud one."

"Hi Nep-Nep!"

"Nepu! You're already here?!"

Exclaimed Neptune looking at Compa and IF who were sitting on the couch, the latter sipping a cup of coffee. Without wasting time, Neptune asked with a tone full of hope.

"So, any news about Histy?"

"Unfortunately no... She's still sleeping."

"I see..."

The answer given by Compa about Histoire's health made Neptune feel a little depressed and her heart ache. But as they say: no news, no bad news. So as long there was nothing to say, it's okay. Unless Compa was lying, but she was one of the last people who would do something like that. Then IF spoke, informing Neptune about her investigation.

"By the way, I just received a complaint for theft from the Guild in Lastation. It seems that an alchemy shop had been looted few days ago. I've also received the video of what happened. And guess who were the culprits?"

"Mmmm... I'm smelling a rat, and a underling!"

"And you're right. The culprits were Warechu and Linda. The potions that were stolen were almost all prototypes or still under development. Under request of Gust, we called over the victim of the theft, so that they can analyze the potion that you gave to us. And possibly counteract the effect the potion had on Histoire."

"Well that's good news! I knew that you're the best Iffy!"

"Just doing my job."

After thinking for a few seconds, Neptune noticed something in what IF said.

"Wait... Gust wasn't able to analyze it?!"

Sighing defeated, the guild agent admitted.

"So it seems... She said it was like trying to build a ship, without having any blueprint. Of course, it is not the first time it happens, since we're talking about alchemy and you how alchemist like to create mysterious potions."

"Mmmh... So it's like playing a game with a foreign language without subtitles and not even doing the tutorial? Nasty."

"Let's go with that, yes."

Then Nepgear asked, as soon the small dialogue between IF and Neptune ended.

"Uhm... About Linda and Warechu... Did you find out anything?"

"Unfortunately not yet. But it's a matter of time before we find them."

Silence. It seemed that there was no conversation happening now. Neptune will never stop beating herself up over what happened to Histy: without Histoire, the house felt empty and devoid of life. Remembering the people she had met in the afternoon in the Virtua dungeon, the CPU exclaimed.

"Nepu! Today after finishing the job that I took from the guild, I met Stella and Felis, we helped eachother out in the dungeon and we ran into a strange couple! Iffy, do you know a woman named Rei? With long cyan hair, wearing red glasses and has a metal horn thing that's sticking out the left side of her head? She also has a pink robot friend. Couldn't understand if it was a female or a male..."

"Rei and a pink robot? Mmmh... About Rei nothing comes to mind but... The pink robot does sound familiar. I'll check on it tomorrow ok? Anyway, why are you asking this?"

"You see..."

Neptune started to explain what had happened in the afternoon, telling them about her little discovery of the remnants of share energy. Once she finished telling her little tale, IF scratching the back of her head.

"I'll admit... Sounds troubling. Only Histoire has that kind of knowledge. Unfortunately, we have to wait for her to wake up."

Sighing, Neptune said.

"I see... In the end everything comes to her huh? This world would certainly falls in ruin without her."

"Planeptune would fall you idiot. The other CPUs are more responsible than you, you know?"

Ouch. That stings like rubbing alcohol on a open wound.

"Nepu! You're so cruel! I hate you!"

And then Neptune run off to her room. Sighing exasperated, the guild agent facepalmed herself while Compa started to giggle to the whole scene, and Nepgear looked worried at Neptune that was watching them with her puffed cheeks from behind the door of the CPU room. It was kind of cute. The Candidate was about to say something, until IF preceded her.

"Don't worry Nepgear. It's always like this with Neptune. It's just a way to entice her to do some work."

"You know that I'm listening, right?"

"Yeah yeah... Anyway. It's late and I have to bring back Compa to her grandfather. We'll see each other tomorrow."

"Ok, goodnight IF, Compa."

"Bye Ge-Ge, Nep-Nep."

With that said, the two humans left alone the Candidate and the CPU. Noticing that her big sister was still pouting, the girl in sailor uniform asked with a smile.

"Neptune, are you hungry?"

"... Yeah! I'm famished! Feed my mouth!"

"Sure, just wait a little bit ok?"

"Ooook. Until then, I'm going to play some video games!"

And so that evening progressed in serenity. And in silence.

 **.**

 **Night. Histoire's Room**

 **.**

Neptune sneaked inside the guest room, watching as Histoire continued to sleep, peacefully. Slowly, the CPU approached the sleeping Oracle, sitting on the border of the bed. Watching as her chest raised slowly and regularly, the lilac girl smiled knowing that the blonde one wasn't in any kind of danger, for now. Smiling, Neptune started to tell to Histoire her little adventure of that day.

"Ehy Histy, it may be strange, but today I worked really really hard! It was tiring you know? There were more monsters than usual! So I had to do some overtime! Anyway, after finishing the job, I met Stella and Felis. They were fine. Oh! I met two strange people today: a girl with a panic problem named Rei, and a pink robot with quite the... Effeminate voice. I don't know if it was because it is a girl, or a male. Gameindustri is sure full of mysteries don't you think? There is something that actually is troubling me. About today... You see, deep in the Virtua Forest, I felt remnants of Share Energy. You taught me once that it is enact only by the Share Crystal and that there are only four of them, each one of them at the Basilicom of the four Nations. I was wondering... Can a Share Crystal be born from nothing? Or... Is it something else? Something connected with the Share Crystals but from a different dimension? If other dimensions exist of course!

... Oh Histy... Without you and your knowledge, though it require at least 3 days to obtain it, I feel so hopeless without having any kind of lead... And the Basilicom... It feels so empty without you welcoming us back or yelling at us, so please... Wake up soon Histoire."

Said Neptune in the end, while gripping the small hand of Histoire.

 **.**

 **Virtua Forest. Mascot's Hideout**

 **.**

Linda was whistling while securing a purple sphere of light inside a cylindrical container. She was in good mood. How can she not be? Her working as a villain, even though she was a minor one together with Warechu, she was rewarded by being requested by "that" person to work for her and also gaining quite the power up to all of her stats. The rat, with his hands behind his neck, asked with a slight annoyed tone.

"You seem quite happy chu."

"Of course I am! Why shouldn't I? After all this time, all of my efforts were rewarded! It's just like they said: patience is the virtue of the strong!"

"Yeah yeah whatever floats your boat chu... I let you remember that we can't engage in a fight with the CPUs yet."

"I know, stop repeating it you damn rat. Do something useful and give me those chains."

Reluctant, Warechu gave the chains demanded by Underling, which in turn used to restrain the container, so that the Mascot couldn't escape from its prison.

"And it's done! Mission accomplished!"

"... You really are an amateur chu!"

"Ehy! Underling is one thing, but don't you dare to call me an amateur!"

"Of course you are an amateur! You forgot to place the false one in the Mascot's Chamber!"

"Why should we- Oh I get it. This is a stealth mission. If the Mascot is missing, something will happen to the territory around Planeptune. And everyone will notice the fact that the Mascot went missing. So our new badass boss created a false one that can replace the actual one, with only the primary function. With this, we can capture the various Mascots, without being chased by all of Gameindustri. Gotta admit, I'm starting to like how our boss take precautions for us."

"I can only agree with that chu."

Finishing their dialogue, Linda took out from the sack that was on the ground near her a darker purple sphere, putting it in the place where once stood the original. Satisfied with her work, the Underling declared.

"Good! And now our next target: Lastation's Mascot!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN: Are you liking the story so far? Any of these characters OOC? Please review, and if you have any kind of idea or whatever else, please put it in your review.**


	4. Third Night - Awakening

**AN: Ok, from the next chapter and onwards, the story will be more like a slice of life and the chapters should be shorter. Meaning there should be more updates monthly speaking.**

 **To Love a Tome**

 **3: Third Night - Awakening**

 _The clashing sound of swords could be heard anywhere on that floating island, where there was only ruins of buildings from a previous inhabitants that populated the area, though everything was covered by vegetation. Once upon a time, on that floating island, stood a civilization whose technology and knowledge that vastly surpassed that of Planeptune, Lastation, Leanbox and Lowee. That civilization was known as Celestia, a realm created by the True Goddess. It was prosperous for long time, until the Goddess, influenced by the Malice accumulated for thousands upon thousands of years, had gone berserk. Legends said that the berserker Goddess was freed by the Malice after being defeated by one hero. Once freed, the Goddess decided to split her powers into three bodies: one who has almost all of her powers and knowledge of Gameindustri, one in which was stored the Malice that corrupted her, and the last one in which she had stored her memories and the remnants of her powers._

 _But that's a story that people had long forgotten. And so let's go back to the clash._

 _Two woman were standing in the middle of a ruined plaza: Purple Heart herself, and woman dressed with a gothic style dress, that made her resemble a witch, thanks also to the pointy hat on her head. Also, the whole dress made her curves more notables. She had white skin, like snow and the color of her hairs was lilac, just like Neptunes. This woman was none other than Arfoire, the Witch or old purple hag to neptune._

 _Both of them were injured by Dashing forward, Purple Heart tried to strike down with her odachi. Arfoire, who intercepted the attack with ease using her spear. Smirking, the Witch kicked the gut of the CPU of Planeptune, making her lose her grip on her sword. Using that moment of distraction, Arfoire stabbed the shoulder of Neptune, impaling her to the ground, savoring the pained face of the CPU while licking her own lips with pleasure._

 _"I finally got you Purple Heart. Your end is nigh. I have to admit that your interference with my plan, made everything much more... Enjoyable. As the humans say: the game is funnier when it does not last long. And now... Any last wish?"_

 _"... Any last wish? I don't have any: because it will be you the one who will say them!"_

 _Blinking for a moment, Arfoire raising her eyes upwards, she saw a giant digital blade falling towards her with great speed. Clicking the tongue, she jumped backwards, dodging at the last moment of the attack, Neptune, meanwhile was had extract the spear from her shoulder, also drinking a Healing Potion to close the wound and restore her health. Opening both of her hands, Purple Heart said._

 _"Trace-On!"_

 _(... Sorry everyone, but I just couldn't help it... If you got the reference that is. Anyway *cough*)_

 _Two smaller 32 bit mega blades appeared on both hands of the CPU, who sprinted forward in order to slash her opponent. Arfoire promptly started to shoot various dark beam at Neptune, who at that moment used another skill that was the best for that kind of situation._

 _"Stat Multiplier!"_

 _That was the last skill she learned before going to fight Arfoire. It raised her VIT, MEN, AGI and TEC, the perfect defensive buff. Of course a protagonist like Neptune has a broken skill like that. Returning to the present, thanks to that skill, the damage she received from the blasts of Arfoire were minimal, allowing her to reach the Witch, slashing at her opponent making a V sign on the Witch bust. Arfoire yelled in pain, taking a few steps back, while placing her arms over the mortal wound made by the purple haired Goddess._

 _"You... Little-Grrrgh!"_

 _"It's over Arfoire. You will not use the power of Histoire for your evil doings, putting in danger Gameindustri."_

 _Arfoire was silent for a few seconds, as if she was trying to catch her breath, until._

 _"... Eheheh..."_

 _"Why are you laughing?"_

 _"Eheheheh... It's funny. To see how ignorant you are. Both you and Histoire about my real objective... But no matter. Even if this vessel is about to perish, I have already decided who will be my next vessel. No matter which body I will use, I will reach my objective no matter what..."_

 _"I will not let you!"_

 _Neptune tried once again to attack Arfoire, only to cut air. It was as if the Witch dissolved into nothing as soon both of their bodies entered in contact. Confused, Purple Heart looked around herself, seeing no trace of the Witch, only hearing in her mind Arfoires dramatic laugh ._

 _"Ahahahah! By the time I return, you will no longer exist."_

 _Those words were more like a promise, as if it will happen. Once the voice of Arfoire vanished from her mind, Purple Heart sighed, allowing then her body to fall slowly on the ground, rewarding it with some well-deserved rest. She will think in the future about those words. But now... Peace has finally returned to Gameindustri._

 **.**

 **Morning. Planeptunes Basilicom**

 **.**

Neptune blinked confused a few times, before raising up on her bed bed. Rubbing her eyes, the CPU tried to organize her thoughts. It was strange the fact that she made that dream... Well, more accurately it was a memory. The memory of when she defeated Arfoire. Why she remembered that event now? It doesn't make no sense. Or is simply a premonition? Naaaah... Arfoire was only just being a sore loser.

It has been what? Three years since her defeat? Three years in which she and the other CPUs defeated ASIC, seeing the birth of the Candidates and stipulating a peace treaty with the other nations. What else could go wrong? Well... Except THAT.

Yawning, Neptune got out from her bed, slowly walking to the dining room, where Nepgear was cooking breakfast. There was a really nice aroma in the air.

"*sniff* *sniff* Mh? Are those... Pancakes?!"

"Oh Neptune! Goodmorning. And yes, they are. Just a second, there about to be finished."

"I want them now! Or more like, I can really hardly wait!"

"Goodness Neptune. There, they are finished."

Said Nepgear, while bringing the cooked pancakes on the table, where Neptune was waiting restless. As soon the Candidate finished putting the plate down on the table, the CPU started to eat with pleasure the breakfast, using the maple sauce to give more flavor to the pancakes.

Once they finished their breakfast, while Nepgear was washing the cups and the cutlery a thought came into her head.

"What are you going to do today Neptune?"

"Mmmh... As much I like to laze around, I think that I'm going to do at least one quest from the guild. Wanna join?"

"I wish to but... I promised to Vert that I would go to visit her, since-"

"... Eeeeeh? So you like Vert more than me?! Not cool Nep jr.! To think that my adorable, waifu material, little sister would discard her big sister like this for some busty blonde! You're worst than that robot-ninja... What was his name? Steampunk? No that's a fantasy era... Steamax! That was his name!"

"Goodness Neptune. Chika was feeling sick, and Vert asked me to help her take care of Chika."

Blinking, Neptune raised a eyebrow.

"Say what? Now all of the Oracles are sick? And how can you be sure that Chika isn't trying to catch attention from Vert, by feign being sick?"

"It seems that Vert is able to tell the difference of when Chika is really sick or not."

"Is that so? They must be really close, if Vert is able to tell the difference when Chika is acting or not."

"I suppose so? I mean, they knew each other for a long time... If I remember correctly, Vert told me that Chika was actually the first one to become an Oracle, followed then by Kei from Lastation and Mina from Lowee."

"And when that happen? Sorry, me think I don't remember that."

"Mmmh... According to Vert, three years before the whole thing with Arfoire."

"Nepu?! Really?! Oh yeah, amnesia. The best excuse for when I don't remember something!"

"Goodness Neptune..."

Really, her sister was really quite the character. Though most of the times Neptune made her embarrassed, the Candidate couldn't help to allow herself to spoil her big sister. It was just too cute to see Neptune smiling while having her cheeks puffed when eating.

Finishing eating breakfast, and after clearing the table from the cups and plates used, a thought came into the mind of the little sister.

"Neptune, may I ask you something?"

"Sure o' lil' sister o' mine!"

"What kind of person was Arfoire?"

And with that, the silence had fallen into the room. Gulping Nepgear continued.

"If you don't want to-"

"No I'll tell you. It's just you surprised me."

Crossing her arms, the CPU started to remembering about the Witch.

"Mmmh... First of all, she was a sore loser, and a lover of eggplants. You could say she was what you call my nemesis. But despite that, she was extremely strong though I defeated her for two times: once when I freed Histoire and the second time well, when she was the final boss of the first past arc. Now that I think about it..."

"What?"

"... She never interacted with her cult: ASIC. It was as if... They put their faith in someone who didn't even consider them. In fact when I told her about the wrongdoings of ASIC, she was like "Did they really do all of that? Well can't say I disapprove, but also I didn't order them to do that." Strange right?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Exactly! I was left speechless when she told me that! Seriously, she's horrible! But there was only one thing that I will never know about her."

"What is it?"

"Of what was her objective by using the powers of Histoire. You know that if Histoire really wanted, she could reshape the world, right?"

"Yes... I'll be honest and please do not tell her: but it scares me a little... Such power… It's scary..."

"Oh Nep jr... You worry too much! You see, Histoire is slower than a calculator. Her power processor is so low, that a sloth is more faster!"

"That's mean. Poor Histoire."

"Anyway, if something like that happen, well we have at least what? Three months? Before someone could gain full access to her powers."

"I see. Thank you Neptune. I feel better now."

"For my adorable little sister, I would fly to the infinity and beyond!"

They both giggled at the antics of the CPU. Really, Nepgear was glad she had Neptune as her big sister, she always know how to make her feel better. Then Neptune, noticing the hours displayed on the digital clock, exclaimed.

"Nepu?! It's already half-past ten?! Sorry Nep jr. gotta go, before Tsun-IF will turn me into Purple Body! Will you be here for dinner?"

"Yes."

"Then see ya later!"

And with that, the CPU started to run, so that she could take easy quests at the guild. Giggling, Nepgear started to mumble to herself.

"Mmmh... I think I should ask one of the guards to act as a secretary for today... Someone has to stay here to received documents and reports. Yes I guess I'll go with that."

Nodding to herself, Nepgear checked the list of the Basilicom Guards on duty that and after she chose the one who has some competence as a secretary, she left the Basilicom, going then to Leanbox.

 **.**

 **Afternoon. Planeptune Plaza**

 **.**

She was pissed. Oh Celestia if she was pissed! For what reason she was pissed? Let us hear her mumblings.

"Go and gather some material at the end of Darkness 60 they said... But no one told me there was a Epsilon there who made that place as its own territory! I thought I was going to die! Well, actually there was no way I could die from a monster who is not a Story Boss or a Secret one. I'm the protagonist of the protagonist after all! Anyway, I should return to-"

And then she collided against someone, falling on her butt. Massaging the pained part of her body, Neptune said.

"Ouch! That hurts! Ehy you-"

And then she stopped talking as soon she raised her gaze to see who was the culprit that made her fall. It was a girl, probably around eighteen or so, dressing with a black-purple parka dress. The hood was over her head, so the CPU couldn't see her face properly. The only thing she was able to see, was that her hair were a pale lilac color and her lips, curved into a evil smirk. What was her deal?! Why is she feeling cold?

"What-"

"Neptune? Why are you sitting on the ground in the middle of the plaza?"

Turning her head to the direction of the voice, the lilac girl saw IF and Compa, that were watching her with they eyebrows raised, as if they were questioning of her action. Oh yeah, she was still sitting on the ground. Pointing her fingers to the direction where the hooded girl was standing, she said.

"This chick made me fall on my cute butt!"

"But Nep-Nep... There IS no one there?"

"... Say wha-"

As soon she returned her gaze to the black dressed girl, the CPU found out that the mentioned adult wasn't there anymore. It was more like... As if that person wasn't there to begin with. Blinking a few times, she exclaimed.

"Nepu?! Was that a ghost?!"

"You do know that ghosts are intangible right?"

Neptune glaring at IF said as a matter-of-fact.

"Mortal, you do know that there are monster out that are classified as ghosts, and are tangible? Otherwise how could we defeat that horde of Mr. Spooky three weeks ago?"

"Urgh... Touchè..."

Now that was quite the counter coming from Neptune. IF didn't really expected that, while Compa was giggling at the scene. After that, the lilac girl raised toon her feets looking around herself in search of the vanished one but, alas, without any success. What was that anyway? She got a really horrible feeling from that person. Actually, it was quite familiar but... Where did she feel it before?

... Questions for another time, but now...

"Say, you two were going to my home right?"

"Yup, I need to check on Histoire daily."

" I am acting as Compa's bodyguard so..."

"Compa's bodyguard? Well of course you are, after all you-"

Neptune couldn't finish her words, that IF was pinching with both of her hands the cheeks of the CPU, that started to cry from the pain while Compa was smiling, as if she was having fun. But unknown to them, the mentioned girl in black-purple parka dress was watching them from behind a corner that lead to a alley. Making an evil smile, the said person monologues.

"It's been awhile Neptune... Soon, I will have my revenge. Prepare yourself."

Those were the words directed to the CPU, before disappearing in the darkness of the alley.

 **.**

 **Evening. Planetunes Basilicom**

 **.**

"Nepgeeeeear! I'm hooooome! And I'm hungryyyyyy!"

But no one answered, if not a Basilicom Guard that walked towards Neptune, IF and Compa, greeting them. The guard was dressing like the other ones, with a white-purple cloak. But unlike the others, he had a band on his eyes, covering them. How the heck he can see, it was a mystery.

"Welcome back Lady Neptune. And welcome Miss IF and Miss Compa. I'm sorry to inform you milady, but Lady Nepgear is not here. She left a message that she will stay for the night at Leanbox."

"Hi..."

"Hello mister guard."

"Nepu?! You serious?! And why you're here?!"

"Lady Nepgear asked me to. I acted as a secretary for the whole day under her request. I settled the various requests and documents in your..."

Making a perplexed expression, noticeable of how the eyebrows were curved and the frown on his face, continued.

"... Office."

Silence. The way he said it wasn't pretty much nice. Neptune looking at the guard said with a challenging tone.

"Dude, if you got something to say, say it."

"... It was so dusty... That I couldn't help myself but to clean it from top to bottom. Milady, it's not healthy to work in a dusty place like that so please, if it is not a bother, you can always count on us guards. With this, I'll take my leave."

The guard started to walk away, when IF tried to stop him by asking, while Neptune was going to the cleaned office, a room which she never used before, curious of how cleaned it was.

"Did Nepgear tell you..."

"... About the fact that Lady Histoire is sick? Yes, Lady Nepgear told me to not disturb her, so I devoted myself entirely on the work as a secretary and cleaner. Can I take my leave now?"

"... Yeah you can."

"Thank you. Good night."

And with this the anonymous guard left the place. Sighing, IF massaged her temples, when she spotted Neptune running from her room to her office in a frilly purple bikini. Her skin was also tanned, what...

"What the heck are you doing?!... And why are you tan?!"

"Oh Iffy! It's beach time inside my office!"

"But it's winter!"

"Trust me 'o mortal one, not inside my office. That dude did quite the job to clean it! It's so sparkly, that it feels like being in summer! C'mon I'll show it to you!"

"W-Wait! Stop pulling on my clothes!"

As soon they reached the office, IF was greeted by the... Light. The guild agent was blinded for a few second, and once she regained her sight, she noticed that Neptune was looking at her with a blank stare.

"What now?"

"... Gotta admit it. He sure did one heck of a job, if the sparklings of the office turned you not only tan, but also turning your hair blonde, your eyes red and also your coat red."

The guild agent couldn't do anything if not stare at Neptune with the mouth wide open. There was no way that she could- no, better to check it with a selfie. Taking out one of her cellphones, she took a photo of herself and then...

... Neptune could be the queen of all lazy people, a pranker, but she never ever told a lie. Meaning, that her "transformation" was true. IF should really praise that guard for his cleaning skill. Meanwhile they were commenting about the cleaned office, Compa walked towards them, wearing an apron.

"Iffy, Nep-Nep, dinner is ready!"

"Oh yeah! I forgot that I was hungry just a few seconds ago! Thank you Compa!"

When Neptune was about to run over the table where the meal was placed, the trio heard the sound of something heavy falling on the ground. Looking at each other with perplexed looks, only IF spoke the question that activated the next event.

"That sound... Didn't it come from-"

"Histoire's room!"

Running to the room of the said Oracle, the CPU opened the door, only being greeted by something that she, and probably you readers, wouldn't expect: in front of her, a beautiful naked girl in her early twenties with long soft curly blonde hair was sitting on a small crushed bed, looking at her own hands. Her eyes were a deep blue ocean color. Her curves were quite modest, like Noire's, hidden by the curled hair that reached her chest. The ears... They were just like the ones of a human. The more Neptune looked at her, the more she thought that this woman was Histoire. There is no way that it could be like that... Right? But what shocked Neptune the most, feeling her heart stinging from pain, was the expression on the face of the woman: it was of someone who felt lost, confused, scared. All expressions that had never appeared in the face of Histoire. The woman, looking at Neptune, asked with a tone broken by the fact she was about to cry.

"Neptune! I... Can't feel my connection with the Tome... And why am I like like? Wha-What happened to me?"

... It seemed, that this was the result of the effect of the potion drank by Histoire that night. Now please Neptune, take responsibility.


	5. Human

**AN: Well... The more I wanted to make it short, the more I made it longer... I mean, are we serious? x.x**

 **Whaetever... Here's the fifth chapter! I promise that you will have another chapter in this month.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **A special thanks to Ghost132 for his hard work as my beta reader.**

 **To Love a Tome**

 **Chapter 5: Human**

The silence was reigning in that room. IF was checking the Tome flipping every time she found a blank page, while Compa was examining Histoire with the few medical tools that the nurse in training always brought with her. Neptune had a sad look on her face when she starred at the Oracle, who looked pretty much scared on what was happening to her. By the way, said Oracle was still naked. After a few minutes, Compa took a deep breath, before announcing.

"I don't know anything for sure but... It seems that Histoire... Turned human."

Blinking, Histoire gasped.

"That's-!"

"Impossible? I suppose not... Gotta say, that alchemist did create one heck of a potion to be able to turn a Tome into a human."

Said IF after closing the Tome while sighing.

"Geez... The book is totally blank. There is nothing written on it."

At this Histoire answered, while being covered with the sheets by Compa, since she was still naked.

"That's because otherwise anyone could read all kinds of information and spells hidden in it. In fact all the knowledge can be obtained after my approval. It is in fact a security measure given by the True Goddess, my creator."

IF nodded her head in acknowledgment at the words of the Oracle. In a way, it is a good things that no one can use the Tome. But then a thought came into Neptunes mind .

"So Exhibitionisty, now that you're like this, the power of the Tome for now is lost, right?"

Silence. Histoire slowly fixed her eyes on Neptune, surprised by her question. Not even once has she thought that Neptune could come up with a serious question. And because of that, an expression that slowly started to turn into shock and slowly into one who felt lost.

"I... Suppose so. Wait... Exhibitionisty?"

"Well you see... Only an exhibitionist would stay naked for so long without feeling ashamed."

In an instant, the face of Histoire became so red, that the color red itself felt ashamed of itself.

"It's not like I can use my powers to summon my clothes!"

At those words the three girl looked at the oracle with an astonished look. Did she really mean it? That she... IF was the first one to question.

"Wait, wait Histoire. You're telling us that, if someone gives you some clothes and ask you to wear them, you would use your powers just to dress yourself up?"

"Yes? Why? Is that strange?"

Absolutely strange! Even I, the author, would find it strange! No, not strange, ridiculous!

Neptune blinking a few times and dared to ask.

"So Histy... Could you dress by yourself now that you're like this?"

"... I suppose not?"

Houston, we got a problem. Histoire not only has turned into a human, but her common sense were turned into that of a child! Or was she like this to begin with? IF massaging her temple, said.

"You know that is not a good thing, right?"

"... Yes..."

Answered a slight embarrassed Histoire. At least she recognized the fact that this was an embarrassing information. Seriously, what's next?

IF, making a gesture with her hand to Neptune and Compa to approach, whispered with a low tone, trying to not let herself be heard by the Ex-Tome.

"What should we do?"

"I dunno Iffy... Your the level-headed in our group."

"Easy to give responsibilities to others when it's convenient uh? You should actually be the one to find a solution to this, since part of this is your fault."

"I'm sorry Nep-Nep, but for once I'm with Iffy... You should take responsibility for this."

"Nepu?! Even the author said it at the end of the previous chapter! And if I say that I don't wanna?"

You will not like what will happen if you don't stop acting like a spoiled child.

"Urgh! I guess... I should do something about -"

"Et-Kyu!"

"-This? Compa did you just sneezed?"

"Nu-uh. Not me. I'm not feeling cold."

"Iffy?"

"Look at how I am dressed, do you think that I could feel the cold?"

"Sure it wasn't me. Then..."

The trio turning their heads to Histoire, saw her trying to hide herself in the sheets to protect herself from the cold of winter. They could only look at her with pity.

"So it's Histoire uh?"

"Poor thing, must be feeling cold..."

"... That sneeze... Was kind of cute."

Raising their eyebrows, Compa and IF looked at Neptune as if she was going mad. Exchanging her glances with the other two girls, the CPU said.

"... What? Anyway we should give her something to wear."

"And that raises a good question: do we have something that could suit her sizes?"

"Mmmh... I think I have some clothes that could suit her."

"... So we have to go back to your home?"

"... Yeah. Unless..."

Compa looking at Neptune asked.

"Nep-Nep, are you sure that you don't have anything that could suit her?"

"Let me think mmmmh..."

Closing her eyes, and crossing her arms, Neptune started recollect if she had any kind of dress or pajamas for Histoire to wear. Widening her eyes, she exclaimed.

"That's right! I have something for her!"

Sprinting to her room, the three girls could hear the sound of someone who is opening all kinds of wardrobes and drawers, returning then with a purple-white parka dress. It was identical to the one she was actually wearing. Looking closely at it... It was just too big for Neptune to wear. But it could fit without a problem in her HDD form. Curious about this, Compa asked.

"Nep-Nep why you have clothes that could only fit when you are in your HDD?"

"Oh that's easy my dear Bondage Master! Ya see, I wanted to cosplay when I was in my divine self in 'lil me. So I asked to Chika to sew it for me."

IF was left surprised at this.

"Chika? As in the Oracle of Leanbox?"

"Yes! Between all of the Oracles, Chika is the one who is more into fashion... In fact Vert's clothes were sewed by her!"

"Is that so? Didn't know."

"Et-Kyu!"

The trio turning their heads to the shivering Histoire, the guild agent said as a matter of fact.

"First things first... Neptune, go and dress Histoire before she catches a cold."

"Uh... This is going to be embarrassing..."

Taking a deep breath, Neptune approached Histoire who was looking at her as if waiting for something from the CPU.

"Uhm... Ok Exhibitionisty-"

"Stop calling me that! It's embarrassing!"

"Sure sure my dear butt-naked Histy."

"Stop iiiiit!"

Goodness, she was on the verge of crying! In a way, it was kind of adorable. Previously she would only get mad, but never once has she made these kind of expressions. So it was refreshing to see an embarrassed Histoire. But as they say: the game is fun when it lasts short. Compa was the one who made Neptune stop in her teasings.

"Nep-Nep, stop being a meanie to Histoire."

"Ok ok! So... Histy. Now I'm going to dress you, but as soon as we get some new clothes for ya, you should dress by yourself."

"I understand."

"Good! Now... Open your arms."

"Like... This?"

Asked Histoire why extending her arms to her side, having dropped the sheet that was covering her on the ground. A strange heat started to raise on the cheeks of the CPU as soon she saw Histoire exposing herself in front of the CPU. Why is that? She never felt like this when she was in the hot spring with her sister, Noire, Vert, Blanc and everyone else. Must be the AC! Yes! That must be it! Gulping, Neptune said.

"G-Good! Now then... "

Neptune placing herself behind the Oracle, opened the zipper of the purple-white parka dress, ready to start her first lesson of how to do the most common thing that a human, or a CPU, do in their daily basis.

"First, you will cover yourself like this..."

Slowly, Neptune took the arm of Histoire placing it inside the sleeve of the parka dress, letting it slide until the hand of the Oracle was out from the sleeve. Then, Neptune proceeded to put the other arm of the Ex-Tome into the other sleeve. While dressing Histoire up, the CPU noticed how Histoire looked uncomfortable... Maybe she didn't like to be dressed by someone else? Well... It was an embarrassing thing actually, especially for someone who was an adult.

IF, watching the whole scene with great interest, said with a low tone, only to be heard by Compa.

"I will be honest, it feels like watching Neptune playing how to dress a child, or a doll... It's somewhat ridiculous."

"Really? I actually find it cute."

"I wonder what is ridiculous for you..."

Said IF while sighing. Meanwhile, Neptune had just finished dressing Histoire. Satisfied with her work, the CPU of the land of Purple Progress exclaimed.

"There! All done! That's how you dress yourself with a jacket and the likes!"

Finally both IF and Compa could see Histoire wearing the parka dress given by the lilac haired girl. Well... It felt like watching Histoire trying a bad cosplay of Neptune, for IF at least, while Compa exclaimed with a smile.

"Oh my! It suits you! It feels like watching a couple trying to wear the same shirt!"

Both Histoire and Neptune, listening to the words of the nurse-in-training, not only did they become red in face, but the latter started to stutter like crazy.

"W-W-What are you saying C-Compa?! M-Me and Histy a couple?!"

"That's not what I actually said Nep-Nep."

Corrected Compa to an agitated Neptune, wearing a forced smile, while IF was trying to not burst into laughter and Histoire looked to the ground in front of her, with smoke that was raising from her ears embarrassed. Once they all calmed down, IF was the first one to notice the hours displayed on the digital clock. Taking a deep breath to recompose herself, she said.

"Ok, it's becoming really late girls... The food is getting cold."

"Uh you're right Iffy!"

Said Neptune after realizing that they didn't have dinner yet. After a few seconds of thinking, she asked to the human girls.

"Say why won't stay here for the night?"

"As much we like to, Compas grandfather will get worried about her..."

"You can give him a call?"

"We don't have a cellphone at home..."

"Nepu?! What are you?! People from the countryside?!"

"It's just that we find those things bad for people..."

At this both Compa and Neptune looked at IF who was watching one of her nine cell phones. Now the CPU understood what Compa meant... But still... Sighing, she advised.

"Then, why not a fixed phone?"

"A fixed... Phone?"

"Yeah just like the one on that table. I guess that will do the trick for you?"

Said Neptune while pointing with a finger to said object. Compa bringing a hand on her cheek, after examining the fixed phone said.

"Oh, I never thought of it actually. But still..."

"Now what my dear personal nurse?"

"... It will not change the fact that I need to return home today."

Neptune has to admit that though she gave a solution for Compa inability to contact people from distant places, it didn't mean it could be solved with a snap of the fingers. Sighing defeated, she said.

"... I guess you're right..."

"Don't worry Nep-Nep, I promise that tomorrow in the morning I will be here."

"Thank you Compa..."

"Ok girls, with all that said, we should-"

The grumple of at least two stomach could be heard in that room. Neptune made an embarrassed smile while scratching her head with one hand and the other one on her stomach. And Histoire... She has an expression mixed between confusion, and being hurt. Could be that-?

"Histoire... Don't tell me it's the first time that you feel hungry."

Inquired IF with a raised eyebrow. Blinking a few times, the blonde said with a surprised tone.

"So this pain I have in my stomach... Is being hungry?"

Neptune looking worried at Histoire, after with a tone that could match her expression.

"Wait Histy, you're saying that you never felt like this before?"

"... Yes... This is actually the first time."

Neptune, IF and Compa became paralyzed at that answer. For all this time, Histoire never, ever, actually felt the need to feed herself? If you actually think about it, it's true. Why a Tome would have the need to feed itself? Even if it can project a physical self, it doesn't mean it is bounded by the biological laws of a humans or CPUs or monsters. But then, all the food that she ate, where did it go? Question for later... Scratching her head, Neptune approached the blonde ones, asking while taking a hand.

"Can you stand Histy?"

"I... Don't know... Let me try."

Histoire using her arms as help, tried to rise on her feet but... As Neptune had expected, the girl didn't have any strength in the legs. In fact Histoire started to fall upwards, only to be caught just in time by the CPU, who then said with a forced smile.

"Ush! You're heavy you know that? Anyway, it seems you can't walk uh?"

Histoire didn't say anything about it, but she was clearly depressed. Coughing, IF tried to catch the attention of all the presents.

"Ok girls... Now how we can move her around if she can't move herself?"

Neptune closed her eyes for a second thinking, and then...

"I got it!"

Slowly she made Histoire sit on the ground once again, who looked at the CPU with a curious expression. Who knows what kind of idea could have the most bizarre character. With a smirk, Neptune activated her HDD, making everyone jolt. Usually when she active it, it means she's going for a slaughter, but then...

"I shall bring you like this".

... And then she took Histoire in her arms, like a princess. Yes everyone, the legendary princess carry was here. Compa and IF looked at Purple Heart with a blank stare. Histoire widened her eyes starting to "babababababa" from the embarrassment, meanwhile the CPU had a smug smile on her face.

"Now... Shall we?"

Without even waiting the answer from the individual concerned, Purple Heart brought the Oracle to the kitchen, leaving behind a stunned IF and Compa. The agent was the first one to recover from the shock.

"Did we... Did we just see something really strange?"

"I don't know Iffy... I blanked out there for a moment..."

"Whatever it was... Let's go, I'm getting really hungry..."

And so they moved into the kitchen, where Neptune now returned to her normal self and a depressed Histoire were waiting for them. Why the oracle was depressed? Oh yeah: from the fact she was brought in a princess carry by Purple Heart. IF sighing announced.

"Ok... Now that we are all here, let's have dinner. After we heat up all of it of course."

After they heated up the dinner, bringing their hands together, they said together.

"Bon appetit!"

And so they started to eat, well expect for Neptune, who was watching Histoire as if she was expecting something. And that something came soon, as the expressions of Histoire changed every time she took a bite of the meal cooked by Compa, expressions that only a child who eat something good for the first time has.

"What is this? This... Feelings in my mouth? It's as if it keeps telling me to eat more!"

Neptune couldn't do nothing if not giggling at the surprise of the blonde woman.

"Eheheheh! You're like a child Histy! That, my dear, is what we call when you like to eat something!"

"I see... So this feelings in my mouth, is the flavor of the food... As much I take pleasure from it... I don't have to eat more than necessary."

Compa, being a nurse-in-training commented the words of Histoire.

"Otherwise you will suffer of all kinds of diseases caused by eating too much. Good thinking Histoire!"

"Is it not common knowledge?"

At this IF mumbled to herself.

"I don't think you're the one who should say those kind of things when you didn't even know how to dress yourself..."

After this they continued their dinner having fun watching Histoire trying being composed, while her expressions were full of joy, and having Neptune making fun of the Oracle for it. Once they finished the dinner, and after Compa cleaned the dishes together with IF, the humans left the Basilicom leaving alone Neptune and Histoire, the CPU said with a yawn.

"*Yawn* I'm tired... Like, I'm going to sleep right on the spot, but I can't!"

"You're always tired Neptune..."

"Nepu! It wouldn't be me if I started to work! And I let you know that I worked in these days!"

"... Really?"

"Of course! I'm anything but a liar!"

"About that... I do not have anything to say. Sorry..."

"Nah it's okay, really. Anyway I'm going to take out the futon."

"Why can't I-"

"Sleep in your bed? Sorry gal, you're too big for it now... And the one of Nepgear? With your height you could headbutt my bed. So wait here mh?"

"O-Okay."

Neptune sprinted to her room, where once Nepgear deposited a few futons in the closet for when she had a pajama party with IF, Compa and others human friend, while Histoire watched impressed the CPU doing some... Housework, for a lack of words. It was strange really, she was used to see Neptune lazing around, and watching this was... New. She watched as the lilac girl goes back and forth between her room and the one of the blonde, setting the futon in the latter room.

Once Neptune completed the task, she returned to Histoire.

"I placed the futon in your room... Now, before I bring you to bed, I have to help you wash your teeths."

"E-Eh?"

"You heard me. Now let's go Histy!"

"Wait Neptune! I mean it! I-I can wash them by myself! Please stop!"

 **.**

 **Few minutes later. Histoire's room**

 **.**

That was the most humiliating thing that could happen to her in that day... Or being dressed by someone was also to be considered humiliating? It doesn't matter now answering those questions.

Right now, Histoire had a blank stare in her face, and had her glare fixed on Neptune who was smiling awkwardly.

"I'm sorry really. I just couldn't help myself. Since we all thought that you wouldn't know how to brush them."

"... Who do you think washed your teeth before Nepgear was born?"

"... Err... Anyway! I gotta admit that your cheeks are soft and smooth!"

"First: don't change subject. Second: flattery will get you nowhere."

"Ahw... I'm sorry, really!"

"Ah... For this time I will close an eye..."

"Thank you Histy! I love ya!"

At those words, Histoire made a troubled face, with a hint of red on her cheeks. Looking at her left side, she said.

"Please, don't say such things with so much lightness..."

"Why? Oh! Don't tell me: you got easily embarrassed!"

Histoire didn't say anything in return, becoming more and more red in face. Meaning: yes she gets easily embarrassed. To say that previously that the only expressions she ever made was the angry one, so this was kind of refreshing and funny for the CPU. She could continue to teasing her, but even she knew when to stop. Taking a deep breath, Neptune said making a forced smile.

"Ok, it's time for you to rest. Though you slept until now... Well goodnig-"

"Neptune."

Neptune flinched right on the spot as soon she heard the blonde girl saying her name.

"Y-Yes?"

The lilac girl then noticed the troubled expression on Histoires face. It was like, when someone was about to ask something to feel more secured. What could it be?

Histoire opened her mouth, but no words came out from them. Closing it, she shaked her head, saying then.

"No... It's nothing. Good night."

Said the blonde girl while putting herself under the sheets of the futon. For some reason, Neptune didn't trust the words of Histoire, yet she didn't want to insist on the Oracle. So she opted to leave Histoire alone.

"Okay then... Goodnight Histy, see ya tomorrow."

After giving one last glance to Histoire, she closed the door behind going then to her room, resting her back on the door. As much she wanted to see once again Histoire awake, this wasn't what she wanted. Neptune didn't want to see the Oracle in that state... There was only one thing to do: to find a way to revert the effect of the potion as soon as possible, because she knew, that humans will die with time.


	6. Will

**AN: Wow... 41 followers I... Had never expected this story to be followed by so many. I want to thank you all for following and favoring this story. It means a lot to me.**

 **Though a bit late, Happy Easter everyone!**

 **A special thanks to Ghost132 for beta reading this chapter.**

 **To Love a Tome**

 **Chapter 6: Will**

It was a beautiful morning in Lastation. The sky was covered by the smog of the various factorys present in the Land of the Black Regalia, making it gray... Well, for me the author, such sky cannot be considered beautiful, but I guess that as long it doesn't rain it's good? Whatever...

At the Lastation Train Station, a lot of people were walking in front of it but our attention will fall to the only two persons who were not moving: the couple mentioned were Linda and Warechu, ex-members of the now fallen ASIC. The first one, stretching her arms, said with a satisfied tone.

"Uuuuuurhm! Finally! We are out from the damn train!"

"Never thought you disliked them chu."

"It's not that I dislike them, it's just I don't have my personal space ya know?"

"Tch... An underling who is not even sexy does not have any rights to have personal space chu!"

"You damn rat! Who ain't sexy?! And you also dare to say that I can't have some personal space! And on top of that: stop freaking calling me a underling! Or I swear to Arfoire I will beat you until you become a bloody pulp!"

"You are all bark no bite chu!"

"That's it! You're- Mh?"

When she was about to take out her iron pipe from her inventory, her scarlet eyes catched a glimpse of two people walking in the middle of the crowd. Warechu, noticing that something catched the attention of Linda, asked.

"What's wrong chu?"

"... Tell me, what we know about the location of the Lastations Mascot?"

"Nothing. Why chu?"

"Because, if my idea will be accepted by our boss, we will have a lead to where it is hidden..."

Said Linda with a evil grin on her lips. Time for a little payback for her past misfortune against those broads!

 **.**

 **Morning. Nep sisters room**

 **.**

Neptune was sleeping soundly alone in her and Nepgear's room. That is, until the digital clock started to give the alarm to wake her up. Neptune by herself, would never have such a thing in her room, only Nepgear would have such an idea, as the perfect sister she is. By the way, that digital clock was built by the CPU Candidate, in fact by pressing a certain bottom, that item could transform into a robot.

The CPU, mumbling in her sleep wishing the alarm to go off, she completely covered herself with the sheets of the bed, trying to reduce the sound of the alarm but, unfortunately for her, it was programmed to raise the volume of the alarm for every thirty seconds it doesn't go off. Guess who win in terms of persistence? The alarm of Nepgear of course! Sighing, Neptune slowly raised from her bed, and after stretching her whole body while yawning, she jumped off from the bed, setting off the alarm. Once the silence fell into the room, Neptune looked around herself with a drowsy look. She sure wanted to sleep more, but then later Histoire would yell at her, and it was worse then the alarm...

...

...

Crap! That's right! Histoire! Was she still sleeping? Curious, Neptune walked to the room of the said Oracle. Once she reached it, the CPU slowly opened the door, enough to allow her to look inside the room with one eye. Even though the room was covered in darkness, thanks to the light filtrating from the window, Neptune was able to see that Histoire was still sleeping silently. It was rare to see Histoire still sleeping at this hour... Usually she was the first one to wake up. This was a first! Still. Does she have to wake Histoire? Or wait until breakfast was ready? Speaking of breakfast, where was IF and Compa? She remembered that they said that they would have come in the morning. Wondering why the two human girl were late, Neptune noticed the display of the phone showing that they have a message. It was IF saying that they had a problem with the hospital, which required the presence of Compa.

Meaning: she was alone with Histoire until Nepgear or the other two girls will return to the Basilicom. Meaning: it's time for...

"Time for show my awesome self to Histy! I'll show her my amazing cooking skills!"

 **Pardon the intrusion, but I thought you would give her some pudding?**

"Say whaaaaaaaaaat? No way, puddings are off limit! They are for my exclusive consummation! Also, I don't think that Histy would like to have it for breakfast. I mean, she always yelled at me for eating them at breakfast, at dinner, as snacks et cetera. So I'm going to cook her something!"

 **Ok, that was a good reason but still... I got a bad feeling about this...**

 **.**

 **Half hour later. After many attempts.**

 **.**

 **... Neptune?**

"What do you want author? I'm busy here ya know?"

 **... I understand that your identity as CPU is Purple Heart, but that does not mean that the food you cook has to be also purple you know?**

 ***Stab***

"Guh! Damn you author! Though..."

Neptune was left speechless as she was watching the... What was that? The fifth attempt at cooking something edible for Histoire? Anyway, the results were always the same: a purple matter, something that was horrible to see. Though it didn't smell bad, the CPU didn't haved the courage to give it a taste test. And who would not? Even I wouldn't have the courage to give it a try!

"Uwaaaaah... There is no way that Histy would be fine eating something like this... This thing would surely kill her right on the spot!"

Monologues the CPU to herself, until she heard the sound of the door at the entrance opening. Guess who had just returned?

"Neptune, I'm hoooome."

Nepgear! Truly the True Goddess was smiling at Neptune!

"Nep. jr! You're here! Just the person that I needed!"

"Goodness Neptune. I had just returned home! What is it?"

"Well I need your help to cook something for Histy!"

"Oh I see. So you want me to teach something for... Wait, why for Histoire? Isn't she sleeping?"

"Oh right... You were not here yesterday. You see yadda yadda yadda yadda et cetera."

"Goodness Neptune, I didn't understand any of that..."

 **Allow me then. I'll make it short: in the previous chapter, Histoire woke up and Neptune, IF and Compa found out that she was turned into a human, losing also her connection to the Tome. Now the Tome is only a book with blank pages.**

"Wow! A short summary with so many things in it! Understood... Ok Neptune."

Looking at the CPU, the Candidate continued.

"Tell me, what kind of breakfast you wish to give to Histoire?"

"Mmmh... I wanted to cook something healthy for Histy."

"Healthy you say? Let's see... Well, we should go with milk and biscuits. Also some fruits."

Wait a second, aren't they...

"... Hey Nep jr."

"Yes Neptune?"

"Aren't those... Something like a instant food?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you don't need to cook anything particular like your pancakes! And you need just to heat up the milk!"

"Oh really? Well... I suppose you could say that."

And it was in that moment that JacksonEHMNeptune knew: she f'd up. Covering her face with her hands and sitting on her knees, she said with a depressed tone.

"Then why did I spent half of an hour to cook something? Also cutting my fingers? Maaaan this is embarrassing, I've totally messed up even on the most simple things!"

"Neptune..."

This was the first time that the Candidate saw Neptune acting like this. Could it be that she was still feeling guilty about Histoire? Probably. Smiling, Nepgear after placing a hand on her sister's shoulder, gaining her attention, said.

"Don't worry Neptune. I will teach you to cook something if you really want to."

"Really?!"

"Yes. But first...!"

Looking at the disaster in the kitchen that was made by Neptune while she tried to cook, she continued.

"We must clean this mess and then I'll put some bandages on your fingers. After I disinfect them of course."

"Aye..."

After that Nepgear treated the little cuts of Neptune, and after they cleaned the kitchen, Nepgear using her N-Gear loaded one of the recipes given to her by Compa. Yes, Nepgear took some lessons of cooking from Compa, who was said to be a great chef according to our CPU. Anyway... Setting the recipe on full screen, the Candidate showed it to her sister.

"If you really want to cook something, why don't we try with some handmade cookies?"

"But they are like the level 1 of making sweets..."

"Well no one starts at level 100 right?"

"Yeah, you're right... Ok let's do this! I'll show to both Histoire and the readers how awesome I can be!"

... Nothing to say that even if Neptune followed the recipe, she was able to mess up quite a few times, like making the bowl fall where the dough was stored, putting a whole pack of sugar and salt on the cookies when they were about to be heated. Of course the result was something horrible to see: another purple matter. Getting a deja-vu readers? Probably, since it already happened in this chapter. Nepgear shocked exclaimed.

"What the goodness?! How did it turn out like this?! No wait I know how but-"

Then looking at Neptune, she saw how much the CPU was extremely depressed by this result.

"Uwaaah... I messed up once again... How can I give these to Histy?"

... Seriously, maybe it was better if she was the one to cook the cookies in place of Neptune. Making a bitter smile, the Candidate said.

"Well... It is your first time Neptune, so don't worry! If you wish, I'll make them for you to give to Histoire."

Neptune at those words, looked at her sister with a shocked expression.

"W-What?"

Nepgear knew that Neptune tried her best, even if it was a complete failure. It's only fair that she helped her sister, right?

"I'll make a batch for you now so you can give them to Histoire later. Why won't you play something meanwhile?"

Looking once again at her sister, she was left speechless to see that Neptune was... On the verge of crying. Goodness, now that she thought about it, she acted a little bit like a villain or a teacher that gave up on a student.

"Neptune?"

"I... Suppose that that's for the best, right? Still..."

Even though the tears started to slowly fall from her cheeks, with a determined glare the CPU continued.

"Still!... I will not accept that! I... I want to try again! Until I succeed! Please Nepgear! It's the only way... That I can make this feeling in my chest go away a little bit, please!"

... Ah... There is no way that Nepgear could refuse the request of Neptune now, can she? Smiling, the Candidate nodded.

"Ok. I'll help you until you will succeed!"

Then the girl had an idea. Opening the fridge, she took 2 jars of jam (one with strawberry flavor and one with orange flavor), displaying them to the CPU.

"Neptune, let's try using these!"

And so, with rinnovated vigor, they started to work once again with the cookies, proceeding as Nepgear explained the various steps.

"We'll use the same method for the dough, but then we'll make a well in the center and fill it with jam. And just like that, we've got jam cookies."

Completing the first step of the work, Neptune looking at the final product exclaimed.

"Woooow! Look at them! They're so colorful and shiny! They look like puddings!"

Nepgear didn't know how to answer that, and honestly me neither. Coughing, Nepgear said with teacher-like manner.

"Now Neptune, you should be the one making them. I know that Histoire will enjoy them more that way, because she'll know how hard you worked to make them. It'll be okay, I will help you until you can do it."

Neptune listening to the words of Nepgear, said with a smile.

"Nepgear, you're really the best sister one could ever hope to have."

"Oh geez Neptune... You're making me blush! Though I wish you to praise me more."

"Okay! You're best of the best! Best waifu sister material in the whole Gamindustri!"

And so Neptune continued to give more and more praises to her sister until she collapsed from the pleasure... Ok this sounded like a M rating, but you all know that nothing happened related to it, right?

Anyway...

After one last try, the result of the work of Neptune, with the corrections from Nepgear every now and then, was...

"They're... They're done Nepgear! They come out perfectly! Look at them! They shine like pudding! They're perfectly baked, like Hyper-perfectly!"

"Yeah! Good job Neptune!"

"Eheheheh! When I put my body and soul into it, nothing is impossible for me!"

At those words Nepgear couldn't help but mumble to herself.

"... Though earlier you were like -this is impossible for me-."

"What did you say Nep jr.?"

"N-Nothing!"

Neptune was still looking with a suspectful glare, but decided to ignore it focussing on the jam cookies to give to Histoire.

"So... What's the best combination with these cookies?"

"Uhm... I suppose tea, since it contains theanine which is a stimulant to the nervous system-"

"Please stop. My head will explode if you go in details. So... Tea you say? Ok let's go with that."

"All right. By the way Neptune."

"Yes?"

"Did you... Did you tell Histoire the reason she is in that state?"

"... Not yet."

"You should say it to her."

"But if I would, Histy will become HyperPisstsy!"

"But it is better to not say anything, right?"

"I... No, you're right. I will tell her. Who knows, maybe she will close an eye this time?"

"Good. I'll take care of the paperwork in the meanwhile."

With this, Nepgear goes to the office that was supposed to be used by Neptune for work, while the CPU placing Histoires breakfast on a bed tray that they used when one of them was sick. Though it was rare that the CPUs get sick, better safe than sorry as they say... Oh how it was convenient right now, since the Oracle couldn't move very well, yet. When Neptune entered in the room, she laid the bed tray on the floor, where of course it wouldn't be in the way while she was walking in the room. Walking to the curtains trying to not make any sound so that she didn't wake Histoire in the process, she opened them with a swift move saying with a energetic.

"Rise and shine Sleepysty! It's a beautiful day outside! Flower are blooming, birds are singing... And it's on days like this, that-"

"Please stop before you will be incriminated for stealing copyrights..."

Said a drowsy Histoire while rubbing her eyes. Neptune turning her head to the Oracle, noticed of how the hair of the blonde girl was a total mess. It was quite the sight, the CPU barely kept down the laugh. Having to be laughed at first thing in the morning wasn't nice in the slightest. Returning to where she had laid the bed trail, she brought it to Histoire, whose head was wobbling. It was quite the sight to see! If Neptune has to describe with one word, it was adorable! Like a puppy who had just woke up. Though she couldn't stay there enjoying the view.

"Ok Histy, raise your hands. Breakfast is here!"

Doing what she was asked to, Histoire watched as Neptune slowly laid the bed trail in front of her. On it there was a cup of tea, sugar, an apple and...

"... These cookies. I don't recognize them."

"Well duh of course! I made them!"

"... You... Cooked them?"

"Yup! With the help of Nep jr. of course."

"So she cooked them."

"Nepu?! You don't believe me?! You wound me Histy!"

"I'm sorry it's just-"

"-Just strange that you would be able to cook something? Yeah I cannot give you any counter back. But really, I cooked them, though I was corrected every now and then by Nep jr."

"... I see, so you worked hard on them."

"... Yeah. I messed up a lot earlier but these ones has the stamp approbation from our robot maniac Nep jr."

"Then there is no way that I can refuse, right?"

"Yup!"

Histoire taking one of the jam cookies, she analyzed them with her eyes noticing there were no mistakes and then the Oracle took a bite, chewing slowly the jam cookie. Neptune meanwhile, was fidgeting. She had forgotten that she didn't give it a taste test, so even though they were physically perfect, they could perfectly tasted like death!

The CPU gulped, hoping that the cookies weren't poisoned. After a few seconds, the sleepily eyes of Histoire started to... Gain energy for a lacks of words. Surprised, the Oracle said bringing a hand on her cheeks.

"It's good! It's really good! I still can't believe that you were the one who had made them! When you actually put your mind in something, you can do some amazing things..."

Neptune made an embarrassed laugh at those words. She was... Really happy. Was this the feeling that Nepgear felt when she was praised by her? Neptune had to admit that it wasn't bad.

"... If only you can use this seriousness on work."

... Ok she took it back, now she was pissed. Just a little.

"Boooooooo... But to work is to lose ya know?"

 **Neptune watch it. You're violating copyrights! One more time, and I will... Delete you.**

"Nepu?! So drastic author!"

 **I like to remove problem from the roots, I don't want to have problem with the author of those words... Anyway.**

Neptune watched as Histoire consumed the meal happily. She was holding her laugh, since the blonde girl looked like a hamster while eating the jam cookies. Those cheeks... They looked so soft... So smooth... So-

"Neptune... Why are you touching my cheek?"

"Eh?"

Was she? Oh goodness as Nepgear said! She was totally touching it! Retracting the hands, Neptune explained with an embarrassed laugh.

"Ops! Just couldn't help myself to touch them! Sorry!"

Histoire just sighed, returning to consume the meal. And it was in that moment, that the CPU after taking a deep breath, said.

"I... I'm sorry Histy."

"Sorry? For what?"

"The reason you're like this right now... Is because of me."

"Neptune..."

"You see... It all started like this."

And then Neptune explained her little shopping from the peddler at the plaza, from whom she bought a potion that was supposed to put in good mood whoever was mad. And so before giving her the Koka Kola, she put part of the potion in the drink of the Oracle. Of course, she also explained that the peddler was Linda according to IF. And then she explained that the result of her little mischief was Histoire turning into a human. Finishing her tale, the CPU said one more time.

"I'm sorry..."

Histoire listened from the beginning to the very end the tale of Neptune. Shaking a little her head, she said.

"Neptune, if you are worried that I'm mad at you, then don't be: I am not mad. Maybe just a little because you pulled a little prank on me but... You didn't have any ill will and also, you couldn't have know that this would have happened."

"Histy..."

"So don't worry. It's probably just a momentary effect, that's all."

But what if it wasn't? What if she wouldn't be able to find any clues to how to revert the effect? Those were question that Neptune kept inside of her. She just... Couldn't to say them. Probably underneath that calm face that Histoire was displaying, she was actually scared and having the same questions that Neptune had posed to herself. Steeling her will, Neptune said with a low tone.

"I'll find a way..."

"Mh? Can you say that a little louder?"

"I said that I will find a way to reverse the effect of the potion, if its momentary or not! Just watch me as I show you how serious I can be!"

Histoire was left speechless to those words. She wouldn't expect that Neptune could display such determination. No... She was incorrect. The CPU had already displayed such determination long time ago and that was when Neptune came to her rescue while the oracle was being held by Arfoire.

Unknown to them, one girl that seemed to be in her early years of adulthood was standing behind the window, with her face covered by the hood of her black-purple parka dress. The "intruder", because officially she wasn't inside the Basilicom, sighing said.

"-Just watch me as I show you how serious I can be-... Those were the words you said to her back then... Or should I say, now? Little does she knows, that all of her attempts will fail..."

Then touching at her chest, as if calming herself down, she continued.

"Don't worry. We had made a pact back then, and I am someone who keeps her promise. Let's just observe her a little more before making our grand entrance shall we?"

Those were her last words, before disappearing into nothing, as if she was never there to begin with, with magic. Such thing for her was simple, since she was-


	7. Work

**AN: Sorry for the delay! Real Life is such a bully... Anyway, 51 followers?! Seriously, I feel like being in heaven seeing so many. I makes me squeal like a fan girl XD**

 **A special thanks to Ghost132 for beta reading this story.**

 **To Love a Tome**

 **Chapter 7: Work**

"So you're telling us that these cookies were madeby Neptune?"

Asked a curious Compa as she examined one of the jam cookies that were left from the Histoires breakfast. Puffing out her chest, Neptune declared.

"Yup! They even got the approval from Histy!"

Compa smiled at the words of the CPU. It was late in the morning, and it was almost time for lunch. Compa has just returned from some unexpected work at the hospital, and after explaining it in private with her grandfather the matter about Histoire, saying that he will procure to the Oracle a wheelchair as soon as possible since a lot of adventurers were getting hospitalized after they got attacked by the rampaging monster they encountered during their travels.

About IF... Well she was parking the motorcycle in the private garage of the Basilicom. Only few people could have access to it: the guards, and the friends of the CPUs. Returning to the matter at hand...

Compa after nodding satisfied at the words of Neptune, she asked curiously.

"Did you make them all by yourself or... Did someone help you?"

"Well... My dear Nep jr. helped me, of course."

"I see. I'm happy to see that I taut Ge-Ge well, and I am more happy that you were successful in cooking them together with her."

"Eheheheh... Thank you Compa."

"You're welcome. By the way, where is Histoire?"

"She's sleeping right now."

"Did she..."

"No, it's only just an afternoon nap. She didn't faint like last time."

"I see. Also, did she have the urgency to go to the bathroom?"

Quite the odd question, right? Actually, at a medical view, it is important. Neptune, hearing that question, became red in face, hiding it with her hand.

"Y-Yeah... Just before lunch. And I don't want to talk about it..."

It was both traumatic and embarrassing for the three girls. Yes, even Nepgear was there to help Neptune and Histoire with the latter's problem. And it was an experience that the three of them would like to forget. Forcing an understanding smile, the nurse-in-training said.

"Understood."

After that, the silence started to fall into the dining room. Luckily, it didn't last long, since IF made her entrance with some documents in hands. Neptune was the first one to welcome the guild agent.

"Welcome into my nest mortal!"

"What the-?! Am I now in some kind of dragon's lair? Seriously Nep..."

Sighed the agent, placing the documents she brought on the table. Neptune looking at pile of paper with a dreadful look asked.

"More paperwork?"

"Actually no. These are the results of the search for information about that pink robot and the cyan haired girl, Rei... The robot is called Anonydeath, and is a skilled hacker, while Rei... There is no record about her in the Planeptune Database. Sorry Nep."

"Oh don't worry! I knew you did your best my buddy!"

IF made an embarrassed smile at those words. It was rare to hear those words from Neptune to her, so she wasn't used to hearing them. The CPU, giving a swift look at the papers brought by the blue-coated girl, said.

"Still... I Don't know, but this Rei sounds like trouble to me."

"Well, if you want to, you can use your authority as a CPU to summon her here and interrogate her."

"Naaaaaah... I'm not some kind of tyrannical CPU who would use her power for something like that. Oh well, maybe it's just lil' old me who just think too much."

"Well, I wouldn't disapprove of that logic. Better safe than sorry, as everyone said."

Their dialogue was interrupted by a wild Nepgear.

"What the goodness?! I'm not some kind of Pocketed Monstrosity!"

... Anyway. With her appearance, Neptune brought her gaze to her little sister.

"Yo Nep jr.! So how's paperwork?"

"Uhm..."

Was Neptune serious?! Usually anyone wouldn't go and make those questions when there are other people! Well... Fortunately for her, the only ones present in that place were Compa and IF, two people that knew our protagonist for a long time. In fact, the latter after making a deep breath, started to scold the CPU, getting ready to pinch her cheeks.

"You know Neptune, you should be the one to do the paperwork."

"B-But Nep jr. offered herself to do them! While I gave the jam cookies to Histy, saying also that I was sorry for what happened to her!"

IF stopped to do what she was about to do, looking at a terrified Neptune who tried to cover her cheeks with her hood, giving her a sorry look.

"... I see... So you explained it to her uh?"

"... Yes... I had to Iffy. Well, Nepgear suggested to say it but... It was better to say it as soon as possible."

"Understood. Well, I guess I can let it slide, for now... But Neptune, you should start seriously doing your own work."

"I-I know. I told that to Histy too..."

"And then why are you still lazing around?"

"I don't know where to begin!"

"From paperwork?"

"That's a mind destroyer! It's boring as a game that is monotonous!"

"From somewhere we have to begin."

Neptune sighed defeated. No matter how much she struggled, IF was the one who always won in these kind of arguments. Since deep inside her, what her friend said was true. Sighing she asked.

"... Do I have to work like Noire?"

"Mmmh... That would not be bad, seeing you turning into a workaholic. But I think for now, let's just begin with a minimal quota of paperwork."

Nepgear then said her little piece of mind. Or more like, she revealed a little secret.

"Well... I promised to not tell but..."

"What is it Nep jr?"

"You see... Uni sometimes complained about the fact that Noire thinks more about work then spending time playing with her... Don't tell anyone about this please!"

Neptune hearing that revelation, couldn't help herself by saying the following statement.

"That's Lonely Heart for ya... She will lose even her family if she continue like this."

 **.**

 **Lastation Basilicom**

 **.**

"Achoooooooooooooo!"

Sneezed a twin-pigtailed black haired girl wearing a dress that could be defined as regal, surprising a silver haired girl that was in the middle to lay a little mountain of paper on the deck of the CPU of the Land of Black Regalia.

"Bless you. Are you okay Noire?"

"Y-Yeah... Probably just a little bit of cold."

"Should I raise a little the temperature of the AC?"

"Possibly yes. Thank you Kei."

And then the raven-haired girl returned to focus on her work. Ignoring the sigh of Kei and from a certain robot with the heart of a maiden from behind a computer in goodness knows where he is.

 **.**

 **Planeptune Basilicom**

 **.**

Returning to the Nep's group, while they were thinking on what to do, they heard someone knocking on the door. Looking at each other, the blue clothed girl asked.

"Were you expecting someone else?"

"Nah... Me think that while we were trying to think of what to do, automatically we triggered a flag that will lead us to the next event."

"Well... If you put it in a meta-thinking... Than I will be honest: it is pretty convenient. I'm going to check who it is."

The guild agent walking to the entrance, checked from the camera located right beside the door who was behind it. She made an annoyed expression seeing as it was the guard with a bangle on his eyes. For some strange reason, she didn't like him, though he was the most trustworthy worker in the whole basilicom, aside from Histoire that is. Sighing, she opened the door, noticing then that in the guard's hands there were a pile of paper. And by a pile, IF meant a mountain. Turning the head behind her, the guild agent saw as Neptune made a pale face, realizing that the flag-event that was triggered, it wasn't one of her likings. Smirking she said to the guard while taking the papers.

"Thank you for your hard work. How much time does these documents has to be compiled?"

"Uhm... They asked in three days if possible."

"Very well. Bye."

And then IF rudely closed the door in front of him. What kind of face he made for this gesture, no one will ever know. As soon as IF returned to Compa and Neptune, the former said with a teacher-manner like.

"Iffy, you were pretty rude to him!"

The guild agent just shrugged her shoulders at those words.

"Can't help sorry. That guy gives me some kind of bad vibes... Anyway, Neptune."

With an evil smirk, she faced the CPU.

"Earlier you were wondering when to start working seriously riiiight?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Then what about now? We have the documents that our dear guard had gently brought to us, just for you to be approved or not."

Gulping, Neptune nodded weakly.

"All right... I get it..."

Giving a glance to the mountain of paper, she sighed defeated.

"But there is so much of it... It will burn my brain."

"Luckily for you, you have to finish them in three days."

Silence. Neptune looking at the brown-haired girl with a blank stare, and said with a melancholy tone.

"Three uh? Man, it's been awhile since I have heard that quirk from Histy. Anyway... Looking at them, they seems endless."

"Nep, it's more the time you laze around than to actually work. Trust me..."

IF had actually a good point. Also, she couldn't always rely on Nepgear or Histoire. And thinking about the latter, she couldn't let her work. One thing was when Histoire was still the Tome, but now that she was a human... Who knows what could happen. Since in a way the blonde-haired girl was a workaholic like Noire, a normal human would probably get some kind of disease from stress... No no no no, that's something Neptune would like to avoid for Histoire. Sighing defeated, giving herself a clap on her own cheeks, she said.

"Alright. Time to get serious, I guess?"

Silently, she took the papers from the table, bringing them to her office. The trio stood silent in the middle of the room watching as the CPU with not so much motivation goes into the office. Nepgear with a worried tone asked.

"Do you think Neptune will be alright?"

"Dunno. But it's a nice change of pace to see Nep-Nep starting to work without trying to escape like she usually does. Now that I think about it, she didn't fight back that much. Usually I need to beat her up and bound her to the chair... Wonder what is going on in her head."

Wondered IF while crossing her arms. As soon she started to think deeply, the trio heard the cries of Neptune.

"Waaaah... Nepgeaaaaaaar! Help meeeeeeeee..."

Sighing, the guild agent shaked her head bringing her attention to the Candidate.

"That's your cue Gear. Go and help Nep."

"Is it okay?"

"Yeah. Even though Nep should work by herself, it's okay to give her a hand every now and then. So go ahead."

"Ok. I'm coming Neptune!"

And so Nepgear started to run to the office, while Compa looking at the guild agent that returned once again in deep thought.

"Is something wrong Iffy?"

"I was just wondering about something..."

"About what?"

"... It's nothing really. Come on, let's go and help Neptune."

"Okey-dokey!"

Said Compa starting to go and help the Nep sisters, while IF was still standing in the middle of the dining room thinking, but this time out loud.

"... It's really strange... But also, it is not the first time that Nep acted like that... And every time, was because of Histoire. Could it be...? No, there is no way... Right? Nah... Probably I'm wrong."

Concluded then the blue-coated girl walking to the office to give a help to the CPU together with the other two girls.

 **.**

 **Lastation's Plaza**

 **.**

Linda was inside a phone box, talking obviously to the phone, while Warechu was waiting outside with his back on the wall.

"... So that's the plan boss. What ya think?"

...

"Uh? You think that I would expose myself too much? Then what should I do? I just have this urge to kick the asses of those CPUs..."

...

"I understand that but..."

...

"... You have a different idea? I'm all ears!"

...

"... I see. Understood. Just a question boss: when will we be able to beat up the CPUs?"

...

"After we collected the four Mascots? Understood. We will wait for that item then."

Closing the call, Linda came out from the phone box and after stretching her arms, said to the rat.

"Ehy rat, for now we have to stay in standby."

"Why? Did your plan sucked that much chu?"

"Well... I will admit that it wasn't perfect... The boss gave us a different plan. That will still allow us to obtain information about the location of the Mascot."

"And which is chu?"

"All the details will be sent from a package that the Boss will send to us. For that reason we have to stay in standby."

"What a bore chu..."

"Yeah. But it all comes for the success of this task. If we succeed... We will have our revenge against the CPUs..."

Said in the end Linda with a serious expression, looking at the Basilicom where the CPU Black Heart resided. Though her thought wasn't directed only to her, but also to the other three, especially the one who rule over the Land of Purple Progress: Purple Heart.

 **.**

 **Evening - Neptune Office**

 **.**

"It's oveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!"

Exclaimed Neptune as she rested her head on the table, while Compa congratulated the job well done.

"Good work everyone! That made a happy Compa!"

"Indeed, good job girls. Though..."

The guild agent looking at the CPU with a surprised expression, continued.

"I'm surprised at how you were able to notice which one was a fraud for Planeptune."

"Uuuuuhm... They weren't exactly frauds... How can I explain? They were supposed to make some progress for Planeptune, but mostly for them, not for the other companies. It was like "Approve me, and I will level up so that I can show everyone I am the best!". What I actually want to approve is something like "Approve me, and I will help to level up everyone else!"..."

Answered Neptune moving dismissively her hand.

"Uh... So you approve only something that could help all the companies?"

"Yup. Shouldn't be normal to wish the progress for the others? It's a pain watching companies that are selfish... And that's another reason why I hate paperwork..."

Ah... So that was why Neptune hated paperwork: she was able to see the selfishness of the companies.

On the other hand, IF was finally able to realize one thing that maybe escaped in the mind of a lot of people.

"Ah... So that's why Planeptune is called the Land of Purple Progress..."

"Did you say something o' mortal one?"

The guild agent just smiled while shaking her head. She remembered that when she was just a child, Planeptune was always continuing to advance in terms of economy, sanity, military, tecnology and many more things. Unfortunately, there were people that weren't able to keep up with the continuosly progression of the nation... She remembered it well. As much in the past Planeptune was at the same level of Lastation in terms of shares, many families suffered of that never-ending progression. So right now, at least for IF, it was the best balance for the nation. But of course, the guild agent will never say that to Neptune, after all it's up to the CPU to learn. No... To re-learn how to properly rule over the nation.

Compa was the one that took the lead in the dialogue by noticing one thing.

"It's almost time for dinner. I'm going to cook something really good for all of you!"

At this Neptune asked with her eyes shining.

"Can I help you?!"

The three girls blinked at the words of the CPU. Did she really mean it? Well actually it wouldn't be bad if she learned something to cook. So that when she was by herself Neptune can eat something more healthy than puddings... Though probably something like that would never happen. Still, it couldn't hurt to satisfy the request of the lilac girl, right? Smiling, Compa nodded.

"Sure! That makes me happy Nep-Nep! Let's go, before it becomes really late."

And so the CPU and the nurse-in-training walked to the kitchen, starting to work, while IF and Nepgear stood in the office with a surprised face. So many things were happening in onlya few days.

"... Your sister will never cease to amaze me. First, while we were working you told me about this morning, and now this? Though..."

"Is something wrong IF?"

"... You know, when we first met Histoire, your sister while she was in HDD, she seemed... Quite taken back, or fascinated... I wonder if..."

"What the goodness?! F-Fascinated?! And you wonder about what?"

"... It's only probably me, who thinks too much on it. I was never good to understand other people's mind to begin with. Come on, let's prepare the table for dinner."

"Oookay?"

Not even Nepgear was able to understand what was going on in the head of IF. Perhaps, it was a common trait for many people. Only a mind reader could do it (thank you captain obvious).

Of course, preparing the dinner took more time than necessary, since Neptune as always had to mess up something, like washing the rice with dish soap, or burn the fish, and of course somehow the dinner became a purple matter, which shocked both IF and Compa, while Nepgear just sweatdropped. Anyway, after the second attempt, Neptune succeeded to prepare a proper meal for Histoire. The nurse-in-training couldn't help herself by praising the CPU.

"Good work Nep-Nep!"

"Eheheh... Thank you Compa! Now, let me place them on the bed tray, that I will bring it to Histy. Also I'm going to eat with her, or she will start talking to herself like Noire."

"Roger-doger. Then I shall bring the portion of mine, Iffy and Ge-Ge on the table."

Nodding with her head, the CPU placed the portion of Histoire on the bed tray used previously for both breakfast and lunch that was brought in her room. As soon she opened the door, she heard the Oracle murmuring in the darkness.

"Is that you Neptune?"

She was awake. Were they loud while working and cooking? No, from how she talked, she had probably just woke up.

"... What time is it?"

"It's 20.13 o'clock. It's time for dinner SleepyHisty! I cooked something delicious and healthy as Compa said! By the way she helped me to cook it of course..."

"I see... Urgh... I slept too much..."

And then Neptune, after placing the bed tray on the ground near the door, she turned on the light of the room, surprising Histoire who closed her eyes in pain.

"Ah! Please warn me before you turn on the light!"

The CPU couldn't help herself but to...

"Pffffft! Bwahahahahahah! What are you? A vampire now? Bwahahahahah!"

"S-Stop laughing! It's making my head ache..."

"Ahahahah! Ahahah... Ah... Sorry Histy but I just can't help myself! It's just that you're too funny to tease!"

"Ah... You're just..."

But then she sighed in defeat. If she actually thinks about it, in a way it's better like this. Making a faint smile Histoire said.

"Thank you."

"Mh? For what? The dinner that I cooked?"

"Not only that… But also for treating me like you always do."

Those words made the face of Neptune to turn red. That was quite the critical hit in her own opinion! Trying to hide her embarrassment by looking away she said.

"W-Well I mean! Not even I would like to be treated like some kind of fragile item! And I don't think you're that kind of a person that would like to be treated like that."

"Indeed"

Then the silence fell into the room. An appropriate moment for the next flag to be triggered.

The CPU, noticing that the Oracle was now bringing her attention to the meal, called out for her.

"Wait Histy! I'm going to eat with you!"

"Uh? No there is no problem if-"

"That's gonna be a no Histy. Otherwise you're going to become like Noire."

"What are you tal- Oh..."

Histoire understood what Neptune meant. And it was somewhat rude to the CPU of Lastation, though she herself cannot deny the fact that Noire was always alone...

"Okay... I will wait for you."

"Good! Now just wait a few seconds..."

And with this Neptune sprinted to the kitchen, returning to Histoire with her own bed tray with her meal on it. Sitting on the ground beside the blonde girl, she exclaimed.

"Bon appetit!"

"Bon appetit."

And with that, they started to eat, with the lilac girl telling to the ex-Tome how they worked together on the paperwork, explaining which project was approved and which was denied. And this made Histoire surprised. Honestly, she wouldn't have thought that Neptune would be able to analyze properly each documents.

"Neptune I... I am surprised honestly, I would never thought that you would be able to understand which to approve and which not."

Neptune winced in pain at those words. As if she was just stabbed.

"Nepu?! That one was one Celestia of a critical hit! Is your trust in me that low?"

"Apologies but..."

"Nah it's okay... Water under the bridge. Honestly, it was more like reading between the lines. Why do they have to make use of so many difficult words, and so many graphics? In a way, it was some kind of intellectual game, where you have to discover the evil plan of a company."

"If you put in that way..."

It was kind of... Disheartening. She always needed at least 3 days to analyze all the documents, while Neptune not even one whole day. Must be the security measure given to her by the True Goddess... Yeah, that must be it. And that was unfair. Totally unfair.

Neptune looking at Histoire, or more like, at the parka dress she was wearing, said.

"You know Histy... We must do something about-"

Grabbing gently the sleeve of the jacket of the Oracle, she continued.

"-This."

"What about it?"

"We can't let you stay 24h/24 hours with that... Luckily, Compa brought us some clothes, and a few pajamas. I just hope they will fit you... Otherwise..."

"Otherwise?"

Asked Histoire tilting her head to the side. Neptune after thinking for a few second, said.

"Well, as much I want to ask Chika for making you some clothes... I don't want to disturb her when she had just recovered from whatever disease she had. But I do know someone who can help us."

"Who?"

Neptune didn't respond, she just smiled while taking the phone calling THAT person. The one who knows about the true ultimate loneliness. The one who ruffles in her own thread: Noire.


	8. Touch

**AN: And here's the new chapter! Hope you enjoy it.**

 **I want to say something about the next release: for June, there will be only one chapter. The reasons are the following: first, work is killing me (12 hours each day is heavy...); second, that from the 26th I return for a week to my home town! And so I will not bring the PC with me.**

 **A special thanks to Ghost132, who works really hard for beta reading this story.**

 **To Love a Tome**

 **Cap 8: Touch**

It was late in the evening. People were still walking through the roads of Planeptune, enjoying the nightlife going to drink in the pubs, or going playing at the arcades... In poor words, it wasn't the time yet to go to sleep. Except for a group of people living in the Basilicom, who were about to go to sleep... If it weren't for a certain event that had just happened. But let us focus for now on Compa that was checking on Neptune in pain.

"Stay put now Nep-Nep"

Said Compa as she examined the head of Neptune. There was a big bump that was so swollen, that only by touching it slightly with her fingers made the CPU wince in pain.

"Ouch ouch!"

"Sorry Nep-Nep... But can you tell us how you got it?"

Neptune looking at the nurse-in-training said with a slight embarrassed tone.

"That's..."

Bringing then her gaze to Histoire, who was sitting on the sofa with her cheeks puffed out, and with all honesty, she was adorable to the eyes of Neptune, by watching her face, she was having the urge of teasing her more and more. The Oracle was now wearing a pink pajama with white dots. It was once of Compas, and it fitted perfectly on Histoire. It was plain, yet it suited very well on the blonde girl. It made her much more feminine, not that she wasn't of course! Anyway...

"Well ya know... It all happened right after dinner..."

 **.**

 **Half an hour earlier**

 **.**

"Uwaaaaah! I'm so full! I don't think I can eat anymore than this."

Exclaimed Neptune as she slapped her own stomach. While Histoire after wiping her lips with a handkerchief, said with a slight surprised tone.

"I'm impressed. Earlier you were able to cook jam cookies, and now this."

"... To tell you the truth, before cooking this meal properly, I cooked a purple matter..."

"A... Purple matter?!"

Asked a shocked Histoire. How could the food turn into a purple matter?! She could understand into a black matter, but purple?! In a way, it was an amazing, useless talent. If she had to give it a name... It would be "She who cooks purple matters: Purple Chef!" Yeah only thinking of it, it made her somewhat... Funny. It forced her to smile and then to...

"Pffffft! Ahahahah!"

"W-Why are you laughing at me Histy?!"

"It's j-just-! The thought of you being called Purple Chef ahahah! It's too funny!"

Neptune looked with a blanc stare the Oracle. She didn't liked the fact that Histoire was laughing at her. It was so out of her character, but she couldn't deny the fact that the laugh of Histoire was... Charming, for a lack of words. It was the first time that Neptune actually saw the blonde girl laughing genuinely because she had what she thought was a funny thought. She was so lively than before. Smiling, the CPU tried to get along with the thought of the Ex-Tome.

"Purple Chef uh? It's not that bad actually! Who knows, maybe the purple matter is even edible!"

Actually she never tried to take a bite from those failures. But the fact it was something that Neptune couldn't bring herself to give a second glance... No, no, no... Better to not take any kind of risk. For her health, and for everyone else. Let's not talk about then about the smell! It wasn't nice, but it wasn't that bad. It was particular... Speaking of smells... Neptune brought her attention to a now recollected Histoire who noticed the gaze of the CPU asked.

"Is something wrong?"

Without answering the question of Histoire, the lilac girl started to approach her by crawling, and once she was near enough the blond one, Neptune started to sniff the person. Obviously the human got grossed out by this.

"N-Neptune? What are you-"

"You stink Smellysty..."

Silence. Histoire at first didn't say anything to Neptune. She just took her Tome that was resting beside her, she lifted it above her head and... She slammed the middle part of the Tome on the head of the CPU.

 **.**

 **Present.**

 **.**

Compa, after learning how Neptune got that bump, first looked at the Ex-Tome, and then to the CPU with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry Nep-Nep but... You were quite rude to Histy."

Yup. Being honest sometimes, will bring you only troubles, and physical pain... No matter how you see it, this was a case of "you reap what you sow". And Neptune knew this. Nodding with her head, she said.

"Yeah... I totally was, wasn't I?"

"Yup... Then what you had done later?"

"What everyone would have done my dear nurse-in-training-Watson. I helped her to wash herself!"

"Then why is she still pouting?"

"And that is what I am about to tell... It happened after I took the pajamas you brought us and after I filled a bowl with hot water..."

 **.**

 **Twenty Minutes earlier.**

 **.**

Neptune was squeezing a piece of cloth above a bowl full of hot water, so that she wouldn't let the water stain the floor. Giving a glance to Histoire, she asked.

"Ok Histy... Time to have a nice bath! You know what to do!"

"... What do I have to do?"

For a moment Neptune was about to fall on the floor from the answer of Histoire. Did she really meant that?! Didn't she really know what she has to do?!

"Are you seriously asking me that Histy?"

"N-No of course not! I have to undress myself, right?"

"... Right..."

For a moment there Neptune thought that the Ex-Tome really didn't know what she had to do... Was it this difficult to take care of someone? The CPU was having a real hard time... And it was only the third night! But now that she thought about it, how could Histoire be able to take care of her after all this time? Yes, there was also Nepgear that helped the Tome at the time but still... How could she not know about how to dress or to wash herself? Oh right... Back then Histoire always forced her to do it herself…. She never actually washed her, nor helped her to dress herself up. It was Nepgear who helped for those actions. Sighing, Neptune said, realizing how much trouble she gave to Histoire.

"... I'm sorry..."

"For what? Oh for the potion?"

"No... For another entirely different reason."

"Ooook..."

After taking a deep breath, Neptune noticing that the cloth was now becoming dry, she drenched once again the piece of cloth.

"Come on Histy, time to undress! Chop chop!"

"Ok, ok... Let's see... It should be like..."

Histoire focussing her attention to the zipper, she slowly lowered the zipper of the parka dress, disconnecting the hook. By doing that, Neptune saw the the modest cleavage of the Oracle (her chest was still being partially covered by the parka), and strangely enough, she felt her heart beating like crazy. Why? It never happens whenever she saw Nepgear, or Vert, or Noire undressing... But seriously, now wasn't the time to think about that!

Once Histoire had her exposed back to Neptune, meaning she was done undressing herself, she said.

"Done. Now what do I have to do?"

Neptune, watching the "exposed" back of the Oracle, answered with a sigh.

"... I can't wash your back with your hair covering it."

"O-Oh right! Sorry."

Neptune had to admit. It was kind of funny seeing Histoire being so helpless. Also, now she took a good look at the blonde hair of the Oracle, she gotta admit, they seemed so warm and cozy... One day she should try to sleep on them. Once that the blonde girl brought her hair over her shoulders, making then falls right over her chest, her back was now fully exposed to the CPU. Words couldn't describe what the eyes of the lilac girl saw. Only by watching it, it made Neptune be speechless. It was like watching one of those sculptures of beautiful womens in those mangas of ancient civilizations. Gulping, she said, with her ears burning hot.

"Alright... Here I go!"

As soon she placed the piece of cloth drenched with hot water on the back of the Oracle, Histoires eyes widened as she let out a content moan.

"Ah!"

Neptune stopped in doing her job to wash the back of the blonde girl, as soon she heard the moan of her Oracle. She didn't say any words as her mouth was left open. For a moment it felt like the whole world turned pink! Was she so sensitive? So much that by simply touching Histoire made her moan out of pleasure?! Making an expression that made her face look like one of a cat, placing a hand in front of her mouth, the CPU said.

"Oh my! You sure have quite the cute moan, PervyHisty!"

"T-T-That's because I am not used to the sense of touch yet..."

"Oh? Is that so? Fu fu fu fu..."

Well... Now that she thought about it, when she helped Histoire to dress herself, she had noticed the uncomfortable expression on the face of the blonde-haired girl. So that's the reason. Still...

"Neptune?"

Ah seriously... No matter of how she sees her, Histoire was indeed the most fun to tease... She should really change her job from "Oracle" to "Toy". Truly, this will be a lot of fun.

With her eyes shining, and drool slowly falling from the side of her mouth, the CPU said with a tone worthy of a pervert! Maybe... Just maybe she was worse than Vert in terms of being a pervert...

"Don't worry ToyHisty... Because I am going to "wash" you really well..."

Slowly the shadow of Neptune loomed over the whole body of Histoire, who looked petrified from fear.

"N-Neptune? What are you... P-Please! Stop! I beg you!"

 **.**

 **Present.**

 **.**

"... And that is why Histy is now Pissty."

Compa tilting her head to the side, with a confused look asked.

"Uhm Nep-Nep?"

"Yeees my dear ol' friend?"

"You didn't say actually anything? I mean, you just say -And that's is what I am about to tell... It happened after I took the pajama you brought us and after I filled a bowl with hot water...- and soon after a minute of silence, you say -And that is way Histy is now Pissty.-... What exactly happened?"

Oh... Oh! Was the last scene being exposed only to the readers?! That was embarrassing! Forcing a dry laugh, while scratching the back of her head, the CPU said.

"Eheheh... Long story short: I teased too much Histy and got once again hitted in the head with the Tome..."

"Nep, let me confirm this with you: are you a masochist or what?"

Said a IF who had just returned with Nepgear after preparing the futons in the sisters room. It seemed that Compa asked to stay to sleep over in the Basilicom to her grandfather, she asked that as soon she had finished her job at the hospital, together with IF obtaining without any problems got his consent.

Puffing her cheeks Neptune said.

"Of course not! I am not Tekken!"

Tekken was one of their friends who helped to put an end to ASIC. She was a martial artist with... Masochist tendencies as many had discovered.

IF smirking, continued.

"You say that, but you always do something to enrage people and then get beat up by them."

Neptune winced in pain at that accusation from the guild agent. After all it was true. Everytime she pissed off someone like Noire, who gave her an afro, and Blanc, who used Neptune as a ball for doing a homerun with her mace, or be pinched to death by IF and Vert... Could it be that-?! No, there is no way that it could be like that! She wasn't like Tekken in the slightest! She wasn't someone who said to a martial artist to not hold back with their killing move, and then sent flying for eons! Oh goodness... Maybe deep inside she was... A masochist?

"However... I disagree!"

Of course she wouldn't agree with what IF said! She was THE protagonist! And a cool one at that! Of course a cool protagonist wouldn't be a masochist! It was a universal law, just like eggplant being her nemesis! In terms of food, that is.

The blue clothed girl, after sighing in exasperation, said while yawning.

"*Yawn* Whatever... I'm going to sleep. Tomorrow I have another day full of requests from the guild.*

"I'm going too. I'm a little tired after all that paperwork..."

Followed a sleepy Nepgear who was rubbing her eyes with a hand. Meaning, who would help her to bring Histoire to her room? The CPU bringing her gaze to Compa, the nurse in training nodded in understanding.

"Don't worry Nep-Nep, I'll help you!"

"Thanks Compa."

And so the two girls approached the Ex-Tome, who was watching the television without much interest. As soon as she noticed Neptune and Compa approaching her, she turned off the television, and when she was about to let herself to be picked up, the nurse suggested.

"Nep-Nep... I have an idea."

"Oh? The bondage master has an idea? I'm all ear!"

"Please... Stop calling me that. I was still new in using the bandages. Anyway, Nep-Nep can you become big?"

"Uhm... Why?"

"Just do it, pretty please?"

"Mmmh... Fine..."

And with a flash of light, Neptune activated her HDD. Sighing, the CPU asked with a calm tone.

"I transformed. What do you have in mind Compa?"

"Well... Even though we have a bit of a difference of height, I wanted to let Histoire learn how to walk using us as help."

Both the CPU and the Oracle were surprised at the idea of Compas. It was surprisingly a very good idea. Smiling impressed, Purple Heart admitted.

"That is one good idea Compa. I am impressed. As IF said previously, from somewhere we have to begin."

Then facing Histoire, Purple Heart extended a hand to the blonde haired girl.

"Come on Histoire, let us escort you to your room."

As soon the Ex-Tome took the hands of both girls, and then placing her arms to the shoulders of her helpers, the nurse-in-training said with a tone worthy of a teacher.

"Now Histy, try to use us as support, while you try to walk. Yesterday I saw you trying to raise on your feet, meaning what you lack now is the strength in your legs. So in order to confirm this, I want you try what I suggested."

"I see... I will try."

And so Histoire, using pretty much her whole self, started to move her legs trying to walk towards her room. While "walking" (if you can call it walking, when there are others who move you around) she was trembling from the fatigue of only trying to move her legs. More than once she risked to fall, but thankfully there were the CPU and the nurse-in-training to help her not give a nice kiss to the floor. It took at least ten minutes to reach the Oracle's room, placing the blonde girl on her futon. After that, Compa bid goodnight to Histoire going then to the CPU's room where Nepgear and IF were sleeping, leaving alone Neptune and the Oracle.

After that the CPU helped the Ex-Tome with the sheets of the futon, said.

"Well that's my cue to go to bed. See ya tomorrow!"

Exactly when she was raising on her feets, she felt her wrist being grabbed by Histoire. With a surprised expression, she brought her gaze to the face of the blonde one, noticing that even herself was surprised. As if she acted on instinct. Tilting her head to the side, the CPU asked.

"What's up?"

"Ah! Uhm..."

The cheeks of Histoire started to turn red. It looked like that she really wasn't thinking of what she had done. Or... Not?

Gulping, she asked.

"Will you promise me to... Not laugh?"

"Uh? Ok? You're creeping me out there CreepyHisty... Be straight to me."

Taking a deep breath, Histoire finally said what she wanted to ask, ignoring how she was called. Or more like, mumbled.

"... Hold... Sleep..."

"Uh? Sorry what did you say?"

"Can you hold my hand, until I fall asleep?"

Neptune was left without words. Sure this kind of request would make anyone laugh, for how childish it was. But not to the CPU, since she knew that if she started to laugh, she would have hurt the feelings of Histoire, who took a lot of courage to ask that.

And she had realized, what Histoire wanted to ask the previous night was this. And also the reason why... She was scared. Of course she would, even the CPU herself if she finds out that she had become something else, would panic. Neptune had also noticed the red eyes of the Oracle that morning, meaning that during the night Histoire had probably cried. Sometimes she may be clueless, but not when it comes to people she hold dear. Sighing, Neptune said with a bright smile.

"Sure ClingyHisty! No prob! If you want to, I can stay here the whole night."

"Thank you but... It's okay if you just wait until i fall asleep..."

"As you wish Histy."

Sitting beside the blonde girl, Neptune took the hand of Histoire, holding it without much force, just letting know that she was there while the eyes of the Oracle slowly closed, falling asleep.

... It didn't take that much time to fall asleep uh? Could it be... That if she was one of those people who sleeps 18/24?! Oh no wait that's a cat... Anyway.

Once the lilac haired girl confirmed that the Ex-Tome was sleeping, she started to look at the face of the sleeping woman. It looked so... Peaceful. It would be a sin if she left in that moment, probably waking up the girl. What to do? There was no need to think hard. With her lips curved into a devilish smile, she said, or more like mumbled, to herself.

"All right... Making through!"

Slowly, and trying to be delicate as possible, Neptune laid next to Histoire, never once letting her hand go. Luckily, after she covered herself with the sheets of the futon, she didn't wake up the blonde girl. That's good.

Now that she was laying next to Histoire, face to face, Neptune was at a loss of words watching closely the Ex-Tome. Now that she thought about it, she really did have a pretty face. A mature face, that still glows with innocence. A beauty that could be compared to the one of a Goddess. Even when she was a Tome, Histoire always had a pretty face. And combined with that mature and heavenly voice of hers...

...

...

...

... What...

...

...

...

What was she thinking?! Where those thoughts came from?! It sounded like a crush!

Red in face, trying to being as "ninja" as possible, Neptune slowly got up from the futon, walking away with her hands covering her cheeks like some kind of female protagonist who tries to hide her embarrassment, running away to her room, stumbling on the sleeping form of IF in the process, making her so mad that she pinched the cheeks of the CPU to death.

Little Neptune knew, that something in her heart started to recognize her own feelings.

And little everyone knew, that a small fairy in black was floating in the darkness of the Basilicom, and was watching over them with a smirk.

"Now this is interesting..."


	9. Secret

**AN: good day everyone. First, I want to apologize for the delay...**

 **I don't have any excuses for me being a lazy bone... I mean, this chapter took a lot to write (and most probably is not even that good) and the heat of summer is not helping with my will to write... So please forgive me _"**

 **Another thing I want to say, is that probably even July will have only one chapter, but I will do my best to post two chapters, just... Don't held your hopes high. As I previously said, this heat is killing my will to write...**

 **With that said, enjoy the reading.**

 **A special thanks to my beta reader Ghost132, for his hard work.**

 **To Love a Tome**

 **Chapter 9: Secret**

It was a beautiful morning. It was the perfect day to relax, if it wasn't for the fact it was still in the middle of the week, meaning many people needed to go to work, or to school in case of students. But our attention will be concentrated to one single figure that was walking gracefully, like a goddess, in the middle of the streets of Planeptune. This person was a girl in her late teens with long black hair kept in two pigtails.

This girl was none other than Noire. The previous night she received a call from Neptune, asking her to come over to the Basilicom, with the measurement items for when you need to take the body measurements. Honestly she didn't know why she asked that. When she asked the reason, Neptune only said "You'll see my dear Tsundere Heart!". And thanks to that, now she was curious for what she will see, and also she wanted to give neptune a piece of her mind for calling her "Tsundere Heart", also for not calling her for a whole week!

...

...

Maybe she wouldnt go to the Basillicom and say the latter. Yeah, better to keep shut about that.

As soon as she reached the main hall of the Basilicom, she was greeted by one of the guardsman. He was the only one with a bandage over his eyes. She knew this one was actually the one who worked like crazy inside the Basilicom. The guard after a cough said.

"Good morning Lady Noire. Lady Neptune was expecting you, please this way."

Of course, there was no need for him to accompany her to the place where Neptune lived, but as he always says "basic rule as a security guard". Once they reached the door that lead to the place where the CPU resided, with a bow the guard saluted the black-haired goddess returning to his position at the main hall. It wouldn't be bad having him working at her place. He could be a valuable asset for Lastation, though probably he would never be at the same level as Uni, Kei and Ganache. Sighing, she turned to the door and when she was about to knock, the door opened with a bang, making Noire jump a little and soon after she found herself on the ground, with something heavy on her. That thing was none other than Neptune, who after sitting on the ground massaged her head.

"Ouch that hurts... Who would try to- Oh it's only the fall cushion Noire!"

"I'm not a fall cushion!"

"Whatever, you came at the perfect time Perfect Heart!"

Soon after Noire raised on her feet, Neptune took the hand of the CPU of the Land of Black Regalia, escorting the black-haired girl into her home. As soon they stepped inside the house, they were l greeted by an angry IF.

"Neptune don't you dare to-! Oh there you are... With Lady Noire. Good morning."

"Good morning to you too. What's happening? Ah no let me guess: Neptune was trying to escape from paperwork, right?"

"... Look at my face and you will understand why..."

Blinking, Noire did what IF asked and only then did she noticed that on the face of the brown-haired girl were traces of a black ink on the tip of her nose and three lines on each cheek... She really looked like a cat. It was adorable! If only it was her the victim of the prank of Neptune... But she would never go ahead and say it.

Sighing the CPU of Lastation said.

"... She's all yours."

"Wait what-"

With a swift movement, Noire grabbed Neptune by the front of her shirt, throwing the girl into the seething guild agent, who catched the girl promptly. The lilac haired girl started to panic as soon she realized her friends betrayal.

"Nepu?! Why you did betray me?!"

"Betrayed you? Why? You didn't say anything like -save me from Iffy!- or something like that."

"Wait-But that's-!"

IF noticing the words used by Noire, she couldn't help herself but to say, while locking her arms around Neptunes the throat.

"You know Lady Noire... You sounded just like Neptune earlier."

"Really? Well that's what happens when you have her around for so long. Anyway, I will wait for you in the living room."

And so she started to go to the place she said, ignoring the pleas of Neptune while she was literally massacred by IF. Once the black haired girl reached the living room, she was greeted by Nepgear and Compa who where clean up the place. The Candidate was the first one to notice Noire.

"Oh it's Noire!"

"Good morning!"

"Good morning to you both. May I ask you the reason why Neptune called me over? I also brought the items for body measurement just as she asked."

The nurse-in-training and the Candidate looking at each said.

"Must be... That."

"Yeah, that..."

Noire blinked. What they meant by "that"? It didn't make any sense to her! What were they talking about?!

Nepgear after taking a deep breath said.

"Did Neptune tell you anything?"

"No, she only just toldl me to bring the measurement items, and that I would find out once I was here..."

They both sighed at the words of Noire. Neptune didn't tell her in the slightest the reason... How troublesome. Well, maybe it was better like this: when you have to reveal something important, it was better to say it in private. You will never know about a possible third ear while talking on the phone, since there were cases about this...

Nepgear, sighing said.

"Noire, first I need you to promise one thing."

... Somewhat, the atmosphere was getting heavier, was it only the imagination of the CPU of Lastation? the whole thing was becoming more and more suspicious... What's going on?!

"Okay? All of you are creeping me out you know?"

"S-Sorry! Ok... Promise us that you will not say to anyone of what you'll see. We will reveal it later to the people, once we find the time."

"Uhm sure? I promise."

Surely, what's going on? All of this for just bringing some items! She was about to get annoyed.

But finally, after that promise, Nepgear lead Noire to the place where she would have to use the items she brought. Once that the CPU of the Land of Black Regalia was escorted to Histoire's room, before entering the room, the black haired girl asked.

"Wait, isn't this Histoire's room? Don't tell I need to take her measurement..."

"... Yes."

"You're... Kidding right? I mean, she is a Tome, she can summon clothes that could perfectly fit her!"

"You'll understand. Histoire, we're coming in."

Said Nepgear as she opened the door. Confused, Noire followed the Candidate. It's not like she could do something, otherwise she would never understand what was going on. Once that the black haired girl was inside the room, her eyes scanned the whole area. There was nothing out of ordinary, except for the presence of a woman with long curly soft hair with bangs that reached her chest and had dull blue eyes, sitting on a futon. She was wearing pink pajamas with white dots... This woman resembled Histoire a lot, if it weren't for the fact that it was an adult human woman. The blonde woman noticing the presence of Noire, said.

"Oh welcome Lady Black Heart."

... Did she heard it correctly? She heard the voice of Histoire coming from the woman! Now that she thought about it, the fairy was nowhere to be seen!

Ah no, she was closed inside the book that was resting beside the woman. When she tried to take the book, Noire heard Histoire's voice coming from her right, where the woman was sitting.

"Uhm Black Heart? Are you ignoring me?"

There was a hint of annoyance by the way she was acting. And how could she blame Histoire? Noire just wouldn't accept that kind of truth! And honestly, it was a pretty normal reaction, when you can't believe something with all your will.

...

...

It was so out of character from her... Or not.

...

...

The Goddess of Lastation took a deep breath, trying to compose herself. Massaging her temples, asked with a tone worthy of someone who was on the verge of becoming crazy.

"... Don't tell me you are Histoire..."

"... Yes Black Heart, I am Histoire, the Tome... Well, I -was- the Tome..."

"How... How did it-?"

"Happen? It's a long story..."

Concluded Nepgear, as she started to tell Noire the whole story behind this transformation. Once the tale has been told, the black haired girl after bringing a hand to her head said, still disbelieving.

"Wow... That's quite a bit to take in. Not only that, but I should give my praise to that alchemist for creating a potion that could turn a Tome into a human... I'm honestly without words right now."

"Yeah, we can understand how you feel."

Said with a nod Nepgear. After regaining her composure, Noire understood what Neptune actually wanted from her with the measurement items.

"So, let me guess, Neptune wanted me to take the measurements of Histoire, so that I would sew some proper clothes for her right?"

"I guess that was what my sister had actually had in my mind, yes."

Sighing, the black haired girl said.

"I see... Well, I guess there is no point in delaying this work... Come on Histoire, stand up! Chop, chop!"

Silence. Nor Histoire nor Nepgear said anything for a few seconds, until the latter decided to clarify one thing about the human girl.

"Uhm Noire? Histoire has not enough strength in her legs yet, so... She can't stand for more than few seconds."

At this, Noire tried to calm herself down taking a really deep breath. This was becoming more challenging than she had previously thought. Luckily for her, the solution for this was simple. Turning her eyes to Nepgear, she asked.

"Nepgear, can you please help Histoire stand? But first... Histoire, please undress yourself."

Nodding, Histoire started to slowly undress herself, revealing the fact that she, under the pajamas, wasn't wearing a bra. Noire's eyebrow twitched at this. How can it be that they would let Histoire go around braless?! If this keeps going... Who knows how she will act in the future?! She could clearly imagine it: it was summer, Histoire being drenched in sweat, showing to all people around her that under her shirt was no brs. The scandal it would create! It would ultimately end Planeptune! Not that she cares but... That kind of way to eliminate a rival wasn't to her liking. She has to resolve this problem now!

"Nepgear! How could you let Histoire be braless until now?!"

"Eep! I-It's not like we wanted to! It's just that we didn't had anything that could fit her properly..."

Said Nepgear as the CPU of Lastation brought her gaze to the panties noticing that they were indeed a little bit bigger for the waist of Histoire. Noire's patience was at the limit. With an outburst, she took out the necessary item for measuring Histoires body, and as soon as Nepgear helped the Oracle to stand, Noire took the three measurements of the blonde haired girl, writing the measures on two pieces of paper. Without saying anything, Noire exit from the room and ignoring the pleas of Neptune while being pinched to death by IF, without saying a simple.

"I'm going out for a bit! I need to buy a few things!"

 **.**

 **One hour later.**

 **.**

Noire bursted into the Basilicom with a purpose , and a plastic bag full of... Well, underwears, bras, and clothes. Of course they should fit perfectly on Histoire, unless she grew a few inches in the hour... When she was about to reach the living quarters of Neptune, she saw the guard in front of the door, with his arms crossed. He seemed to be in deep thought... No, actually, he was totally lost in them. He was mumbling words like:

"... I got them right..."

What was he talking about? Curious Noire couldn't help herself but to ask.

"What did you get right?"

"Uh... Uhm? Oh Lady Noire! It's nothing, really... By the way! Since when was Lady Histoire like... That?"

"Don't change the subject ! Anyway, about a few days ago, more or less..."

And then she got a realization. How did he know about Histoire turning into a human?!

"Wait, how did you-"

"I was bringing a wheelchair gave to me from Miss Compa's grandfather, and since no one answered when I announced myself, or more correctly they ignored me since I could hear some arguments, I decided to enter and-"

"And you found out that Histoire turned into a human."

"Yes... I swore that I would not say to anyone about this to Lady Neptune, Lady Nepgear and Miss IF."

"Yeah, they said it's up to them to decide when to reveal this fact."

The guard just sighed at this. It was indeed troublesome for everyone who knew about this truth. After another sigh, he said.

"Well, time to return to my post. Have a nice day Lady Noire."

"Thank you."

With this, the two of them decided to concentrate on their own task... Though it was only in the moment that the guard was too far away, that Noire noticed that he never explained the meaning of his words! What a smart move... Sighing, Noire entered the living quarters of Neptune. The first thing she saw, was that Histoire was sitting on the wheelchair. She seemed a little bit... Happy. Perhaps it was because she can move around by herself, almost. And she was still in her pajamas. Sighing exasperated, Noire announced herself.

"Hey, I brought some things for Histoire."

"Thank you Black Heart."

Histoire gave Noire a motherly smile, which made her a little embarrassed. It felt like... Like one child was being thanked by its mother for helping. She felt... Proud. Unfortunately that sensation was soon switched with another feeling.

"So what did you buy Lonely Heart?"

Rage. Oh yeah she had forgotten that she wanted to give Neptune a piece of her mind for calling her that, and also for her pranks in which made Histoire to turn into a human, though it wasn't intentional since none of them knew the real effect of the potion. After giving the plastic bag to Compa, saying about its content and advising to make Histoire wear them, she faced Neptune, noticing how purple her cheeks were! Surely IF must have quite the grip with her fingers. With a pissed-off smile, she said.

"You know Neptune, there are a few things I want to say... So sit down and listen to my whole speech!"

Neptune was alarmed by this. She knew that the speeches of a pissed-off Noire could last hours! There was only one thing to do! And that was... To smile brightly!

"Oh c'mon Noire! You know that I love ya! I was just merely jesting!"

Noire was taken back. Whenever she saw that smile... She felt like melting and losing her whole rage and will to fight. Sighing she said while putting a hand to her head.

"Ah... Alright. But remember this: stop calling me Lonely Heart, you got it?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Good. Now... I'll start to work on various dresses that could fit Histoire. Or at least, the design of them... By the way, shouldn't you help Histoire gain strength to her legs?"

"About that we have an appointment in the afternoon with Compa's grandfather at the hospital. He will pick us up."

"I see... Well no time to waste, time to work."

Said ultimately Noire as she took out an album that she used whenever she had to design new dresses, and cosplay, but for the latter she has another album kept at home in a secret place that not even Uni and Kei knew about. As the Black Goddess started to work, Neptune looked over her shoulder of her... Friend? Noire never clarified what are they actually. Anyway, at that moment Compa called from the kitchen.

"Nep-Nep! Do you want to help me to prepare lunch?"

"Right on!"

At this the pencil in Noires hand snapped, for how much strength the goddess used while gripping it. Since when did Neptune offered to help cook?! Could she even cook?! IF noticing the surprise on the face of the Lastation Goddess, said.

"Surprised? Lately Neptune is not only helping with cooking, but she is also working. Though the former sometimes turns out a mess..."

Noire was left speechless at this. She knew that IF wasn't someone who lies but... It's hard for her to believe the guild agent! Neptune working? Neptune cooking? The world was about to end...

"Though... She acts like this only when something happens to Histoire. Sometimes I wonder if..."

Wonder if?

Noire waited for IF to finish her phrase, until the girl while shaking her head, said.

"Nah, I think she is just feeling guilty... I guess?"

Somehow , those words gave to Noire an unpleasant feeling in her chest. Was it because she was feeling... Jealous? There was no way that she could be jealous! It's not like she likes Neptune or whatever! But still... Somewhat she didn't like it. All of this. Not at all.

Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm herself down, and once succeeded, Noire said to the guild agent.

"She is probably feeling guilty. After all, Histoire is her Oracle, if something should happen to Kei, I think I would have done the same thing. The same with Mina and Blanc, and Vert with Chika. We all care about our Oracles. After all they work hard for us, especially Histoire and Chika knowing Vert and Neptune."

Yeah, thinking it rationally, it made sense. No needs to worry. Those words made the lips of IF to turn into a smile.

"Yeah, that must be it. Well, just give more days or weeks, and we will see Neptune returning to the spoiled girl she is."

Noire just nodded at those words. She really hoped that will be the case. Otherwise... Well, Lastation's CPU would have to talk to Uni, Ganache and Kei about her little plan. A plan that would surely make her happy and would give Neptune the freedom that she wanted from work. Two birds with one stone, as people likes to say.

 **.**

 **Meanwhile. Unknown Location.**

 **.**

A woman with long cyan hair, wearing a black suit and glasses, was sighing while watching a cylindrical container. Floating in it was a white crystal with a yellow power symbol inside of it.

Why she was sighing? Simple: her comrade, Anonydeath the super hacker, got slightly mad at her when she stumbled on one of the cables connected to the giant machine he was working on. Luckily, nothing got short circuited, so... There.

Still, why did she always mess up? It's like it was in her blood. If she didn't mess up on something, it wouldn't be her. At the thirtieth sigh, from above her head, a little blonde tanned fairy floating on a book made her appearance from nothing.

"Yo!"

"Woah! Oh it's you. D-Don't scare me like that!"

"Meh what a scaredy cat you are. Anyway, I got some fresh interesting news for ya!"

"Is that so? Anyway you shouldn't stay here! What if Anonydeath finds out about you?!"

"I checked what was he wad doing earlier. He is totally engrossed building that device for you."

Rei made a sigh of relief. This was a good moment for them to chat.

" I see... Wha-What kind of news do you have?"

"Well... I think you will find this pretty intriguing ."

Said the fairy in black, while giving a smile that she used only when she found something that was amusing and interesting. Something worth to use, to trigger some kind of... Excitement for her.


	10. What really matters

**AN: THIS IS THE CORRECTED VERSION.**

 **I was so late to put this chapter on because of different things: first, I was lazy by following new Animes and Mangas; second I am working three weeks straight without a day to rest, my job does want me to die...**

 **With that said, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **By the way, I am glad to say that the first part of the story has ended!**

 **A special thanks to Ghost132 for his hard-work on beta reading this chapter.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Love a Tome**

 **Cap 10: What really matters.**

Noire was impressed. And legitimately so. Why was that? Simple: the lunch prepared by Neptune and Compa. Of course it wasn't exactly a feast, since there was a lot to improve, especially when she saw how a failed attempt of Neptunes: a freaking purple matter. No one was able to explain that, but whenever the CPU of Planeptune failed to cook something, it turned automatically into that mess. Honestly, the tsundere girl really "didn't" want to know how it was possible.

Anyway, after lunch, she returned to work on the project of designing clothes for Histoire. Of course, she didn't draw it without hearing the preferences of the host intended for these clothes. As she had initially thought , Histoire wasn't someone who liked to expose her skin, and wanted something that was appropriate for a Oracle. At this they discussed about what she meant by appropriate, since Kei dressed like a boy, Mina like a teacher and Chika well... She was the one with more style, though she exposed quite a bit of her skin. In the end, it was Neptune that gave the give while she was in the middle of playing an RPG.

"Why not something like a Priestess? I mean, she was a fairy and since this place can be considered as a Sanctuary, me think that kind of dress would fit perfectly on Histy."

Crossing her arms, Noire started to imagine a priestess-like dress. She could use as a reference the one from the light novel she had read recently ... What was it's name? Oh yeah Dogoo Slayer. She could take some inspiration from the protagonist girl. Yeah that should do it. She thought also how it would fit on Histoire. After giving a glance to said Oracle, Noire understood that Neptune was right: it would fit her perfectly.

All right, everything was settled, now she has to only put it on paper and then sew the dress. Smiling at her own perfect plan, Noire started to draw a prototype of the priestess-like dress. When she ended her drawing, being of course satisfied at her first attempt, all the present people heard the bell of the intercom. That must be a guard announcing the fact that Compa's grandfather has arrived. It was Nepgear who checked if the previous statement was true or not. And obviously, it was the former.

"Compa your grandfather is waiting for us in the garage."

"Okey-dokey. Histy it's time for your first lesson in physical therapy."

"Can we also come?"

Asked Neptune after she stopped playing the RPG. Compa tilting the head to the side said with a finger on her cheeks.

"Wasn't that supposed to be a given?"

"Well that's... True? I guess?"

Not even Neptune knew if she could tag along, since this was the first time she went to a hospital. After all, if people knew that their CPU was in the hospital, they would probably freak out. Luckily for her, being a CPU means always having good health! Unless you lack in shares, of course it happened once with Lowee during the war against ASIC, in which Rom and Ram caught a high fever.

Whatever, the CPU of Planeptune turning her head to the CPU of Lastation, asked.

"Say Noire, want to tag along?"

"I'll pass. I would like to start to work on the dresses. I mean, ok the priestess-like dress, but I also want to draw other kind of dresses, for various occasions."

"I see... Work-alcholic as ever Noire."

Said Neptune while shrugging her shoulders, as she stated a fact. And this made Noire a little pissed-off... Thought it's true that she works a lot, but hearing it from Neptune made her so angry that-!

"Oh well, as thanks for helping us I will treat you to something! Ok?"

Oh? How considerate of her! Noire did have some kind of ideas of what she could be treated with!

"How about this?"

Neptune with those words, took out from one of the pocket of her parka-dress a black bra. Strange, that one looked so familiar... So familiar, that Noire swore that it was like the one that she thought she had lost some time ago. Wait a minute... Could it be?!

"Neptune? Where did you-"

"Got this? Mmmh... Oh yeah, at your home! I was curious how much time you needed to come and reclaim it! I guess now is a good time as ever to give it back."

... Ah... Neptune... Such a naive girl who likes to play pranks. Little did she know, that the action she had just done, brought the rage of Noire to a whole new level. It was useless to say that once Noire unleashed her rage on the CPU of Planeptune, the guards had to clean from top to bottom the bloody mess left by the company...

 **.**

 **Planeptune's Hospital. One hour later...**

 **.**

The group was standing in front of the room used by the people that were in the middle of their physical therapy for restoring their ability to walk. How did the hospital look? Just like the ones that appears in animes, with white halls and all. Anyway...

Neptune with both of her hands behind her head, said to Compa who had the grasp on the handles of the wheelchair.

"We leave Histy in your care, 'o my trusted nurse!"

"Leave it to me Nep-Nep! We will do our best to help Histy!"

Nepgear, taking advantage of the moment, said to Histoire together with IF.

"Take care Histoire."

"Don't force yourself to much Lady Histoire."

"Thank you Nepgear. And yes I will IF."

"See ya later Histy!"

And with this, the party got disbanded with Compa and Histoire going inside the physical therapy room. Once the trio was left alone, the CPU turned her attention to the other two companions and later asking.

"So what should we do now? Meanwhile Histy is inside there?"

"I don't know Neptune honestly..."

"Why don't we hit the arcade? There is one near here."

The eyes of Neptune shines at the words of IF.

"Really?! Then zoom zoom zoom! The last one who reaches the arcade will pay the games for the other two!"

Without giving the usual signal of the start of the race, Neptune sprinted like crazy to the exit of the hospital, while IF and Nepgear just sighed at her antics. Of course during the run, few medics yelled at Neptune to stop running in the hospital. Neptune stopped as soon as she reached the entrance of the arcade. There she waited for the guild agent and her little sister. While waiting, her attention was caught by a girl who was wearing a black-purple hooded parka dress making her entrance in the arcade. It was difficult to see her face though... That very same person looked quite a bit familiar, where did she meet her? Whatever... Soon as Nepgear and IF reached at the very same moment the arcade, Neptune said with a evil smirk.

"Finally! And now time to see which one of you was the..."

The last one. Unfortunately, since both the girls arrived at the same moment, it was difficult to pick the victim which would pay on her behalf . IF noticing the troubled look on the face of the CPU of Planeptune, said.

"Oh? Don't tell me you don't know which one of us was the last one! Sorry! I guess it's up to you to pay your own games."

Neptune flinched at those words. It's true! She said that the last one would have to pay the games of everyone, but if both IF and Nepgear arrived at the same moment... Damn.

"Nepu! But I..."

Checking her pockets, she found out that she was without any money. That was the real reason why she made that challange. But luckily for her, she had a little sister who spoiled our CPU to no end.

"Don't worry Neptune, I will pay for your games."

At this IF made an annoyed expression.

"Nepgear... You should stop by spoiling Nep, otherwise she will never become a little bit more responsable..."

"Sorry IF but... I just can't help it."

The guild agent sighed at the words of Nepgear. Truly the Nep sisters are so troublesome... It's a miracle to not snap at them. Well... Actually to Nepgear, since our guild agent always snap at the antics of Neptune. After taking a deep breath, she said tiredly as the brown-haired girl started to enter into the arcade.

"I give up... Do whatever you want."

The duo just looked at each other puzzled soon as IF was out of sight. It was rare to see her giving up on making a lecture. She was probably really tired mentally. Shrugging their shoulders, they entered into the arcade, starting to play everykind of game: from the ones where you dance, to the gacha ones.

An hour and half has passed, and Neptune was still playing a martial-art game called "Iron Fist", a game who had made a great success in the arcades. IF behind the shoulders of the CPU said with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Nep, we gotta move, the physical therapy should end soon."

"Ahw c'mon Iffy! As soon as I lose or finish the story mode, and we'll go!"

Both IF and Nepgear sighed at those words. Neptune was known for never losing a game, not even against other players. Luckily for them, she was at the eight stage out of ten, so maybe in ten minutes she should have finished. Or so they thought... On the screen of the game had appeared a message, the infamous "a challenger has appeared!" that stops you in the middle of a game. IF facepalmed , while Nepgear just sighed tiredly. Really luck wasn't on their side... Neptune, on the other hand, smiled.

"Oh? A challenger? Bring it on!"

The character used by the other player was none other then the most difficult one to use, something that not even an expert gamer like Neptune was able to use, though she was still practing with it at home. Meaning it could be an easy win. That's what she believed...

Not even thirty seconds in and she got literally reckted. At least at the first fight out of two matches. Forcing a smile, the CPU said.

"All right... Whoenever you are on the other side, I commend you for being able to use that character that I find difficult to use but... Now I will be serious! Prepare yourself!"

And the result was even worse: she got defeated in seventeen seconds. IF was having a hard time not to laughing at Neptune, while Nepgear made an awkward smile. Neptune talked all big, but in the end she was all bark but no bite. Curious who was the one who had defeated her, the CPU raised from her seat, walking to the other side of the game. The one who defeated her was none other then that person who dressed like our protagonist but in black. At first she really didn't want to talk to her... For some reason, that person gave her a really bad feeling, the same as THAT person... But it's just that, a feeling, nothing more. Maybe she should talk to her... Scratching her cheeks, she said.

"Well... Though it was a one sided fight, it was a good match! It's amazing that you were able to use that character! I'm having trouble right now to master it so... Wanna have another fight in the future?"

The hooded girl looked at her for a few seconds, and than she sighed while raising from her seat, starting to walk to the exit. But Neptune, as someone who wanted to have an answer from that person, tried to stop her.

"E-Ehy!"

As soon Neptune tried to reach the black dressed girl, the CPU felt something being pressed on her forehead. It was the finger of the hooded girl.

"Should you really think of playing around?"

"What?"

Neptune blinked at those words. They were in the arcade, so playing around was normal no? Or she meant her question for a re-match?

After the girl put away her finger from Neptunes forehead, continued.

"Isn't there something more important to do? If you continue to act like that..."

Turning her shoulders to the CPU of Planeptune, while walking away she said words that pierced right through Neptunes soul.

" **Then you will fail**."

The young lilac girl was left speechless at those words. Another one who was at a lack of words was Nepgear, while IF was quite enraged by the words of that girl. Clicking her toungue, the guild agent said while starting to follow the hooded girl.

"I'm going to say something to her!"

"IF wait-!"

But Nepgear was too slow to stop IF, who disappeared in the middle of the crowd. Sighing, she shaked her head in resignation.

"And there she goes... Neptune are you okay? She was pretty mean to you."

Her big sister, after blinking a few times, she acknowledged the presence and the words of the CPU Candidate.

"I... Yes I am fine thanks Nep. Jr. I was just... Surprised to say the least."

"Ok... Anyway shouldn't we go back to the hospital now?"

"Yeah. Let's go back."

Meanwhile Nepgear started to walk ahead, Neptune looked at her feet, no that was inaccurate: at her heart, bringing a hand over her chest she mumbled.

"Why did those words... Bother me so much? It was as if... She knew what's going on... But there is no way she could know, right?"

There was no point thinking it over, and so the CPU of Planeptune followed the Candidate to the hospital, totally oblivious of the fact she was being observed by the very same girl in the black-purple parka dress, who was sitting on the border of the roof of the building. The hooded girl sighing saying to herself.

"... You idiot, what do you think you're doing? Are you trying to make our plan fail?!"

...

"... I can understand that you don't stand that person. After all, even I can't. But still, next time I let you free, try not to take things too far but if you do... **I will erase your soul**."

...

"As long as you understand... And don't worry if you want to make her suffer. I just gave her a really nice gift eheheh..."

Chuckled the girl while her body dissolved into nothing. By the way it's useless to say that the search of IF for the mysterious character was fruitless.

 **.**

 **Planeptune's Hospital. After the end of the theraphy.**

 **.**

Neptune was sitting on the chair, moving her legs up and down from the boredom, while Nepgear was chatting to Uni with her N-Gear, while IF was reading on one of her cellphones. After a few minutes, their patience was rewarded with the door opening, from which made their exit Histoire being carried by Compa. The former seemed exhausted, well it was normal since it probably took a lot of energy for Histoire to only just stand let alone move. Compa with a smile said.

"Histy was amazing! She's a fast learner and was able to finish the whole first lesson without any problem! We're sure that in few weeks she will be able to walk by her own, with a walking stick of course."

Neptune, excited by hearing the words, jumped off from the chair and grabbed the hands of Histoire exclaimed.

"It's really amazing! I'm happy for ya 'o my dear Oracle!"

"T-Thank you... I'm just trying my best to not be a trouble to anyone. The earlier I learn to walk properly, the better."

Listening to the words of Histoire, Neptune closed her eyes and acting like someone who was reproaching someone, she said.

"Histy, Histy, Histy... You're no trouble to us. There is only one person who can cause trouble here, and that is me!"

"What are you saying Neptune..."

Sighed Histoire, while IF just facepalmed again and Compa together with Nepgear made an awkward smile. Still, Histoire understood what the CPU meant. Smiling genuinely, she said.

"Thank you Neptune. It makes me feel better."

The lilac girl just blushed at those words. Since when did Histoire become a Sniper? Just wondering because she always lands a critical hit on her heart. Crossing her arms, Neptune said embarrassed.

"Y-You're welcome Hi-"

And it was in that moment she had a headache. It was only a moment, but it hurted like ten thousand stings from bees. She showed it by making a pained expression. Histoire seeing this asked worried.

"Neptune are you okay?!"

"Yeah... It's just-"

And once again she felt that immense pain in her head, but also to make things worse, she was also seeing double. With one eye she could see Histoire sitting on the wheelchair, while with the other one she saw-

Blinking, her sight returned to normal, and the pain was finally gone. What-was-that? Massaging her temples she said.

"Meh... I guess I played too much videogames today."

Sighing in relief , Histoire said.

"Oh Neptune. You had me worried there."

"Yeah Nep-Nep! Well this will teach you that you shouldn't play too much videogames! It's bad for your eyes and mind!"

"Understood mom..."

"Come on everyone, let's go home."

Said in the end Nepgear, noticing the fact the sun has already started to set. After that, the whole group started to return to the Basilicom. Well... Expect for Neptune who was walking really slowly, with her mind lost in thoughts.

"Why... Why did I see for just a moment an old woman? It felt like... I knew that person..."

Thinking that, she felt her chest aching from pain. A pain that came from from being unable to do anything about the most important thing. What a strange thing... Taking a deep breath, she said dismissively.

"Bah, whatever. Let's just go home..."

Little she did know, that thinking like that, was another mistake that would lead to the demise of that person.


	11. Of White, Green And Red

**AN: I'm sorry guys... Even this month I will put only one chapter... I wished to be able to put two chapters but... I am easily get distracted by reading too much manga and watching animes...**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **A special thanks to Ghost132 for beta reading this chapter.**

 **Cap11: Of White, Green... And Red**

It was a beautiful morning in Planeptune, as always. In front of the Basilicom, stood Noire looking at the building, bringing a hand over her eyes trying to protect them from the sun, while the other hand was occupied by a decent sized bag.

Indeed, she was able to finish a few dresses for Histoire and with all honesty and pride, she was pretty sure they would steal the words from Neptunes mouth. Walking straight into the Basilicom with elegance, she was greeted at the entrance by none other then the only guard who actually does some work... Yeah, the legend about the guards having in common some traits of their CPU was true. Of course, there were exceptions, like this guy. It could be left unsaid that once the guard greeted the CPU of the land of Black Regalia, went to the inner sanctum to announce Noire to Neptune. Once she got the permission to proceed, she made her entrance in the living place of the CPU of Planeptune, where she was finally greeted by the lilac haired girl.

"Heya there Lonely Heart!"

"What the-?! Is that how you greet me?! You little-!"

Noire was about to strangle Neptune, when she realized that if Neptune was more polite, she wouldn't be the person which our Black Heart adored, as a friend that is. So after taking a deep breath, she calmed herself down and showed the plastic bag filled with clothes she made.

"Anyway, I brought the clothes for Histoire. Now we need only to see if they fit on your Oracle."

"You got it!"

After letting Noire enter into her home, Neptune went to the Histoires room, of course only when she told Nepgear to offer something to the black haired girl in the meanwhile. Entering the room, she noticed that Histoire was still laying on her futon, with a discomforted expression on her face. Was she having trouble sleeping? Wait, first of all she needs to wake up! Slowly and with a gentle touch she tried to touch the sleeping Oracle.

"Histy? It's time to-"

"I'm already awake."

Said Histoire interrupting Neptune, slowly opening her eyes. Sighing in relief, Neptune went to raise the curtains, so that the sun could illuminate the whole room properly. But our little CPU couldn't help herself but ask.

"I saw that you are having some trouble sleeping. Is something the matter?"

"It's not about the sleep... It's just that... I don't know, but I feel a little strange around my stomach..."

"Is that so? Want to..."

With a smirk on her face, Neptune took the edge of the sheets that covered Histoire, and throwing them aside, she yelled in excitment.

"A massage from-Ah..."

And than she saw something that made her blood run cold: there was a giant blood stain between Histoires leg's, also spotting the bed. Histoire noticing the loss of blood down there, freezes from the shock while Neptune started to panic running towards Nepgear and Noire who were chatting in the living room.

"Uwaaaaaaaah! Histy is dying help meeee!"

"What?! Let me check."

Said Noire running together with Nepgear to Histoires room. As soon she saw the giant blood stain between the Oracles legs, she let out a sigh of relief while Nepgear pointed out worriedly.

"Goodness! That's a lot of blood loss!"

"Ah... Everyone, is okay. Really. It's normal for a human girl."

The Planetunes CPU'S blinked their eyes together with their Oracle. And than Neptune asked with a eyebrow raised.

"Y-You sure?"

"Yeah. I should have considerate that this would have happened since she became a human. Though it surprise me that Compa didn't tell you anything about it."

"About what?"

"About... "Those days"..."

"Those days? What days?"

Asked Neptune, without a clue of what Noire was talking about. The red eyed girl said with a huff, with her face red from the embarassment.

"Do you remember last month how IF was extremely snarky?"

"Oh yeah... She was mean a lot last month, what about it?"

"Well... When you have "those days", usually a girl becomes more easily to anger because of it and..."

Nepgear, who was researching the term "those days" on the Nepgle on her N-Gear, exclaimed finally realizing of what Noire was talking about.

"Oh I get it! Histoire has the mestruation!"

Blinking the Oracle asked, though the word was familiar to her. But not to Neptune, who asked.

"Wait, what is a mestruation?"

Noire slapped a hand on her own face. Was the level of Neptunes knowledge really this low? It was almost ridiculous!

"... It means that she is ready to have a child."

Both Neptune and Histoire freezed at that, the latter saying while panicking.

"B-But I am not ready to give birth to a child!"

"... I said you are ready, not that you have a child. For that, you have to do something else."

"Which is?"

At that question, the whole face of Noire became redder than red. It was really an embarassing question that one... One that she will never answer.

"That... I'm not going to say, ask Compa! Seriously... Anyway, Nepgear do me a favor and buy a few packs of absorbents at the pharmacy ok?"

"Ok! I'll be back!"

And with this Nepgear sprinted off to the pharmacy, while Noire looking at both Neptune and Histoire said.

"In the meanwhile, we should do something about this mess..."

"Yeah..."

Said in union the CPU and the Oracle of Planeptune, looking at the unintentional mess made by the latter.

 **.**

 **Half an hour later. Outside the Basilicom**

 **.**

A trio of brown haired girls were walking towards the basilicom, hand in hand. This trio was none other the CPU and the Candidates of Lowee, respectively Blanc, Rom and Ram. Why were they there? Well... They were chatting about it, let's hear it shall we?

"We're finally here Blanc! I can't wait to throw the books we brought at Neptune!"

"Ram, those books are for Nepgear to read, don't ruin them."

"Miss Nepgear... I missed her..."

At that moment, a mature voice caught their attention.

"Oh my... What are you all doing here?"

It was Vert, the CPU of Leanbox, followed by her own Oracle, Chika Hakozaki. As soon Blanc saw Green Heart, she clicked her tongue.

"Tch... Shouldn't you be the first one to tell me that?"

"My, my, did you have a bad morning? No matter, I shall answer your question: I am here to stay a little while with MY Nepgear, and also because-"

"Because I wanted to thank her for helping me while I was sick some time ago that's all."

Interjected Chika while looking away with her arms crossed. She hated the fact that she was indebted to Nepgear since the mentioned girl was always stealing her Vert... Though deep inside, she knew that the situation was actually the other way around, meaning that it was Vert who was always stealing Nepgear from Neptune.

Blanc sighing, decided it was her turn to say the reason why they were in front of the Basilicom.

"We wanted to meet Nepgear, since it's been a while since we seen each other, and I wanted to lend her some books that she could be interested in. Also because Rom and Ram were missing her."

The twin nodded their heads giving confirmation to the words of Blanc. Vert couldn't help but smile at the last bit of information, indeed these twins were adorable. It wouldn't be so bad if they became her own new little sisters. Once again, why was she the only one without a little sister? Somewhat, she was jealous and sad about it but alas she can't do nothing about it. Sighing, and after smiling, Vert asked.

"Shall we go in together?"

All of them nodded their heads, heading into the basilicom. As soon as the guard went to greet them, he said with a surprised look on her face.

"Woah! So many guest's at once! Were you all invited by Lady Neptune?"

It was Vert who took the word for the group.

"No. We are all here for my little-EHM sorry, I mean Nepgear. Is she home?"

The guard inclining his head to the side answered with an apologetic tone.

"About that... Lady Nepgear is not at the moment present. But she should return soon, in the meanwhile why won't you all wait here in the inner sanctum? I shall announce you to Lady Neptune."

"Yes please."

"Very well than, please wait here."

As the guard sprinted off, Chika sighed.

"That guard sure works hard, compared to the other guards and to Neptune."

At this Blanc interjected.

"I don't know about that, I mean about Neptune... I heard that she is actually working recently."

Both Chika and Vert blinked at this.

"Really?"

"Yeah! Nepgear told me that! That's the reason why she didn't come to visit us lately."

"Uh-uh uh-uh."

Confirmed Ram together with Rom. Bringing a hand on her cheek, Vert said a little perplexed.

"This... Could be trouble. I mean, if she really is working hard, it could affect heavily my Shares."

Hearing the worries of Vert, even the goddess of the land of White Serenity started to worry about herself.

"... Right, when Neptune actually works properly, we could not stand a chance, only Noire... This brings an old memory back."

Vert understood what Blanc meant. She was referring the period of the Console War, when they all struggled against each other, and before Neptune lost her memories. During that time, Neptune rarely deactivated her HDD since she knew that if she let her human self go wild, she wouldn't work and so she would have lost her shares. In a way, right now it would be the best moment to strike and defeat Purple Heart once and for all but... What kind of friends were they if they let their greed take control? Also, this peace was nice so why ruin it? Nodding her head, the blonde haired woman said.

"Indeed... But let's leave that aside and let's enjoy our time with Nepgear, shall we?"

Blanc nodded her head with a faint smile on her lips. It was useless having headaches while they were trying to enjoy the day. After their conversation, the guard returned escorting the group to the inner sanctum. As soon they entered into the private apartments of the Nep Sisters, the first thing they noticed was...

"Neptune? My... Since when do you clean the house?"

Asked a surprised Vert to the lilac haired girl, who was in the middle of cleaning the house. She even had an apron and a bandana on her head! The girl sighing said.

"Yo Vert! And there's even the White Company and Chika! It's been awhile gals! Anyway, that's because Noire told me so, since I can't-"

And there she stopped. Right, no one except for Noire, the guard, Nepgear, IF and Compa knew about Histoire. How could she tell them? Luckily or unluckily for her, at that moment from Histoire's room Noire made her exit , who looked extremely tired, so tired, that she forgot to close the door.

"I swear to the True Goddess, that she is a little bit to susceptible to the touch... I can understand that-Uh? Why are you all here?"

Both Vert and Blanc said at the same time

"For Nepgear."

That answer, being heard by the two people Neptune flinched in pain.

"Urgh! I first heard from the guard, but hearing it from you two it's really painful! You're so mean to me!"

"That is because you always made a ruckus at my Basilicom."

Answered matter-of-fact Blanc. It was true though, whenever Neptune was at her Basilicom, she always made a mess with Ram.

Speaking of which, where were the twins?

"Waaaaah! There is a stranger here!"

It came from Histoire's room. Hearing the cries of Ram, who then ran away from Histoire's room together with Rom, Blanc asked suspiciously.

"Neptune, since when do you welcome strangers in your Basilicom? Allowing them also to go in your oracle's room?"

"Indeed Neptune, though I never thought you were so bold... Is he a cool guy?"

Asked Vert while smirking. She was probably having some perverted thoughts. But to demolish her fantasies, Ram shook her head.

"No no! It was a girl! With long blonde hair and blue eyes! She somewhat looked familiar..."

"Familiar..."

At this Vert and Blanc looked first at each other and then to Neptune, the latter asking the CPU of Planeptune.

"Did you invite that girl from Gold Third and let her in Histoire's room?"

"No... Noire, I guess at this point it's better if I tell them..."

"Yeah, you probably should."

Taking a deep breath, Neptune announced.

"Ok everyone, let's go in Histoire's room."

Following Neptune's request, all the present people went to the said room, where the so called "stranger" was waiting for them, sitting on a wheelchair. As soon they were all inside the room the CPUs of Leanbox and Lowee, together with Chika, looked intensively the invalid woman who looked at them with a calm expression. What Ram and Rom said previously was true: she was extremely familiar... Why? No one spoke, until the blonde girl decided to speak.

"Green Heart, White Heart and Chika. It's been awhile. I'm sorry that I have to welcome you like... This."

"That voice... It can't be..."

Vert was left speechless, while the brown haired CPU turning her head towards Neptune, asked.

"That's... Histoire?"

"Yup. Ladies and... Ladies, allow me to show you a creature so rare, that it could be considered unique: a human Histy."

Those words made the whole atmosphere to turn silent, that is until Blanc after sighing said.

"Is this another prank? Neptune seriously, Histoire is a Tome, a little synthetic being created by the True Goddess, she can't be a human."

"My dear white friend, do you think I am trying to pull a prank here?"

Blanc looking at Neptune, locked her eyes to the ones of the lilac girl. They stood still for what it seemed a minute. Neptune never smirked, nor blinked. She was serious. Giving up, Blanc asked.

"All right... Then how did she turned into a human?"

"That's quite a story... Well everything started like this-"

And so Neptune started to reassume the whole incident, about how she and Nepgear bought a mysterious potion with the best intention, and then the result. Once they learned the whole truth, and also what the Nep sisters were doing lately with Noire, the only one who spoke was Blanc, who was looking at Histoire, or more like, at her chest.

"This... Is..."

"Mh? What's wrong Blanc? Don't tell me, you're jealous of Histy because she has a chest bigger than yours?"

Those words made the brown haired girl flinch in pain. So the lilac haired girl was right... The CPU of the land of White Serenity, started to tremble, and after summoning her mallet she yelled in rage.

"Damnit! Why even Histoire has them bigger then mine?! Are you all trying to mock me?! I kill ya!"

"Woah there Blanc calm down!"

Pleaded at the same time both Neptune and Noire, while the twins started to laugh at Blancs rage and Histoire started to panic trying to gain distance by backing away from the enraged CPU.

And to make things worst, Vert asked while her eyes shined.

"Neptune! I have a offer for you! I'll trade you Nepgear for Histoire! I mean, she is blonde and has blue eyes, add that she looks younger than me, she is my perfect little sister!"

At this Chika interjected.

"Wait big sister! She should be my little sister since she is a human right now, and she is a oracle, like me!"

Vert thought about the words of Chika for a few seconds, before conceding.

"I suppose I can allow you that."

"Yes! Thanks big sister."

Neptune after hearing the conversation between the Leanbox most important characters, and adding the laughs of the CPU Candidates of Lowee and an enraged Blanc, even her, the most cool, would snap from such mess.

"Everyone!"

Activating her HDD, catching the attention of all the presents, with a cold glare matched with the tone of her voice, she said.

"Stop. Go into the living room. Now."

Noire gulped. It was a first seeing Neptune snap for once. She even activated her HDD, which means shit was about to happen if no one listened to her. Luckily, everyone became silent at her words like children who just got scolded by their parents.

Once everyone was in the living room, Purple Heart started to scold Blanc for lashing out her rage to someone who almost couldn't move, and at Chika and Vert for... Well, she literally said that Histoire will never be theirs. At that Noire, made a pained face. She knew that probably Neptune didn't mean it in that way, but she was most probably saying it because of the situation between Vert and Nepgear, but still... It hurted a little. Sighing, she said.

"C'mon Neptune, I think that they understand by now... Also, shouldn't we let Histoire try the clothes I sewn?"

Returning to her human form, Neptune exclaimed.

"Oh you're right! I had totally forgot of it! Thanks to the author you're here to remind me of that!"

Yup... With all that confusion, Neptune had totally forgotten the reason why Noire was there. Sighing and later shaking her head, the CPU of Lastation said.

"You really should thank me. It took a lot of time to design and sew them you know?"

"Oh thank you your highness for your enormous generosity to this simple subject..."

Nodding her head Noire took from the bag she brought 3 clothes: one was the priestess-like dress inspired from the light-novel of Dogoo Slayer, another was identical to the one Histoire used to wear when she was a Tome, in the specific the one that looked like a uniform with a necktie and the last one was... A pink nightgown, identical to the one she used to have when the oracle was sleeping. Neptune inclining her head to the side, said while everyone with great interest looked at the clothes.

"Uhm... The nightgown... Should we really let her wear it in front of everyone?"

"... I think not. Let her wear it tonight."

"Got it boss."

After this small conversation, Chika approached the two girls.

"Noire, I want to say something about these clothes..."

"What about them?"

"They are well made, yes but... They lack ... Maturity, expect the uniform that fits for the role of a Oracle."

"So what about the fact that they lack maturity? It's none of your business."

Neptune blinked surprised at how Noire reacted to the words of Chika.

"Woah! Stop please! Don't start a fight!"

"Don't worry Neptune, we will not start a fight, I recognize the fact that I was quite rude. Though..."

Conceded Chika, giving than to Neptune a knowing smile. The lilac haired gulped, she knew that when the Oracle of Leanbox made that smile, something will surely happen, since the green haired woman knew one of Neptune's secrets. Whatever it was good or bad, it will be decided by the author.

"... Allow me to sew just one dress for her. I am sure that you will be mesmerize by it."

Noire was about to open her mouth, when Neptune just accepted the offer with eyebrows raised.

"Err sure? I guess?"

With that, Chika just smiled and returned to Vert, who in the meanwhile greeted Nepgear together with the White family who had just returned from the commission. When Neptune brought her eyes to Noire, the black-haired girl didn't met her gaze, simply saying.

"... I need to return to Lastation, there is a ton of work that I need to finish..."

"What? Hey Noire wait-"

As soon Neptune tried to reach the Goddess of the Land of Black Regalia, the latter with a fiery glare uttered one single word. A word that froze the CPU of Planeptune.

"Don't."

The lilac-haired girl couldn't do anything if not blink as Noire said her goodbyes to Nepgear and everyone else, except Chika. Neptune stood still in place, totally dumbfounded at how Noire was acting. Just... What was that? Did she somewhat made the black-haired goddess angry? If yes, how? Sometimes, Neptune wished to be able to read Noire's mind.


	12. Plans

**AN: And here's the first chapter of the month! This time I was able to finish it quickly I must say... Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and let's try to reach 3 reviews mh? Reading other people thoughts helps a writer to be more motivated.**

 **A special thanks to Ghost132 for betareading this chapter.**

 **Cap 12: Plans**

It was raining. People were having trouble finding cover from the rain, not many of them had an umbrella. Why? Simple: the meteo didn't say that today would have rained... No, actually it did, with a 32% chance. So only the ones who were cautious brought with themselves an umbrella.

One person, a girl to be precise, was watching the people go back and forth in front of her without much interest. What she was really watching, was the rain. It made that person remember the day when she experienced one of the reasons humans are sinful creatures. Smirking she said.

"My... You sure hate the rain. It makes you remember that right? I remember it all, how they touched you... Humans are such disgusting creatures, don't you think?"

...

"So you do now. They are greedy, lustful, twisted, corrupted. The only way to save them from their own sins, is to complete our plan. But also, for saving that person."

...

"... To think that we would become allies... Life sure is strange."

She waited for a few seconds for an answer to goodness knows who she is talking to, until she sighed.

"Already asleep? Whatever... Those subjects should by now have that Disc. One of them should be able to use at it fullest."

Mumbling to herself she started to walk away, when someone spoke to her from behind.

"Aren't you..."

Turning her head, she saw a woman with long cyan hairs. She had a horn-like accessory on her head, and she was wearing glasses. It was Rei, the owner of that other Tome... The girl now seeing the face of the hooded girl, exclaimed happily.

"I-It is you!"

"... What do you want?"

"O-Oh! Actually I was on m-my way to return to the base but... Since I couldn't do it earlier, I wanted to say thank you... Maybe we could spend some t-time chatting over a nice cup of tea? Just in honor of our friendship?"

The parka-dressed girl stood silent for a few seconds, until she said while nodding her head.

"... Sure, why not? The cold of this rain is making me wish to have something warm..."

"T-Than follow me! I recently found a good place where we can warm ourselves up!"

 **.**

 **Ten minutes later.**

 **.**

"... A family restaurant? And from all of them, this one?"

Deadpanned the hooded girl after looking around herself. Surely of all places, why a family restaurant? Rei making an awkward smile, admitted.

"W-Well... The prices are low and the food is good... And I like the place."

"Whatever..."

At that moment one of the waitress came to them, asking for the ordinations. Rei checking the menu rapidly, requested for a simple cup of hot coffee. While the other girl, keeping her head on her hand, like she was bored, requested something unusual.

"... A cup of eggplant pudding..."

Both Rei and waitress looked at her surprised at her requested. The former asked with a forced smile.

"... Eggplant pudding? Not tea? Or chocolate?"

"No. Eggplant pudding. You should have by now right?"

The waitress blinking a few times surprised admitted.

"Yes, we do serve it... You're the first person that order it in all of Planeptune."

"People do not understand it's elegant taste."

Said sarcastically the black-purple dressed girl. The waitress than took her leave to announce the orders to the chef. Rei looked curiously at her friend. What did she meant with "by now"? Probably it wasn't on the menu some time ago... Knowing her, she would do quite the research when it comes to her favorites food. With a awkward smile, Rei stated.

"You must love it this eggplant pudding."

"... Yes I love it, yet this body hates it."

"You... Like the taste, but your body rejects it? Then why..."

"Because that person hates it."

Ah... Right, she was always babbling about "that person", and our cyan-haired girl never understood to who she was referring to. This girl was quite strange, not that she was normal of course. Once they got their orders, the hooded girl asked.

"So... How are things?"

"F-Fine! Everything is proceeding smoothly! T-Though it will take months before beginning that..."

"Care to explain it to me?"

Rei blinked. Was her "friend", let's call her that for old time's sake, interested in what she was planning? Happily she answered.

"S-Sure! First, after Anonydeath will finish the device to track down the most fitted candidate for the CPU Memory that we retrieved a few weeks ago, and c-convince her to join our side!"

"I see... Can you explain what a CPU Memory is?"

"Yes! A CPU Memory is... H-How can I explain it? Oh! Something that allows you to become a CPU! But... Is also true, that there is a huge possibility that you become a monster... And a strong one at that."

"I see... Wait. So back than, when that monster appeared in the middle of Planeptune out of no-where was because-"

"Of m-me... Yes. As always, I messed up. To think that I would turn someone into a monster..."

And with that, their conversation died. They still remembered that day, a day that was good to be left forgotten. Sighing the hooded girl said.

"I see... So it was just a case of rotten luck. And now you're trying to use that device, to find the most appropriate candidate for the CPU Memory, to prevent that case from happening again, correct?"

"Yes..."

Crossing her arms her back to the chair, the black-parka dressed girl said.

"Even thought of what happened back then, you're still trying to accomplish your revenge. I don't know if I have to praise you or not. But I think I'm going to say the former, since you're trying to not repeat the same mistake."

"T-Thank you!"

"There is no need... Oh our orders are finally here."

The maid brought the order of the two clients, giving the eggplant pudding to the hooded girl and the cup of tea to Rei. Once the maid left, Rei's friend was the first one to flavor the... Purple matter that was standing right in front of her. As soon she took a bite of the pudding, her body started to convulsing from pain. Alarmed, Rei asked.

"E-Ehy! A-Are you alright?"

"I'm... Fine! It's this damn body... Who rejects this majestic eggplant pudding!"

"... Are you sure you're not allergic to eggplants?"

"No urgh... If I was, I would have become red everywhere... And I was already unconscious by this point. No it's... Rejection, from the deepest part of that person's soul urgh..."

Rei couldn't do anything if not blinking puzzled. Sometimes, even for her it's hard to understand her friend's mental health, not that she was better... Whatever.

As soon they finished their orders, Rei paid the bill for both of them. As soon the two of them were outside of the family restaurant, the duo noticed that it stopped raining. Sighing in relief the black hooded girl said.

"It stopped uh? Good."

"Yeah, it's a g-good thing that it stopped. So..."

Rei turning to her friend, asked.

"W-What you going to do now?"

"Mmmh... I will have to wait for the new progression from my side."

"S-Say... Why won't you... No, l-let me rephrase that: why don't we join f-forces? Together we will be able to surely d-defeat the CPUs and create a perfect world for humans!"

The hooded girl looked straight into the eyes of Rei, who flinched at the pressure of her friend's glare. They stood in silence for a few second, until the black-parka dressed girl after turning her back to the glasses wearing woman, said.

"I will think about it..."

And with that, they parted ways, with Rei hoping to collaborate with her friend, while the latter once left alone, and sure that no one could hear her, monologue.

"So... How long were you wake?"

...

"Since I ate the eggplant pudding uh? Did you liked it?"

...

"Of course not, you hate eggplants... Though it was a pudding, you still hated it. Your hate it's more higher than your love uh? My, my, my..."

...

"Oh? You came up with an idea after hearing the proposal of Rei? I'm all hears."

...

"My word... You surely are quite the backstabber, aren't you? I wonder since when did you became like this uhuhuh... No matter, I approve of it. It will be a good plan B for us."

...

"You don't like the idea of a world without CPUs? Why?"

...

"... Yes, I do also think that. A CPU is always needed. And a just one at that. One who can control human Malice, so that they could live in harmony. Also, they need to follow someone, otherwise they won't know which direction they need to look to. And we both know what we have to do for such a world."

Looking than at the clouded sky, she said with a cold tone.

"I must return to what I was once."

As soon she turned down her glare, the girl started to walk aimlessly through Planeptune, until she saw a shop which selled televisions. There the hooded girl saw a program being transmitted. A program which talked about the discovery of new ruins at the border of the nation of Planeptune. She looked at it until the very end, and then she mumbled, talking to that person.

"... Right. Soon that friend of yours will..."

But than she shook her head, leaving incomplete her first thought.

"... Yes, I know. Don't worry about it, I will not allow it to happen to her. Also, I think we can easily convince her to come over to our side, if you talk to her. Yeah... Let's do that. Having more allies is always good."

Said in the end the black-purple dressed girl, as she walked away with a malicious grin on her lips.

 **.**

 **Lastation Mail Office**

 **.**

Linda was bored. Oh damn if she was! Why was shein the mail office? Simple: early that morning, she got a message which said that she got something at the mail office. And there she was, waiting for her turn to get the mail she got. Usually she would have killed time with her Lowee's portable console, the Lowee DS, which has still installed her pirated games. The reason why she couldn't play with it, it's because it didn't have any energy left, she had forgot to charge it. And the green haired elf couldn't even chat with the rat, since he was selling few products at the plaza. When she was about to snap from the boredom, she saw the display which showed the turn number displaying her ticket. Finally!

Without wasting time, she went to the mail girl from which she took the mail sent to her by her boss. Once finished to retrieving the mail, with fast pace, she walked outside the mail office, going to the place Warechu was working. Once Linda reached her destination, she saw the rat just finish selling a few pirated CDs to a few kids. The grey furred rat, noticing his colleague approaching, said.

"So you finally make it chu!"

"Bah... You don't know what kind of queue was there... There was like almost thirty people in line before me! And my Lowee DS was out of battery and so I couldn't kill time with it!"

"That's your fault chu!"

"I can't deny that but hearing it from you it piss me off!"

"Whatever chu... So, did you get it chu?"

"Oh yeah, now I'm going to open it."

Opening the mail she retrieved, which was a small box containing a small portable computer, a cable used to probably connect the PC to something else, and a CD. Oh, and there was a sheet of paper with instructions on it. After reading it, Linda asked.

"Say rat, how much you know about programming?"

"Uh? Well if I didn't know a bit of programming, how can I pirate the games chu?"

"Well we will need that knowledge. Because with it, we will gain a new ally."

Said Linda with a smirk. Oh she couldn't wait to see the betrayed expressions of those CPUs when they discover that one of their allies has turned against them.

 **.**

 **Noire's Room**

 **.**

Noire was lying on her bed, hugging a pillow while looking at the ceiling. She was thinking about what happened a few days ago at Neptune's home. She acted on impulse, following her own feelings without self-control. The black-haired girl knew that when Neptune accepted Chika's request, she didn't want to hurt her.

Yes, because Noire wanted to be the only one to be relied on by Neptune. She is an egoist, she knew that but still...

Sometimes, she should really tell what are her own feelings uh? Rolling to the side of the bed, she heard someone knock her door.

"Noire? Dinner is ready!"

It was Uni.

"Yes, I will be right there."

Sighing, she sat on the edge of her bad, when a thought came into her. Maybe it was time to ask **that** to Uni, Ganache and Kei. She hoped that by asking it, she will get their thoughts on the matter, hoping also that they will approve it.

Once she reached the dining room, Noire was greeted by Ganache who in the middle of serving food.

"Lady Noire, today we have a full loweean course. It will surely warm us up in this season."

"I see... Thank you."

When Noire was about to sit, Kei after analyzing for a few seconds the CPU, asked with a serious tone.

"Noire, is something wrong?"

"Mh? Oh... That's... More like a wanted to ask you something. I need to hear the thought of all of you."

And this caught the attention of both Uni and Ganache. Taking a deep breath, Noire asked.

"Say... What do you think, if I want to establish something close to an alliance with Planeptune?"

Ganache was the first one to say his own opinion.

"On a militaristic point of view, it could make Lastation seen as a weak nation."

Than Kei said.

"On an economic point of view, it could benefit us. We could use the resources in Planeptune without any problem, though in return they will also use ours. But I am more optimistic saying it would definitely benefit us."

And then it was Uni turn. Thinking about for a few seconds, she said.

"Well... I dunno, it could increase our shares, but that depends on people's thoughts... It's more like a gamble."

Finally, after hearing their thought, Noire revealed.

"Than what if-"

And then she said what she planned, earning the surprised gasp of the three. Looking at them with a serious glare, she questioned.

"So... What do you think?"

Adjusting his glasses, Ganache admitted.

"That... Honestly this is not my field of expertise but... Many people will surely be happy about this."

"Me too Noire. This is the perfect way to gain shares. If my calculation are exact... We should gain at least twice as much by working only once. Good thinking Noire."

Noire smiled satisfied, though when she look at Uni, she saw her troubled look.

"... What about you Uni? What do you think of that?"

"I... I mean, with that, I can easily spend much more time with Nepgear but... I'm worried Noire."

"About what?"

"If... If something goes bad, you will be really hurt... And I don't want that..."

"Uni..."

Noire sighed, and approaching to Uni, she hugged her.

"Thank you for worrying about me. But... This is what I want. For everyone's sake, happiness, and for my own."

"If you're sure Noire..."

Uni couldn't help herself, but to be worried about Noire's feeling. Because knowing Neptune something unexpected will surely happen.


	13. Fears

**AN: And here's a new chapter! I want to thank ArcanumScriptor for his detailed review and I hope that this chapters and on will not betray your expectations!**

 **And a thanks to Ark (Guest) for his review, I can only tell you that my chapter will never reach 4k of words, nor they will go lower than 2,5k of words. These are my standards.**

 **With that said, let's reach 3 review and enjoy the chapter!**

 **A special thanks to Ghost132 for beta reading the chapter.**

 **Cap 13: Fears**

 _It was a really horrible day outside the window of her office's window. It was raining like, hard, as if the next day in order to walk around you needed a raft... But then that would be a voyage? Whatever..._

 _Neptune was working on the documents that were brought earlier by the guard. Of course she wasn't alone: at her side was a also working Nepgear, so that she could learn what the priorities for Planeptune are. While working, the CPU heard the telephone ring. Making a hand gesture to Nepgear that she would show her little sister how to answer the telephone, she took up the receiver and after bringing it to her ear, Neptune said with a professional tone._

 _"Yes? Neptun, CPU of Planeptune, speaking. Who am I talking to?"_

 _"Greetings Lady Neptune, I am the guildmaster."_

 _"Oh hello guildmaster! How can I help you?"_

 _"It's... Not about how you can help me but... I need to tell you something."_

 _"Oh? What is it?"_

 _"It's about IF..."_

 _"What about her?"_

 _The guildmaster didn't say anything. No, it just sighed, mumbling about how to say the news. Becoming worried more and more, Neptune asked._

 _"Guildmaster?"_

 _"I-I'm sorry Lady Neptune... But IF is... Is...!"_

 **.**

Neptune gasped as she woke up from her sleep. Where was she? Looking around she noticed the following things: white halls, nurse and doctor walking back and forth in front of her... Yup, she was in the hospital. Today was the last day of therapy for Histoire. And Neptune was waiting outside the room for the results of the hard work of the Oracle. Realizing she had only just dreamed, she sighed in relief. Though it felt too real, it was only a dream. While trying to catch her breath from her earlier gasp which took almost all of her oxygen, Nepgear made her appearance with a cup of pudding in hand.

"Neptune I brought a pud-Goodness you're pale! What happened?! Are you alright!"

"Goodness as you likes to say, I am fine! I had only a bad dream!"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Err... Thank you but seriously, there is no need to worry Nep junior. It was only just a dream, nothing more than a bad fiction."

"If you say so..."

Giving up, Nepgear limited herself to give the pudding to Neptune. Exactly at that moment, the door opened revealing Compa with a smile that reached her eyes. Well... Not literally, but she was really happy.

"Histy is on the last lap! Want to see?"

Neptune as soon she heard the words of Compa, stopped herself from opening the pudding, and after putting it into her pocket, said with her eyes shining.

"Sure! Lead the way my dearest nurse!"

Nodding her head, the peach-haired girl escorted the Nep sister inside the therapy room. Once inside, Neptune examined the whole area around her: there were a lot of instruments for all kinds of therapy, but the one who caught her attention the most, was the one in which Histoire was currently using. It was pretty plain actually: there were two supports, for a lack of better word. There two parallel bars, in which you use them to support yourself to walk. That's how Histoire was using them.

Neptune was left speechless as she saw Histoire, struggling on the final stretch of the route. Beads of sweat could be seen slowly sliding down the front of the girls face, showing how hard she was working. Compa's grandfather was enticing her, trying to motivate the Oracle to finish the task.

"Just a little more Miss! You've almost finished the final lap! C'mon!"

Slowly, but steadily, Histoire continued to move forward. Neptune gulped, watching the blond woman carefully. Strangely enough, she was feeling tense, hoping that her oracle wouldn't give up at the very last part of the route.

And then... Histoire succeeded, reaching the very end of the route. Everyone exulted at the accomplishment of the woman. But at that moment, the body of the blue-eyed woman started to slowly bend forward, aiming to the ground. She was about to fall! Without even realizing it, Neptune sprinted forward, activating at the same time her HDD, placing then a arm in front of Histoire, and by grabbing the shoulder of the Oracle, Purple Heart was able to stop the fall of the blonde woman.

Nepgear, who was still at the entrance of the room, blinked while being speechless. She didn't even see Neptune move from her place! Which was standing beside her! And the same expression could be seen on both Compa and her grandfather. Histoire, realizing she didn't touch the ground, raised her head only to meet the blue eyes of Purple Heart. Surprised, she stammered also because she was exhausted.

"N-N-Neptune? W-Why are you here?"

"Why? Simple: Compa asked us to watch you as you were about to finish your therapy."

Helping Histoire to sit on a chair given to them by Compa's grandfather, she continued resting a hand on the Oracle's shoulder.

"And guess what? You were amazing. Some people wouldn't have the will to work as hard as you."

"R-Really? Thanks..."

Histoire was at a loss of words. She didn't expect Neptune to say those words to her. Well, if she was in her human form that is, but in case of being in HDD? That's utterly impossible. Nonetheless, when she heard those words from Neptune she felt something warm inside her chest, a sensation that was forcing her to smile. Is this what people say when you're happy having someone compliment you? It wasn't bad.

But to ruin the whole moment, Compa's grandfather coughed, catching their attention.

"Uhm... I'm sorry to disturb you but... I have to say something, may I?"

Blinking, both Histoire became red in the face. That was embarrassing, acting like that in front of other people! And why was even Purple Heart red in the face?! This was getting awkward... Sighing, Compa's grandfather announced.

"I can finally say that Lady Histoire has finished her therapy. From tomorrow on, she can easily walk on her own. Of course, don't walk like for a lot of kilometers, just small walks... Also, you will need something that will still help you to not force yourself to much..."

By saying that, he walked to a wardrobe, and opened it, he took a walking rod from it.

"You will use this when you want to walk. So that you don't put all your weight on your legs."

"Understood, thank you doctor, for taking care of me."

The old man hearing Histoire's words of gratitude, smiled.

"I just did my job. But it was nice to have such a diligent and hardworking patient. Sometimes I have to ask to Compa to help with the lack of confidence from some patients. But you... Tell me, what makes you so determinate to work so hard? You could have always taken things with a little bit more calm. So why?"

Before giving an answer, Histoire looked down at her own feet, as if she was ashamed.

"The truth is... I... Just didn't want to be of trouble to anyone because of my incapacity of taking care of myself."

That made Neptune, who had just deactivated her HDD, shocked. Even though their discussion back then, she was still thinking like that?!

"Histy but-! I told you that you wouldn't be of any trouble to us!"

"I know Neptune! But-! But I just can't ignore these feelings... I don't want to abuse your kindness... I'm sorry."

"Histy..."

This made the whole atmosphere awkward. Even Nepgear started to panic. Even though it wasn't a fight, she could feel the disappointment coming from Neptune. She remembered their chat from three weeks ago. At that moment, her N-Gear started to ring the song that Nepgear had set for when she got a message: it came from IF, it said she had something to talk about and that she will wait for them at the Basilicom. Good work IF! Thanks to you, she will be able to improve a little the atmosphere in the room.

"Uhm... It seems IF wanted to say something to us, and she is waiting at the Basilicom."

"Really? Then I guess it's time for us to move."

Said Neptune before giving a glance to Histoire and then to Compa's grandfather. The old man noticing the questioned look on the face of Neptune, understood what she wanted to say. Shaking his head a little , he said.

"It's better if she rest now. From tomorrow on, I suggest to let her walk around the Basilicom on her own."

"Understood. Compa, can you-"

As soon Neptune brought her gaze to Compa, she saw the nurse-in-training helping Histoire to sit on the wheelchair. In the future Compa will become a really competent person, Neptune thought. Taking a deep breath, focusing her attention on Compa's grandfather, she said.

"Thank you for everything you have done for us."

"You're welcome. I'm happy that I could be of help. I can easily say that Lady Histoire is my pride and joy. Such a good patient... I wish there where more people that where as hard as her."

Histoire felt a bit embarrassed at the words of the old man. Neptune noticing this, felt the urge to bite her own cheek... And that is what she did, before saying.

"With your permission, we're going back. Nep jr, Compa, Histy c'mon, Iffy is waiting for us."

And with that, the whole group started to make their way back to the Basilicom. Once left alone, the old man said, as if speaking to someone.

"For how much longer are you going to hide there boy?"

He heard then the sound of a window being opened behind him. Turning around, he could see a boy none older than twenty-five years. He was wearing a white-blue parka with a blue power symbol on the zip. He was also wearing white jeans with blue gym shoes. His face was covered by the hood. Compa's granfather could feel the daggers that were thrown at him by the glare of the boy, who started to yell.

"What the heck man?! Why are you so dense! Can't you see what is going in front of you?!"

"I don't know what the heck you're talking about..."

"I am talking about Histoire and Neptune! The love is in the air! I can even smell it!"

"You're just being delusional..."

"I am a fantasizer thank you very much! Don't force me to use my secret technique on you!"

"Sure, sure... Boy, how is your body?"

After hearing that question, the hooded male calmed down and said.

"Thank to this little guy, the disease of whatever it is had stopped growing... But it is still there."

At this, the hooded boy took out from beneath his parka a necklace with a black crystal as its ornament. It wasn't a simple black colored crystal: if you looked properly, inside of it there was a red power symbol. The circle was rotating using the motionless little segment as its epicenter. What caught the attention of the doctor, it wasn't the physical traits of the crystal. No... It was the aura it was emanating. It felt so... Heavy, as if it wanted to crush you.

Worried the old man asked.

"Boy... Where did you get that?"

"This little guy here? In the same ruins where I got infected by that red-black miasma... It was located in the innermost part of the ruins. To guard it there was a Delphinus."

At that the old man gasped.

"Delphinus?! As in...?!"

"Yeah, one of the two loyal guards of Overlord Momus. I thought I would have died back then... Luckily when I met it, it was sleeping, so I throw in the room some sleeping gas, and then... Well you know the rest: I got this crystal and I am talking to you right now. By the way I didn't kill the Delphinus, there was no way I am going to challenge it, even if it was sleeping."

Compa's grandfather then looked with pity at the boy. If they don't find a cure as soon as possible, death will be the least of his problems... Because that disease was none other than...

"Viral... To think even us humans can get infected by it... You're scared to become something that kills the first human in sight right?"

"Aye. Who wouldn't? Okay that I will get boost on my parameters like crazy, but to become a mindless beast? Thank you but no."

At that moment the door opened, showing a nurse with another patient behind her.

"Oh mister! Why are you alone? Are you enjoying the breeze?"

Blinking, Compa's grandfather looked around himself, noticing that the boy wasn't anymore there and that a window was open, he walked towards it. The first thing that the doctor saw, was that the boy was descending the building with a rope. That guy... Was really something else. He was really hard to deal with...

Unknown to everyone, from underneath the closet, a small tanned-skinned blonde haired and blue eyed fairy, in short an infamous gyaru fairy, was smiling ear to ear as she mumbled so that anyone could hear her monologue.

"Oh? Isn't that a CPU Memory? Though the aura was quite different... I think I should say about this to that wimp girl. For the sake of my fun!"

 **.**

 **Planeptune's Basilicom.**

 **.**

IF was looking at her cellphone with her back up against the wall. She was reading over and over the email sent to her by the guildmaster. It was a request for the participation on a expedition. There were a lot of pros on the request: she would gain a lot of money, experience, new materials and all. If anyone was wondering, she had already accepted the request. Who knows, maybe she could find some hint for returning Histoire to being a Tome. After all, we're talking about of newly discovered ruins. But still... She strangely got a bad feeling about it.

Dismissing it, the guild agent noticed that a small group was approaching her: it was Neptune, Nepgear, Compa and Histoire, the latter still sitting on a wheelchair, though she already knew that from tomorrow on she will walk on her own. How she did know about that? Nepgear told her in a reply message. Smiling the blue coated girl said.

"Well well, aren't you all quite a bit late?"

"Nepu?! No one told me that there was a time limit!"

"There wasn't in fact, I was just teasing you."

"Mgrgrgr!"

"And don't violate copyrights, or a certain katana wielding girl will come to reclaim it."

"Please both of you stop breaking other games walls..."

Pleaded Nepgear with a forced smile. It was Histoire the one who asked the reason why IF was there.

"IF, I heard that you wanted to tell us about something. What is it?"

Sighing, the guild agent admitted.

"Straight to the point as ever eh Histoire?"

Straighten up her back, the guild agent looked at her friends declaring.

"I will be gone for a week at most for work. The guildmaster asked me to participate in a expedition."

Nepgear excited asked.

"Wow! For where?"

"I need to help a group of explorers from the Etrian Odyssey Guild to explore the newly discovered ruins."

And it was at that moment that Neptune, remembering the dream she had earlier, panicked.

"Wha-wha-what?! I hope you refused!"

"... What? Of course Nep that I didn't refused! I mean, we're talking about ruins of ancient eras, who knows maybe we can find something for returning Histoire to being a Tome."

Well if she put it that way... There was no way that the CPU of Planeptune could change the mind of one of her best friend. But still...

"I still don't like the idea of you going alone with some explorers..."

"... Is it just me, or do you not have much faith in us humans? You sure are starting to act like a superior being who look at us mortals like we are bugs to be crushed."

"Nepu there! I didn't mean it like that!"

"I know I was kidding. But seriously, trust me, I will return. I will be extra careful during the quest ok?"

Looking down at her own feet, still dissatisfied with the answer of IF gave, Neptune weakly nodded her head.

"Ok..."

"Good. Be a good girl and wait for my return ok? I'm going home to get ready for tomorrow! Oh by the way, Compa what are you going to do? Are you going to sleep here?"

"Yup! I want to see the improvements of Histy! But also because I need to take care of the Neps!"

"Am I really that unreliable?"

Sighed depressed Nepgear. Compa noticing the depression of Nepgear said reassuringly.

"It's not like that Ge-Ge, I just love to take care of you all myself."

"That's Compa for ya. Oh well, take care everyone, we'll see each other in a week!"

Before IF could move, Neptune stopped her.

"Iffy!"

"Now what Neptune?"

At first Neptune didn't meet the eyes of IF, and when she found the courage to meet them, said.

"Just... Be careful, ok?"

"Sure will! See ya!"

Said the guild agent as she departed to her home. Once that quartet was left alone, the nurse-in-training proposed.

"So... Shall we have dinner?"

 **.**

 **After dinner. Planeptune's Basilicom Balcony.**

 **.**

Neptune was sitting on the only bench present in the Basilicom Balcony. From there she could easily see the whole city, but her attention was focussed on the night sky. Many thoughts were invading her mind, and that place usually helps her to calm down. While gazing the sky, a familiar voice brought Neptune's feet to the ground.

"I thought I would find you here."

It was Histoire, and she was walking with the rod as an auxiliary. Neptune worried asked.

"Oh Histy... Are you sure to walk on your own?"

"I rested enough. And if I don't walk by myself only for this little extent, I will never improve."

Said the blonde woman as she walked towards Neptune, sitting next to her. For a while they stood in silence, until the former asked.

"Neptune, earlier with IF... Why did you wanted to prevent her from going to the exploration?"

Neptune flinched at those words. Just like IF said earlier, Histoire sure loves to get straight to the point. Sighing, she admitted.

"I... Ya see... I had a nightmare in the afternoon..."

"Really? Want to talk about it?"

Neptune looking at her own feet, trying to recollect the memories about that dream, said once she was able to remember it almost all of it.

"Well... It starts that I was working with Nepgear on the paperwork, and I was showing her how to answer one phone call... But then the Guildmaster called for telling me something about Iffy and... The nightmare stops there. But... Even though it was incomplete, I think that something terrible will happen to her... What makes things worse, it felt so realistic that nightmare."

"I see... Because of that, you're worried about IF."

"Yes."

Admitted Neptune with a nod of her head. Histoire trying to smile, said as she started to caress the head of the lilac girl.

"It's okay Neptune, everything will be fine. After all you, IF and Compa went through a lot together. And since she is the most cautious one in the group, I don't think she will lower her guard even for a simple escort mission. You, of all people, should know that."

Listening carefully to the words of Histoire, Neptune found herself more reassured that nothing will happen to IF.

"You know, you're right. More than once Iffy saved us from bad situations! Iffy will surely return to us! Just because I had a nightmare about her, it doesn't mean it will happen!... Thank you Histy I really needed that."

At this Histoire smiled. She was happy that now Neptune was feeling better. But then at that moment Neptune scratching her head said.

"Uhm... About this afternoon at the hospital... I wanted to say sorry, I... Didn't considered your feelings so... Sorry."

The blonde girl sighed, giving then a reassuring smile.

"Ah Neptune... It's okay, really. It was just me being stubborn. I know that you were trying to being considerate of me."

Neptune wanted to say something, but stopped herself by sighing.

"... We are hopeless in trying to apologizing uh? We will never find and end to this. Now I am feeling better, thank you."

A gentle and chilly wind caressed at that moment the skin of the two girl, forcing them to shiver from the cold. The lilac haired girl, with a smile and extending a hand to the Oracle as she rose up from the bench, proposed.

"Shall we go inside? Before one of us will catch a cold."

"Sure."

And so Histoire took the hand of Neptune, rising then from the seat, walking together hand in hand to the inside of the Basilicom. The CPU of Planeptune, with a smile stamped on her lips, thought that she was sure that tonight she wouldn't have any nightmares, thanks to Histoire. She couldn't wait for the tomorrow to come.


	14. UDW

**AN: And here's the second chapter of the month! Finally I was able to write down one of the scenes I always wanted to write down! I just hope you will like it.**

 **And now...**

 **Yuhitsu: Eheheheh... I will keep you on edge.**

 **ArcunmScriptor: Thank you for the points out, I will follow them as much as I can, since english is not my motherlanguage (so I can't make write much detailes on the story, I am not that good...) also because I work 12 hours per day. Meaning I have little time for writing, so I use as my own average lenght of chapter 3k of words. The ones I mentioned in the previous chapter are my max words and minimun words.**

 **About the OCs, fear not, I got it covered. I know that I would lose track of what the theme of this story is if I add too many of them.**

 **About the plots well, every single one of them is connected to the main one.**

 **FrostSoar: You're very kind sir, thanks! I hope I will not betray your expectations!**

 **Ark(Guest): Thanks! Also everything will be explained in the future, as long you continue to follow the story.**

 **With that said, enjoy the chapter, and let's reach 3 reviews!**

 **A special thanks to Ghost132 for beta reading this chapter.**

 **Cap 14: UDW**

Histoire was sitting on a bench, looking with a puzzled look on her face the lake in front of her. What was happening you wonder? Simple: since it was beautiful weather, not even a cloud in the sky, Neptune had the "splendid" idea to spend the day with a nice walk in the park. At first she refused, but after what Neptune said something along the lines like she would do some work after their little walk, the Oracle couldn't refuse, hoping that the CPU will keep her word. Speaking of which, the CPU was at a crepes stand. Currently Neptune was in her HDD form, wearing jeans and a turtleneck, with a cap on her head and black glasses. This, according to Neptune, was supposed her being in "stealth" mode.

... With all honestly, she was gaining more attentions now than when she was in her human form, thought Histoire. The blonde woman was wearing a white dress that covered her whole body, with a purple coat over the white dress. Both the dress and the coat had blue and golden decoration. The whole dress made Histoire look like some kind of sacred being. In fact many people who were walking by, were watching in awe at the Oracle. And this made Histoire a little uncomfortable.

Luckily at that moment, Purple Heart was now standing in front of her, extending a crepe to her.

"What's wrong Histy? Not feeling well?"

"N-No! I'm fine! It's just..."

Histoire stopped midway in her answer, looking around her surroundings, noticing that many people, especially males that were gazing at her lustfully, were watching her. Purple Heart noticing this, sat beside the Oracle, and with a smile on her lips said, as she gave the crepe to Histoire.

"It's just that you're so beautiful, and that they can't help themselves but to look at you."

Aaaaand Neptune stepped on a land mine with that comment. Histoire was not only speechless, but her face became as red, than the color itself!

"W-Wh-Wha-?"

Panicking, Neptune tried to save herself from shame.

"N-No! I didn't mean it like-! You know what?! This crepes are delicious! You should try them!"

"Y-Yes I will!"

And so they started to eat the crepes in a awkward atmosphere...

Histoire gave some glances to Neptune every now and then, who was now focussing on eating her crepe. To see Purple Heart panic... Truly, it was like some kind of unique event. It was so unfitting of the stoic Purple Heart! The thought of it, made Histoire smile.

Starting finally to eat the crepe, which was the first time she ate one, Histoire eyes started to shine. It was... Simply delicious! The crepe itself was bland, but exactly because it was bland, it enhanced the sweetness of the chocolate and the cream that resided inside of the crepe! She could easily get addicted to this! While eating the crepe with gusto , Neptune said.

"It seems you like it. I'm glad."

Histoire facing Neptune, noticed something on the purple haired woman. There was... A bit of cream on her cheek. She wondered... Even when Neptune was in her HDD form, she still gets herself dirty with food, more specifically with pudding... With a sigh Histoire called.

"Neptune."

"Mh? What is it?"

"Stay still for a second..."

Taking a handkerchief from her bag, she turned to Neptune and slowly the Oracle started to clean the CPUs cheek.

After cleaning Neptune's face, the blonde woman noticed that the CPUs face was red , again. Worried she asked.

"Are you okay Neptune? You're face is red..."

"I-It's nothing, really."

Answered Neptune a she looked away, continuing to eat slowly the crepe while being a bit red in the face. Histoire at this tilted her head to the side. Sometimes it was really hard to understand what was going on in Neptune's head. When she was about to ask what was going on in the CPUs mind, a familiar voice interrupted her.

"My, my Histoire... You sure are a lady killer."

Both the Oracle and the CPU turned toward the voice seeing a woman with light green eyes and long silky hair that was kept in a ponytail with a black-green ribbon. It was Chika. In a hand there was a plastic bag full of…. something.

No wait, who cares about the bag, why was Chika here to begin with?!

"C-Chika! Why are you here?"

"Did Neptune tell you anything about-"

Chika turning her attention to Neptune, she noticed that... The CPU was looking away from her...

... And that means only one thing. Facepalming, Chika came to a conclusion.

"She forgot to tell you huh?"

"Tell me about what?"

"Well... I sewed some dresses for you, but I still need you to try them on. We'll do it once we're back to your Basilicom."

"I see. Did Neptune-"

"No, I volunteered myself. I wanted to do something for MY little sister."

And this comment one of Purple Hearts eyebrows twitched.

"Again with this? I told that-"

"Neptune dear, should I tell Histoire about THAT?"

And for the first time, Histoire saw as Purple Heart shut her mouth at Chikas words . Not even once, Planeptune's Oracle saw her own CPU being verbally defeated by a human! Except from IF that is... But still, seeing Chika get the upper hand, was totally new to Histoire. No wait, could it be... That Chika is-?!

"Are you trying to blackmail Neptune and Planeptune?!"

"I don't know what you're thinking about, but rest assured it does not have anything that could put in danger the nation. No, it's more an embarrassing secret between two women, right Neptune?"

Asked Chika with the index on her own lips as Purple Heart weakly nodded at the words of Leanbox's Oracle. Seeing Neptune in her HDD form like this... Histoire couldn't say if it was cute or what. Though she was curious at the secret that is being shared by the two of them... The curiosity was killing her! But as people like to say: curiosity killed the cat. Eventually Neptune would share it with her. She hoped…

Chika with a cough caught the attention of both Planeptune's Oracle and CPU.

"So... Shall we head back to the Basilicom?"

At this Neptune looked at Histoire, asking with a slight worried tone.

"Histy, are you feeling tired? If so, than we should head back."

"Yeah... I am feeling a bit tired honestly. Though there is something on my mind that I want to ask you Chika."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Are you sure you should be here, and not at Leanbox at Green Heart side? Knowing her, if you are not around..."

"Oh if you're worried that she is not working, don't worry. She is working right now..."

Both Histoire and Neptune blinked at this. Vert working? Seriously? What kind of technique did Chika use to convince Vert to work?! Curious at how Chika did it, Histoire asked.

"May I ask how you convinced her to work?"

"Oh it's nothing grand... I just said to her: If you keep only playing video games, the downfall of Leanbox will be only your fault. That's what I said to her."

Both the Planeptunian girls looked at Chika, stunned by how the Leanbox could be so... So...!

"Savage."

Histoire and Neptune said the word in unison, and that made Chika chuckle.

"Eheheh! I admit that I was quite mean to Vert, I'll bring her a gift on my way back. But surely... To say that together, only couples do that."

Histoire tilted her head to side, not convinced at the words of the green haired woman.

"It was only just a coincidence. Right Neptune?"

Looking at the CPU, she said.

"Y-Yeah. It was just a coincidence. C'mon, let's head back, Nep jr. is probably feeling like Noire right now."

Which means lonely, according to Histoires vocabulary. Nodding with their heads, both Chika and Histoire started to follow Neptune back to the Basilicom, with the Leanbox's Oracle chuckling for some reason behind their backs.

 **.**

 **Meanwhile. Planeptune's Basilicom.**

 **.**

Nepgear was bored. Why, of all days, today was the date of the arrival of the package she requested for her tinkering with robots?! She also wanted to hang out with Histoire and Neptune! So unfair... It's not like she could have left the pick up of the package to the guards, since she has to be the one to sign the retrieval.

In order to kill time, she arranged the documents in the office of Planeptune, so that when her sister returns, Neptune will be able to work more easily. That was the least that Nepgear can do for her big sister.

After arranging the last pile of papers, Nepgear checked once again the arrangement.

"Let's see... This pile is ok... Even this one... And also that one. And... Uh? Did I just forgot one pile? Ahw goodness! I-I should go and get it before they return!"

And so Nepgear with a swift pace, walked to the section of the Basilicom in which all documents got placed before going to the Neptunes office. Once she got in the room, she looked around in search of the fourth pile. Luckily for her, there wasn't any other pile's of documents than the one she was searching. Carefully, she took it with both arms.

... Was it her imagination, or was the stack of documents pretty tall? It was hard to look where she was going! In fact, when she about to turn.

*Sbam*

"Ouchie!"

Yelled Nepgear as she fell backwards on her butt. Raising her gaze, she found out that she had just collided with the guard.

"Oh I'm so sorry Lady Nepgear! I was in a hurry and- Let me help you!"

After helping the CPU Candidate to stand, he leaned a hand on picking up the papers that fell to the ground though... Was it Nepgears imagination, or was the guard in some kind of panic? Whatever. Once they finished picking up the papers, the guard said while scratching the back of his head.

"I'm really sorry Lady Nepgear for earlier..."

"It's okay really. You said that you were in a hurry, and I shouldn't have taken a tight turn.."

"Lady Nepgear, you're too kind... Uhm can I help you bring those papers to the office?"

"No thank you, I wish to do it myself. You know just to kill time before Neptune returns."

"I see... Well, I will take my leave then."

And with this, the two of the them departed, each to their own destination. Though the guard, when he reached the entrance of the Basilicom, noticed that something was missing on his own persona. Checking all of his pockets, the inside of the uniform and also inside of his pants, he sighed. Looking at the sky... No that was wrong, looking at the ceiling, he opened his arms wide, and from goodness knows where, the divine light of realization enveloped the body of the guard, who then said the following sacred words, like he was some kind of messiah.

"Crap baskets."

 **.**

Finally Nepgear reached the office, putting down the pile of documents on the table. After she massaged her own shoulders, taking a bit of the pile of documents, she checked the various contents that were printed on the documents.

"Let's see... Oh goodness, it's all in disorder, I need to correct it. Oh well, let's begin."

And so the CPU Candidate, taking the documents one by one, she arranged them correctly so that Neptune wouldn't find any trouble when she returned from her walk with Histoire. While working, she monologues.

"This one comes later... This other one should be placed on that pile... And this should-What the goodness is this?!"

Screamed Nepgear she held a paper with drawings on it. But it wasn't the kind of drabbles made because someone was bored. No... It was like a page of a manga. But not a simple manga, no... It was a R-18 material! It was showing two people naked, though the bed sheets were covering them, and around them there were roses.

"W-W-Why is something like this was in the pile of documents?! Goodness who would put it into them?! Is this some kind of joke?! And why is it displaying Neptune and Histoire kissing each other in such a lewd way?! Though..."

The more she looked at this the more it felt... Right. It was as if... The two of them were meant to be.

No! That's wrong! It shouldn't be like this! And yet... And yet!

"Lady Nepgear."

The guard's voice snapped Nepgear out of her train of thought. Looking at him with a surprised face, the CPU Candidate spoke with a panicked tone, showing at the man the page of the R-18 manga.

"Mister guard! Someone put this... This...! This thing in the documents! We should-! We should... Wait, weren't you going somewhere in a hurry?"

The guard stood silent, with his hands on his back, making impossible to Nepgear to notice that they were ready to lock the door of the office.

Seconds passed, and the man didn't answer, and that made Nepgear to realize something.

"Wait... It can't be... Are you...?"

"Indeed milady. It is I the one who drew that. Of course, it should have been kept a secret..."

Locking the door, making Nepgear tense up, he continued.

"... But at this point, it's better to say everything, for the sake of the ship."

"For the sake... Of the ship?"

"Yes. Tell me, when you saw that picture, what did you think?"

"What I thought? It... It was...! I mean, an Oracle and CPU couldn't...! And yet..."

Though Nepgear left many words on her little answer, the guard seemed to catch on.

"You thought that is wrong. And yet, it was right, right?"

Nepgear locked her eyes on the... "Guard's eyes", since they were covered by a bandage. She gaped, as if the guard knew what was going on in her mind.

"I can understand. You know, this was the very reason why I started to work here... It all happened three years ago, when Lady Neptune returned from the fight against the leader of ASIC, the Witch Arfoire. During Lady Purple Heart speech about the end of the war, I noticed something... Of course probably it was only me back then but... I saw the glances that Milady gave to Lady Histoire. They weren't like the ones you give to a friend, no... It was something more deep. For that sole reason, I started to work here, so that I could see the story that would unfold between them, and show it to everyone with doujinshis! Of course most of it was fiction created by my fantasy."

That was... Quite the talk! It left Nepgear speechless for a second. But still...!

"I... I can't allow you to continue! This could put in-"

"In danger the reputation of your sister and Lady Histoire? Fear not, because many people in the whole of Gameindustri, after the release of my first three books, started to ship them! And thanks to that, I gained the title of Admiral! And now... I am in search of a good ally for giving me sweet moments between Lady Neptune and Lady Histoire. I can't ask Miss Compa's grandfather, since my technique wouldn't work on someone who is so clueless... Yes, the day in which Lady Histoire finished her therapy, and coincidently it was my day off, I was in the hospital, hearing their small talk..."

Nepgear was now pale. The whole image of the hard worker and serious mister guard, was now ruined! Being replaced by a maniac!

While trying to think of something, the guard continue, as his emitted some little electrical shocks.

"And now... Since you yourself thought that the two of them are meant to be... Then you're the perfect candidate to become my ally!"

Taking a deep breath, he chanted, as the reality in the whole office started to shift.

 _"I am the bone of my pencils._

 _Wood is my body, and graphite is my blood._

 _I have printed over a thousand of doujinshis._

 _Unknown to Offline._

 _Nor known to Online._

 _Have withstood pain to create many books._

 _Yet, those hands will never stop to draw._

 _So as I fantasize, Unlimited Doujinshi Works!"_

And a whole new reality appeared in front of Nepgear.

 **.**

 **Planeptune's Basilicom. Early Evening.**

 **.**

"Nepgeaaar! We're hooooome!"

Announced Neptune (now in her human form since being so long in her HDD tired her) as she opened the door to her home, followed by Histoire and Chika. Welcoming them, was in fact Nepgear.

"Welcome back Neptune, and Histoire! Oh there is also Chika! Hello!"

As soon Nepgear welcomed them, Neptune after giving a swift look to her sister, said surprised, noticing something in her little sister.

"Woah Nep jr! What happened to you?! Your skin is... Shining! Did someone take good care of you?"

"Mh? Oh no it's nothing really! I just took a nice rest after arranging all documents, that's all! Fufufufufu..."

Somewhat none of them were convinced by Nepgear's words. And Histoire couldn't help herself but to shiver from the strange sensation that the CPU Candidate was giving, it was somewhat... What people call creepy. With a cough, Chika catched the girls attention.

"A-Ahem! So... Histoire dear. Are you feeling up to try the clothes I sew for you?"

"Uh? Oh! Uhm... Yeah."

"Good! Let's go in your room to change! Neptune and Nepgear, can you wait for us in the living room?"

"Sure!"

"You got it."

With this, the Oracles went to to room of the blonde woman. Once inside, Chika put down the plastic bag on Histoires bed, taking out a one piece dress. When Histoire saw it, she noticed that it looked somewhat familiar... Wait a second, wasn't that...?

"Chika? Isn't this your dress?"

"Oh? You noticed? I'm glad! Since you are MY little sister, I thought we should wear something similar!"

"Uh... Now I understand how Nepgear feels when Vert acts like that..."

Concluded Histoire as she started to undress herself, changing then into the dress given to her by Chika, being also helped by the Leanbox's Oracle to wear it properly. Once they finished the green haired woman exclaimed as she clapped together her hands.

"My! It suits you! Why won't you look at the mirror?"

Following Chika's advice, Histoire walked to the mirror, looking at the reflection of herself: the dress, yes, it was almost identical to Chikas, but with color changes and it was more covered. While Chika's dress was black, Histoire's was purple with blue decorations. She had a white neck piece with a purple N on it and two small pieces of blue cloth. Every single part that left the skin exposed on Chika's dress, in the case of Histoire it was covered by a white cloth, covering her legs, arms and her chest. It was modest, yet, it accentuated the curves of her body, making Histoire a bit embarrassed.

"It's a bit embarrassing..."

"Oh shoo! You're a woman, and you have to show to the world your beauty. I'm sure that Neptune will be speechless!"

Again with Neptune... What is this thing that the two of them share? Histoire couldn't help herself but to feel... Excluded? Is that the right word?

Chika, noticing the expression that Histoire was giving, deducing what was going on in her mind. With a sigh, she said with a smile, trying to reassure her.

"Don't worry, eventually you will know. But not from me, but from Neptune, when she understands one little thing."

"And what is that?"

"A secret."

Answered Chika with a wink to a confused Histoire. Opening the door, Leanbox's Oracle escorted the blonde woman to the living room where the Nep sisters were waiting. Placing both hands on Histoire's shoulders, the green haired woman said with a confident tone and smile.

"What do you think? Does the dress suit her?"

Nepgear clapping her hands together exclaimed.

"It is! What do you think Neptune?"

Neptune was still watching her Oracle with her mouth wide open. She was speechless. No matter what you say, but that dress, though it resemble the one Chika was wearing, it suited perfectly on Histoire. It made her look like a...

"A goddess..."

"U-Uh? What did you say Neptune?"

Asked with a blink of her eyes. Did she heard correctly, or did Neptune say that she was like a goddess. And at this, it was Neptune who blinked, realizing what she had just said.

"Ah? Oh! I-I mean! It suits you so well, that you looked like a... Like a... I mean, it suit so well that-! I-I 'm going to wash my face!"

And with that the CPU sprinted to the bathroom. Histoire tilting her head to the side asked.

"Did I do something for making Neptune run away?"

"Oh don't worry my dear little sister, it's just that Neptune was shy. You left her without words. Just like I said."

"Chika... It seems like you know Neptune better than me. Why is that? Is it from that secret you two share?"

"Mmh what can I say here mh? Le secret! C'mon let's try the other dresses I sewed for you"

Incited Chika as she presses Histoire back to her room. But before entering the room, the green haired woman said with a low tone, so that Histoire couldn't hear her, while looking at the direction where Neptune disappeared.

"Eh... So clueless of her own feelings!"

Meanwhile, Nepgear was writing a message to someone, while drooling like some kind of otaku...


	15. Progress

**Hello guys! Here we are with a new chapter! I hope I will be able to post another one at least for the end of the month... But don't count on it, sorry _"**

 **Let's move on the reviewers:**

 **xCanaan: Is that so? I'm glad to hear it! Honestly I thought I did a bad job there...**

 **FrostSaber: I'm sorry to hear that, but it's a character for a plot _ But I am glad that at least someone recognized the reference!**

 **ArcanumScriptor: Mmmh... You're right, I could have done a better job at that scene, I could have put some resistance yes but at the moment I was writing that scene nothing came up... In the future I will eventually expand it. And thank you for the suggestion! I was actually in a bind right now so... The future chapter will have surely what you had suggested! Thank you for being an amazing reviewer!**

 **And with that said, enjoy the chapter! And let's reach 3 or more reviews!  
**

 **A special thanks to Ghost132 for beta reading this chapter.**

 **Cap 15: Progress**

Lastation. The nation led by the CPU Black Heart. A industrialized city with the sky always covered by dark clouds because of the smog emitted by the industries. But noneless, that was a "good weather" following the mind of the Lastation's people.

In the middle of the crowd, two people were walking side by side: a young ravenette girl and a robot-ninja, Uni the CPU Candidate of Lastation and Steamax, ex-member of AffimaX. These two were just returning from a job of eliminating monsters at the shores near the city. With a sigh Uni said.

"I never thought that monsters could act so violent... And let's not add the fact they went viral so easily. But thanks to you by backing me up, it was a walk in the park. So thank you for earlier."

"You're welcome Lady Uni."

The black haired half-twintails tsundere smiled at the words of the ninja, a smile that didn't last long since a thought came into her mind.

"Though... I wonder why they were so close to the shrine of the Mascot... I don't want to think that they were targeting it."

"It's probably not because of that... I heard that monsters in Viral does not have any will. They are like in a permanent Berserk state, well that is until they're defeated."

"Yeah, I heard that too. Maybe I should talk about it to Noire and secure another location for the Mascot. Though I wonder what is it's function... Sister told me only that it was given to her by the True Goddess when she was born and that it gives some kind of blessing to Lastation..."

"So we don't know much about it."

"So it seems..."

Conceded Uni with a nod of her head at the statement of Steamax. They continued to walk on the street, trying to not collide with anybody else since well... The crowd of people that were walking through the whole city, if you looked from the top of a building, you could mistake the crowd for a sea in continuous movement.

Once they reached the entrance of the Basilicom, Uni sighed, letting her shoulders down a bit showing how exhausted she was.

"Geez... We're finally back. Now I need to fill my report to Noire. I hope she's not going to get upset..."

"Why would she, Lady Uni? You stopped the monsters that went Viral, and so protected the Mascot. There is no way she could be upset."

"Eh, thank you Steamax, now I feel a bit more secure. See ya tomorrow then!"

With that said, Uni started to walk into the structure, before stopping herself mid-way and turning to the ninja, she asked with a worried tone.

"Say... There is something that is troubling me lately."

"What is it Lady Uni?"

"Your eyErr I mean, your optics... I remember it blue, not red."

"Are you really sure? Perhaps you're mistaken Lady Uni, I mean, it is MY optics we're talking about."

"Mmmh yeah you're right, sorry about that. Well see ya!"

Concluding their little discussion, Uni started to walk toward the Basilicom, going for a last time worried gaze at the ninja, before disappearing inside the building. Confirming that the CPU Candidate was now out of sight, the robot started to walk away from the structure, away from that crowd. Once he reached the periphery, he walked into one of the infamous dark alleys, and looking around himself, he called.

"Are you there Boss?"

"Eh took awhile for you to get here."

Turning around, Steamax optics met the gaze of a scarlet-eyed girl. This girl was none other than a grey-skinned green haired girl wearing a rat's coat: Linda, ex-member of ASIC. With a toothy grin, she asked, while patting her shoulder with her iron pipe.

"Soooo... Any news for us?"

"Yes: I found out the location of Lastation's Mascot. You should hurry and secure it, before they transfer the location of it, since the recent activities of monsters."

"Aye, I guess we'll just going to retrieve that right now, if you please..."

Steamax tilted his head to the side, before realizing.

"Oh right, here."

From his right wrist, that opened like an electronic door, he took a USB key giving it then to Linda.

"I saved the location of the Mascot here."

"Good job Fido! Now then I'm going to retrieve it! While you well... Until new orders from MY boss, you can play around with that snob of a candidate!"

"Very well..."

Nodded Steamax as he walked away, disappearing into nothing thanks to his anonymity ability. Turning her head behind her, Linda called over.

"Oi rat! Time to work!"

"Ooooh finally! I was getting tired! I can't wait to leave this Nation chu!"

"On that, we can agree."

Admitted Linda at the words of Warechu. Finally, after spending what it seemed like a month, they could leave the damn Nation. When they were about to move, Linda said with a serious tone.

"I have to admit that without your knowledge on reprogramming that robot, it would take a lot more time to retrieve the Mascot. Also, we gained an ally for our cause. I can't wait to see the expression of that brat when she finds out that her "boyfriend" betrayed her! Ahahahahah!"

At the laugh of Linda, Warechu sighed.

"Ah... You're twisted, but I can agree on the fact the I was amazing and honestly, I wish to see what kind of reaction they will have when we make our decisive move."

"Decisive move uh? Speaking of which."

Taking out her cellphone, Linda started a call with her boss. After a few seconds of waiting, in which she tapped her boot to the ground, greeted.

"Oh boss! We're about to retrieve the Lastation Mascot! After that we're going to retrieve the Lowee or the Leanbox one?"

...

"Uh? We will have another ally for taking the Leanbox's Mascot? Cool! And what about the Lowee one?"

...

"You're... Going to retrieve it? So right now we're heading back to Planeptune? Err... As you wish Boss. I trust your plan. See ya back at Planeptune then!"

And with that, she closed the call. Turning her attention to the rat, she said.

"You got that?"

"Aye chu! After taking the Lastation's Mascot, we're going back to Planeptune chu."

"Good. Now let's not waste anymore time, we have a Mascot to catch!"

"Aye aye chu!"

And so the duo started to walk toward the location of the Mascot, using Warechu's portable computer to extract the file stored in the USB key given to them by Steamax and displaying it on the screen. It seems that for once, they will be able to deal quite the blow against the CPUs that they hated so much... And that's all thanks to their new Boss, who came to them requesting their strength to succeed on their revenge.

 **.**

 **Planeptune's Orphanage**

 **.**

Rei was panicking. Goodness if she was. What was happening you ask? Simple.

You see, her partner in crime (Anonydeath) had finished the Candidate Detector, that's how they called the item crafted by him, though they debated on how called it. They could have gone for Goddess Detector, Chosen Detector, San Asvani Detector... No wait the last one doesn't sound right.

Anyway, by using the Candidate Detector, led Rei Ryghts to the orphanage of Planeptune, a small structure at the outskirts of the Nation. Well... More than a small structure, is more like a one of those european house in the countryside, which goes in heavy contrast with the high tech city of Planeptune. Around the house there was a well kept garden with a small children's playground just behind the the orphanage.

Rei was sitting on a chair in the main hall of the house, waiting for the owner of the orphanage to discuss with her for... Well, for adopting a child. Of course this kind of action was taken so that they would not catch the attention of the police or the Guild. You can't take a child illegally right? And that's why they are taking a child by following the laws.

After what seemed like an eternity, a person came to greet her.

"Goooooood moooooorniiiiig. I'm so sorry for making you wait..."

To greet the glasses wearing woman was a girl in her early twenties. She was wearing a very loose blue-white-pink nightgown... Wait, was that even a nightgown? It was really hard to tell. But let's go with saying that this girl was wearing a dress for bedtime. She has bright-pink eyes and long lilac-blue hair that reached her waist. Her hair was a total mess, and it was kept in a braid held by a pink frilled bow. And there was another thing to say about this girl: "the sleepiness is strong in this one!"

Heck, just by looking at the owner of the orphanage, you could see the emblem of all the people that wants to sleep.

But enough of this. Rei raising from the chair said half-panicking.

"N-N-No! I d-didn't wait that long!"

"Yeeeeey! I'm so glaaaaaaaad!"

Cheered the owner as she clapped her hands together, before realizing something.

"Ooooooh riiiight! I didn't introduce myself! My name's Plutia."

"O-Oh! Where are my m-manners! S-Sorry! I am Rei Ryghts!"

"It's niiiiice to meet you!"

"Y-Yeah. Me too."

Goodness if Plutia talked so slow! It will take THREE days to adopt a child! If she allowed it of course. Gulping, Rei asked.

"U-Uhm... I-I wish to adopt a child! If it is allowed..."

At this Plutia blinked a few times surprised, before turning her expression into a saddened one.

"I see... Soooo you wanted to adopt one uh?"

It was Rei's turn to blink. Why would Plutia be sad if a child got adopted? Wasn't that something to celebrate? Since a child would have a family? Trying to be cautious, Rei asked.

"Uhm... I-Is something wrong?"

"No... It's just... I will feeeeeel a little bit looonely, that's all..."

Ah... Right. Understandable. After all, since she was the one taking care of these orphans, she grew attached to them. And having them going away... It hurt. Rei could understand that. But before being able to say anything, Plutia said.

"Sooooo... Shall we see the children?"

"U-Uh? Oh y-yeah! Sure!"

Perhaps it was better to change argument. Probably she would have messed up and hurt the feelings of Plutia even more. Following the lilac haired girl, they went to the children's playground, where the orphans were playing. The playground was made with only one slide, a small basket field, a sandbox, and two swings. It's useless to say that the children were literally playing around.

When Plutia was about to speak, the Candidate Detector started to react to the presence of the best candidate for the CPU Memory retrieved with a: *Pipipipipipipipi*. What's that sooooound?"

"Oh! I-It's nothing! It's my t-tablet!"

Luckily, the device looked more like a tablet, so it was easy to fool other people. Taking it out from the bag, she looked at the map that was displaying on the screen. Looking between the tablet, and the point that was displayed on the screen of the item, Rei saw that it was indicating a blonde little girl with short hair with some oversized hair bobbles on top. She was wearing a yellow and black striped jacket with a tail, a pair of shorts and sneakers. She was also wearing some kind of paw gloves, they looked like cat paws? Whatever... Turning to Plutia, Rei asked.

"U-Uhm... E-Excuse me but... Should I-I be the one who choose the c-child?"

"Suuuuure."

"O-Okay so... That b-blonde child then."

"You waaaant... Peaaaashy?"

Now Plutia had a worried look as in she was questioning Rei's sanity. Sighing, and nodding with her head, she called.

"Peeeeeaaaaashyyyyyyy. Come here."

The blonde girl, after hearing being called, rushed towards them. Once she approached them, with a smile on her face, as if she was expecting something exciting, asked.

"What's up Ploot?"

Ploot? Is that supposed to be the nickname of Plutia? If felt more like an insult than a nickname, at least in Rei's opinion... With a smile the owner of the orphanage said.

"Peeeaaaashy... Do you want a mommy and daddy?"

The little girl blinked tilting her head to the side.

"Uuuuh? Dunno... Why?"

"Thaaaaat's because..."

At this Rei thought that maybe she should introduce herself to the child.

"H-Hello there! I-I'll be your m-m-m-m-"

... This was embarrassing. Seriously, why couldn't Anonydeath come here? He could have used one of those black silhouettes to aid her for these things... Why today, of all days, he has to spent his time by "spying" on Lastation's CPU? After taking a deep breath, calming herself, she finished with a smile.

"I'll be your m-mother."

And the reaction was... That she was totally uninterested! Mission failed we'll get em next time.

No that doesn't sound right... Anyway, panicking, Rei started to stutter like crazy.

"D-D-D-D-Did I d-d-d-do something w-w-wrong?"

"Noooo it's just Peashy being... Peashy."

... What? Peashy being Peashy? That doesn't make sense!

How to win her interest over? Since a child was usually gluttonous, perhaps...

"D-D-Do you... Like p-pudding?"

Asked Rei as she took out a pudding from the bag, showing it to the child. The eyes of the little girl started to shine.

"Woooooo! Pudding!"

In an instant, she snatched the pudding from the hands of Rei, who blinked trying to register what had just happened, breaking into an awkward smile.

"I-It's seems you like it."

"Uhuh! It's also Neptuna's favorite food!"

"Nep... Tuna?"

At the question of Rei, it was Plutia who answered.

"She's talking about Neppy."

Neptuna... Neppy... As far as she understood, they are talking about the same person. Still... She still didn't understood who was the girl they are mentioning! That was, until another child on the background yelled.

"They talking about Lady Neptune!"

"O-Oh! I see! Thank you!"

Returning her attention to Peashy, she asked.

"Do you... Like Lady Neptune?"

"Uhuh! She's strong and cool! I wanna be like her!"

"I'm... I'm s-sure you w-will. E-Even more than Lady Neptune I think!"

"Really?!"

"R-Really."

"Wooo-hoooo!"

Peashy started to jump right on the spot happily. It was nice to make someone happy, thought Rei. It's a pity, for what she's going to do to this poor child... But it was for the sake of Gameindustri, and all the living creature living in it. Once the child calmed down, she asked.

"A-About the adoption, how-"

"You haaaave to siiiign a few documents and once it will be received at the Basilicom, the CPU or the Oracle will have to approve it."

Rei flinched at this. She hoped that nothing will rise with the fact she was requesting to adopt a child...

Nodding with her head, the glasses-wearing woman followed the lilac haired girl into the previous room, where the former took from a drawer a small pile of documents. Once Rei filled every kind of request, Plutia put the documents inside a scanner, and turning to the cyan haired woman said.

"Now we have to wait a few days at most. Since you gave your number I will contact you and tell you if the request was accepted or not."

"I see... Thank you."

"Yoooooou're welcome!"

With that said, Plutia accompanied Rei at the entrance of the orphanage, where they got reached by Peashy who tugging Rei's sleeve, asked with pleading eyes.

"You'll return, right?"

At first Rei was without words. What was this feeling in her chest? It wasn't like the one when you see a kitten, no... It was different, warmer for a lack of words. With a genuine smile on her face, Rei knelt down and patting the head of the blonde haired child said with a warm tone.

"Y-Yes I will. So until t-then be a good girl, ok Peashy?"

"Uhn!"

Nodded vigorously Peashy, as she sprinted elsewhere after giving her goodbye to her soon-to-be-mother. The woman kept smiling as she watches the little girl going away. Was this what mothers felt towards their own children? She couldn't be so sure...

And with this, Rei made her way out from the orphanage, after thanking Plutia for the everything she had done for her.

Slowly, but steadily, the progress of her plans were proceeding without any hitch. Soon... Soon... She will be able to create the perfect Gameindustri for all the living beings.

 **.**

 **? Ruins. Resting Area.**

 **.**

IF was sitting with her back on the wall. It's been what? Three days or even more since she started that job. Usually a dungeon was made with only a floor, or at max two but this one... They were already at the fourth one! Also the more she and the explorers descended, the more the monster grew stronger. It was as if, at the bottom of the ruins there was some kind of secret... Perhaps the very same she was searching for? Whatever…

Raising her gaze to the other person who was sitting on a trunk right in front of her and the bonfire since it was awfully dark in this place, watched at what he was doing. The person in question was a man wearing the gear of a ranger, the classic one with a bow on his back. The adult was analyzing the maps that they were able to draw during the exploration. Curious of how the drawing of the map was proceeding, the guild agent asked.

"So... How is it going?"

"Mh? With all honesty? Bad. Because of that black-red miasma, which one of the best medics at the Hospital warned us, since it's deadly for us, we couldn't go through many tunnels. So the maps of the previous floors are incomplete. And what's worse, the more we descend, not only the monsters grow stronger, but also the quantity of this miasma. The source is probably at the lowest floor but... If we keep this going..."

The man interrupted himself as he looked at the direction of the tent, where one of the explorers was being treated by their own medic. Yes, in the last fight they quite a bit of trouble against a monster that they never seen before. Sighing, he shaked his head.

"If we keep this going, we need to retreat. These New-Types are such a pain... It's as if the whole dungeon is rejecting us."

IF raised an eyebrow at this. Now that was an interesting theory. A dungeon trying to reject everyone who tries to explore it... What was it trying to protect? But another thing that caught the attention of the guild agent was...

"About the miasma, what do we know?"

"From what I heard, it's dangerous for us humans. While it boost our parameters like crazy, it devours your own sanity. There is already a case I heard, and it is thanks to this person that we are now wary of the miasma. Though unluckily for that person, there is no cure for it..."

"Geez... Seems quite the worst disease ever. They already gave it a name?"

"Yes. Though it already existed, since usually the monsters are the ones who got it: I'm talking about Viral."

"V-Viral? I thought that-"

"Only monsters were the ones susceptible to it? Yeah everyone thought that. But it seems even us humans can get it from that miasma. Luckily it doesn't seem to be contagious, so the people can rest easy."

IF at those words sighed with relief. At least it wasn't contagious like it happens to monsters! She couldn't think of a Berserk Compa, injecting everyone in sight with her giant syringe... What a nightmare that would be!

At that moment, from the tent made her way out the medic, who was until now tending on the wounded one.

"He will be recovering soon enough. It was only a light wound without any poison in it. EO Gunner is watching over him."

"That's a good thing."

Sitting right in the middle between the survivalist and the guild agent, admitted.

"I... Hate this place. It's not for the fact it is dark but... Does any one of you get the feeling of being... Observed by some kind of powerful and dangerous being?"

IF blinking said.

"You too uh? I thought I was only just being paranoid and because someone told me to be extra-careful but now..."

After thinking for a few seconds about this, she asked at the survivalist.

"So, what are we gonna do? Press on until we can, or retreat now?"

The man listened the words of both the medic and the guild agent until he declared.

"We're gonna press on. At least until we reach the end of the next floor. Rest while we can, as soon as the protector will be ready to go, we're going to move."

Everyone nodded at his decision, and so started to lay on the ground trying to recover as much energy as possible. IF wondered what kind of danger she will meet in the future... She hoped it wasn't some kind of legendary monster or a Boss New-Type, those would be real trouble. Closing her eyes, the guild agent started to sleep, just like the medic while the survivalist stood wake since right now it was his turn to watch over the others.

But little did they know, that someone was watching them, right behind the corner...


	16. About Us (part 1)

**AN: Hiya everyone! I am happy to be able to post this chapter before the beginning of the next month! Honestly I thought I wouldn't be able to for how lazy I was this month... Anyhoo... Let's start with the review!**

 **TheImmortalOne50: I am happy you like my story. About the mistakes... By following the chapter in which you made the review, I can say that one wasn't corrected at all (I still didn't have Ghost132 as my beta reader at the time). Noneless, I will keep a better eye on these grammatical errors, thank you for your review.**

 **ArcanumScriptor: I am someone who likes cliffhanger eheheheh... I a way I am kind of sadist...**

 **About the descriptions of places, I will do my best from now and onward. Though you a previous chapter you said to not do something to exagerated... But I will do my best to do something that can be considered decent: nor too long, nor totally absent. About the lenght, from now on I will put after the Author Notes the number of the words I wrote for the chapter.**

 **With that said, let's reach 3 or more review! I can say I written this chapter by following the suggestion of ArcanumScriptor. Enjoy this chapter my dear readers ;-)**

 **A special thanks to Ghost132 for beta reading this chapter.**

 **Words written for the chapter: 3145**

 **Cap 16: About Us (part 1)**

 _It was dark. Totally black. There was absolutely nothing in the place where Neptune actually was. It was like when she first woke up after her defeat against Noire, Blanc and Vert. The purple goddess gulped, as she started to sweat. She hated that darkness. To be alone, without anyone at her side... Not even a voice to talk to! She disliked that place. Why was she there? She didn't die as far she remembered... The last thing she remembered, was that she went to bed together with Nepgear, and that's that. Could it be... That Conquest Nepgear awakened and stabbed her with Gehaburn while she was sleeping?!_

 _... Impossible, not in this fan fiction at least. Then why...?_

 _As Neptune wondered, she heard someone crying. And those cries... They were right behind her. Turning her head, she saw that behind her was a door. A door in the middle of nowhere? Ok that's it, this was nothing more than a dream. But... What kind of dream was this? Curious, Neptune opened the door, only seeing another room full of darkness. But at the center of it, there were two people: one was laying on the ground, with a piece of paper (was it actually a paper? It seemed more like a handkerchief.), covering their face, while the other was on its knees. And the crying ... Was coming from the latter person. There was something to say about this person: the person was dressed like Neptune, not only that but also the hair was the same! It was as if... It was herself. Approaching slowly to the person, she started to hear what it was monologuing._

 _"Why... Why did this happen? Why did you leave me alone? You promised that we would be together forever! Then why... Why?!"_

 _That voice. It was... Her own? The figure after sighing, slowly raised on its feet._

 _"No... I know the reason... It's that person's fault."_

 _As it started to turn to Neptune, it dissolved into nothing together with the person on the ground. Tilting her head to the side, Neptune asked herself where did it go the person. Shrugging her shoulders, she started to turn, when two hands grabbed her shoulders. The one who grabbed Neptune... Was none other than herself. Usually Neptune would give a cheerful aura but this one... Gave exactly the opposite. She started to sweat like crazy, as the pressure on her shoulders grew more and more. The other Neptune slowly raising her head said._

 _"You know who am I talking about, don't you?"_

 _And once the other self exposed her face, the blood in Neptune's body turned cold from fear. She wanted to scream, but nothing came out from her mouth. The eyes of Neptune's copy were non existent. In the sense that that where two giant black holes with a black liquid falling from them like tears, the very same thing was also the mouth. Absolutely creepy and disgusting._

 _"That's right. It's all your fault if _ is gone!"_

 _And then Neptune got devoured by the mouth of the twisted copy._

 **.**

"Gwaaaaaaaaah!"

Screamed Neptune as she raised her bust from the sofa, while gripping her chest with a hand. Man, her heart was beating like crazy! That was one hella of a nightmare! What did she ate before going to sleep? Urgh... Most likely pudding, since there was an empty one right beside her.

While she was trying to catch her breath, Histoire ran towards Neptune from her own room.

"Neptune! I heard you screaming! Are you alright?"

"Oh Histy! It's nothing! Just... A nightmare..."

"Another nightmare? You're having a lot of them recently."

Said Histoire worriedly, as she sat beside Neptune, looking at said girl with a worried look that matched her tone. Usually nightmares comes with a bad digestion, or because of a post-traumatic experience or because you were in distress. And Histoire hated seeing Neptune in this state... Heck she could even see the dark bags under her eyes! They were so dark, that any panda would be envious of Planeptune's CPU! Placing a hand over one of Neptune's hands, catching her attention, asked.

"Is something troubling you?"

"Troubling me? That's..."

Neptune looked for a few seconds Histoire, before asking more like to herself.

"How much time has passed since then..."

"What do you-"

"Oh sorry, I was wondering how much time has passed since you became like... This."

Oh...

That's what she meant. She was wondering how much time has passed since the Oracle turned into a human.

"It should be one month more or less."

"One month has already passed uh? And we still didn't make any progress to turn you back... If this keeps going..."

Said Neptune as she looked at her own feet with a look full of anguish. Was this the reason why Neptune was so much in distress? And the reason why she has so many nightmares? Histoire, hoping to make Neptune feel a little better, hugged her taking by surprise the CPU.

"H-H-Histy?!"

"Neptune... There is nothing to worry about. I'm not going to leave you anytime soon. So be at peace. It hurts me seeing you like this..."

"Histy..."

Ah... Without doing it on purpose, she was hurting Histoire. What a fool she was...

Neptune then returned the hug, feeling the warmth given to her by the Oracle. She felt so... Protected, for a lack of words. All the dread feeling Neptune had at that moment, washed away by the warmth of the blonde woman. Seriously, it felt like Histoire was always her shining knight who save her from the clutches of a evil dragon.

"... You're really something else Histy."

"Uh?"

"I mean, if it weren't for you, I would have been a goner long time ago. I can't do nothing without you... That's the reason why I..."

But she interrupted herself, as she saw Nepgear watching them next to the corner to the entrance. She was holding a camera in her hands and she had quite the pleased expression on her face, and let's add that her eyes were shining. Wait a second... What the heck?! Since when she was watching them?! Oh goodness this was embarrassing. Separating from Histoire's hug, Neptune said panicked at her little sister.

"N-Nepgear! Since when w-were you watching?"

Keeping the smile on her face, the CPU Candidate simply answered, as if she was to incite them.

"Oh please don't mind me! Please continue on what you're doing!"

"Now it's impossible Nepgear!"

"Ahw..."

Neptune sighed at this, as Histoire tried to collect herself as she took a deep breath. Indeed that was embarrassing for the both of them. The Oracle, once she calmed down, asked with a polite tone.

"Nepgear, is there something you wanted to tell us?"

At first Nepgear blinked, thinking on what she had wanted to say before watching them hug each other, exclaiming then after remembering it.

"Oh yes! I was going to visit Rom and Ram! And probably I'll stay the night over there. Is there any trouble with it?"

"I don't think so. You can stay with them for the night. Just call us when you reach there ok?"

"Sure Histoire."

And just before she was about to exit from the house, the Candidate turned to both Neptune and Histoire, saying with a happy smile.

"You know... I would be happy if you two... Become something more."

Those were the last words said by Nepgear, as she closed the door behind her, leaving stunned both the Oracle and the actual CPU. What did she meant by that?! Scratching her head, Neptune said with a sigh.

"Geez that Nep jr!... What did she meant by that?"

"I don't know... Since yesterday she's been acting odd."

"I know right? Perhaps while she was on Nepgle, she entered in a R-18 site and got corrupted by those fantasizer villains!"

 **.**

"Et-ciù!"

Sneezed the Guard as one of the colleague after flinching for a moment said.

"Bless you dude! Did you catch a cold?"

"No... I guess someone is speaking of me... Probably badly."

"... You got it bad uh?"

"You don't know half of it..."

Sighed dramatically the Guard, as his colleague patted his shoulder trying to give him a morale boost.

 **.**

Placing a hand on her cheek, Histoire said with a worried tone.

"You know I don't think that would be the-"

And then she remember it when Nepgear got hooked on one of the games that Vert lent her, the one that showed all kinds of naked butlers. Man it took a whole week to return her to her consciousness. Yup, she can totally picture it that she got hooked on something else.

"... You know you might be on to something there. Should we check it? Though it feels like we are violating her privacy..."

"Nepu! But this is for her sake!"

Histoire thought it over for a few seconds, before conceding to Neptune.

"You're right... We can't let this thing go on. Let's check on her PC."

And so the two girls walked to the CPU Candidate's workplace, which was a room used by Nepgear whenever she was working on robots or electronic components or even when she needed to do some researches for her own interests. The room in fact was filled with mechanical and electronic parts scattered all over the ground, which wasn't at all a good thing. One mistake while walking, and you could get seriously hurt. And the smell of oil and metal... It was nauseating. It wasn't a surprise that whenever Nepgear got out from that room, she was dirty from top to bottom. Neptune after sitting on the chair, tried to boot the PC, and after it loaded the screen in which you needed to type in the password to access, she exclaimed.

"Nepu! She put a password here?!"

"Perhaps she wouldn't like us trying to tinkering around on her PC... Do you know what the password possibly be?"

"Nope! You?"

"Me neither."

"Mmmh... Knowing my sister, the password would be... Me!"

After writing her own name on the PC, it appeared a message. One she wouldn't never expected.

-Password Incorrect-

"Nepu?! Impossible! Then... Nepgear?"

-Password Incorrect-

"Mmmgh! Uni!"

-Wrong again-

"It changed the message?! Then... RobotLove?"

-Nope!-

"SexyRobots!"

-Fail-

"Rom! Ram! Blanc! Vert! Noire"

-Negative, Nay, Niet, Almost there... Not, Absolutely not.-

"Nepuuuu! Chika! Kei! Mina!"

-Bzzzzz!, Impossible, Try again-

"Uwaaaah I'm getting crazy here! Histy give me a hand!"

"Mmmmh... Why won't you try IF or Compa? Otherwise is probably some kind of password with numbers and characters."

"Urgh if it the latter... I will give up. Let's try with the two of them."

And so she wrote first IF hoping she will succeed on the task that seemed impossible.

-Moron-

"It insulted me?! I'm going to have a talk with Nepgear later!"

"I get the feeling that it's not Nepgear the one who programmed this... Since she is much into Hardwares and not Softwares."

"... Right, I forgot about that. Anyway let's go with Compa."

After inputting the word Compa on the label of the password, she got another message.

-Leave all your hopes, oh you who try to enter-

"That I will! I give up! White flag! I admit defeat!"

"Perhaps you don't know her that much..."

"What a failure of a sister I am... Not knowing the pass-Wait a second."

Neptune started to look around herself, only then realizing what kind was the password. Sighing defeated, she admitted.

"Eh... I should have realized sooner. It's probably some kind of combination between the markers of some hardwares. That girl..."

"So we're going to stop here?"

"For now, yes. It's Impossible level here. But still it doesn't change I'm gonna have a chat with her. C'mon let's head back."

Suggested Neptune as she walked away carefully in that mess, followed by Histoire. Once the CPU got out from the room, she heard Histoire yelping in pain.

"Ouch!"

"Histy! What happened?!"

Asked worried Neptune as Histoire got out from the room massaging her hand. There was a scratch on it, and some blood (a real small amount though) coming out from it.

"I got careless for a moment and... Well this happened."

"Let me check!"

Taking Histoire's hand, Neptune examined the wound. Fortunately, it wasn't anything threatening, but since that room was filled with oil and whatever more... Better safe than sorry.

"Ok Histy sit there and wait for me."

Sprinting to the bathroom, she checked the locker just above the sink in search of the hydrogen peroxide, some wadding, a plaster and bandages. Once she had found them, Neptune took them returning then to Histoire who was waiting for her in the living, sitting on the sofa. Sitting beside her, the CPU took the hand of the Oracle checking how big the wound. Luckily, it wasn't really anything threatening. Sighing with relief, she put a bit of hydrogen peroxide on the wound, cleaning it then with the wadding. Once the wound had been cleaned, Neptune put first the plaster on the wound, covering it later with the bandage. Finishing this one last step, with a serious yet prideful look on her face, Neptune said.

"There! All finished! I must say that I did a good job here!"

Histoire looked at the work done by Neptune with a surprised expression on her face. An expression that slowly turned into one with a warm smile.

"Color me surprised... Didn't know that you could do some first aid."

"Eheheheh... After watching Compa so many times doing first aid, I was able to get the gist of it! Though I am sure I messed up something."

"Yes you did: there wasn't any need of the bandages."

"Nepu! That's where I got it wrong?! I did get the feeling that they were unnecessary but... Better safe than sorry?"

Making a light laugh, Histoire continued.

"Ah Neptune seriously... You know, all of this... It makes me somewhat nostalgic."

"Nostalgic? How so? Because of the bandages?"

"No. Not because of that. It's about being treated."

"Being treated? Mmmh... I am still not following you."

And it was at that moment Histoire made a realization. That's right, of course Neptune wouldn't remember, not after she got amnesia... amnesia that wasn't at all cured. On a side, it's better like this, on the other side, it made the Oracle somewhat lonely. Making a melancholic smile, she said.

"It was before you got amnesia..."

"Before I got amnesia? Wait... Are you saying that we already knew each other?!"

Neptune felt somewhat hurt from this. Why had Histoire kept this a secret?! Why didn't she tell anything to her?! She felt offended by this. Histoire noticing the hurt expression on Neptune's face, said apologetically.

"I'm sorry... That I didn't tell you anything about it. It's because... Related to our very first encounter, there are memories that probably you wouldn't liked to remember..."

"Nepuuuuu! Even so! I want to know! I am probably sounding quite out of character here, since I am more carefree, but... But! I wish to know... What kind of relationship we had... And the kind of person I was. I mean, every now and then people say that I was much more... Serious? Is that even the correct word for how I was before my amnesia? Whatever, do you get my point?"

"Yeah, I get it. I will tell you... Can you prepare a tea please?"

"Mh? Sure I can. Wait, is this going to be quite a long story?"

"Yes."

"Understood! Off I go to the kitchen!"

Said enthusiastically Neptune as she sprinted to the kitchen, while Histoire sighed in defeat as she relaxed her back on the sofa. To think that she would have to tell Neptune those events... But who was she to refuse Neptune's request? Right, she was her Oracle... Still... She sighed once again, as Neptune returned with two cups filled with hot tea.

"Here. Watch out, it's pretty hot."

"I will. Please, take a seat."

Neptune after sitting on the sofa beside Histoire, blowing on the cup to make it a bit cooler, asked.

"So... How did we meet for the first time actually?"

"How did we meet mh... It's really been a long time since then. And I am not talking about five or six years. No... It happened at least a century ago."

"A-A century ago?! How much did we-right, I am a CPU and you were a Tome. We were immune to the conception of time."

"That is correct. Anyway..."

Taking a deep breath, Histoire raised her gaze to the ceiling, as if she was trying to look at the sky. And so, the tale of their past began.

"Let's see... First, I'm going to tell you how I lived before we met. At the beginning, when I first opened my eyes, I was in a small house, the only one in the floating island I lived."

"Nepu?! There are other floating islands?! So Celestia isn't the only one?!"

"That's right. There should be another one, three in total adding Celestia and mine. Anyway, the place I lived was absent of any monster presence. I wasn't the only living being there, if "living being" is even the correct word for me... There was another person there with me: the True Goddess."

Neptune raised an eyebrow at Histoire's last phrase.

"Was?"

"Yes. After telling me what my role was, and after staying at my side for many years, she left me alone, in that island..."

"Histy... Couldn't you fly and search for her?"

"I couldn't. It's not like I can actually fly, it's more like I can only float mid-air. If I tried to jump off from the island, I would have got badly squished on the ground..."

"And... How can you be so sure about it?"

Becoming slightly red in face, Histoire admitted.

"I... Tried to jump off from the branch of a tree... Got smashed on the ground."

Neptune at this, tried with all of her strength to not laugh at Histoire. She could even picture the small fairy on the ground with her eyes swirling! That was something she really wanted to see!

After coughing, Histoire continued.

"A-Anyway! When she first left, I waited for her alone, in that place, for goodness knows how much time..."

"Did... Did she ever returned?"

At this Histoire made a sad expression, shaking lightly her head.

"No... She never came back."

"Oh... I'm sorry..."

"It's okay. And in a way, I should be thankful. By continuing waiting for her, one day, something happened on that island. One wounded person made its arrival at the doors of my home..."

And then, placing the wounded hand on Neptune's hand, Histoire said.

"The person that landed on the island that day... Was you."


	17. About Us (part 2)

**AN: Hello guys! It's almost christmas uh? Sure time fly... I never thought that since I started this story, I would have reached the 70 followers. It made me happy, and proud. So this is the happiness that a writer feel when there are many people following his story...**

 **But enough of this. Let's go with the reviews!**

 **Archeologist of Humanity: Yeah, I have to admit that cliffhanger was the best one I pulled off. Thank you for following this story! It will be still a long run so... I hope your expectation will be not betrayed until the end of the story!**

 **ArcanumScriptor: Sometimes the cliffhangers are hard to digest. And I take some pleasure in this eheheh... Maybe I am somewhat a sadist?**

 **With that said, enjoy the chapter! I don't know if I will be able to post a second chapter this month but... I'll do my best to post something for the end of year. Otherwise expect it for the new one.**

 **If this happens... Well, happy holidays!**

 **Let's reach 3 reviews or more!**

 **A special thanks to Ghost132 for beta reading this chapter.**

 **Words used for the chapter: 3614**

 **Cap 17: About Us (Part 2)**

 _Once upon a time, in a distant land, lived a small fairy. A fairy who holds a power that can change the whole Gameindustri at its will. The name of this fairy was Histoire, the Tome. The Tome, the object that allowed this fairy to reshape reality, or anyone got their hands on it. Though said power was protected by a counter measure of three's to use it. A firewall created by the one who created both the Tome and it's physical manifestation (the fairy): the True Goddess._

 _And this chapter*Cough*... Story, will be about the fated meeting between the Tome and a certain person._

 _It was a beautiful weather, the azure sky was almost empty of any clouds, though there were not that many to begin with for how much distant from the ground that floating island was. A small european country house stood right at the center of the island, and behind it a small forest made entirely of oak trees. A beautiful garden stood in front of the house. If you looked the garden from a high place, you coulmakele that it was designed in four section, each one looked like the power symbol of the consoles, one was filled with purple flowers, one with black flowers, another one with white flowers and last with green flowers and the air was pure , it could have healed even one with lungs consumed by the smog of the cities or by simply smoking. It was a really relaxing place, it could put at peace even the most tired soul._

 _The inside of the house was pretty warm and cozy, with wooden furniture and floor in marbale . The higher floor was pretty much the same, but it was entirely focussed on the resting area, which meant that it had the bathroom and the bedroom. The lower one, which was the actual ground floor, had the living room and the kitchen. The latter had also a peninsula for cooking. In a few words, it was an house that many would have dreamed to live in._

 _Everyone, except for one._

 _A small fairy (well no actually small since she was 1.17m tall so... Small, was a relatively a strong word here) was standing mid air near a window, looking at the sky with eyes devoid of any life. This fairy had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a purple-blue frilly clothes with white-golden decorations. And the small creature was sitting on a open book. Her name was Histoire, the Tome. She was like this since her creator, the True Goddess, left her alone, without telling her anything. It all happened when she was sleeping (though as a non-biological being she actually didn't have any need to sleep), since when she woke up, she didn't find the True Goddess anywhere on the floating island. And staying alone in such place... If it had to emulate an human emotion, it was "being lonely". But this feeling disappeared everytime the battle between the 4 Goddesses started. It wasn't because she liked the fight. Not in the slightest. It was for something else. No, even that wasn't correct. It was because of someone._

 _As she looked at the sky, she heard a sound coming right behind._

 _*Biiiing*_

 _That was the announcement of the incoming battle. Turning her attention away from the clear sky, Histoire turned around, seeing as a crystal ball slowly forming from nothing. From inside the crystal ball, an image made its appearance. It showed 4 beautiful women standing each one in front of the others. One was clad in a black-silver turtleneck leotard with a cleavage at their chest, and she had pure white hair and cyan eyes. This woman was Black Heart, CPU of Lastation. Another one was wearing a white bathing suit with unattached sleeves and has black-light blue decorations. She had wild light blue hair and pink-red eyes. This woman was White Heart, CPU of Lowee. Then there was a woman with long green hair kept in a straight ponytail and has light green eyes. She was wearing something that resembled a white bikini with small green and black metal pieces. This woman was Green Heart, CPU of Planeptune._

 _But none of them were the ones that caught the "interest", or most probably "curiosity", of Histoire. It was the last woman that somewhat gained the attention of the small fairy._

 _This woman was wearing a skintight black leotard with purple-blue decorations. She had long dark lilac-purple hair kept in twintail braids, and has blue eyes. This woman was none other than the CPU of Planeptune, Purple Heart. What caught Histoire's interest, was her determination, and her strength to be able to counter every single attack from her opponents, whenever it was conjuncted or not. And how she-_

 **.**

"Uhm... Histy?"

"Yes Neptune?"

With a bit of red in her face, as if she was embarrassed, said sweatdroping.

"You know... You sounded like some kind of Fan Girl there. I mean... Gosh I'm like, totally embarrassed!"

Histoire blinked. At first she didn't see the reason for being embarrassed, but once she thought it over, she realized that she said some real embarrassing words, becoming red in face.

"Oh goodness! Now I am the one who is embarrassed!... I'm sorry but... Those were the thoughts I had back then. You were truly amazing, for not faltering in front of adversity that would have anyone else lose their will to fight."

"I-I see..."

Looking away from Histoire, Neptune made a small smile. Somewhat she felt really happy that Histoire thought of her like that. But alas, it was also true that those about her past self, the one before she had lost her memories.

With a cough, Histoire announced.

"A-Anyway! Let me continue! So where was I? Ah yes! Then-"

 **.**

 _-And how she repelled the attacks with a grace fitted for a goddess. Even that day, the three goddesses decided once again to conduct their attacks on Purple Heart._

 _Many times Histoire wished she could have interjected in the fight and give some help to Purple Heart, but she couldn't do anything because of her role. She can only monitore the battle, and since this kind of alliance was allowed, she couldn't do anything... If she had to give a name to this feeling that Tome emulated, it would be "frustration"._

 _A flash from the crystal ball forced Histoire to return her attention to it. It was now displaying all four goddess wounded and weary from the fight. The first one to leave was White Heart, since she got more damage than the others since by "mistake" Green Heart did a few friendly fire on her. The second one was Black Heart, followed by Green Heart and then Purple Heart. About the latter... It was her impression, or the direction in which Purple Heart flew was a bit off from where Planeptune is? Perhaps she wanted to take a detour? Oh well, whatever..._

 _The crystal ball slowly shattered into thousand pieces of light, and as soon there nothing left of it, Histoire slowly approached once again to the window, looking at the sky returning so to her usual routine, waiting for the next battle. When will it be? Tomorrow? In a week? The next month? The next year? The next century? The next millenia?_

 _... She really should try and find something to do that doesn't involve using the powers of the Tome._

 _And it was at that moment, that something flew above the house, falling then into the garden. Histoire, allarmed, flew to the door, and opening it a little, she peeked outside, trying to see what had just fell on the island. And what she saw made her breathless: it was Purple Heart. Why was she here?! She shouldn't be here!_

 _While trying to think on what she had to do, Histoire saw Purple Heart trying on raise on to her feet, only to collapsing midway, grunting in pain. Worried, the Tome looked once again at Purple Heart, seeing now in first person the wounds on the CPU: they were quite heavy, not mortal, but if she didn't received any first aid she will..._

 _What to do? If she offered some help, would it be going against the True Goddess will? Yet, she couldn't bear the sight of Purple Heart struggling..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Gulping, Histoire took a deep breath and then, she opened the door, approaching the wounded CPU. Once the Tome was beside the woman, she noticed that the CPU was now unconscious. It seemed that she wearied herself out. Did she try to act strong in front of her opponents? No matter, what matters now was the present. First thing first. She couldn't treat Purple Heart in the garden, what if one of the other CPUs would try to attack her now? With that thought in mind, Histoire took a deep breath trying to think rationally how to act: surely she couldn't use her physical strength to drag Purple Heart into the house. The best action would be to teleport her in the bedroom. And that wouldn't require the use of the Tome, since the True Goddess while creating her, decided to leave a few spells for self-protection or in case she by mistake damaged herself._

 _Nodding at her own decision, with a hand touched Purple Heart's forearm, instantly casting the spell:_

 _"Teleport!"_

 _In the blink of the eye, Histoire found herself in the bedroom together with Planeptune's CPU. Then-_

 **.**

"And then you did all kind of things to my body in your bedroom?! What a lewd and bold girl you are Histy!"

Snickered Neptune hiding her mouth behind her hand. The ex-Tome looking at the CPU with an annoyed look said.

"You know Neptune if you continue to interrupt me while I narrating that day, I will stop telling you."

"Sorry..."

"Goodness... Anyway."

 **.**

 _Then after placing properly Purple Heart's body on the bed, Histoire took a deep breath, before extending both hands on the CPU chanting another spell._

 _"Heal."_

 _A green-white light enveloped the body of the wounded person, slowly closing the wounds, leaving unfortunately the stains of blood on both the skin and the black leotard. After all the spell healed the wounds, it didn't clean up anything. This kind of things did not work like in many animes where even the clothes got restored or at least cleaned._

 _... Moving on. It didn't take much time for Purple Heart to regain consciousness. As soon she opened her eyes, Histoire sighed in "relief" like a human would do._

 _"Thank goodness you're-"_

 _And the next moment she saw herself being surrounded by many 32-Megabit blades pointed at her throat. What the goodness woman?!_

 _"What the goodness?!"_

 _Exclaimed Histoire trying to emulate the "panic" of a person in that kind of situation. With a cold glare, Purple Heart asked with a cold tone while keeping a open hand pointed at the fairy._

 _"Who are you? What do you want? Where am I?"_

 _Ah... Even though she puts up the act of a strong woman, it seemed that she was quite panicked. Good way to hide it, thought Histoire. Taking a deep breath, in order to calm herself down, since probably she wouldn't sound convincing if she was panicked, answered with a calm tome._

 _"My name is Histoire, the Tome. You're currently in my house, I found you lying wounded in the garden and I was patching you up with a first aid spell."_

 _Hearing the answers to her questions, Purple Heart looked at herself, noticing that all her wounds were closed, though the pain and the tiredness was still there. Sighing she said as the CPU dismissed the digital blades._

 _"... I see... You have my thanks. My apologies for acting like that, to someone who helped me."_

 _"It's okay. Many would have done the same. Maybe they acted a little bit different, but none the less, that would be the common reaction at their awakening."_

 _Said Histoire with a reassuring smile, trying to make Purple Heart feel more relaxed, with success. The latter after taking a deep breath, tried to raise from the bed, but winced in pain as she tried that. Histoire with urgency advised as she touched the CPU's shoulder._

 _"Please rest. Even though I patched up your wounds, you're still not in no condition to move around."_

 _"But-! I need to go back to Planeptune!"_

 _"Don't worry. I will try to contact your home and explain the situation... Can anyone answer there?"_

 _"Not at my private apartment. You have to contact the contact center of the Basilicom."_

 _"Understood, can you tell me the number?"_

 _"Yes. It's-"_

 _After telling the number to contact the Basilicom, Histoire nodded while saying._

 _"Perfect. I'll return in a bit. Please rest here in the meanwhile."_

 _And with that she dismissed herself from Purple Heart presence, descending the spiral stair going then to... Right. She didn't have a telephone. Why should she? She lived alone, away from any civilization. Sure sometime the True Goddess teleported herself to some village to do some shopping for food and other utilities, but still they didn't have the need to have a telephone. After all, the less people knew about the Tome and the True Goddess, the better._

 _Anyway, now it wasn't the time to laze around and get side-tracked. She had a call to make. But how?_

 _After a few minutes of thinking, she facepalmed herself, remembering the fact that the True Goddess gave her a function that allowed her to enter in contact to other devices, like a telephone for example. Taking a deep breath, she used that function, calling the number given by Purple Heart. It took a few moments before someone, an adult woman judging from the voice, answered from the other side._

 _"This is Planeptune's Basilicom. How can we help you?"_

 _"Good morning. I am-"_

 _Oh geez. Now here's the difficult part: should she introduce herself as Histoire? Or as someone else? But if she followed her creator pre-caution, than that would be..._

 _"I am Storia. I needed to tell you something important."_

 _"Important you say? How much?"_

 _"Enough to cause panic."_

 _There was silence for a moment, before the Basilicom's personal said._

 _"Just a second please, I am going to transfer the call to a more secured line."_

 _Fair enough. After the call transfer to the secured line, the person said._

 _"Ok... So what is this matter you wanted to talk about?"_

 _"It's about Purple Heart. I found her wounded and I am currently letting her rest in my house. I already healed her wounds, so there is no need to be worried."_

 _She heard the person on the other side letting out a sigh of relief._

 _"Is that so... We were wondering that Lady Purple Heart was a bit late, thinking for the worst... Thank you for letting us know."_

 _"You're welcome."_

 _"Can you tell us when she will be able to return?"_

 _"I think already for this evening. But I would let her rest here for the night."_

 _"I see. Thank you again for taking care of Lady Purple Heart. We are in your debt. Good day Miss Storia."_

 _And so the call ended. Histoire sighed in relief. Now no one would have gone into panic. She still wondered if that was the best way of action, but now it was done and so it was pointless keep thinking of this. And so-_

 **.**

"I'm sorry Histy, but can I ask you something?"

Histoire sighed. How many times does Neptune want to interrupt her? But as long it's not something stupid...

"Sure. What is it?"

"The name you used... Storia was it? Why did you used that? It couldn't be because it's your name in another language, right?"

At Neptune's question, and at her breaking the fourth wall, Histoire blinked. That was actually a good question. Why did she used that?

"You know... Honestly I don't know. But right now it feels somewhat... Nostalgic?"

"Oooook? You don't sound so sure there."

"I know... But I can't even place the reason why it makes me feel nostalgic."

"Ok. Well eventually you'll find the reason for it. And now... Time to move on on the story 'o my dear storyteller!"

"... You change the subject to much in my opinion. Ah... Anyway, moving on."

 **.**

 _And so she decided to check on Purple Heart. Returning to the bedroom, Histoire let a sigh of relief, seeing that the woman was still on the bed. And judging from where she was floating, it seemed that the Planeptune's CPU was sleeping. She was extremely tired, perhaps the battle really took quite a lot from her today. Smiling the Tome said more like to herself. Ergo, she monologued._

 _"Well, I guess I should leave her in peace. Maybe I should go to the garden and restore it."_

 _With that, she went to the garden, analyzing the damage made by the CPU on her landing. Sighing in relief, Histoire concluded that it wasn't as bad as she had thought initially. Well, now she can use that time to work a little on restoring the garden. Rolling up her sleeves, though it was too strong as a phrase since she used her powers doing so no manual work, she started to work on restoring the garden. Extending both her hands, she chanted the spell used for when she needed to repair something. Slowly the damaged part of the garden slowly returned to its original state, as if you were rewinding a movie. But don't you dare think that it was a matter of few seconds. As if! It took three hours!_

 _As soon she finished working on the garden, she heard the door of the house being opened. Turning around, she saw Purple Heart standing at the entrance. Alarmed, the Tome said._

 _"W-Wait! You should rest!"_

 _"I already rested well enough. I don't want to abuse your kindness... May I ask which direction is Planeptune from here?"_

 _Histoire sighed defeated. It seemed that this woman was quite determined to return home... Is it because someone was waiting for her at home? If so... She has no rights to stop her._

 _"Understood... You just need to descend a bit from here, since you can actually see the whole Gameindustri once you're out from the clouds."_

 _And so Purple Heart started to walk towards the border of island, stopping at the last moment turning to Histoire as if she wanted to say something. Tilting her head, Histoire asked._

 _"Is something wrong?"_

 _For a moment Purple Heart kept being silent, until she said with a calm tone._

 _"Neptune."_

 _"U-Uh?"_

 _"Neptune, it's my name. I didn't say it earlier when you introduced yourself."_

 _"Oh... Oh! I-I see! Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Neptune."_

 _Nodding with her head, the cool woman in black leotard said, as if she was making a promise._

 _"I'll see you next time."_

 _And then she jumped off from the island, flying towards the city where she resided, leaving a stunned Tome behind, confused by Neptune's words._

 _"I'll see you next time? What did she mean by that?"_

.

"And that's how we first met."

Neptune blinked, and then she exclaimed.

"Nepu! I thought something more! But it was something short! Buuu!"

"It was a short encounter, yes but... It meant alot to me."

"That's because..."

And looking straight into Histoire's eyes, Neptune continued with a tone mixed between being sorry and serious.

"You were feeling lonely?"

Histoire became speechless at that. If she had thought about it, Neptune did a bullseye there. Nodding with her head and making a small smile, she admitted.

"Yes."

"I see... Did we ever met again later?"

At the question, Histoire smiled as if she was retrieving memories she was very fond of.

"Yes, we did. But for today enough's stories. Time to work."

"Ahw... But!"

"No buts. If you want to, I'll lend a hand."

"Really?! Then I guess there is no way I'm going to refuse your help!"

Now feeling invigorated, Neptune sprinted to her office where a small pile of paperwork was waiting for her. Strange, usually it was always a mountain, could it be that actually working every now and then it reduced the quantity of work for the next days?

... She really should work more uh?

Before sitting on the chair, she noticed the weather outside the structure. It was somewhat depressing for how grey it was. The energy she had earlier? Totally nullified as she saw that kind of weather. She remembered that tomorrow that would be a downpour...

...

...

Why she was starting to feel anxious? As if something bad was about to happen.

Her thoughts got interrupted at the phone started to ring. Could it be that Nepgear was already at Lowee? But... Why call her office? Cautious, she raised the telephone receiver, bringing it to her ear.

"Yes? Neptune, Planeptune's CPU, speaking. Who am I talking to?"

"Greetings Lady Neptune, I am the guild master."

Stop. She started to have a really bad feeling here. And not only that, it felt somewhat some kind of deja vu... Gulping and trying to act normal she asked.

"Oh hello guildmaster! How can I help you?"

"It's... Not about how you can help me but... I need to tell you something."

Ok now she was having a cold sweat. Not only that, but both her voice and body were quivering.

"W-What do y-you have to tell m-me?"

"Lady Neptune... It's about IF."

And at those words, Neptune's blood froze.


	18. Irregular

**AN: Happy new year everyone! Though a bit late... But better late than never right?**

 **Anyhoo. Let's move on to the reviews!**

 **Archeologist of Humanity: Really? I'm glad... I though I did a bad job there... Because I found myself troubled on what kind of scene I should have wrote. And in this chapter you will find out about IF, enjoy!**

 **ArcanumScriptor: There will be more scenes in the future about their past, so stay tuned! And just like I said to AoH, you will find out about our loved Rin Tohsaka (did you know? Their VA jap is the same).**

 **With this said, enjoy the chapter, and see ya to the next one! It should be for the third week of the month, if everything goes well. Let's reach 3 or more reviews!**

 **A special thanks to Ghost132 for beta reading this chapter, you're really the best man.**

 **Words used for the chapter: 3297**

 **Cap 18: Irregular**

It was raining. Peoples were trying to run away from the rain, trying to hide under any kind of shelter. No one expected the rain. Sure, the weather forecast said there was a little bit of rain before the downpour that would come the day after. But it seemed that no one cared about following the advice of the forecast... Talking about irresponsible people.

But let us focus to the main cast of this story.

Neptune was currently crying like crazy, with Histoire trying to calm her down by caressing her back like a mother would to her own daughter.

"*Sob* *Hic* Ohh..."

"... Don't cry, Neptune."

"*Sniff* B-But! If I forced *Hic* h-her to stay here! Then...!"

"But Neptune, IF was doing her job and she's only trying to give a hand to you in her own way. Don't look so sad."

"Ugh... B-But...! Waaahhh..."

"... Look. You're making her feel bad too."

Said Histoire to Neptune as she indicate towards a IF resting on a hospital bed, almost completely covered in bandages. And the guild-agent had quite the annoyed expression on her face.

"Wah-aaaaah! Iffyyyyyyy! I-I... Ugh... Urgh..."

"... Blow your nose first. I can't understand what you're trying to say."

"Here Neptune, use this."

Histoire gave to Planeptune's CPU a tissue, that got snatched by the girl right away.

"Ugh... Dank you *brrrrrrrp*!... Ughh."

"Feeling better now?"

Asked IF with a calm tone as she watched Neptune blowing her nose with the tissue.

"Yes... Hrgh... Waahhh..."

"Apparently you don't."

Said at the unison both the guild-agent and the Oracle at the unstoppable breakdown. Well, and how to not understand her? She was worried as hell for the safety of one of her best friend, and knowing that she returned alive from the mission made Neptune extremely happy, since Histoire knew about Neptune's nightmare about IF. With a sigh IF said.

"C'mon Nep, enough of this. It doesn't suit you."

"But!... Ok..."

"Oh! She stopped."

Blinked in surprise Histoire as she saw Neptune calming. Then the guild-agent continued.

"Listen Nep, I just did what a honorable guild-agent would have done. Also, I wanted to say thank you..."

"U-Uh? For what?"

"For telling me at least to raise my guard. If I went there without your worries, I wouldn't be here by now. So... Thanks."

"Iffy..."

A moment passed when Neptune blurted with a eyebrow raised.

"What happened to your character? Usually you're more snarky and tsundere? Are you going out of character? That won't do buddy..."

"Why you little-!"

"Okay Neptune, let us go and allow IF to rest."

"Okke! Bye Iffy see ya!"

"Ah... Ok. Oh! Can you say hello to Compa from me?"

"Sure thing. Bye-bye!"

And so Neptune and Histoire after saying their goodbyes to IF, exit from the room. A few seconds passed, until IF with a sigh said as if she was talking to someone in the room, even though she was alone.

"You're there, aren't you?"

In the middle of the room, slowly a body materialized from nothing. No... That was incorrect: actually it was more like a spell that made your body invisible slowly turned off. The body that made its appearance was that of a girl in her early adulthood, wearing a black-purple parka dress, with the hood on, covering her face. It was the very same one who literally kicked Neptune's butt at the arcade.

"My. As expected from one of the best guild-agent. To notice me even though I have that spell on."

"Don't give me that crap... Actually I just did a bet there. If I had lost the bet, I would have only sounded as if I was monologuing. So thank you for allowing me to win the bet."

"Eh... You're welcome."

Answered the woman as she sat at the border of the empty bed beside the one in which IF was actually resting. After glaring at the hooded woman for a few seconds with a troubled look on her face, IF said.

"To think you were her all along... I take it that-"

"Yes. It is as you suspected."

With a hurted expression on her face, IF said.

"I see... Another thing. Something that I wanted to know for sure."

"Go ahead."

Taking a deep breath, IF asked with serious tone, as if from that question she would obtained an answer that could change her life.

"To think that Legacy was at the end of the fifth floor of that ruin... I would have expected a Ancient Dragon gone Viral, but Legacy?... That's an entirely different story. Tell, at the battle against Legacy, if you didn't intervene back then... What would have happened to me?"

At this the hooded figure stood silent, before opening her mouth, saying the words that IF feared so much.

 **.**

Neptune was walking side by side with Histoire. She has a smile that reached her ears, for how happy she was seeing IF alive. Histoire with a small smile on her lips said.

"See Neptune? What did I tell you? You should trust IF more."

"Yeah my bad there. Still... I'm so happy to see her! Take that nightmares about Iffy!"

Neptune throw a punch into the air, as she exclaimed in the middle of The city always gaining the attention of the people around her, looking at the CPU with a confused expression on their face. With a sigh, but still keeping the smile, Histoire said.

"Well, why don't we throw a party for when IF gets dismissed?"

"Nepu! Good idea! We're going to have a lot of pudding!"

"I thought that was the first thing that would come into your mind would be pudding... But I guess they wouldn't ruin the party."

Conceded Histoire as she continued to walk, while Neptune was slowly stopping. Raising an eyebrow, Histoire looked at Neptune, seeing her as she crossed her arms thinking. And it was something important for the serious face she had on. Curious, and a bit worried, the Oracle asked.

"Neptune? What's wrong?"

"... The timing was wrong..."

"What?"

"I mean... The nightmare. I am almost certain that it would be tomorrow the day in which the guild master tells me about IF."

"Neptune... It was only a nightmare. And you saw IF. What is troubling you?"

"It's... No, you're right. There is no reason for me to keep still thinking about this. It's making me out of character! C'mon let's go! We have to say hello to Compa from Iffy!"

Exclaimed Neptune as she sprinted forward, leaving behind an exasperated Histoire who followed the CPU simply by walking with a calm pace.

 **.**

"Yes. You got killed by Legacy, and the announcement of your death to her would have been communicated tomorrow by the guild master, while she was working together with her sister."

IF was left speechless. So.. If this woman didn't intervene back then, she would have been dead by now. At this thought, something triggered at the back of her mind. It was the memory of how Neptune was so reluctant to let her go before the guild agent left for the expedition.

"... Before I was leaving for the mission, Nep was trying to stop me from going to the ruins. Do you know why?"

The hooded woman with a smile on her lips, answered right away.

"Of course I do. Do you remember when I touched her forehead with a finger at the arcade?"

"Yes, at first I thought you were about to give a punch in the face."

"... Anyway, with that physical contact, I gave to her a little gift... Sometimes, when she sleeps, she will dreams of a future past."

"Future past... You mean-"

"Ah-Ah! Don't say, or you're going to spoil the story."

"... Right."

And then nodding to herself, IF continued.

"Anyway. Thanks for saving me back then."

"You're welcome, after all we're still friend, right?"

"Yes."

At this the woman hummed happily at IF's answer. Though that happiness didn't last, since she soon adopted a more serious tone. A tone meant for business.

"There is something I need to ask you. No... Something I need you to do."

"Well wow! I'm still recovering and you already ask me to do something? Merciless. Talking about no rest for the weary uh?"

"I know, and I am sorry... But its of vital importance."

"Vital importance you say... What is it?"

Taking a deep breath, as if steeling her resolve, the hooded woman said.

"I need you to retrieve Leanbox's Mascot."

Hearing that request, IF turned her attention to the visitor said with a tone that was mixed between being angry and surprised.

"What?! Leanbox's Mascot?! I-I can't take that! Who knows what will happen if I-"

"Don't worry, I got it covered for the Leanbox's Mascot and Lowee's one. I already have prepared the substitutes. They have the same function of a Mascot, except for one, that activates once there are the other two Mascots."

"... If you're so sure about that..."

"Trust me. They will work. After all... I already retrieved Planeptune's Mascot."

"What?! But...! Wait a second. Even though you substituted it, nothing happened?"

"That's right. That's because it works."

"How did you build it and programmed it?!"

"That's a secret. ❤ "

Winked under the hood the woman, gaining the annoyed gaze from IF. After a few seconds, the adult girl admitted.

"I'm sorry but that's something I would like to not tell..."

"... If you say that, then I am not going to force you... By the way, what is the unique function that activates once the four Mascot are reunited?"

A few passed before the woman answered IF's question.

"You see... Once they will be placed in a certain location, I will be able to active something that you may call a back-up."

"I see... What kind of back-up is it?"

"It should be easy enough to realize it. It is the very reason why I am here."

After mulling it over for a few seconds, the guild agent realized the answer to her question.

"I see... So there was no other solution uh?... Seems like I would have died a senseless death."

"Don't say that. No death is meaningless."

IF was taken back at the words of the visitor. She seriously wouldn't expected this person to say that. Or at least, saying something so serious. Alas, it was also true that this one was different from that actual friend. Nodding with her head, the woman announced as she started to walk towards the door.

"Well gotta go. The time for visitors is about to end. See ya next time and get well buddy."

"Wait!"

Turning around as IF asked her to stop, raising her eyebrow she said.

"Yes?"

"How am I going to contact you?"

"About that don't worry, I will be the one to contact you. By the way..."

Before disappearing behind the wall, she said.

"As a compensation of your service I will let you return to the place and time where you TRULY belong. To the place where your long lost friend Segami is waiting for you. And to the time before you lost her."

Those were the last words of the enigmatic character said before leaving alone a stunned IF. No, stunned wasn't even the correct word here. She was utterly shocked. With her eyes wide open from the shock, she mumbled to herself.

"How... How did she know about Segami?! I... Never told anyone anything about that! Then... How does she know?!"

Little did IF know, that the person she talked to few moments ago, wasn't exactly the person she used to know...

But this was not the moment to talk about this. It was too early so...

Let us move on the next subject. Err I mean, the next scene.

 **.**

Compa was patching up the hand of a person with big smile on her face.

"There! Your hand it's all patched up! If you promise me you will be more careful from now on, you'll make a happy Compa!"

"S-S-Sure! I will! Thank you Miss Compa!"

Said the man as he raised from the chair slowly walking to the exit of the clinic located near the train station as he mumbled to himself as if he was... A pervert.

"Ah... Ah... I will never wash this hand touched by Compa ever again! Ah... Ah..."

He didn't even notice that a little girl with short lilac hair was watching him with a eyebrow raised. The very same expression that the young girl had on her face, it was on that of the adult woman with long hair at the little girl side. Once the man was beyond ear reach, Neptune said.

"... I really should try to warn Compa about the people she patches up. I mean... They are like all perverts..."

"Indeed. You should warn her."

With that thought in mind, the two girl made their entrance into the room where Compa was working. As the peach-haired girl saw the two of them, she greeted them with a smile.

"Nep-Nep! Histy! Welcome!"

"Hiya my personal white mage!"

"Good afternoon Compa."

After they exchanged their greetings, Neptune with a serious tone said.

"Listen up and listen well Compa: you should beware of the people you treat."

"Uh? Why?"

"Because you never know what they are up to."

"Mh? But it's my job to patch them up, and I want to help everyone by doing this."

This girl... How to explain that people would eventually assault her? With a sigh, Neptune said with a defeated tone.

"Just... Don't patch people when you're alone in some cave, or forest or whatever..."

"Uhm ok?"

At this point it was Histoire that took the word, explaining the very reason they were there.

"Anyway, we wanted to say hello from IF."

"Iffy? Is she back?"

"Yes. Though... She is actually hospitalized."

At this both the Oracle and the CPU saw how the body of the nurse-in-training tensed at those words.

"Ho... Hospitalized?"

"Oh it's nothing serious actually! Just the fact she is covered in bruises! But she's fine! Your grandpa's words!"

After hearing Neptune's words, Compa relaxed.

"Ah... That's good. You're a meanie Histy... You made my heart skip a beat."

"I'm sorry?"

Ok this was a first, seeing Compa to reprove Histoire. Could it be... That she was really worried about IF? One way to find out. And so the Planeptune's CPU asked.

"Where you actually worried about Iffy too?"

Compa looking at Neptune for a few seconds, admitted nodding also with her head.

"Yes. Actually I am always worried about Iffy whenever she goes elsewhere for a mission and I can't be at her side. Even though she is the most cautious person I ever know, I just can't help myself to worry about her..."

Neptune was left with her mouth open, seeing how much Compa worries about IF. Smirking, covering her mouth with a hand she said.

"Oh? Don't tell me you love her!"

"Mh? Of course I love Iffy. I love Nep-Nep. I love Ge-Ge. I love Histy. I love-"

"I didn't mean it like but... Thanks anyway."

"Uh? Then how did you mean it?"

"That's..."

And now, because of Compa clumsiness and innocents, Neptune was now red in face. And Histoire was having fun watching the CPU being now in trouble to explain what she actually meant. Neptune can be a pervert, a dork, a Snorlax, but she was actually innocent on this kind of things.

"I mean! Err... Yeah! Like your Grandpa and your Grandma!"

At this Compa made at first a surprised expression, and then a saddened one.

"Oh you mean like that? I... Don't know honestly, grandpa doesn't talk about her that much. Actually I never heard of her from him. Perhaps they didn't love each other?"

Oh... That made Neptune feel quite guilty. She really stepped on a landmine there. Now what to say? Luckily Histoire was there to save the day.

"A-Ahem! Compa, me and Neptune wanted to prepare a party for when IF is released from the hospital. We wanted to have your help with it."

With Histoire's proposal, the mood in the room lighten up as Compa returned to her happy self.

"Sure! I will give you a hand! Can I come over tomorrow?"

"Of course Compa."

"Then see you tomorrow!"

And so, after exchanging their farewells, the Oracle and the CPU left the small clinic, walking toward the Basilicom side by side. During the walk, Neptune sighed.

"Maaaan... I really messed up there with Compa..."

"Yes, you did. You know Neptune sometime you should try to think ten second before saying something. It will help you to not let this happen..."

"... I will take that advice to heart..."

Histoire nodded at Neptune's words of agreement. As they walked on, Histoire wondered about Compa's familiar situation. In a way, it resembled of her own. About the fact that the figure who took care of you doesn't talk about certain thing, though the case was quite different: Histoire's because the True Goddess, who she considered as a mother, left her without saying anything, and Compa's the fact her grandfather never mentions his wife.

Neptune noticing the troubled look on Histoire's face asked.

"Is something wrong Histy?"

"No. It's nothing really."

"Your face say something else."

With a sigh, Histoire admitted.

"... I was thinking about Compa's grandfather, and the reason why he doesn't talk about his wife. It makes me think somewhat about the True Goddess."

Neptune, raising one of the eyebrows, asked.

"Eh? In what way?"

"About the fact they don't want to talk about what they're thinking or troubling them..."

And then Neptune realized to what Histoire was referring to. Looking at her with apologetic expression on her face, said.

"Histy... You're wondering why the True Goddess left you without saying anything?"

"Yes... It's so long since then and yet, I can't grasp the reason she left..."

Neptune didn't say a word for a few seconds. She wanted to help Histoire to feel better somehow. Well... There was something she could do.

"Then let's find the True Goddess and ask her."

"W-What? But Neptune, I don't even know where she is! And I can't even use my power as a Tome anymore! Not that I could use it to track her down anyway... Since it's one of the few things that are beyond my capabilities. Still, how do you think we can find her?"

"I don't know, eventually I will find a good idea. Two minds are better than one no?"

"Neptune... I don't think that would work on this case."

"Ah! You underestimate me! The protagonist of protagonist!"

Histoire sighed at Neptune's antics. Sometimes, it was really hard to follow her and not to get mad. Still... Now she was feeling a little bit better thanks to that. Making a small smile, the blonde Oracle said.

"Thank you Neptune. Thanks to that I am feeling a little better."

Nodding satisfied with her head, Neptune said.

"You're welcome Histy! Now the most important thing at the moment: let's go home, I am famished!"

"Sure. Do you want something in particular for dinner?"

"Pudding!"

"Ok except that..."

And so they continued to discuss on what to cook for dinner, as they walked side by side to the Basilicom, unaware of the fact that the black-purple dressed girl was watching their back from afar, with her lips pressed hard forming a thin line, as if she was in conflict, before turning her back on them and walk to the opposite direction of the duo.

"... I'll let you have your little happiness for the moment Neptune... Because soon you will lose all of it."


	19. Let's party!

**AN: And here's the true 19 chapter! I don't think I will be able to post 3 chapters this month, I... Am a bit demoralized because of my private life. But I am not going to explain it to you, you will only get bored. So...**

 **Moving on the reviews!**

 **Archeologist of Humanity: Thank you for you kind words! I hope I will not betray your expectations!**

 **Swagnoymous (Guest): Thanks bud!**

 **Jerzu: Eheheh... I'm happy that you loved it! Everything will be explained as future chapters will be released! So stay tuned!**

 **PS: My base objective is to post 2 chapters per month...**

 **ArcanumScriptor: I already explained it in the pm so there is no need to explain it over again. Thanks for the 7!**

 **Kagamirror: Really?! I'm so happy hearing that! Also, you also play Etrian Odyssey! Cool! Finally someone else who know that piece of art of a rpg!**

 **And the flashbacks are needed for the background for the story. Without them, nothing will be properly explained.**

 **Cooperjordan: Thank you for your kind words bud.**

 **With that said... Let's reach 3 review or more! Enjory the chapter!**

 **A special thanks to Ghost132 for beta reading this chapter.**

 **Words used for the chapter: 3638**

 **Cap 19: Let's party!**

Compa's Grandfather was analyzing the files given to him by his colleagues early that morning. Those files were the last analysis about IF's condition. Nodding satisfied with his head for what he had read, the old man said to IF who was sitting right in front of him, with a cast on her left arm.

"All right. Except for that arm, you are totally recovered. You just need to take caution on that arm. We don't want to aggravate it right?"

IF just hummed in confirmation while nodding with her head.

"Good. You may go. Oh one last thing: Compa said she will wait for you at Lady Neptune's home."

"At Nep's home? All right..."

As soon she raised from her seat, the old man asked.

"Do you want a ride to the Basilicom? I can ask one of my colleagues to give you a ride there."

"Thank you for the offer, I think I will accept it... I don't think I have exactly the strength to get there by foot and I can't even use my motorbike..."

"Very well. Just a second please."

Compa's grandfather started to make a few calls to various colleagues, obtaining at first only failures, until he finally found the one who was available to give IF a ride.

"All right. Please wait at the entrance of the hospital. The person who will pick you up is a woman with long black hair and blue meshes. She is the only one in the hospital who has that kind of hair."

"Ok. Thank you for everything you have done for me."

"You're welcome kiddo. Now go, before it gets too late."

"Yes. Good day. Should I say hello to Compa for you?"

"There is no need, but thanks for the thought."

And with that, the two of them parted their ways, with the guild agent walking towards the entrance hall while Compa's grandfather returned to his job.

Once the girl reached the main entrance, IF sat on one of the chair's used by the people who was waiting for their turn. Looking around herself, she saw that most of the people present at that moment were mostly elders who were there for their prescriptions. There were even a few women with their companions, the formers caressing their own stomach's. Where is this woman actually...?

IF thought got interrupted when someone taped her shoulder. Turning her head around, she met the eyes of a woman with long black-blue hair, alas the woman who was mentioned by Compa's grandfather.

"Are you IF?"

"Yes it is me."

"Perfect. Follow me at the parking area, I'll give you a ride to the Basilicom."

Nodding her head, the guild agent started to follow the woman outside the hospital, going then to the building located right next from the one she got out. This one was the parking area if anyone was wondering. It was a structure with four floors: the first three was for the people who had to go to the hospital, and the last one was the private one, since only the worker's could use. Luckily, IF didn't had to walk on the stairs: there was actually an elevator that brought them to the floor where the woman's car was. Once they reached the car, IF couldn't help herself but to whistle as she saw what was standing in front of her.

"Well, well, well! You sure don't treat yourself bad! You have the latest car! The one that actually levitates! It's so cool... Look at the design! It actually looks like one from those small ships used in Space Wars!"

"Ahahahah I get that a lot. It took a lot of time and work to buy this but..."

Sighing, the woman admitted.

"It's much more troublesome than you think. In the movies they make it easier thanks to the special effects, but it's a real pain. You spend a lot in just fuel, and let's not add the maintenance and etcetera... An advice from me? Don't buy it, so your wallet won't cry."

Said the woman as she opened the car door. Once both of them were inside the car, and after they had fastened their seat belts, the woman set the car in motion.

At first IF thought the car was cool and all, but once it started to move? There was only one word to describe the feeling she was having right now: nauseating, since it is actually her first time riding this kind of car.

With a smirk the woman said as she skillfully piloted the car.

"Nauseating isn't it? In fact before they allow you to buy the car, you need to pass a few tests. One of them is in fact to win over the nausea that this little guy gives you."

"Urgh... Troublesome in many ways indeed... Uh..."

"You don't know half of it. By the way did you know? It seems Lady Purple Heart is going out with a blonde woman!"

At this the whole nausea that IF was feeling, vanished completely, replaced by the surprise from the words that came out from the lips of the woman.

"W-What?!"

"It's more like a rumor actually, but some people saw Lady Purple Heart eating a crepe with a girl whose beauty could even compare to that of a goddess in the park! She had blue eyes and long wavy blond hair. At first they thought it was Lady Vert of Leanbox but... The bust size was at most not even half of Lady Verts, so it was totally someone else. Though she looked a bit similar to someone, the people were not able to think of who."

Hearing this news forced IF to facepalm herself. Did Neptune actually forgot to say that Histoire turned into a human?! Though if she reveal that, who knows what kind of chaos would be unleashed on Planeptune...

"Are you really sure it was Nep-EHM Lady Purple Heart the one who was eating the crepe with this blonde woman?"

"So it seems, since if it was some kind of cosplayer, there would surely be many physical differences between a cosplayer and the real one. And I say this from personal experience of a friend. Also, Lady Chika was with them so people did a simple two plus two."

Fantastic. Now she has to scold Neptune for her ineptitude in being able to hide her identity.

As she was thinking what to say to the lazy CPU, the woman announced as the cars slowly touched the ground.

"We've reached the Basilicom."

"Thank you for your availability to give me a ride."

"You're welcome, also my home was on the way so it wasn't a problem. Have a nice evening."

Those were the woman's last words as she restarted the car, going towards the place where she lived, leaving IF right before the entrance of the Basilicom. It has been what? Two weeks since she set foot here? And somewhat, she really missed it. Perhaps this was the feeling of when you miss the place that you hold dear. With a smile on her face, she walked toward the building, greeted by the guards who were surprised to see her again, letting her move on without any interruption, nor any inspection. Yet, she didn't see the one that actually worked properly... Was it his day off? Who cares...

Once she reached the door that led to the private area of the Basilicom, which was actually Neptune's home. While walking in the hallway, usually she would have already heard some kind of ruckus from the home, but strangely enough there was silence. Did Neptune, Compa and everyone else go out? No that couldn't be, otherwise the guards would have let her know if that was the case. So why so silent? As soon she opened the door, at first she was greeted by the darkness, and when she step inside the home, the lights turned on blinding IF for a moment. Following the lights, IF heard different voices yelling at the unison.

"Welcome back IF/Iffy!"

Once she regained her sight, IF saw Neptune, Compa, Nepgear and Histoire dressed like they were at some kind of party, with a conical hat on their heads. On the wall behind them was a banner (or was it a sheet? Whatever...) with written on it the words "Welcome Back!".

Blinking a few times the guild agent opened her mouth a few times, but words failed to come out. She was literally speechless. Neptune noticing IF's reaction, smirked.

"Why Iffy, cat got your tongue? You didn't think that we would have organized a party for you?"

"I... W-Well if I think rationally then-"

"Bwahahahah! Look at yourself! You're almost stuttering!"

"You little-!"

Before IF could jump on Neptune to pinch her cheeks, Compa interjected with a smile on her face.

"We wanted to make this party for your dismiss from the hospital. Since you do a lot of things for us, this is our way to say "thank you". Though this is probably the least thing we can do for you Iffy."

"Compa..."

Looking then at Neptune, Nepgear and Histoire who were all smiling at her, said with a tone fitted for someone who was about to cry from happiness.

"Everyone, thank you..."

If she had returned directly to her home, she would have been greeted by no one. But here everyone were waiting for her. Eh, perhaps this is what it meant to feel at home: to where someone welcomed you back. She really was grateful to have such good friends at her side... And this, made her feel extremely guilty, for what she will do soon, though nothing bad would happen according from that person words. She returned with her feets on the ground when Neptune gave a pat on her shoulder.

"C'mon Iffy! Don't stand there and let's party!"

Nodding with her head, the guild agent followed the CPU to where the food of the party was located: right beneath the banner "Welcome Back!". On the table there was one of those classic cakes with whipped cream and strawberries. There were also pudding (of course there were... For Neptune without pudding it wasn't a party or a meal or whatever it was without it), chips, Koka Kola, there was also all kinds of pastries, from the fruit ones to the ones filled with chocolate, and last a bottle of wine. Wait a second, wine?! All of them were underaged! Though Neptune probably could drink it, and perhaps even Histoire. Oh well... Anyway, her liver will literally say goodbye and explodes if she dared to eat all of these things... But it would have been unfair for Neptune and everyone else if she didn't eat not even one of the exposed foods. Better to stick around Compa, so that the nurse-in-training will stop her if she was eating too much. After all, the guild agent was just dismissed from the hospital, so she couldn't eat that much either, but as IF liked to say: better safe than sorry.

The CPU, raising a glass of Koka Koka, announced.

"A-hem! Everyone, a toast for our best guild agent Iffy, a girl who keep us from troubles!"

"Well, that's what I do, since you bring us in the middle of a monster's nest."

"Yeah Iffy is right Nep-Nep! I still have some nightmares from when we found ourselves in that Dogoos nest..."

At Compa's words, Neptune with an awkward smile as she scratched the back of her head, said.

"Yeah I think that was one of the most traumatic experience I ever experienced, but still nothing beats seeing Rom and Ram being licked all over by... Who was that robot with the long tongue?"

"You mean CFW Trick Neptune?"

"Yeah, Trick the Hard! Thank you for the reminder Nep jr!"

"CFW Trick... Yeah I remember being once held captive by him. He sniffed me all over... What a lecherous pervert he was!... I can still shiver at only the memory."

Neptune with a cold expression on her face, totally out of character when she was in her human form, said.

"Oh yeah that too. But I can't classify that traumatic for me, as much the most infuriating experience for me. He didn't live another day after that."

IF, Compa and Nepgear at the memory of that day, gulped. They remembered how Rom and Ram froze the robot with their spells in a fit of rage for what he did to them a few days back prior to that memory, and Purple Heart destroying the robot with sheer brute force. Sometimes, the guild agent wondered where she got that strength. It couldn't be related to shares, since during that time Neptune passed entire days playing with her console. Oh well, questions for later. Coughing, Nepgear catches the attention of everyone.

"Why don't we start eating? The food could go bad."

"Good idea Nep jr! Everyone, let's party!"

And so they started to celebrate IF's release. They ate like there was no tomorrow, drank the Koka Kola, but no one touched the wine. They talked about all of their previous adventures, until IF, curious of the reason why there was the wine on the table, asked.

"So Nep... Why is there wine?"

"Oh that? Eheheheh..."

Taking out from her pocket a deck, said with a smirk.

"How can this be called a party without games? And so without some penalty for the loser?"

"Don't tell... The loser will drink a glass of wine?"

"Yes! Doesn't that sound exciting?!"

"Absolutely not! Me, Compa and Nepgear are underaged!"

"And I never took a sip of wine..."

Stated lastly Histoire. But even though they were literally against that idea, Neptune continued.

"Oh come on guys! It's only a glass at most! It doesn't get you drunk with only a glass!"

Sighing IF said.

"Nep... You're really a pain sometimes you know? I can't drink alcohol, I mean I was just discharged."

"Yeah Nep-Nep! Leave Iffy out of that punishment!"

"Ok ok... Let's count Iffy out from the punishment... So... Are we going to play or not?"

The other three girls, noticing the insistence from Neptune, sighed in defeat. It seemed there was no escape from her ploy.

And so they sat on the ground (more accurately on pillows), with Neptune starting to shuffle the deck while Nepgear, wondering of what kind of card game they were about to play, asked curiously.

"Neptune, what are we going to play?"

"Blackjack! It's a simple game, you all should already know the rules right?"

"I know the basic, yes."

"Yup Nep-Nep!"

"It's a game everyone play when they were child Nep..."

"I played it a few times with Uni, Rom and Ram."

"Good! Let us begin! Oh by the way, the Joker is the infamous card ok?"

Receiving a nod as an answer from everyone, the game started. The one that started the game was the who was at Neptune's right: Compa, then IF, Nepgear, Histoire and in the end Neptune.

Now, let us talk about their facial expression. First off, Compa. Yes our dear Compa... Always smiling, whenever she picked a good card that helped to reduce her hand or took the Joker. While IF was annoyed, for the fact she was using only one hand to play and so whenever she needed to pick a card from Compa, first she had to place them on the ground, take a card from her opponent, check the ones on the ground, and if there was one with the same number, throw them at the deck that slowly was filling with the copies from every player... Yeah, she had all the rights to be annoyed. Let's move on on Nepgear. The CPU Candidate usually has a calm expression, but whenever she picked the Joker... She always made a shocked face, but that's that, only when she picked the worst card, otherwise she was calm. Neptune well... As the gamer she was, she totally focussed on the game, giving always the most serious face whenever it was her turn to pick and to give a card. And lastly Histoire...

... The worst player ever. I will explain soon why.

You see, whenever Neptune picked the right card for her, Histoire made a terrified look, while she placed her fingers on the Joker, she smiled like a child. So unfit! She was bad at this... More than once Neptune had to look away, so that she could stop herself from laughing. Seriously, does this girl even understand the meaning poker face? Probably not.

And so the final turn: Histoire with two cards on her hand, and Neptune with only one, and it was the latter's turn. Gulping, Neptune placed her hand on the right card, watching the reactions on Histoire's face: she was terrified. Placing then the hand on the other card, the CPU saw an happy expression on the Oracle's face. After this, she placed once again the fingers on the right card, and then to left, terrified, happy, terrified, happy, terrified, happy. Oh for Celestia's sake, she was getting addicted to this! This was so fun! But alas, all games are fun when they last short. And so!

"I'm sorry Histy but... I will claim this victory!"

And so she picked the right card, and with that one, she was able to pair up the last two cards on the deck, claiming her victory against Histoire, gaining also the claps from everyone else while the Oracle gasped in shock at the sudden defeat.

"You win Nep-Nep!"

"Congratulation Neptune!"

"Finally... I was feeling a bit of pity for Histoire, you were torturing her there Nep..."

"Eheheheh... As a protagonist of all protagonist, there is no way I'm gonna lose! And now..."

Taking the bottle of wine and glass, the CPU exclaimed.

"It's punishment time! Now, drink a glass of wine Histy!"

Sighing in defeat, Histoire conceded.

"Ah... Yes, I will."

Taking the bottle and the glass from Neptune's hands, she filled the cup, drinking it in one go. Compa was the first one to be alarmed.

"Histy! You shouldn't drink like that!"

Histoire stood still for a few seconds, and turning then her head toward Compa, said with her face a bit red and a bit unsteady...

"Aaaaaaaaah? Wash dish you shay?"

Too late. She was already drunk, with only one cup! Troubles were about to happen. IF, taking Compa by one arm said.

"You know Neptune, you reap what you sow so... Bye."

And the two of them left the room in a hurry while Nepgear after fidgeting a bit admitted.

"You know Neptune... As much as I want to see how this will unfold... I don't want to have any bad experiences. I'm sorry!"

And she ran away following Compa and IF outside the house, leaving Neptune alone with a drunk Histoire.

"Nepu! You're all betrayers! You all will pay for this!"

As she swore this in her heart, she felt a hand being placed on her shoulder. Scared, she slowly turned her head around, only to meet a Histoire who was radianting a menacing aura. She wanted to scream from the fear, but her voice wouldn't even come out from her mouth. Was this... Her end?

"Neeeptuuuuune..."

"Y-Yes master?!"

"... Transform..."

... What?

"... What?"

"I shaid transform!"

"As you wish my queen!"

In an instant, Neptune activated her HDD. What was planning Histoire now forcing her in showing her goddess form?

"Are you happy now?"

"Yeeeeeh! It'sh Neptune!"

Exclaimed. Histoire happily as she rubbed her head on Purple Heart's neck, forcing the CPU to wince from the tickleness given by Histoire's hair.

"C'mon Histy, that tickles! And of course I am Neptune, who do you think I was until now?"

"Mmmm... Ohne of thoshe cats that alwhays sleep around?"

Ok this was getting funnier and funnier. She? A cat? Well... If she actually thought about it, she does act like a cat: calling others for being fed, sleep whenever she wants and playing lot around... Oh gosh, eventually she will turn into a cat if she keeps acting like that!

... Not that she minded though, at least she could live like some kind of sultan and she needn't to work anymore!

Unfortunately, there was something that Neptune needs to take care of: Histoire, who was now staring at her with a smile that was giving a bad vibes to our CPU.

"Eheheheh... Neeeptuuuune!"

... She got a bad feeling about this.

 **.**

 **The next morning. Histoire's room.**

 **.**

The first lights of the morning filtered from the window, shining on Histoire's face, who was sleeping on the bed. At first she mumbled from displeasure, until finally she opened slowly her eyes, bringing a hand on her head.

"Uh... Urgh... My head... It hurts... Where am I?"

As she looked around herself, she noticed that she was sleeping in her room. How did she get there? The last thing she remember was that she was drinking that glass of wine and... Then nothing. So how did she returned to her room? Someone brought her there? As she was about to check more carefully around her room, she noticed that her room seemed a bit colder...

"Brrr... I'm freezing... I'm sure I am-Uh?"

And it was at that moment, Histoire realized that she was totally naked. She didn't even have her panties on! And her right hand, touched something. It was warm, and soft... Slowly turning her head to the right, Planeptune's Oracle saw that her hand rested on the shoulder of Neptune, who was sleeping in HDD form right beside her. In the same bed. Naked. A dreaded feeling started to rise up in Histoire's chest, as her face turned pale.

What. The. Heck. Happened. Last. Night?!


	20. Tell me a story! (Part 1)

**AN: Oh my goodness! Thank you guys for giving so many reviews! Now time to answer them!**

 **FrostSoar: Well... Not gonna say anything ;-) And thanks!**

 **Archeologist of Humanity: I tried to give my best to make her funny. Continue to follow the story and you will see many amazing things! I hope...**

 **Jerzu: I'm glad that you loved the drunk Histy. Worry not, I'm not going to make this story into a M. Though I have yet to understand if it automatically turns into a M rating even if I write a hint...**

 **Blue: I'm happy hearing that you're now on this new ship! I hope that Rei's plot will not betray your expectations, same with the mysteries.**

 **ArcanumScriptor: thank you for the 9/10! I would have never thought that it was the best chapter for you.**

 **Unfortunately, I will not post 3 chapters this month... And I think I will post only one the next month. The reason?**

 **Troubles with work. Ah... Anyhoo.**

 **Enjoy the chapter, and let's reach 3 or more reviews!**

 **A special thanks to Ghost132 for beta reading this chapter.**

 **Cap 20: Tell me a story (part 1)**

Histoire was panicking. Oh heck if she was! And she has all the rights to be so. Why? Simply put: why both her and Purple Heart were sleeping together, naked, in the same bed?! What happened last night?! She remembered she had lost at Blackjack and as punishment, she had to drink a glass of wine and then... Stop, her memories stopped from there. It was a total black out, a tabula rasa, pick your choice or put a word that would fit properly for your own!

As she gripped her head with both her hands, Neptune slowly woke up, raising then a little bit of her chest, still being covered by the sheets using also and arm to keep them over herself, and after rubbing her left eye, the CPU said.

"Mmmh... Oh you're already awake?... Good morning Histoire."

Histoire freezed. She didn't even know what to say for how much she was panicking. And why she started to call her by her full name?! It made her somewhat... Uncomfortable. She was used to being called by Neptune as Histy, Pissty or whatever else, but with her full name? Nope. Not in the slightest. Except in the distant past, that is.

The CPU noticing the fact that Histoire didn't answered to her words, asked with a slight worried tone.

"What's wrong Histoire? Do you feel unwell? Are you having a hangover?"

No response. Taking a bit of breath, Purple Heart said once more.

"Histo-"

"Please stop! Why are you calling me with my full name?! More importantly, why are you in my room! Moreover, naked in the same bed... Don't tell me...!"

The CPU blinked, as she saw the reaction of the panicked Oracle. After a few seconds, with a calm expression on her face, looking at the roof of the room, Neptune answered.

"It's probably what you're thinking."

And it was at that moment the face of Histoire became totally red, with smoke going out from her ears, as if her brain was overheating. And soon after, she made a depressed face. How could this happen to her? What did she deserved for this?

With a eyebrow raised, Neptune asked.

"Wait... Don't tell you don't remember what happened yesterday?"

"I remember losing at Blackjack and drinking a glass of wine... And that's that..."

Covering then her face with both hands in shame, Histoire continued.

"Uuuuuh... How could I have done that? With the CPU I work as Oracle for!... What did I do to deserve this?"

"What are you saying Histoire? It was you who asked me to."

At those words, the Oracle blinked.

"Uh? What? I... Asked you to?"

"Because you couldn't walk."

With a sigh, Neptune started to explain what happened the previous night, since Histoire surely wanted to know what exactly happened.

"So... It went like this."

 **.**

 **Last Night.**

 **.**

 _"Eheheheh... Neeeptuuuune!"_

 _The tone used by Drunkisty was giving quite the bad vibes on Neptunes skin. Was her innocence about to be stole by Histoire? But as soon the Oracle tried to approach the CPU, she collapsed with her legs on the floor, slowly swinging forward and backward with a smile on her reddish face._

 _"I caaaan't waaaalkh..."_

 _... Somewhat Neptune felt relieved, yet, she couldn't be so. Really, the CPU shouldn't have let Histoire to drink a glass of wine if she knew this would happen. Sighing she knelt down beside the Oracle, asking something that could have been fine without being said._

 _"Are you alright Histy? Do you want to return to your room?"_

 _"Uuuh? Who arhe you?"_

 _Yup... She was totally drunk. She wasn't even able to recognize her for how wasted she was!_

 _"I don'th have anyh interest in anything you'reh shelling!"_

 _Neptune hearing that, couldn't help herself but smile in amusement._

 _"I'm not a merchant, how did you even get to that conclusion?"_

 _With another sigh, Purple Heart stood up and placing herself behind the Oracle, she helped the drunk girl to stand._

 _"C'mon let's bring you back to your room."_

 _"Why? Don't thell me you're plahnning to break into a drunk's woman room?"_

 _The way she said it, it made Purple Heart's face to turn a bit red for how suggestive it was._

 _"N-No! You're wrong!"_

 _"And continueh drinking aren't ya?!"_

 _Exclaimed Histoire as she raised a fist to the sky, while Neptune exclaimed as she tried to follow the drunk girl logic, without success of course._

 _"Eh?! You were talking about that?!"_

 _"Whaaaaat? Youh don't want tho drink?"_

 _"I... I'll pass for today."_

 _"Eeeeeeh?! Why?! Lesh drink! Lesh drink! Lesh drink!"_

 _And now Histoire was throwing a tantrum! Goodness have mercy on Neptune!_

 _"C'mon Histy! Don't make a ruckus!"_

 _Though most probably no one was hearing them, unless IF, Compa and Nepgear were just behind the door with their ears on it trying to listen to the whole scene. Though most probably only the CPU Candidate would do that for how she was acting lately..._

 _At a certain point, Histoire seemed to calm down._

 _"... I know..."_

 _Only to start crying._

 _"You don't wanht toh drink with shomeone like me..."_

 _"H-Huh?! How did you come to that?!"_

 _And after a long struggle to help the drunk girl to walk, they finally reached the Oracle's room. Helping the blonde girl to sit on the bed, Purple Heart sighed. Now what to do? Force her to fall asleep? While she was thinking, she felt Histoire tugging her arm._

 _"C'mooon! Lesh drink!"_

 _Ah for Celestia's sake! She was really insisting so much! Was this what people call karma? She made Histoire drunk and now she was reaping what she sow... Yup, this was karma. Totally. Sighing in defeat, Purple Heart said._

 _"Very well, I will bring the wine..."_

 _Well she made it to thirty, at this point it was fine reaching thirty-one. Going to the living room, she took the bottle and two glasses from the table, and after returning to Histoire's side, Purple Heart filled both glasses with wine, giving one to the drunk woman. After taking a sip, Neptune noticed of how happy Histoire seemed at the moment, though probably from being drunk. Histoire after drinking half of the glasses, asked happily._

 _"Ghetting me drunk like dhis, whash are you planning to doh?"_

 _"That's what I would like to know too..."_

 _"Ahnd why ish your glass still full?!"_

 _"Mmmh... Because soon my Oracle will ask me to leave soon."_

 _"Whaaaaat? You'reh leaving? Whyyyyy?"_

 _"Well..."_

 _Good question. Now what to say as an excuse? It's not like she can say the usual "I need to go home" because she was already in! Luckily, Histoire didn't wait for her answer as she beg._

 _"C'mon! Stay hereh! Don't leave meh alone!"_

 _"Ok ok, I will stay here. Though... Why won't ask the other Oracles to drink with you?"_

 _"Becaushe I wanted to drink with you..."_

 _Admitted Histoire as she puffed her cheeks, while looking away from Neptune. For a moment, Purple Heart felt her face burning, confirming it after she tried to hide it with one hand. Histoire for a moment looked so darn cute! She was about to have a nosebleed... Her human form would already have it by now..._

 _Then the Oracle continued to talk._

 _"... Shay are you shure you're not hating me? Bechause of all thoshe scoldings while I ahm Pisstsy?"_

 _"Oh c'mon Histy... There is no way I'm going to hate you. It's just I love hearing your voice, whenever it's calm or pissed."_

 _Histoire at this puffed her cheeks even more. Goodness Purple Heart felt the urge to pinch them for how cute the blonde woman was! Looking away, Histoire said._

 _"You're rheally a womanizer... You would shay that to everyoneh."_

 _"That's not true!"_

 _"Then how many have youh had sho far?"_

 _"Not one?"_

 _"And how old are ya?"_

 _"I don't know? I am suffering from amnesia after all."_

 _"Loser!"_

 _Exclaimed Histoire with a serious face, as Purple Heart flinched at the stab._

 _"E-Ehy! What are you saying?!"_

 _Ok, this was it. Time to send Histoire to sleep. Taking one of Histoire's arm, without using any force, she placed the Oracle on the bed._

 _"It'd be better if you sleep now, Histy."_

 _"Whaaat? Noooooo!"_

 _"Please, just sleep. You've becoming uncontrollable."_

 _"I don't wanna!"_

 _"Just sleep already!"_

 _Damn! Purple Heart would have never thought that Histoire would have the strength to resist, throwing away the CPU more than once from her. Until the drunk girl requested with a bit of red on her face._

 _"Then... Shay "Goodnight Histoire" for me."_

 _Purple Heart was shocked and embarrassed at the same time. Does Histoire realized how embarrassing that was?! Oh right she was drunk so of course not, damnit! Calm down Neptune, no one was here, it was just you and Histoire. No one will hear you saying that. With a cough, she said._

 _"Alright, alright. Goodnight Histoire."_

 _Keeping her cheeks puffed, the Oracle said._

 _"... There is no love in it..."_

 _"Huh?!"_

 _"Shay it passhionately! It's been sho long since you last called meh Histoire! And you'll call meh Histoire passhionately from now on!"_

 _"Are you serious?!"_

 _Goodness... This was becoming worse and worse! Though... The idea itself gave a certain warmth in her heart. As if... It was something she longed for._

 _No. That was incorrect. It was as if... She missed it. What a strange feeling indeed. Perhaps this feeling, belongs to the Neptune of the past? Most probably. And so, Purple Heart decided to give it a try. After coughing, and taking a deep breath, gently she placed a hand over Histoire's hand, saying with a warm tone._

 _"Very well, I shall say it with passion this time."_

 _And approaching her head to Histoire, Purple Heart smiled sweetly._

 _"Goodnight Histoire."_

 _At first the Oracle just looked at the CPU, until her face became totally red, even more red then a red pepper itself. And was she also starting to sweat from the embarrassment? Was she going to regret her request in her drunkard state?_

 _"... Where ish my goodnight kiss?"_

 _Of course not._

 _"... Just sleep already."_

 **.**

 **Back to the present.**

 **.**

"W-What happened after that?"

Asked Histoire with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Let's just keep it a secret..."

Said Purple Heart with a serious, yet, sad tone.

"Then how would I know?!"

Tilting her head to the side, Purple Heart asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Of course I do!"

And then assuming a thoughtful expression, placing her fingers on her chin, she said.

"Alright, let's see..."

One second. Two seconds. Ten seconds. Thirty seconds. And after one minute, with a carefree smile she said.

"Nevermind, let's just keep it a secret."

This woman...! She was making fun of her! And at this Histoire said with a slight angry tone, and a little bit of desperation in it and with a hint of tear on her eyes. To the eyes of Purple Heart this Pisstsy was adorable!

"Say it already!"

"Are you sure? You might regret it, Histoire."

"W-Why would I? And please... Calling me with my full name makes me somewhat uncomfortable so stop..."

"... Anyway, two woman, one of them drunk, woke up in the same bed, naked, what do you think could have happened?"

Histoire totally red in face, looking away from Neptune mumbled.

"T-That's..."

"That is?"

"Y-You know... Se..."

"Se...?"

Histoire didn't continued the word, as her face became the same as of a tomato. Purple Heart was having an hard time here to not laugh. Histoire's reactions were too cute! She has an urge, desire to hug her as if she was some kind of doll! Waiting for a bit the answer from Pervisty, Purple Heart chuckled.

"I'm sorry Histoire, but no we didn't do that. We just played for two hours straight rock-paper-scissor, using as a punishment that we would strip. I won with only my panties on."

Histoire relaxed after Neptune's explanation. So they didn't do anything lewd... Thanks the goddess! Though... A little bit part of her was disappointed. Why though? Question for later, since Neptune interrupted her thoughts as the CPU looked at the alarm clock.

"It's half past eight uh? I thought it was even more late. Good."

Concluded Neptune as she rose up from the bed, summoning her processor unit to cover her body. At this, Histoire looked at her with a blank stare. If they played that strip game, then Neptune could have just cheated since she can summon dresses or other processor units whenever she want.

... Right, she wasn't someone who would cheat. And that was one of her best traits she had. Always honest. With a sigh, the Oracle started to dress up on her own, as Neptune slowly walked towards the exit of the room, still in her HDD. Why she still didn't deactivated it? Was she planning to do something?

"Neptune? Why are you still in HDD?"

"Mh? I... Have to do something important."

Raising an eyebrow, Histoire pressed on with her interrogation.

"And what is it? Something that gives a good excuse to skip work?"

At this Purple Heart made something that looked like a shocked expression, and a bit hurt.

"N-No! I'm serious, it's important, it will not take long and... I promise once I return, I will work, if there are documents to be approved that is..."

Sighing Histoire concenced as she finished to dress up.

"Alright. Go and do what you have to do. I'll be here. You promised."

With a confident smile, Purple Heart saluted.

"Don't worry, I'll be here surely by lunch."

And so the CPU walked to the balcony, from where she started to raise slowly from the ground and then flying to goodness knows where... For Histoire obviously, because Neptune knew very well what was her destination, but let's reveal it later.

Once the Oracle cleaned her own room (thought there wasn't anything to clean but to fix the bed), she heard someone knocking on the door. Who could it be at this hour in the morning?

Curious, she walked to the door and looking to the other side with the door peephole, Histoire discovered that it was Noire, and she had in her hand a plastic bag. Blinking a few times for the surprise, she opened the door.

"Black Heart! Welcome! Please come in!"

Letting Noire into the house, the Oracle asked.

"Can I offer you something to drink?"

"Thank you Histoire, a cup of tea wouldn't be bad honestly."

"Very well, please sit in the living room."

And while Histoire went to the kitchen, Noire went to the room indicated by the blonde woman, noticing instantly a lot of things: the banner "Welcome Back" and the various sweets, chips and cake on the table. Raising an eyebrow she asked raising a bit her voice so that the Oracle could hear her.

"Say Histoire, did you have a party yesterday?"

"Mh? Oh yes! Yesterday we made a Welcome Back party for IF, who was dismissed from the hospital."

"Hospital? What happened?"

"It seems that during her last mission she met a monster who was beyond her and her companions ability and... Well they escaped before anyone of them got killed."

"Uuuh... Sounds quite the monster, did they reported the monster identity?"

"... Yes, it's Legacy."

At the name of Legacy, Noire became pale in the face. Legacy? As in one of the duo who are considered the strongest monsters ever? Guardians of Overlord Momus? The ones whose strength makes even herself pale? Truly it was a miracle that IF survived the encounter with Legacy.

"That's... I am speechless, I am glad that IF opted to run away this time."

"Yes, me too."

After what it seemed a minute of silence, while actually only few seconds passed, Noire asked changing the subject.

"Say... Where is Neptune?"

Histoire, who was now bringing two cups of hot tea on a tray, answered.

"She just went out, saying that she will be back for a while."

"I... Didn't meet her while I was arriving here?"

"That's because she flew away in her HDD form."

Oh. So that's why... Darn it, to think that it took a lot of her will to come here today and speak to Neptune for **that** matter. Does that little jerk knew how mean she was? Probably not. Sighing she mumbled as she took a cup.

"Ah... What a pain... And here I hoped to speak with Neptune."

Unfortunately those words were heard by Histoire.

"If you want to, as soon she will return I can pass the message."

"No thanks, I mean, it's kind of private..."

"Oh sorry!"

With another sigh, Noire took a sip of her tea, as she gazed Histoire from top to bottom.

"... Maybe I am a bit late for saying this but... Congratulation on being able to walk on your own."

"T-Thank you! It took a lot of time and efforts but... I am glad that I am now able to walk on my own. It does still feel strange using my legs, since I was always flying around when I was still the Tome."

And then the Oracle smiled, as she remembered a fond memory.

"When we didn't need to go to the hospital for the therapy, Neptune helped me in her HDD form to walk around the house. She... Really helped me out a lot those days..."

Hearing Histoire saying those things, made Noire's blood boil. Why Neptune would do such things with this woman and not with her?! Was it because of her feeling guilty? Logically speaking, it was the most appropriate answer. Still... This feeling that was building up in her chest... Noire just couldn't dismiss it. She didn't like it. She didn't like it, at all. She hated it so much, that she almost bleed her lip as she bit the lower one. Why? Why would Neptune would go to such length for Histoire and not her?!

Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm down her thoughts. She was about to lash out her raging emotions on Histoire who didn't do anything if not gaining Neptune's attention... Tsk.

"I see... I guess it will take a lot of time before she will return. I will come back another day, for now take these clothes I recently finished sewing."

"Oh! Thank you Black Heart! Is there anything I can do to repay your kindness?"

Stay away from Neptune, thought Noire, but of course she kept this for herself.

"No it's okay. Really. I just did this to do a simple favor to Neptune."

"Still, you have my thanks."

"... Whatever... Have a good day."

And so Noire walked toward the exit of the house, where Nepgear was just making her appearance. As soon as she saw Noire, she saluted nicely.

"Oh Noire! Good morning! It's been a while! How is it going?"

"Nepgear... Good morning. I'm doing fine, thanks for asking, though it could have been better..."

"Mmmmh... Is it about Lowee last releases?"

"... Yes, also that."

"Uni told me about that, that you're having an hard time with it."

Not as hard as to what going on in her own chest... Sighing she said.

"Yeah. This time Blanc was able to create something that could give me quite the challenge... Anyway, I have to go. Say hello to Neptune from me ok?"

"Sure! Wait, you mean that-"

But Noire was already too far to hear Nepgear's words. Taking a light breath, she walked into her home.

"Histoire, I'm hooome!"

"Welcome back Nepgear."

Welcomed the blonde woman as she was starting to clean the living room from what was left of the previous party.

"I just saw Noire and she told me that Neptune is not here. Is it true?"

"Yes. She just went out in her HDD somewhere, but she promised she would return and work."

"I see... And may I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"What happened later after we left?"

Asked Nepgear with shining eyes. Oh no... She was once again in that creepy mode. Shivering a little, coughing Histoire collected herself saying.

"N-Nothing happened, just me being drunk and Neptune forcing me to sleep. By the way, where were you last night?"

"Er... I passed the night at Compa's home. And seriously? You didn't do anything last night? That's... Sigh..."

Nepgear was... Extremely disappointed hearing that. And here she thought something more interesting could have happened. How much could the two of them be that dense?! Oh right only she sees them like that, and the Admiral of course... She has to elaborate a plan with him to put them together!

As she was thinking that, Histoire called her out.

"Nepgear, can you help me to clean up the room?"

"Sure..."

 **.**

 **Much more later...**

 **.**

"There! All done!"

Exclaimed Nepgear as passed a sleeve over her forehead, while Histoire was placing the last remnants of the cake in the fridge.

"Good job Nepgear. Do you want something to drink?"

"Just water please."

As Histoire started to fill a glass with water, another person made their appearance.

"I'm back Histoire."

It was Purple Heart, and she was covered in dust from head to toe... Where the heck she went to reduce herself like that?! Though the most noticeable thing about her, was that she was trying to hide something behind her... She could ask the CPU later. Sighing Histoire asked before she could yell at the CPU.

"Neptune... Please wash yourself, you're covered in dust."

Nodding with her head, the CPU first went to her room (to do something goodness knew what, perhaps about the thing she was trying to hide), and when she was about to go to the bath, she said as if she realized something.

"Oh I don't need to wash myself..."

With a flash of light, she returned to her human form, who was totally clean.

"When I can simply transform back?"

... That's... Awfully convenient. Unfair even. Without giving any time to the CPU Candidate and the Oracle to say something, the lilac haired girl asked to her sister.

"Say Nepgear can you do a favor to your sister?"

"Sure! What is it?"

"Can you buy some puddings? The limited edition ones? Please? Use my money if you need to."

"Uhm... Sure?"

Strange... Why Neptune wanted to send her away? Could it be... That they wanted to do something private?! Goodness she reaaaally should leave them be then!

"Then I am on my way, later!"

And with that, Neptune and Histoire were left alone once again in the house. Just when Histoire was about to speak, the CPU interrupted her.

"Wait here, I got something for you, and I think you will love it!"

Running once again into her room, she got out with something in her hands. An objective that made Histoire speechless, and extremely happy, so much that tears were slowly forming on her eyes. It was something that she didn't see for a very long time. Something that she treasured deeply with affection. It was a fluffy Dogoo doll. And here she thought she wouldn't have seen it ever again...

With a smile, Neptune asked.

"Say... Why won't you tell me about this little guys story?"


	21. Tell me a story! (Part 2)

**AN: Geez, I would have never thought I would be able to post this chapter in the middle of the month. Alas, this does not mean that this month there will be two chapters. I'm sorry but... Let's just say that first I was working like 13 hours per day, also I lack the inspiration for the next chapter... I don't know what to write! I have the general flow of the story but... Should I write about the villains in the next chap? Or a certain situation? Give your opinion dear readers.**

 **And now with the reviews!**

 **ArcanumScriptor: We talked about the triangle via pm, and unfortunately, I have to write this because it's a must for the development of the relationship between Histoire and Neptune. Fear not, you will see not much about it.**

 **Blue: You're making me blush! / ok jokes aside, I am happy knowing that you consider my story refreshing in the community. I am taking a few things from other games just for helping myself in the story. But alas, Neptunia is a mix between many games, at least the Makers and the NPCs XD**

 **Jerzu: Everything will be explained in the chapter^^**

 **FrostSoar: Will do! I hope I will not betray your expectations!**

 **With that said, let's reach 3 reviews or more! And enjoy the chapter!**

 **A special thanks to Ghost132 for beta reading this chapter.**

 **Words used for the chapter: 3881**

 **Cap 21: Tell me a story (part 2)**

Histoire was sitting on the sofa, with a fluffy Dogoo doll in her hands, looking at its eyes with her mind lost in memories. To think holding it now in her hands could bring this warm feeling in her chest... She almost wanted to cry from the joy. After all, if she was still a Tome, she wouldn't be able to feel such emotions. In a way, she was glad that she was human.

Neptune, on the other hand, was sitting beside her, waiting for the Oracle to start narrating the tale behind the doll. After what it seemed an eternity, Histoire asked.

"Neptune... May I ask you how did you know about this doll?"

Oh. Of course Histoire wanted to know. After all, how did she knew about its existence? Scratching the back of her head, Neptune admitted with an awkward smile.

"Err... Remember the tale I told this morning about last night?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well I... Didn't tell you the whole thing actually."

Histoire at this, instantly froze from the fear, looking at the lilac haired girl with a scared expression on her face.

"What else happened?!"

"Nothing really! Just..."

With a sigh, Neptune rested her whole back on the sofa, and with a small smile on her lips, she continued.

"Well, let me explain this properly."

 **.**

 **The Previous Night.**

 **.**

 _"... Just sleep already."_

 _Said Purple Heart exasperatedly at the antics of this drunk Histoire. Puffing her cheeks even more, the Oracle said._

 _"No! Noth until I have my Dogoo doll! Give meh my doll!"_

 _The CPU blinked at this. Histoire had a doll? Since when? She didn't remember ever seeing it in these three years!_

 _... Right, perhaps it was even earlier. During the time when she had all of her previous memories. Taking a deep breath, Neptune asked._

 _"You have... A Dogoo doll?"_

 _At those words, Histoire's face became pained as if someone just stabbed her in the heart, psychologically speaking that is._

 _"You... You'reh a jerk! You ehven forgot the doll you gahve me back then!"_

 _Exclaimed an offended Histoire as she raised her fists, starting to act like some spoiled child. It was ridiculous, and yet, funny to see. Maybe she really should play along?_

 _Trying to make a hurted face, Purple Heart admitted sadly._

 _"I'm sorry... If you want to, I can go and retrieve it. Do you remember where you had last seen it?"_

 _Thinking for a bit, the drunk girl answered._

 _"At mah home!"_

 _At her home? Wasn't the Basilicom her-_

 _Right. She was saying the other home, the previous one. The house located on a floating island. The place where they first met, though the CPU couldn't remember it, damn amnesia! Nodding with her head, Purple Heart said._

 _"All right. I'll be back in a bit then."_

 _"No!"_

 _Grabbing Neptune's hand, stopping her from going away from her, Histoire continued._

 _"Shtay here with meh! Lesh play!"_

 _Ah for Celestia's sake, someone save her!_

 **.**

 **Back to the present**

 **.**

"And then the rest you already know."

Concluded Neptune nodding her head as she was some kind of old man telling a story. Histoire listened to the whole tale, without saying anything (unlike a certain someone who always commented on everything). Returning her eyes on the Dogoo doll, she made a long and deep sigh, saying lastly.

"You wanted to know the story of this doll, right?"

"That's right."

Answered Neptune while nodding once again her head. Histoire, after accepting the answer from Neptune with a hum, said as she looked at the ceiling with an expression that was a mix between happiness and melancholy.

"Let's see... Right. You gave me this doll at our second encounter. It all started like this..."

 **.**

 _It was real good weather today. Clean sky... No clouds...Nothing at all, expect the sun._

 _Actually, it was always like that, since the clouds were a little bit lower than the floating island in which Histoire resided. It has been 143 days since she last saw Neptune... Well, it was only once, but still... It has been really a long time. It felt much more longer compared to her waiting for the True Goddess. And that was strange._

 _As per usual, she was biding her time, standing mid-air in the middle of the living room, waiting for the next battle between the four goddesses. Those battles took place irregularly, it could take place in ten days, a whole year, few months, even centuries. If Histoire could express human feelings, she would say that she would be frustrated._

 _Waiting, waiting, and waiting... That's the only thing she was doing in her whole existence. It was rare that she used her powers, only just to repair things like the garden when Purple Heart crashed on it, and when accidentally she accidentally dropped a cup on the ground. Sometime she wondered why she was created in the first place by the True Goddess, except to supervise the Console War... She really "hated" (she wasn't a being that has feelings duh) waiting for those battles, and she "disliked" seeing those battle, watching as Purple Heart tries her best to survive the conflict even when the odds were against her._

 _As soon as she sighed, she heard someone knocking at the door. She blinked. Did she heard it right? The knocking sound?_

 _*Knock* *Knock*_

 _Okay she heard it right. Someone was knocking at her door. Who could it be? There was no way someone was able to reach her place, a floating island that was located even beyond the clouds. There are few hypothesis: or the humans from the realms below used some kind of airship to reach the island or maybe..._

 _Taking a deep breath, she flew towards the door, and gulping, she opened it. The first thing she saw was a pair of black eyes._

 _No. That was incorrect: they were two black buttons. Two black buttons that looked like eyes, on a giant blue fluffy body. It was a Dogoo doll. How-_

 _"Do you like it?"_

 _Slowly raising her head, the blue eyes of the Tome met the blue ones of the CPU Purple Heart. In those eyes, Histoire could clearly notice the anxiety in them. Was she afraid that she wouldn't like the doll?_

 _Taking a deep breath, Histoire said with a reassuring tone._

 _"Yeah, I like it. I was just... Speechless."_

 _That wasn't a lie. In fact, she was speechless because she was analyzing the item that was being held in Neptune's hands._

 _Neptune hearing Histoire's words, relaxed._

 _"Ah... I'm glad. I thought that it was a horrible gift, since I never did something like this... And the fact Dogoos are not exactly the most appreciated creatures..."_

 _It was... Her first time giving a gift? Well, that's quite the honour, no? Being the first one to receive a gift from Purple Heart. If she was a human, a huge fan at that, she would have squealed from joy by now, but alas, she couldn't get happy. In a way, being expressionless was a positive thing sometime._

 _Anyway, why was she was saying that it could have been a horrible choice? According to the basic information she has about them, they are the most weakest monsters in the whole Gamindustri, have a dog-like face and their body were slimy. Also they were a bit of perverts... Could it be because of the latter?_

 _"Is it because of the fact they are perverts?"_

 _Neptune hearing those words, nodded in affirmation._

 _"... Yes... Though sometime, there were cases where..."_

 _At this Neptune made a grim expression, as if she remembered something really horrible._

 _"It's better to not talk about those cases... I can only say they became extremely violent when they are infected by the Viral."_

 _Histoire blinked once at those words. Viral... An unknown disease that only monsters caught. It was still unknown why the reason monsters only get infected by it. The monsters that were infected by it, became not only extremely violent, but they become also much more stronger. Unfortunately, not even the Tome had any more information about the Viral. But as soon as someone discovers it, the Tome will be automatically updated with the new information._

 _Since Neptune didn't want to talk about those cases, the blonde girl decided to respect the request of the CPU._

 _"Understood... Anyway why don't you come in?"_

 _"I... Can? Really?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Then... Excuse me for the intrusion."_

 _Said Neptune as she walked inside the house. It was her first time watching it with much more attention, the other time she couldn't check because she had to return to Planeptune but now... She has a bit of free time._

 _As she placed the doll on the sofa, the CPU admitted._

 _"You know Histoire... You have a really nice house. It's so warm and cozy... I like it. Mine is childish compared to yours..."_

 _"Is that so? I... Thank you. I'm sure the person who built it and decorated it would be pleased by hearing those words."_

 _"You're not the one?"_

 _"No. It was... The other person who lived here with me."_

 _Those words caught the attention of the purple goddess._

 _"There was another person that lived here?"_

 _"Yes... But it's been some time since she left."_

 _At this, Neptune said with a sad tone looking away from the Tome, as she felt guilty asking that question._

 _"Oh... I'm sorry."_

 _"It's okay. She must have her reasons... I'm sure that eventually she will return."_

 _Though she didn't say anything about the fact that the True Goddess had left her for centuries now... She didn't want to trouble Neptune with her problems. With a nod the CPU said._

 _"I see. By the way, how did she leave this island, if it's floating in the sky?"_

 _... Of course such detail wouldn't be left ignored. With a sigh Histoire explained._

 _"You see, she can use her magical powers to teleport herself anywhere she wants."_

 **.**

"Wait Histoire!"

Exclaimed Neptune as she interrupted the Oracle's story.

"What is it Neptune?"

"You said that the True Goddess can teleport herself, right?"

"Y-Yes?"

Hearing the answer from Histoire, Neptune crossed her arms as she reflected of the newly information gained, and then saying.

"But... Except you when you were still the Tome... I know of only one other person who could teleport herself."

At those words, Histoire looked at the lilac haired girl with her mouth slightly open, as she was surprised at Neptune's words.

"Who else then?"

After a few seconds, with a serious tone, Neptune revealed.

"Arfoire."

With that name being mentioned, Histoire froze right on the place. And that action wasn't left unnoticed on Neptune's eyes.

"Histoire? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing... Really. I just think that the reason why Arfoire could teleport herself, was because that she was a really great magician. Even Rom and Ram could not compare to her. It's space-time magic we are talking about."

Listening to the answer given to her from Histoire, the CPU admitted with a nod.

"I hate to admit. But you're right. She was really skilled with magic. I was lucky that I learned the skill Stat Multiplier, or otherwise I would have lost against her during the final battle."

Only then to continue.

"That means... That the True Goddess was really good with magic?"

"W-Well... She was the True Goddess after all."

"Makes sense."

Nodded continuously Neptune in sign of affirmation at Histoire explanation. The blonde woman sighed with a slight relief, saying then.

"Now, let me continue the story."

 **.**

 _Purple Heart hearing the words of the Tome, blinked with surprise and... Histoire could swore there was a slight admiration in them._

 _"Really? That sounds so... Convenient. If I could have the ability to teleport, then I could do a lot of things without taking to much time: I can go and buy puddings, and instantly later teleport myself to the videogame shop to the other side of Planeptune, and then back to the Basilicom, and in all of this I would have spent like what? Ten minutes to buy what I wanted? When she will return, please call me."_

 _... Yup she was really admiring the True Goddess. And... To buy puddings and videogames? Histoire would have never thought that the so collected goddess of the land of purple progress would be so... Childish wasn't even the correct word for this. Perphas... Interest who collide with her personality? Making it sound extremely in contrast and paradoxal maybe? And so, weird. And Histoire couldn't help herself but to say out loud._

 _"Puddings... Videogames?"_

 _Hearing the perplexed words from Histoire's mouth, Purple Heart became instantly embarrassed, and crossing her arms while looking away, she said with a tone worthy of someone who was trying to make an excuse._

 _"W-Well a-anyone has their own favorite hobby to pass time with, and some favorite food right?"_

 _"I... Guess so? I'm sorry it's just... It doesn't suit you. You look so... Collected..."_

 _At this, the atmosphere turned down as Purple Heart flinched at those words. Biting her lower lip, she admitted._

 _"Collected uh?... Yeah, it does sound strange when someone like that has those kind of interests. Perhaps being in this form all the time, it can rise many misunderstandings..."_

 _This form? What did she meant by that? Unfortunately she didn't have much information about the CPUs, since she was created after them, so maybe she could learn something from this._

 _"This form?"_

 _At the question, Purple Heart facepalmed herself._

 _"Good job Neptune on blowing that secret..."_

 **.**

"Say whaaaaat? I kept my human form a secret?!"

"Back then yes. You kept it a secret. For a reason that I am about to tell you."

Nodded Histoire as she continued the tale of the past.

 **.**

 _Histoire tilting her head to the side asked._

 _"Was it a secret?"_

 _Taking a deep breath, Purple Heart admitted._

 _"It was supposed to be... Oh well: I am a Console Patron Unit, a CPU for short. There are currently four CPUs in the whole Gameindustri. Each one rules over a nation. We CPUs have two form: the human form, and the one we use for combat, the Hard Drive Divinity, HDD for short. Currently, I am in my HDD."_

 _So that's what she meant by staying in this form... But then why-_

 _"Why are you in HDD then?"_

 _"Simple: as you say, I am collected, which helps me to be a proper Goddess, also it grants me the ability to fly and an increase of my strength ."_

 **.**

Neptune hearing those words looked at Histoire with a shocked expression as she exclaimed.

"I... Was a Noire in the past?!"

Histoire glared badly at the lilac haired girl as she said that comparison.

"It's quite rude to her you know? You really should take her as an example to be a proper Goddess."

"B-But! To work is to lose you know?! Though lately I am working a bit more..."

Nodding with her head, Histoire conceded.

"Yes, it's true. You're working a lot more now. Less than you previously did but... I think that the actual rhythm is perfect."

"You... Really think so?"

"Yes."

Then Histoire asked with a serious and calm tone, as if she was trying to confirm something.

"Say... Why do you hate to work?"

"Well... I did say it earlier no? To work is to lose! Also... I just want to laze around honestly!"

"Is... That really all?"

Neptune felt being under pressure at Histoire attention. Gulping, and scratching the back of her head, admitted.

"W-Well... Ya see, I don't like to see many things human propose in those documents and... The crimes they commit are..."

Just like she had thought. Nodding, Histoire revealed.

"I see... Even though you lost your memories, you still remain you. Even back then, you disliked these kind of things."

"I... Did?"

"Yes. Allow me to continue, and you'll understand why."

 **.**

 _With a sigh, the CPU of the land of purple progress continued._

 _"While in my human form... Let's just say I wouldn't be serious enough with my work. I would simply run away from work."_

 _"Why you would?"_

 _"Because..."_

 _With a icy tone Neptune continued._

 _"Humans are creatures full of sins. They are egoist... Greedy... They kill each other, or they hurt others in many ways. Even monster don't do those kind of things between each other. I know I am only looking only at a small group but still... I just can't bear it. Humans can do amazing things, yet, they do those horrible things... And so I have to stay in HDD, to continue to lead the people of Planeptune as properly as possible."_

 _Histoire was left speechless at the CPU's explanation of the reason why she wanted to be stuck in her HDD. Were humans really that horrible creatures? Unfortunately, the Tome can only grant informations to her. If she could actually help Neptune's burden somehow._

 _"I... Am sorry... I wish I could help you somehow."_

 _"It's okay really... You know, after talking a bit of my burdens, I feel little bit better. So... Thank you Histoire."_

 _"You're welcome, I guess."_

 _Said in response Histoire to Neptune's words. She wished she could be somewhat of help for the latter, but with the rules given to her by the True Goddess she couldn't do much... She couldn't intervene in the Console War._

 _... Wait, she couldn't give a hand in the Console War to any CPU, but that does not mean she couldn't help with the growth of a city. And so she proposed._

 _"Neptune... Is there really anything I can help you with?"_

 _Purple Heart hearing Histoire's words, looked at the fairy with a surprised expression on her face for a few seconds, shaking then her head._

 _"I... Appreciate the thought really, but... I have to do this alone otherwise... How can I call myself a Goddess? People will look down on me if I do this..."_

 _"Then use my help in private, without letting anyone know about this. Please, allow me to carry a bit of your burden."_

 _Said Histoire with a determined expression on her face, as she crossed her eyes with Neptune's ones. The latter was struck in awe at the determination of the little fairy (though "little" was a paradox, since she was a little bit more taller than one meter at eye and cross). Now, there was no way that the CPU could deny the request of the Tome. Forcing a smile, she conceded._

 _"Ah... How can I say no? All right, you win. But how can you help me though?"_

 _Good question. How? Perphas... She could use the fact she was without feelings, and so properly become a court judge or something like that?_

 _"Perhaps something related with the jurisdiction?"_

 _Raising an eyebrow perplexed, Neptune asked with a worried tone._

 _"Are you sure? You're going to see many horrible things."_

 _"Yet, this is the only way I can help you, since you dislike to see those crimes."_

 _Neptune sighed, admitting defeat._

 _"Very well."_

 _And right on cue, in the whole room it could be heard the grumble of a stomach. Histoire looked at Neptune, who was now red in the face and her eyes were trying to not look at the Tome. Was she... Hungry? Perphas she didn't get breakfast?_

 _"... Did you have breakfast?"_

 _Still trying to avoid Histoire's eyes, the CPU admitted with a slight sad tone._

 _"Well... No. I was working until a hour ago and... Well, as soon I finished working, I went to buy the Dogoo doll and..."_

 _... Histoire would have never expected that Purple Heart was such a hopeless girl. Sighing, the Tome said as she flew to the kitchen._

 _"Please, take a sit, I am going to prepare something... It seems this is another thing I have to take care off..."_

 **.**

"So you can cook Histy!"

Exclaimed Neptune, interrupting once again Histoire's tale, gaining an annoyed look from the Oracle.

"Of course not. I created it from nothing... And let's not say about the taste: it was so bland, that I am sure that the purple matter you always cook would be much more pleasant to eat..."

Finished grimly Histoire remembering the blank expression on Purple Heart face back then. Deciding to not continue that argument, since it seemed that Histoire was sensitive on the matter, she asked.

"Say... The Dogoo doll... Why do you treasure it?"

"Ah that's..."

As her fingers caressed the doll, feeling its fluffiness, continued.

"That's because it was the first gift I ever got in my whole existence. Not even the True Goddess gave me a gift. Also, it is a reminder of the fact that we decided to work together to make Planeptune a better place."

"So..."

Looking then at Histoire eyes with a sorry look on the face, Neptune asked.

"Everytime you became Pissty, where you also... Frustrated?"

The blonde woman hearing the CPU words, became surprised, turning then her expression into a melancholic one.

"... Yes... Right now, I am even able to properly say it: the fact you were always fooling around, trying to leave all the work to me... I know that you are suffering from your amnesia, but still... I felt bad, because I was the only one who remembered the promise. You know, when you asked me to become your Oracle, I would say I was extremely happy, because I thought somewhat you remembered our promise but now..."

She interrupted her speech by sighing. Neptune looked down at her own feet, feeling guilty of how she treated Histoire until now. She never, ever, considered the Oracle's feeling. After biting a bit her lower lip, she stood up and after placing herself in front of the blonde haired girl, Neptune admitted with a apologetic tone, taking by surprise Histoire.

"Histoire I... I would have never thought that I was such a jerk to you, stomping on your feeling like that."

"No Neptune it's okay, really. You didn't remember it so-"

And it was at that moment, that Neptune activated her HDD, continuing then to speak with a sad tone, taking totally by surprise the Oracle.

"Histoire, I am truly sorry for what I have done to your feelings until now. I am a CPU, and it is my job to rule over this nation but... Alone, I can't do it. So let me ask you: will you lend me your hand? I am sure, that together, we will create the greatest nation that ever existed. So please... Lend me your aid once more."

Concluded Purple Heart as she extended a hand to the Histoire. The blonde haired woman looked speechless at the CPU as she asked once more her help. For a moment, it seemed that she was about to cry, for the tear that were forming to the sides of the eyes. Passing a finger over them, Histoire shook her hand with Neptunes, as she nodded vigorously with a smile of happiness on her face.

"Y-Yes! I will!"

As they shook their hands, both of them had the same thought: that by standing side by side, the future of Planeptune looked bright.


	22. I miss you

**AN: Hi there everyone! It's been a while uh? I'm sorry for being so slow... It's just... I am lacking the will to write lately, and the ideas of how to proceed the story are less and less... Though the whole story outline is solid for a lack of words. It think even the next month will be only one chapter. I'm sorry, really... For being such a horrible writer x.x**

 **With that said, let's move on on the reviews!**

 **Archaeologist of Humanity : I'm happy to know that you loved the previous chapter. And about the title... Well it just didn't come anything else into mind XD**

 **Jerzu: Thanks bud.**

 **Authoria - The Heart: Well... That was one kind of review°° never had something like this before. Allow me first to express my gratitude for reading and following this story and also giving it a second chance. It really means a lot to a newbie like me.**

 **Also, I noticed that you clearly fall into my trap ;-) I will not say anything else about it, just stay tuned!**

 **With that said, enjoy the chapter! And let's reach 3 reviews or more!**

 **A special thanks to Ghost132 for betareading this chapter.**

 **Words used for this chapter: 3619**

 **Cap 22: I miss you**

Neptune was distressed. Well, more than distressed she was both bored and offended. Why you all ask? Simple: Histoire was on vacation, so she was working all alone. Unfortunately, it was the CPU herself saying that she should pass some time with the other Oracles and since she was working so hard, she should have two weeks off with the other three girls.

Now, you all ask why Neptune proposed something like that, right? I will tell you: all the CPUs wanted to give a "thank you" gift for all their hard work to their Oracles, and what better gift if not a vacation on a tropical island for two week?

But now that Histoire was absent... Neptune was starting to regret it. The whole Basilicom felt so empty without her. At that thought, the hand that was holding the pen, stopped moving, as the face of the CPU became red. Why the heck she was thinking like that?! That was embarrassing!

Letting go of the pen, Neptune placed both hands on her head, fighting back the urge to yell like crazy. Why, whenever Histoire was not around, she was feeling like this? It was as if, she couldn't live being too distant from the Oracle.

...

...

... Was she becoming too dependent of Histoire? There was no way that she-

"Mmmh Lady Neptune?"

Hearing a voice of a person who shouldn't be there, Neptune jumped right on the spot from the surprise.

"W-Woah! Who-Wait, the guard? What are you doing here?"

Yes, the person who took by surprise the CPU was the guard that actually worked there.

"Uhm... My job? I brought this last pile of documents of the day that needs to be approved."

Said the guard as he placed a really small pile of documents on the table. Neptune raised an eyebrow in perplexion as she saw the pile being added to what was left of her earlier work... Even if it was added, it still remained a small pile. Did she really do that much? She didn't honestly noticed. Was she too lost in thought? Or was it becoming a second nature to sign documents? She hoped the former, since she doesn't have any wish to be like Noire. Sighing, she admitted.

"... Only this much left? I can easily finish it tomorrow... Unless tomorrow will be another chaotic day..."

"But tomorrow is sunday milady? I don't think there will be many companies that work during sundays."

"Oh right... Tomorrow is sunday. And working on sunday is really demotivating... But even now I'm demotivated. Aaaaaaah..."

Falling onto her chair, Neptune sighed in demotivation. She really didn't want to continue to work, yet she couldn't let the stack of documents pile up until monday... It was better to finish today but still... She just couldn't do it. And the guard, noticed of how much the CPU was demotivated, asked.

"Milady, if I may, why won't you take a break?"

"Yeah and after taking it, I will not return to work... Not even if I eat pudding."

With a tone full of surprise, the guard.

"Well, that's one hell of a demotivation milady... Then why won't go and check up on lady Histoire?"

As soon she heard that advice, Neptunes eyes widened as her face turned red.

"W-W-What?! Check up on Histy?! I-I just can't! I mean! I would look like a stalker!"

"No a stalker is much more different trust me..."

"Even then! I just can't! What do you think she would tell me if I go and see her?! She will get mad!"

"Are you really sure about that?"

At those words, Neptune was left speechless at how serious the guard was. It was as if he was testing her. In a way, he was right: she wasn't sure that Histoire would get mad at her if she simply went to see on her. Histoire would get mad if she was lazing around, but lately she was working so... Perphas...

"... I guess... I will try to go and see how Histoire's doing."

"Very well then. I shall tell to any eventual visitors you'll be absent."

With that said, the guard started to walk off, returning to the lower floor where his actual workstation was. Once Neptune was left alone in her office, the lilac haired girl started to tap continuously on the table, thinking a bit of what she was doing. Was it a good choice to go and see Histoire? And by seeing the Oracle, will it help to remove that demotivation she has right now?

"... Only one way to find out, I guess."

Raising from the chair, she walked towards the balcony and once the CPU was out in the open, Neptune looked around herself, or more accurately, was trying to pinpoint the location of the tropical island where Histoire was passing her two weeks off, by using her memories regarding the said island.

"Let's see... The other time I went there from here was with Vert and the direction was... This one!"

Exclaimed Neptune as she activated HDD, flying to the direction from the previous mentioned island, which was to the south-west of Planeptune.

 **.**

It took a while, but after what it seemed like an eternity (actually only half a hour had passed), Neptune reached the island. The island was exactly like one you see in a picture book: with a volcano (inactive luckily for the tourists and the inhabitants) that covers at least a quarter of the island, with a tropical jungle covering two quarter of the island and the remaining quarter was the small village and the beach. Of course Neptune couldn't land right in the middle of the beach, who knows what kind of panic she would unleashed if she did that. So she opted to land in the jungle, but not too far from the beach otherwise Neptune would get herself lost.

Once she landed, the CPU without deactivating her HDD, since it was still possible to encounter monster and by staying in her divine form, the purple haired goddess wouldn't have any trouble on repelling eventual attackers. By following the coast, Neptune tried to orientate herself to reach the beach, successfully. As soon she was about to step out from the jungle, a ball fell right before her, with a person running towards her.

"Grrrr! I hate when they throw the ball so high! Next time they will-Oh? Oh my... Looks who it is."

Purple Heart froze as she saw the person, a slight tanned woman with long light green hair kept in a ponytail and red eyes, wearing a simple black bikini with green outlines. She had also a grin printed on her lips: it was Chika Hakozaki. This was getting old: everytime she wanted to see how Histoire was doing during her week off, Neptune always got found out by Leanbox's Oracle.

Yes: the secret the two of them were keeping, was about Neptune checking on Histoire while hiding during the weeks off of the previous year. And it was an embarrassing secret, at least for Neptune, and Chika used it as some kind of blackmail (though she actually never did unless she wanted something from the CPU herself).

Now let's get back to the present, with Chika grinning at her, while Purple Heart was having a cold sweat . What to do now?

"Chiiiikaaaaa! Why are you taking so looong?"

That voice...! Histoire! And it seems she was approaching! Better to run-

"Not so fast my dear."

With a firm grip on the CPU's arm, Chika prevented Neptune from escaping. The purple goddess was impressed at how much strength Chika had in those small arms of her. So strong! She couldn't even move! As she tried to escape from Chika's grip, all Neptune's strength vanished at the moment Histoire reached them.

"Chika, why are you... U-Uh? Neptune? What are you doing here?"

As soon Neptune saw Histoire, the goddess lose not only the strength, but also the words: she was totally captivated by her own Oracle. Histoire was wearing a opened shirt, showing the purple bikini she was wearing. And the tanned skin emphasized her blue eyes and blonde hair, and even her lips! In poor words, Histoire was a stunning beauty to Neptune's eyes, her heart started to beat like crazy as her cheeks turned red. Heck why she was feeling like this right now?! She couldn't even look Histoire right in her eyes! It was as if she dared to look at her, she would jump over the Oracle right at any moment.

Chika, noticing the embarrassment in Neptune's face, released the grip over the CPU's arm, and picking up the ball said to the blonde haired girl.

"I return back to the others. I leave the two of you alone."

And with that, Neptune was left alone with Histoire, who was looking at her with a certain curiosity mixed with being pissed. She is probably angry for the fact that the purple godess wasn't working right now... And she does have all the rights for being pissed after all. Histoire crossing her arms just a bit lower her breast, she looked at Neptune for a few seconds before saying.

"Let me guess, you lost the motivation to work today?"

Neptune blinked at those words. Did Histoire just guessed exactly what her problem was? After gaping a few times, the CPU admitted surprised.

"Y-Yeah how did you-"

"Know? Neptune, I know you well enough since we knew each other for years. Also, I doubt that you're just lazing around, since I trust you enough to keep our promise."

Said Histoire as a matter of fact. Neptune couldn't help herself but to bit her lower lip, as her own Oracle demonstrated her trust in the CPU. This warmth she was feeling in her own chest... Was it happiness? Or something more? She couldn't say, but one thing was certain: she will not betray Histoire's trust.

And so the CPU explained while scratching the back of her head.

"Yeah... I was demotivated on working. It's not like there was a lot left. Just a really small pile of documents to be signed, that's it... I just needed to take a break, is all."

Histoire hummed in affirmation at the words of the purple haired goddess, said.

"Well, as much I wish to know why you are you here, I am not going to send you back... Say, why won't you have a walk with me?"

Neptune left her mouth open at Histoire's request. It wasn't like it was her first time having a walk with Histoire, but she didn't actually expected it! It would have been rude to refuse, so when she was about to give her approval, Histoire added with a dubious look on her face while looking at the CPU from top to bottom the.

"Surely you can't go around dressed like that. People will surely... Get alarmed seeing a CPU with her battle processor on. Can you switch into something more appropriate for the occasion?"

Hearing the request, Neptune tried to recall if she had other clothes that she could use for a place like that. After a few moments, her body started to shine for a moment, revealing a new outfit: a white t-shirt with the emblem of Planeptune on the back, and short jeans, ones that didn't even reach mid thigh, and a hat. It was somewhat tomboyish, yet girly.

"How's this?"

"I say it's perfect. C'mon let's go."

Said Histoire with a smile as she extended a hand to Neptune. The CPU wasn't sure if she should take the hand of the Oracle or not... She was too embarrassed to do that! Yet, she wanted to. Contradictory right? Even Neptune knew that. Gulping, she let her hand to be took by Histoire, following the Oracle as she walked towards the village located just a few steps from the beach. Soon as they reached the village, the smell of fried squid and many other delicacies catched her nose, forcing Neptune to drool also from hunger, since she didn't eat anything the entire day or even had a snack. The blonde woman hearing the sound of Neptune's stomach rumbling, said with a small smile.

"You didn't eat anything before coming here did you?"

"Yeah... Oh goodness as Nepgear loves to say, this is embarrassing..."

Laughing a bit, Histoire proposed.

"That's so like you. C'mon let's go and eat something together, it's my treat. And I won't accept a -no- as an answer."

And so Histoire walked straight to a stand where they were serving takoyaki, buying two sets of eight takoyaki, one for her and the other one obviously for Neptune. As she gave one set of takoyaki to the CPU, she sat on a bench starting to eat them with pleasure, being soon followed by Neptune as she sat beside the Oracle.

As the purple goddess started to bite the first one, her tongue started to burn like crazy.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!"

Neptune tried to cool down her mouth by blowing out air with little success, since her mouth was now burnt. Histoire's lips turned into something akin to a grin.

"Silly, they were just cooked, of course they are hot. You reap what you sow Neptune by now blowing on them first."

Said Histoire as she, after cooling off the takoyaki by blowing over it, continued to eat without any problems.

After they finished to eat their takoyakis, Histoire asked as she stood on her feet.

"You're okay now? I mean if you're satisfied with the food."

"I am! They were absolutely perfect! They were salty enough, and you could taste the octopus perfectly!"

"I am happy to hear that. I wanted to share it with you, but you being here made everything easier, since if I tried to bring them to the Basilicom, I don't think they would keep thr taste after being heated up in the microwave."

Well... Histoire wasn't wrong about that. Usually food after being heated up would taste different compared to when it was first cooked. In a way, she should feel lucky being there with Histoire eating something so delicious together... And as a reminder to herself, she should thank the guard for giving her that advice. Yup, once she returns to the Basilicom, first she will finish the work and then she will thank him... Or not.

Anyway, as they walked, Histoire stopped at a small plaza. At the center of it, there was a monument. Well... Monument, was perhaps to strong of a word, since it was nothing more then four pillars, connected to each other by a circular marble. At the center of them, a small altar with a orb in marble, with two hands caved in on it. It was as if two people should place their hands on it. Histoire turning to Neptune said.

"Do you know what that small monument is?"

Raising an eyebrow, Neptune looked at Histoire quizzically. What kind of question was that? Of course she doesn't know! She wasn't a native, nor someone who tried to learn something about this island! Shaking a little her head, she said.

"No. What about you? Do you know about it?"

Simply nodding, Histoire said with a sad look on her face.

"Yes... You see, when someone gets married, they hold the marriage in this plaza, and at the end of the ritual, the couple has to place their hand on the orb. According to the natives, by touching the orb, the couple will be blessed with good fortune. Though now this tradition is practiced less and less. Is quite sad honestly..."

Neptune, noticing of how crestfallen was Histoire, said words that came out from her mouth without thinking twice, and that a big mistake on her part.

"So what? Shall we marry here so that we revitalize the old custom?"

"W-Wha?"

Histoire looked at Neptune with an mixed expression between being surprised and shocked. She clearly didn't expected that one. And it took awhile for Purple Heart to understand what she had just said. And once she did, her face turned so red, that the dawn should feel ashamed of itself.

"I-I-I-I-It was joke! F-Forget about it!"

"O-Ok...?"

And as soon Neptune tried to hide her reddened face with her hands, another familiar voice spoke from behind them.

"My my Neptune... I never thought you were this bold."

Both the Oracle and the CPU turned around, only to see Chika smirking at them. It seemed she was on the brink of laughing. Damn girl! She was having fun at their embarrassment! When Neptune tried to deny Chika's words, Histoire interjected.

"Chika, why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Kei and Mina?"

At this, Chika grunted as she started to scratch the back of her head.

"Kei wasn't feeling well... Again. Mina accompanied her to our place. And I was on my way to the pharmacy."

Hearing this news, both the planeptunian girls made a concerned expression. Histoire, knowing that Neptune didn't know the whole story, explained.

"You see Neptune... It's since we got here that she wasn't feeling alright. Some days she was feeling well, and others days like today, not. From what I noticed, she has problems eating and she is suffering from morning sickness..."

Chika, listening to the symptoms, crossed her arms as she started to think out loud.

"Those symptoms... Could it be...? Well they ARE going out after all... And yet..."

"You know Kei's sickness?"

Asked Neptune with an eyebrow raised, interrupting Chika's thoughts. With a sigh, the Leanbox's Oracle said.

"I have a guess... But I will leave everything to Kei to explain it. And I hate it to say but... I'm sorry, but I have to ruin your little date, I need Histoire to help out Mina."

Neptune wanted to retort the "date" part, but decided to let it go, just by simply saying with a sigh.

"I suppose there is nothing to do about it uh? Well I guess it's time for me to return to the Basilicom... Histoire, it's better if you go and help Mina out."

As Neptune turned her back to the two Oracle's, Histoire called out for her.

"Neptune wait!"

"Yes? What is it?"

Turning around, Purple Heart saw Histoire's face turning a little bit red, especially on her cheeks, as she started also to play a bit with her hair.

"W-Well... I wanted to tell you that... Well... Just-Just look forward for when I return. I have something to give you. And... I was happy to see you today."

After a few seconds, noticing the surprised expression on Neptune's face, Histoire realized what she had just said and as she started to panic.

"N-N-Never mind! Bye!"

And with that, Histoire left Neptune and Chika alone, walking with a fast pace towards the place the Oracles were staying. The purple goddess was left speechless, and embarrassed! Histoire's words really struck right into her heart. Now she can't even calm down! Looking at Chika, the green haired beauty said with a grin.

"You two surely are adorable. Getting embarrassed so easily... You sure give me a lovely show of love. Anyway, about the gift I will not tell you what that actually is... But perhaps, I can only tell you will love it. After all... Histoire worked really hard to do it. With that said, I bid you a good day. Take care."

With those last words, Chika departed to the pharmacy leaving Purple Heart alone. She was now standing in the middle of the plaza, confused from the whole thing. As she tried to collect her thoughts, Histoire's words echoed in her mind. She has a gift for her? Damn... She really can't wait for her Oracle to return! Not only that, but what struck her the most, was the fact that Histoire was missing her. She did not say it clearly, but it was among the lines.

... And this... Gave Purple Heart the right amount of energy to finish the last documents of the day! Time to return to the Basilicom!

 **.**

"Neptune, I'm hoooome!"

Announced Nepgear as she closed the door behind her. It was almost midnight, so the house was already a bit left in the dark. And that's what caught her attention: her home was left mostly in the dark. She wasn't even hearing the sound of video games being played, nor her sister welcoming her, which left only one option: that Neptune was sleeping. And so she went to her bedroom, and turning on the lights, she blinked in surprise: Neptune wasn't sleeping in her bed. Where could she be? Could it be...? In her office?

Checking out the office, as soon she stepped inside the room, Nepgear couldn't help herself but smile at what she saw: Neptune was sleeping on the table, using her own arms as a pillow. Beside her, there was a giant pile of documents that were approved. As the Candidate approached her sister, she saw the happy smile printed on the short-haired girl face. Smiling a bit, Nepgear returned to her room to take a sheet, placing it on Neptune's shoulder's, without waking her up. As she walked off from the room, Nepgear said.

"Well... I suppose I can only say sweet dreams."

And so, Nepgear left Neptune alone, without hearing the single word the sleeping girls said. That word was actually a name, the name of a person she holds dear, a person that was always able to made her chest feel tight and warm inside. A person, that was her everything.

"Histoire..."


	23. Next Stage

**AN: Hello everyone, it's been a while uh? Lately I'm having trouble with real life, and also I was... Pratically wasting myself with the event of a videogame online and so I didn't wrote anything for the 24th chapter, yet.**

 **At the end of the month, I will get news about my work contract, and this is literally giving me some stomach ache... Like the ones in a manga, where you cough blood. Or more like, I feel like it myself...**

 **Anyhoo, let's go with the reviews!**

 **Archeologist of Humanity: I'm glad you enjoyed it! Well... I already know what it will be, but I still need to elaborate it in my mind so stay tuned!**

 **Jerzu: Thank you! I'll be honest, I like Chika as a character. She is funny, yet, she is the most capable between all the oracles in mk2 (she was able to keep Leanbox in it's own feet without a Candidate). So in this story, I wanted to give some other role to Chika and what's better then something similar to the kind of friend that blackmail you for joke and a big sister? And somewhat, I can totally see her acting like this... Or perphas is only me :/**

 **Heck she needs some love!**

 **And thanks to your suggestion, I was able to move forward the story, so thanks!**

 **Blue (Guest): Eheheheheh... Thanks bud. I wanted to give Histoire the knowledge of being the one who knew the real Neptune the most. And I guess it turned out well.**

 **With that said, enjoy the chapter, and let's reach 3 reviews or more!**

 **A special thank to Ghost132 for beta reading the chapter.**

 **Words used for the chapter: 3678**

 **Cap 23: Next Stage**

It was a beautiful morning, especially for IF. Finally, after so much time, her broken arm was now healed. If felt so strange, now being able to use it. It seemed she grew accustomed to use only one arm in her daily routines. But now that was over. With a smile, she said as she caressed her healed arm.

"Welcome back buddy."

And then she stopped. If someone heard her saying something like that, they would have thought she was crazy. Luckily for her, she was in her own house, so no one could hear her. Or that's what she had thought.

"My, since when do you talked to yourself?"

Turning around with a swift movement, she saw that sitting on her bed was the hooded girl. Becoming slightly embarrassed she yelled.

"D-Damn it! Don't enter into my house like that! At least knock!"

"No way, only a normal human would do that!... And I am not!"

Sighing in defeat, IF said.

"You are dork... Don't tell anyone about this."

"Not like I can say it to anyone duh."

She... Did have a good point. To who she can tell something like that? She can't even go and talk to her friends... Who knows what kind of panic she would unleash. While lost in her thoughts, the black-purple parka dressed woman caught her attention by saying.

"I guess it's time to let you meet your other teammates."

"... Mh? I have teammates?"

"Yes... Though, I will ask you one thing: don't be mad at them, they didn't do it on purpose."

"I see? Ok? I will try, I guess?"

Seriously sometimes, she wasn't able to read this girl. Does growing makes people different?

... Wait. Just. A. Moment.

Why she didn't think about it much more earlier?! Even though the two of them have almost the same face, that girl still grew up while she wasn't supposed too! So much for being a good guild agent... This kind of mistake would have made her lose her job. And so, in order to satisfy her doubts, she dared to ask.

"You know... I didn't ask you earlier but... You know you're not supposed to... Grow old, right?"

At the question, the hooded girl just tilted her head to the side, before saying.

"That? It's simple: I gave up my role, giving everything to her."

IF knew who "her" was.

"B-But... Don't ya think she will be lonely without you?"

"There is no way she will miss me... After all-"

Making a sad smile, she continued.

"By giving up, everyone will forget the -you- of back then... I guess it's a good compromise don't you think? It's better like this, no one has to think about me in that era..."

IF didn't say anything. She just limited herself to look down at her own feet. She was feeling pity for her... How much was the extension of her suffering? It seemed that her losing Segami was nothing compared to her friend... With a sigh, the hooded girl said as she stood up from the bed.

"Oh well, what's done is done. C'mon, I don't want to make them wait."

"... Yeah... Let's go."

And so they started to walk out from the apartment of the guild agent. It was located at the third floor of a condominium, not far from the Basilicom and from the guild. It was the best location for reaching the most important places in much less time as possible in case of urgency. As the duo got out from the condominium, a voice that IF never heard before exclaimed.

"I-I-It's you!"

Looking at the direction from which the voice came, what IF saw was a woman with long cyan hair, and she was wearing a black uniform with white ornaments and glasses. On her head there was also some kind of horn... An accessory? Probably. Wait a minute... Didn't Neptune tell her about a woman who looked like this? What was her name again? Rei was her name, if her memory didn't betrayed her. When she was about to ask who she was, just to be sure, her friend saluted back.

"Yes, it's me. It's been a while, Rei and..."

It was at that moment, that IF noticed something else. No, not something, but someone else: beside the woman, there was a small child of at least six or seven years with big blue eyes and blonde hair. This child was also wearing a yellow-black striped jacket with a tail and... She was looking at them with a curious look on her eyes.

"... Is she...?"

Asked the hooded girl as she lowered herself to look into the child's eyes, who in return tried to hide herself behind Rei's leg. With an awkward smile, Rei introduced.

"S-She's Peashy, m-m-my daughter. Go on Peashy, s-say hello."

It took a few seconds before Peashy left her "hiding" doing what she was asked to from her mother.

"Hi."

That's it, simple and clean. It wasn't like she was timid, more like diffident. IF had to admit that she was like her when she was just a child. Speaking of the fact this child was Rei's daughter... The two of them didn't have anything in common. Perhaps Peashy was adopted. It was the most plausible conclusion. IF's friend then asked Rei with a serious tone.

"... Is she compatible?"

The brunette girl raised an eyebrow at that question. Compatible to what?

"Y-Yes, she is... Though..."

"... You didn't test it out uh?"

IF wasn't able to follow their chat, so she interjected.

"Hey, care to explain what you're talking about?"

At her intervention, Rei finally noticed IF's presence... And she regretted having spoke all those words.

"W-W-Well...! It's-"

"It's okay Rei, she's with me. She's helping me out with my own plan."

Interjected the hooded girl interrupting Rei midway. The glasses wearing woman sighing, closed her mouth without adding anything further on. From what our guild agent understood, was that this Rei was planning on something... And that something was related to the child, Peashy. Though she wasn't totally sure.

"I-I see... About y-your question: n-not yet..."

Nodding in understanding, the hooded girl deduced.

"Is it because, even though she is compatible, you're trying to spend as much time as possible with her, in case everything goes wrong, is that it?"

"I-I..."

It seemed that Rei was now in trouble, and Peashy noticing that her mother was being "bullied" by this woman, she charged against the offender, headbutting the hooded girl right on her stomach while saying.

"Stop bullying mommy!"

The impact forced the hooded girl to fall on her knees, while Peashy looked at her angrily with both of her hands on her sides, trying to look bigger, but alas a child of six or seven years old, will never look big to an adult. Rei panicking, said as she stuttered.

"I-I-I'm so sorry! P-Peashy, say s-sorry to her!"

"Don't wanna!"

The black-purple parka dressed woman said, as she tried to breath in the oxygen lost from the attack on her stomach.

"No... It's okay, I actually deserved it."

With a sigh, she continued looking first at the child and then Rei.

"Well... I gotta admit, she really cares for you. It seems you raised her well enough to gain her affection."

At this, Rei blushed. It was rare to receive a compliment. Though the way she said it... Was too mechanical, as if she was saying a statement more then give praise. IF, who was being silent for the whole chat, asked with a slight annoyed tone.

"So... May I know what your actual relationship between you two?"

The one who answered her was the hooded one.

"Let's just say she is the same as me, with a similar objective... Though we have different ways of doing it."

"I see... Wait, by the same as you, do you mean..."

Looking straight into IF's eyes, making the agent flinch from the sudden pressure, though it lasted only for a moment, she revealed in a low tone, so that nor Rei nor Peashy could hear her.

"Time-travelers. That's what we are."

Well... IF already knew about her friend, but Rei? That was totally unexpected. The guild agent wondered the reason why Rei made that time-travel... Though her friend did say that they had a similar objective. What kind of difference where there? Perhaps it was related to this child? It was a wild guess but... She really wasn't going to put any money on this thought.

Also, counting these two people, there are actually **three** time-travelers. The third one? Just guess, after all, it's pretty easy.

Moving on then...

When Rei was about to say something, her cell phone started to ring. Checking who was calling her, she said.

"I-I have to r-return home. It's-seems that something c-came up."

"I see... Well, take care, both of you."

And then, as something came into the mind of the hooded woman, she said.

"Oh! Before I forget... Can you give me your number?"

Rei at this blinked, then her face started to make a happy expression.

"S-So you will h-help me?!"

"Yeah... To a certain extent, that is. I have to work on my own plans after all."

"W-Well that's true... But still! T-Thank you so m-much!"

IF raised an eyebrow at this. Why would she help Rei when she got her hands full with her own plan? It could also be some kind information exchange, that wouldn't require much time... Yeah, that must be it. Once the two womans exchanged their phone numbers, IF's friend said.

"C'mon my friend, we have to hurry on or they will lose their patience... I'll give you a call in the following days Rei."

"O-Ok! H-Have a nice day! C'mon P-Peashy, let's go home..."

And with that, the two groups took their own ways. But our focus, will be with IF for now.

As they walked on toward the station, IF asked when they were midway to their destination.

"Are you really sure about that? I mean helping Rei out... Aren't you working on with your own plan?"

"Don't worry... Actually, I planned it all along. I mean -helping her out-, it's nothing then part of my-no, **our** plan. You see... Rei is nothing more then our ticket to proceed to the final stage of the plan."

At this IF stopped walking, looking shocked at her friend.

"W-Wha? What do you mean with that?"

"Exactly what I mean: she is nothing more than a mere sacrifice for my own plan. You know that I can't just go and get you-know-who, right? That girl will be there to get in our way... I need a diversion, and Rei is the perfect one to do that."

"That's... Really awful coming from you. Since when you were like this?"

"Oh my dear friend..."

As the hooded girl smiled while turning around to face IF, the guild agent froze right in place from the shock: the smile she saw... Was a smile she would have never expected on her face: it was a mad one. A face that only a person who gone through a lot of awful experiences would have.

"You would not wish to know, trust me."

Perhaps the guild agent shouldn't investigate further more... Who knows what kind of things she would had find out... And also she didn't want to force her friend to talk about something that hurt her a lot. So IF decided to not continue on this matter, changing the subject, asking about something that our guild agent really wanted to know.

"All right... I'm not going to ask any further questions about this... Still, allow me ask you something else: how do you know about Segami?"

The black-purple parka dressed girl stood silent in front of her with now a calm expression on her face, saying then as she returned to walk towards the train station, with a cold tone, fitted with a certain person.

"I remember all the faces of all the people that lived in **my** nation. Also, you're a time-traveler like me and Rei, aren't you? Though time-traveler is big word for someone who was sent in this era by someone else..."

That... Wasn't an answer IF would have expected. No, absolutely not. Also the way she said, if felt like that-no. There was no way. There was absolutely no connection with **her**! Then how...

"Boss! Finally you're here! Wait... Why is the snob here?"

IF's thoughts got interrupted by the voice of someone she knew all too well. The voice of a certain Underling.

At Linda's side, there was also the grey rat, Warechu, who was holding something like a capsule with something inside it. It resembled a CD... Seeing these two criminals, calling her friend their own Boss, asked with an allared tone, as Linda looked at her with an annoyed look on her face.

"W-What the-?! Don't tell me it's them the people you wanted to have me meet! And why do they call you Boss?!"

"Well that's..."

And then turning around, sticking the tip of her tongue out, she said while placing a closed hand on her head, as if she was trying to look cute.

"Because I always wanted to be called that for once!"

Well that... Would make sense. But still, for having Underling and Warechu in her party! But that didn't changed the fact that she wanted to know.

"All right... But why those two?"

At that question, the woman approached IF and closing the distance with her head to IF's ear, she whispered.

"Because it was easy to convince them. Just say that you want to defeat the goddesses and they will help you blindly."

Fair enough. IF knew that both Underling and Warechu hated the CPUs though... Did they saw her face? Before she could ask that, the green haired punk said.

"Oi boss! Is she the one you told us? About our new ally?"

"Yes, she is. So don't go and kill each other, understood?"

"Yeah yeah... As long she doesn't go and backstab us."

"She will not. After all..."

And then turning to IF, the "boss" said with a smirk.

"She will not reach her objective, isn't that right?"

That was a blackmail. No matter how you look at it, it was a blackmail. If she tried to betray them by informing Neptune and the others, she wouldn't be able to help Segami... She felt bad about this but.. She has to. Taking a deep breath, with a serious tone she vowed.

"I will not say anything about this. I swear."

Linda glared at IF angrily, sighing then moving her hand dismissively.

"As long as she collaborates with us. I will not even ask why you're helping our boss out..."

"Well that is something I wish to ask you: you know who she is, right?"

At IF's question, Linda and Warechu looked first at each other, and the former looking at the guild agent says with a smirk.

"There is more than what meets the eye."

IF at this raised an eyebrow. What did she mean by that? What else was there to see beyond the mere sight? Unfortunately, her thoughts got interrupted by the hooded woman who clapped her hands catching the attention of her three partners.

"All right, all right. Enough. Your ears on me please. Good... Now then, I'm going to explain once again what we are going to do next: IF will take care of Leanbox's Mascot, while I take care of the Lowee one. Linda and Warechu will explore the Macarasco Troll Ruin."

The two ASIC survivors got surprised by their new mission. Why they needed to explore those ruins? The rat didn't waste anymore time to ask that.

"But why chu?"

"There is a chamber at the end of it. In that chamber there should be a black crystal with a red power symbol inside of it, you need to retrieve it. Also, stay away from the black mist or you will get infected by Viral."

Both Linda and Warechu became pale as ghosts as they heard of the fact that they can get infected by Viral, something that only monsters got. Who knows what could happen to a human. Oh right, Warechu wasn't a human. But who cares?

Moving on...

"Also, use these gloves. They will allow to take the crystal without any... Issues. And secure the crystal inside one of those capsules I gave you."

Gulping, Warechu took the gloves from his boss, giving a pair to Linda.

"Alright, this is all. I will contact all of you as soon as I finish with retrieving Lowee's Mascot."

Once received their order, the ASIC survivor duo started to walk towards the station, while IF waited a bit before asking.

"I understood the fact you tricked them, but you DO know that they are the reason why-"

"You will be surprised, but they are more honest than you think. Also, then next time you see them, why don't you ask them what their thoughts about her are? You will be totally caught off-guard. Also, you know if that girl didn't mess up with the drinks, none of this would have happened, right?"

She did have a good point. Sighing and then nodding with her head, IF said as she started to walk towards the bus station, that was located near the train one.

"I see. Well, I will remember to ask that question to them. See ya next time buddy."

And so they parted ways, leaving alone the woman, who murmured to herself.

"... We're approaching the next stage, my friend... Just a little more... And our wishes will be realized."

 **.**

"W-We're back!"

Announced Rei a she took off her shoes, Peashy did the same after her mother. They were welcomed by a pink robot who was floating mid-air, some people knew as Anonydeath.

"Welcome back honeys."

"Daddy!"

Exclaimed Peashy as she jumped to her father, who caught her with both of his hands.

"Welcome home sweetie. Have you been a good girl?"

"Uhn! I protected mommy from a bully!"

"My, you have to be rewarded for that. Don't you agree my dear?"

Asked Anonydeath as his head turned to Rei, while one of his hands were caressing Peashy's head. The glasses wearing woman nodding vigorously said.

"Y-Yes! T-Though actually i-it was a misunderstanding..."

"With who?"

"With t-that f-friend of mine that I-I talked to you about."

"Her...? I see... Anyway, everything is ready."

Peashy hearing those words, asked curiously, or more like, excitedly.

"Dinner is ready?!"

"Dinner will be soon ready honey. No... Something else is ready. Rei dear, why won't you tell her?"

Rei taken by surprise from that request. She wasn't prepared mentally to talk about it! Well, here goes nothing.

"P-Peashy... You l-like Neptune, right?"

"Uhn! A lot! She's cool when she fights monsters!"

Good. This fact can help her to proceed.

"You s-see... As a r-reward for being a g-good girl until now, w-we thought to give you a present."

"A present?!"

"Y-Yes! But f-first: do you w-want to become like N-Neptune?"

At those questions, Peashy's eyes started to shine from excitement. It seemed like she really liked the idea of becoming like Neptune.

"I can become like Neptuna?! Cool! I love you mommy! You're the best!"

Those words... They made Rei feel warm inside her chest. Words that she never had heard since the beginning of her life. Words she always wanted to hear. Words... That came out from the mouth of the child she was about to use for her own plans. She really was the worst, wasn't she? Trying to keep smiling, Rei said.

"I-I'm happy to hear that. Now, shall w-we?"

Obtaining the consent from both Anonydeath and Peashy, they walked to the room where the former used it as a laboratory. The room was full of advanced machines, a mixture of the top hardwares and softwares from each nation. At the center of it, there was some kind of cylindrical cage, made entirely of glass. At the base, there were cables connected to the various machines, and inside the cage, there was a white crystal with a yellow power symbol inside of it. Anonydeath, after putting down the child gently, floated towards the computer, while Rei said as she caressed the blonde-haired six year old girl.

"L-Listen: all you h-have to do, is to go inside that... Room, and grab the stone."

"Okay!"

Peashy sprinted towards the cage, and as soon she grabbed the crystal, Rei saw how it started to shine in the child's hand. It really did acknowledged her... So it wasn't only on a parameter level with a machine, but it was really meant to be. Turning around, the blonde-haired girl asked.

"What do I have to do now?"

"Just... W-Wish to become like Neptune? T-That should work."

The child after looking intensively the crystal, she rose the hand in which was the crystal, as she exclaimed vigorously.

"I wanna become bigger! Like Neptuna!"

At those words, the crystal started to shine brightly as if it was responding to her wishes, blinding Rei and Anonydeath for a moment, until the light started to die slowly. As soon as the woman and the robot regained their sight, the former looked at what was inside the cage with a difficult expression to read. She was... Totally speechless, awestruck even. Inside the cage, instead of the blue-eyed child, there was a woman wearing a white leotard with black decorations, long blonde hair and... Well, a questionable size of breasts. But what struck more of this woman, was her eyes: they were orange, and there was a white power symbol in them.

No matter how you look at it, there was only one conclusion, a conclusion that both Rei and Anonydeath reached: that the first stage of their plan had succeeded, and that a new CPU was born.

And now... Onto the next stage of their plan!


	24. Oracles Return

**AN: Well... Didn't expect this one. I mean, reaching the so difficult 100 followers goal... I'm impressed, and happy. This made me really happy, especially since many bad things happened to me...**

 **I lost my job, and few days ago my family had to suppress one of our cats... She had a tumor that paralyzed her whole right side. She couldn't move none of her right legs... At least now she will not suffer anymore.**

 **Sorry for this... Let's move on on the reviews:**

 **Archaeologist of Humanity: Thanks. I will try to improve even more.**

 **Jerzu: It was one of your idea after all. In fact I guess I should move a bit faster the story...**

 **firecaster-hikaru: I'm happy to know that you're loving the story. You raised a nice idea actually. But... Just... Continue following the story, to see which idea I took from your review.**

 **Authoria-The Heart: you sure work hard in these review, making them so unique. I liked the song, it just summarize the whole story up this point (chap 23).**

 **Hellscythe007: thanks, but you should also say this to Ghost132 since he is my beta reader.**

 **As you had guessed, I had a bad period in these days... And most probably it was reflected on the quality of this chapter...**

 **Well, I hope you enjoy it :x**

 **Let's go and get 3 or more review! Remember if you have suggestion for some kind of scene, don't be shy just write it.**

 **A special thanks to Ghost132 for beta reading this chapter.**

 **Cap 24: Oracles return.**

Vert was sipping her tea very slowly bit by bit, with a elegance only a noble woman would have. Though maybe being a CPU you could consider yourself royalty... Let us add the fact her whole Basilicom and her own dresses were based on the victorian designs. Yup, totally like a royalty.

She was sitting on the balcony, enjoying the nice breeze that was blowing in that moment. It was really relaxing...

Especially after playing eight hours straight on 4 Goddess Online. It was sad, that Chika wasn't playing with her... Speaking of which, today was the day the Oracles returned to their respective nations.

"Big sister Veeeert! I'm baaaaack!"

Oh! Speaking of the devil! Chika just came back from her vacation!

... Crap basket's! She didn't work at all these weeks! Oh goodness, what to do?! Act like nothing was wrong Vert! That's the best way to fool her! After all she idolize you and treats you like a big sister! So everything will work out!

Keeping the smile on her face, Vert greeted back without moving a inch from her balcony.

"Welcome back Chika! If you're wondering, I'm at the balcony!"

She didn't have to wait that much. Chika made her appearance by coming out from the dining room, which was connected to the balcony.

It took all of her energy to not spit out her own tea: Chika was so tanned... That she looked like someone from the south! And the green hair made her look like some kind of tree! It was hilarious! Sighing exasperated, Leanbox's Oracle admitted.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Laugh all you want. I look like a tree... That I know."

After composing herself, Chika said with a dubious tone.

"Mmmmh... It maybe quite strange but... You have a guest."

"Oh my... A guest?"

That was a surprise, usually the guards warned her about eventual guest... And if they didn't do anything, then perhaps it was because they (the guest) were with Chika. So, it was someone they both knew. Also, judging from the dubious look on Chika's face, it was an unexpected one. Which means it was not Nepgear (and she was really sad about this... It's been a while since she spent time with her), nor Histoire or Neptune (the former because she was Chika's "little sister" and the latter... Well, Vert wasn't still able to define their relationship, if not by simply giving to Neptune the role of a toy). So, if it wasn't no one of those three... Better to find out no?

"If that the case, why won't you welcome them in?"

"Sure... You heard, right?"

As Chika said those words, a girl wearing a oversized blue cloak with long brown hair and emerald eyes made her appearance by walking towards them from the dining room: it was IF.

Vert raised both of her eyebrows in surprise. The person who was now in front of her, was none other than IF. Honestly of all people, she was the one our CPU expected the less. Heck, the guild agent wasn't even in the list of people she would have thought would have come to give her a visit! This was totally a surprise.

"My, IF! It's been a while! I see that your arm is fine now."

Yes, Vert was informed by Neptune of IF's bad adventure in those newly discovered ruins. Nodding with her head, the brunette said.

"Yeah. It took a while Lady Vert but now, as you can see, it's completely healed, though the doctors advised me to not do any quests that requires fighting or heavy labor."

"Understandable. Say, why won't you join us for tea?"

Though that would be her second cup of tea... Who cares.

Thinking for a few seconds, IF replied to Vert's question with a shrug of her shoulder.

"Sure, why not? A cup of tea every now and then is not bad."

"Splendid! Chika, would you like to prepare some tea? Of course you're also included."

Chika at those words, first closed her eyes, and then took a long and deep breath, trying to control her boiling rage. Heck, she had just returned from her vacation, and she has to prepare some tea?!

... Better than working full-time. Breathing out the oxygen in excess, the green-haired woman said.

"All right. Please wait here."

As soon Chika left, with a smile Vert invited.

"Why won't you take a sit?"

Without saying anything, the guild agent approached the table where Vert was sitting, taking a chair for herself sitting to the left of the CPU. As soon IF sat down, the blonde beauty asked.

"How are things with Neptune? Without having Histoire around to yell at her?"

"Well you wouldn't expect this but... Actually she's working quite a bit. Of course, not like Noire, but still she works much more compared to when I first met her."

Hearing this, Vert raised her eyebrows.

"My is that so? Well... Compared to how she was before she got amnesia, this is nothing..."

Said with a hint of melancholy in her voice Vert. Curious of how was her friend in the past, IF asked.

"... Can you tell of how Neptune was in the past?"

"How was Neptune? Mmmh... Back during the Console War, we didn't speak that much for obvious reasons. But from what I could heard from my spies back then, they told me she ruled with a certain iron fist... And crimes were severely punished, in order to keep certain order but..."

Taking a deep breath, the Leanbox's CPU continued.

"Since Planeptune developed at a impressive speed, many families couldn't keep up with the progression, and so many of them fell into poverty... And it was from those very people, that criminals came from back then. It was a ugly sight: the center of Planeptune was the very image of perfection, while the periphery looked like some ghetto."

"That sounds..."

"Horrible? But it was the truth. Both Noire and Blanc would say the same. Even they had spies in Planeptune you know?"

IF didn't say anything at this, so Vert proceeded.

"Anyway, all those problems decreased until Neptune every now and then left the Basilicom, going somewhere in the sky... Of course back then not one of us had any way to track her to whenever she went. But if I have to put my finger on a possibility... she probably went to some kind of place pretty far from the ground, perhaps to the same degree of Celestia in terms of height."

"You mean another floating island?"

"Yes. I am really curious what changed Neptune back then but... Since she has amnesia, I will never find out, which makes me a little bit disappointed. But oh well, in the end Planeptune became quite the nation."

IF nodded at those words. It was true, Planeptune now was a beautiful futuristic country. When the guild agent was about to say something, Chika came back with the tea.

"Here, I brought the tea."

"Thank you Chika, your tea is always good. I really missed it."

Those words made the Oracle smile. Being praised by her "big sister" was wonderful! If only she worked more seriously...

Anyway, as the three women started to sip their own tea, the CPU asked to the guild agent.

"Dear Iffy, may I ask you something, though now is a bit too late for that..."

"Sure, better late than never they say."

"What is the reason you're here? I mean, I am happy that you came to visit me, but I would like to know if there was any reason behind it."

With a small smile, or more correctly a smirk, IF admitted.

"Yeah you got me there... It's true, there is a favor I would ask of you."

"What is it my dear?"

IF closed her eyes for a few seconds, opening them once again after she gained her courage to ask.

"I wish to see Leanbox's Mascot."

Those words caught totally by surprise the two Leanboxian women. The CPU looked at the guild agent curiously, while the Oracle suspiciously. But both of them had the same thoughts: why was IF interested in the Mascot? Especially the Leanbox's one? Couldn't she just go and see Planeptune's Mascot?

After finishing her cup of tea, Vert announced with a smile.

"Sure, I don't see any problems. But not today sorry... I need to catch up with Chika. Perhaps in a few days?"

Nodding in understanding, IF responded as she sipped on her cup.

"No prob. Understandable. Then I will come back in a few days. Thank you for your tea."

Concluded IF as she placed down the cup, and then walking away leaving alone the two adult women . Once they were sure that IF was gone, Chika said.

"Are you sure Vert? To let her see our Mascot?"

"Sure. I don't see any problems with that. Also, it means that I can spend a bit of time with Iffy."

At this the Oracle rolled her eyes. When Vert was like this, it annoyed her to no end. Sighing Chika said.

"If you're so sure..."

"What is it Chika? Is something the matter?"

Expect for not considering her own feelings? Yes, there was something else. With a worried tone she admitted.

"... Yes. It's just... I don't know. I just got a bad feeling. I hope that it's only just a mere feeling and not something real..."

With a reassuring smile, Vert said.

"Oh you worry too much. It's not good for your health Chika. Also, it's IF we're talking about, the most serious person I know."

It was true, but for some reason, Chika felt that Vert just triggered the infamous betrayal flag. She really hoped that wasn't the case... It would have been a real low blow to everyone if that was the case.

 **.**

Meanwhile in Planeptune, or more specifically, at Neptune's Office, the CPU was struggling with the documents at hand. Why though? It wasn't like she wasn't motivate. Heck, today was the day that Histoire returning home! So she has to finish this as soon as possible! But...

Unfortunately, since THAT guard had today off, all the documents that were brought by his colleagues were a total mess! Even Nepgear was having trouble helping her out! For goodness sake, Purple Heart could even see smoke coming from her sister's ears!

Oh yes, Neptune was actually in her HDD for obvious reason. If you don't know, then let's say being in that form helps her to be more serious. Unfortunately, it also means that she gets angry very easily!

As she was biting her lower lip in frustration, she said while signing another document.

"Now I understand of how Histoire felt whenever I left all the work on her! I feel like at any moment my stomach will-"

Right on cue, her stomach started to grumble... In pain. Bending herself over the table, Purple Heart declared.

"N-Nepgear... Let's take a break. Before it gets any worse..."

"S-Sure... I will prepare some tea..."

And so the two of them stopped working, walking then to the living room. Purple Heart first sat on the coach, and soon after sitting on it. Goodness... She really needed a break from work. Tomorrow, with that guard being present at work, she should call a meeting with all the personal. The reason was already told a few lines before. They were totally unorganized when it comes to documents that should be addressed to her.

Really... Why did she haired them in the first place? Right she forgot: amnesia. The only one she remembered hiring was that guard.

... Kind of funny that she doesn't know his name. Oh whatever, he is nothing more then a simple NPC who gives support to the main character after all.

As soon she lost interest in the idea of researching the guard's name, she felt something cold being placed on her forehead (she had her eyes closed). Was it... Ice tea? Well, it was hot, so it was perfect.

"Ice tea uh? Good thinking Nep-"

As soon Purple Heart opened her eyes, she met blue eyes that were looking right straight ot her own pupils. Blue eyes that the CPU would recognize everywhere and anywhere. Blue eyes that were somewhat able to see through her. Blue eyes that were able to make Neptune lose herself in them. They were Histoire's eyes.

As soon the purple haired goddess recognized Histoire's face, she gasped in surprise as she rolled by mistake on the coach, falling on the ground.

"Neptune! A-Are you okay?"

Asked the Oracle worriedly as she approached the CPU while placing on the table glass of ice tea. Placing a hand over her face, Neptune said.

"I'm okay, you just...Took me by surprise, is all."

Standing up from the ground, after taking a deep breath to collect herself, Purple Heart greeted with a warm smile.

"Welcome back Hi-"

She was about to finish her sentence, when Purple Heart saw Nepgear watching them with her eyes shining as some kind of pervert. Seeing as she was noticed by both the CPU and the Oracle, the lilac haired teenager said.

"Oh please, continue as if I am not here!"

"... I think it's a bit too late for that Nepgear..."

Of course, because of that, the whole mood was ruined (Thanks Nepgear!). Remember readers, whip the culprit at home so that it prevents the mood from being ruined.

Moving on...

Now that Nepgear felt so dejected for ruining the mood, Neptune asked with a slight curious tone.

"Say, since when did you returned?"

"Just a few second ago actually, I entered into the house the moment Nepgear was going into the kitchen."

... Ah so that was the reason why she didn't see her. You see, the living room wasn't connected directly to the entrance, but the kitchen was connected to both of them.

After a few second she gave that answer, Histoire exclaimed remembering something.

"Oh right! I have some souvenirs for both of you!"

This caught Nepgear's interest while Neptune well... She already knew that Histoire was brining some souvenirs and hers was handmade... But still she was curious at what the blonde girl made for her!

In short, yes that caught even Purple Heart's interest.

Histoire took out from her bag two things: one book, or more like some kind of magazine about electronic components, and the other was a small box.

The moment Nepgear saw the magazine, raised an eyebrow.

"A... Magazine?"

"Yes. Well I noticed you have all magazines about how to use them, but nothing about their history... I thought that maybe having knowledge of previous components would help you with your inventions."

That was surprisingly well thought. Taking the magazine in her hands and flipping through the pages, the CPU Candidate said.

"Thank you Histoire!"

"You're welcome. And this is yours Neptune."

As soon Histoire gave the small box to the actual CPU, Purple Heart hesitated to open it. What could it be? Judging from the dimension, it could be a... Ring?! No no no no no no no no! There was no way it could be like that! If that was the case, it should be herself who gave the ring!

...

...

Why did she have that thought right now?! A ring wasn't even easy to create! So it must be something else... But what?

"Uhm... Neptune? What's wrong? You're totally red and I can clearly see that you're fuming..."

"I-It's nothing really! I'm g-going to open it now..."

Geez... Why when she was near Histoire she had all those kind of thoughts? Maybe she should consult in someone... Surely not Nepgear for how she was acting lately...

Gulping, she slowly opened the box, seeing then the content: it was a simple bracelet, with white, purple and blue... Gems? No, not gems, but they were something that could shine. But nothing could say that this wasn't mesmerizing. Heck it totally took her by surprise, and it was handmade! It was simple, yet beautiful. With an awkward smile Histoire admitted.

"It took me a few days to make that bracelet. The length of the wire was the most troublesome part, since I wanted to make it fit with your wrist... Also making the holes on those pearls wasn't easy: I had to be extra careful or well... It's useless to say that I hurted myself there quite a lot. Perhaps it was the latter the worst part..."

Purple Heart at those words looked at Histoire's hands: they were covered in bandages. She... Really worked hard on it uh? No matter the pain, she continued to work on this bracelet for her sake. Seriously, Histoire was really amazing...

As she tried the bracelet on her wrist, which fitted perfectly on her CPU form, Neptune said.

"... It's beautiful... Thank you Histoire, it's lovely."

"You're welcome."

With that the whole atmosphere became somewhat... Awkward. It was as they have a couple bonding there!

Not that Nepgear wouldn't mind of course! And because of that, as soon both the CPU and the Oracle remember of the CPU Candidate's presence, the former after coughing said.

"B-By the way! How it went the vacation?"

"It went smoothly! Though Kei..."

What about Kei? Oh right! Last time Histoire did told her she wasn't feeling well and Chika had an assumption about Kei's symptoms. Curious she asked.

"Is she all right?"

"W-Well... In about eight month she will be... Fine."

Admitted Histoire as her face turned red. Why did she was blushing? Was it something that embarrassed her? Perhaps it should be better to not force Histoire to talk about it. Time to change the subject!

"I see... Say, why won't you tell us in details how it went the vacation?"

"Sure. Let's... The first day went like this-"

 **.**

"Teeeeeeeyaaaaa!"

Two crossed slashes were made on the chest of the Ancient Dragon, who growled in pain as its body slowly deteriorated into data fragments, disappearing into nothingness, as if it never existed to begin with. The one who defeated the dragon was none other than our Mr. Guard in his casual clothes, in which consisted in a white-blue parka jacket with white gym pants and blue shoes. He was wielding two small plasma blades.

"Geez... I'm really out of shape lately though my stats are a bit high thanks to being half-viraled..."

As he returned the blades in his Dimensional Storage, the guard heard the sound of footsteps behind him. Turning around, he saw a woman in a black uniform with long cyan hair and glasses. An office lady out here, in Virtua Forest Depth? It wasn't a safe place for a non-adventurer or a non-guild agent.

"I-Is He the one you mentioned before?"

"Yeah. He's the dude who has that Black CPU Memory."

What the-?! Where did that second voice come from?! In front of him there was only this woman with glasses! Perhaps he was just hearing things. Still... What is a CPU Memory?

"E-Excuse me! I heard t-that you have a black crystal in y-your possession. C-Could you give that t-to me?"

At this the guard looked at the girl with a serious expression on his face. How does she know about the black crystal in his possession? Wait... Could it be that the black crystal was this CPU Memory? If so...

As he took out the black crystal, that was hidden inside his jacket, he said.

"You mean this? Sorry, but no."

There was no way he could give it away, not even if he became millionaire! It's thanks to this black crystal that the Viral infection wasn't spreading all over his body and mind. And he couldn't even go around and announcing the fact he was "viraled". He wouldn't even want to know what kind of panic he would have released.

The refuse from the guard, made Rei sigh in defeat.

"I see... S-Sorry! I r-really am! But... I h-have to do this!"

The last thing that the guard saw and remember, was the long haired woman emanating a blinding light, soon after that a strong pain on the back of his head and then the whole world turning black.

 **.**

Rei was standing right in front the unconscious person who was lying on the ground. After a few second waiting any sign from the guy, she started to panic.

"O-oh no! D-Did I go to far?! D-Did I k-kill him?!""

"Now that was nice, yet boring. You finished him off with a single hit! Though you just knocked him out. Talk about being resilient!"

"I-It's that so Croire? I'm glad..."

Croire was none other than a black fairy who was sitting on a black tome. She was hiding behind Rei the whole time. In a way, she looked like a dark version of our Histoire.

"Whatever... Let me take the black CPU Memory."

With the snap of her fingers, the black crystal that was resting on the person's chest floated right into the fairy's hand.

"With some luck, he will have a bit of amnesia. With that said, let's get outta of here!"

Vanishing in a flash of light, Rei looked once more at the unconscious person for a last, walking then away. As much she regretted what she had done, all of this was for her mission sake's... For Gameindustri's sake.


	25. Photos

**AN: Howdy everyone. It's been a while since I posted two chapters in one month. I guess being jobless allows me to write more ahahahahah!...**

 **Kill me already...**

 **Anyway, with this chapter, I'll be happy to say that we're now reached the 3/5 of the story! I think I will focus on the plot in this story, and perphas the next story will be a slice of life between Histy x Nep or... A new couple that I am enjoying watching on NepEHMYoutube. Which one, I will not say XP**

 **The only lead will be: their clothes are in contrast in terms of color. And they are of the Neptunia series.**

 **Moving on with the reviews!**

 **Authoria - The Heart: Thanks to your review, I was able to give a bit more extension to this chapter, I hope it will be of your liking.**

 **I still have a lot to improve, but I will do my best!**

 **Jerzu: Yes, IF to my opinion is always the one who strike right to the core. And thanks for your concern, I appreciate it.**

 **Archaeologist of Humanity: Your praiers had been answered!**

 **Hellscythe007: thanks. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **With that said, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and let's reach 3 or more reviews!**

 **A special thanks to Ghost132 for betareading this chapter.**

 **Cap 25: Photos**

It was snowing in the Lowee nation. Small white flakes were falling from the sky, covering the land in white, as quietude ruled over. Thus, the title of the Land of White Serenity. The center of the capital was made with buildings that were based on the Edo era, while the periphery with mushrooms building. It was quite bizarre to see. But alas, our attention will be not about the city. No...

Our attention will fall on a small forest on the tallest mountain in the nation. A single girl was walking in the middle of it, struggling a bit to walk on the snowy field, plus the fact she was actually climbing. This girl was the one we already saw many times in this story: it was the black-purple parka dressed girl. As she gripped a branch as a support for walking, she monologues.

"Tell me, why do we have to walk?! I mean, we have magic on our side, we could have just used that teleportation spell, and yet why don't you want to use it?! You're a bore..."

As she continued to walk on, once she reached what it seemed like a shinto temple entrance covered by the snow, she said.

"... Because the mascot will trigger some kind of alarm if you're in control uh? Makes sense... Well, leave it to lil' old me then!"

Taking a deep breath as she regained a bit from the fatigue gained by climbing that mountain, she walked towards a miniature temple. Inside of it, there was a white disc floating while radiating a feeble light. As she approached, the disc's light became a bit stronger.

"Who's there?"

So it was awake uh? Well, no matter, why not greet it normally? Saluting with a hand, and using a friendly tone she greeted.

"Yahalloooo! 'Been a while!"

"... That voice... It feels familiar... Yet, older..."

So the disc remembers well, otherwise it wouldn't have said those words. With a small smile she admitted.

"Well... What would you say if I do this?"

Bringing her hands over her hood, she lowered it, revealing so her face. If the disc had a face, it would have been surprised or even shocked.

"That face...! How could this be possible?! You shouldn't-"

"Actually it's possible if you forfeit your role."

"I see... When did this happen?"

... It seems that the mascot was thinking of the present one. Sighing, she revealed.

"... I'm from the future."

"From... The future?... Knowing you from what Milady say, it wouldn't be so strange."

Now she was the one who was surprised. She wouldn't have expected the mascot believing her! Raising an eyebrow she admitted.

"I'm actually surprised that you're not going to say you don't believe me."

"Because Milady trusts you more than anyone else, thanks to your honesty."

At those words she made a saddened expression. It hurted her that she was doing this to one of her old friends but... She came too far. There was no way she, no... They could back down from their own plan. They were now near to complete that stage, because as soon they will progress, the final stage will begin and then... The **Three** of them will become **One**. And that CPU will be not able to stop them when the time will come...

Taking a deep breath, she said.

"... I see. Listen, I need your help, for the Back Up."

"... The Back Up? How do you know about it?"

"Well... I revisited Celestia's ruined Basilicom. In that place I found out a lot of information. Information that the True Goddess never told us when we were born."

"... Understood. If you know that much, then something bad happened to the Tome. But... I can't leave this place. Without me, Lowee will lose it's protection from being rampaged by monsters."

"That will not be a problem. I got the perfect replacement here!"

Taking out from a identical Disc from her Dimensional Storage, she showed it to the mascot.

"That disc... I can clearly say it has the same functions as me, except for the Back Up."

"Bingo! I am amazing after all!"

"Still..."

The mascot "looked" at the girl for a moment intensively. How could she be able to replicate a mascot? Only the True Goddess could do that. Somewhat, this was fishy... And yet, the mascot couldn't deny a urgent request as that and the fact that she went even to create a good replacement. And so it said.

"Very well. I shall aid you in the Back Up. But first you will need the other 3 Mascots you know? And I don't even know if they are awake..."

"Don't worry about it! I'm sure they will help out!"

Without adding any more words, the Mascot let itself to be replaced by the copy disc. Once it got secured inside a capsule (according to her to protect it in case something bad happen), and later being stored in the girl's Dimensional Storage, she said to herself.

"It was easy then we thought... C'mon, let's go to Leanbox. I got the feeling IF will have troubles in Leanbox..."

With that said, her whole body disappeared into nothing, leaving no trace of herself behind, since the snow that was falling was covering up everything.

 **.**

In Planeptune's Basilicom, meanwhile, a certain CPU was struggling with the storage room of her own house. Yes, even Purple Heart had to clean, or at least, to tidy up the room. Or otherwise it would have been impossible to take something stored when in need. Why in her CPU form though? Because she couldn't reach the higher shelves.

"Urgh... It feels like no one came here for years! It's so dusty! I'm suffocating here..."

With all honesty, Purple Heart wanted to use Mr. Guard to help her out, but strangely enough, he wasn't was her at his home, nor at the Guild (every now and then he helped the Guild out). And no one heard of him in 3 days... Don't worry, she already requested to the Guild to search him. Still... Why did he vanish like that? Knowing for how serious he was, he should have at least warned them if he was leaving for more than a day. But this... Something must have happened to him.

As Purple Heart wondered about what happened to the guard, by mistake she made a false move, letting various boxes to fall on her.

Of course, it was needless to say that Purple Heart got out without any wounds , thanks to her Divine Protection, but this doesn't mean that dust couldn't enter her eyes.

"Ack! It stings! I need to go to the bathroom and wash my face..."

Trying using the wall, and her memories of how her house was difficult, she tried to walk towards the bathroom, hitting her legs on some furniture every now and then. She recognized the location of the bathroom thanks to the sound of water being used. Someone was in the bathroom taking a shower. Maybe it was Nepgear getting ready to go out with her friends... So there wasn't any problem entering the bathroom. After all they were sibling, and both of them are females. So no problem, right?

Once in the bathroom, Purple Heart used her hands to locate the sink, and once she did she started to splash some water on her face. And the moment she did, the sound of the shower ceased and the curtains being moved aside. Meaning Nepgear had just finished washing herself.

"Ah sorry Nepgear. I didn't mean to enter here without-"

But it wasn't Nepgear. No. Not in the slightest.

It was Histoire. Neptune was left speechless in her CPU form as she looked at the blonde haired beauty. Her long, blonde hair where pasted on her skin because of the water. Drops of water were falling not only from the tip of her hair, some were slowly sliding over her body, passing in places where goodness dares to say! And what's more, the vapor generated by the hot water used during the shower was hiding a bit the Oracle's body. Her big blue eyes, colored in surprise and shock...

It was... Something indescribable. A strange feeling was rapidly building up in Purple Heart's chest. It was something akin to excitement. No... Something even more than that, since it was like it was about to burst.

And strangely enough, she could taste even iron.

... Iron? Why were her lips tasting like iron? Brining a hand over her mouth, she discovered soon enough it was blood. Well, won't you look at that? She was having a nosebleed from just watching Histoire get out from the shower.

Turning her attention to Histoire, Neptune could clearly see the Oracle's rage about to explode.

"I-I can e-explain-"

 ***SLAP!***

 **.**

Neptune was sitting on her knees as Histoire, now dressed of course, hearing her lesson of not entering the bath when someone was showering. And she was at it for like, one freaking hour... No wait, it was actually five minutes, but it felt like twelve times what it actually was. Even when she was in her CPU form, she could still feel her legs getting stiff. Let's not forget the slap on her left cheek: it still has a red hand mark on hit for how hard Histoire slapped her, and it still stings a lot.

While lecturing Neptune, Histoire was also treating the CPU's nose, cleaning her face a bit from the trail of blood.

"Seriously Neptune... Why the bath of all places to go and wash your face? I mean, you could have used the sink in the kitchen to wash your face. It was also the closest from where you were..."

... She did raise quite the good point there. Why didn't she go there? Perhaps it was because it was the most logical choice then the bathroom? That must be it!

After a few minutes, Histoire finished the treating as she sighed.

"There, all done. The blood should have stopped. How did you get it anyway?"

At this Purple Heart made a thin line with her lips. It would have been too embarrassing to say that it was because of her! But our protagonist knew how to prevent that! Without lying!

"I... Don't want to talk about it..."

That's right. Better not say it than to reveal something embarrassing. If then someone wants to know at all cost well... That's another matter.

Histoire with a sigh, said with a slight disappointed tone.

"Well, I suppose you wouldn't want to talk about it. I mean, it IS embarrassing getting crushed by a bunch of cardboxes after all."

... Wait what?

"I wonder what everyone would say at -the mighty Purple Heart, crushed by a bunch of cardboxes-. Quite the scoop don't you think?"

Was she...

"... Are you... Making fun of me?"

"Yes dummy, I am."

Dang it! Of course she was! She wasn't never able to keep up with Histoire? It was like her emotions were almost always out of control, especially when she was in her HDD mode.

... Could it be that while in HDD, not only her stats grow, but also her emotions? That... That's impossible, right? Deep breath Neptune, deep breath.

Raising from the ground, Histoire said after sighing.

"Let's go Neptune, to clean up the storage room."

Nodding with her head, Neptune followed her Oracle to the place where she was working earlier. Now that she regained her sight, Purple Heart could see that many items that were stored in the cardboxes were now on the ground, and few of them broken.

"Ah…. Would you look at that... I really messed up there. Don't you think-"

As she turned to Histoire, Neptune saw her on her knees, picking up pieces of what it seemed a very old console, most probably got broke from falling down earlier. What was it again? She... Really didn't have any clue. But judging from the saddened expression on the blonde haired girl, it was something that she held dear, just like that Dogoo doll. Kneeling beside the Oracle, the CPU asked.

"... Was it something you held dear?"

"No... Well, a bit. It was the first console that I used to play with you..."

Uh? The first console they used to play together? Right. The damned amnesia. Heck she really wanted to remember of how she was at playing video games! She was probably bad...

Sometimes she was happy she was an amnesiac, other times she hated it... And this moment was one of those.

"I see... I'm sorry Histoire... Not matter what, but I can't recall anything. Not even a fragment... It's frustrating me to no end."

Histoire flinched a bit at those words. Biting for a moment her lower lip, she said with an apologetic smile.

"It's okay Neptune. They will come... Eventually."

That... Seemed a bit off. Why was that? It was as if Histoire knew something about her memories... Perhaps she wasn't ready to say it, yet. Neptune knew that pressing Histoire on a matter that she disliked to talk about, would have put her in a position that the CPU herself didn't like to see, especially on Histoire. So she decided to let it slide, for now...

Looking then at the broken console, an idea pop up in Purple Heart's head.

"How about this: let's ask Nepgear to repair it! Perhaps the magazine you gave to her as a souvenir could be of use!"

Histoire, hearing at Neptune's propose, with a somewhat annoyed look on her face, she said.

"... Are you implying that it was a useless souvenir?"

Shaking strongly her head, Purple Heart denied.

"Absolutely not! Never said that!... I'll be honest though: it was a weird souvenir for my tastes."

With a sigh Histoire conceded, as she put the pieces of the console into its box.

Once they cleaned together the storage room, putting outside the boxes with the contents broken, Neptune said.

"I'm going to make a call to Nepgear, and ask her if she can repair it."

"Sure."

Then after a few seconds, she admitted with a small smile.

"I kind of wish to play it again... With you."

At that, Neptune stopped in her tracks toward the telephone. Slowly turning around, the CPU remembered something she was into lately whenever she had free time and didn't want to go outside.

"If you want to, there is a video game that can be played by two that Noire gave me... I don't remember when."

Histoire tilted her head to the side at this. What kind of video game would be? But first...

"First, call Nepgear for the console, and second: finish your work."

Of course it would have been like that. Sighing in defeat Purple Heart conceded.

"Yes ma'am..."

 **.**

"Duck Histoire! Duck on the ground!"

Exclaimed Neptune, now in her human form, as she pressed various button on her joystick. Many of you would want to know about the call to Nepgear, right? If not, I will tell you anyway: Nepgear literally exulted in joy, accepting Neptune and Histoire's request with too much joy... Her electronic otaku nature had erupted perhaps? Somewhat, Neptune nor Histoire thought that... More like, her creepy side erupted. But now the damage was done, so Nepgear will work on the broken console, once she returns from Lastation.

Now, back to the present: Neptune and Histoire were playing Rainbow 9. And as Neptune thought earlier, Histoire was a really bad player... Heck she was always killing-

"Ack! A grenade!"

 ***Histoire headshots Neptune***

-Her. While shooting a flying grenade, and CASUALLY Neptune was behind a wall. Every. Single. Time.

And they did like five match now. And with this friendly fire, Neptune exploded raising her hands violently, letting the joystick fall on her lap.

"Aaaargh enough! This is the fifth time you kill me! Did I do something bad to you?!"

"N-No it's just... In this kind of games I'm not that good... I mean, when I first played video games with you, there weren't this many commands!"

Said Histoire with a tone mixed between being in panic and an apologetic tone. Well... Now that Neptune thought about it, perhaps the game they used to play were quite simple compared to the actual ones.

"Alright, let's stop here for today, before i get killed by you any more..."

"Sure..."

Once Neptune shut down the console, she asked for pure curiosity.

"Say... Did I ever show you my human form before?"

From this she gained a serious and yet dubious look on Histoire's face. No, perhaps those terms were wrong, more like she was forcing herself to remember.

"Mmmh... No. Never. But you told me you had photos of yourself. But you didn't want to show them..."

And then they looked at each other. Both of them having the same thought: the desire to see an old photo of Neptune in her human form. Though most probably it wasn't that different compared to now, since a goddess can't age at all... But it was a curiosity they needed to be satisfied!

Raising from the ground, Neptune said with excitement.

"Then let's go and see! I think I saw an album in my room somewhere..."

With that, she sprinted to her room, searching from top to bottom, in all drawers and in all places that she would have used to hide something, until...

"Found it!"

She took an album that was placed, most probably by mistake, under some clothes in a drawer located inside one of her wardrobe. On its cover it was printed the initial year, which was like 1000 years more or less, until... Five years ago, uh... It seemed her old self didn't like to take many photos. Or perhaps it was too much of a bother? Who cares! Returning to where Histoire was, who was in the middle of putting the pillows they used to sit comfortably on the ground, where they belonged: the sofa.

Sitting on the sofa by jumping with her butt on it, Neptune opened the old album and patting beside her, she said.

"C'mon Histoire! Sit here!"

Histoire did what she was asked, and once she sat beside Neptune, the Oracle started to look at the contents of the album. At first there were only pictures made by painting (an applause to the artists for how well detailed they were!), than with black and white photos and lastly the actual ones. As they progressed, they noticed something about those pictures: Neptune in all of them, was in her HDD form. Raising an eyebrow, Neptune asked.

"What the goodness?! Why couldn't I take even a single photo of my human self!"

"That is... Strange. From what Black Heart, White Heart and Green Heart told me, they did took a few photos of their human selves at few events in the past... Wait, I found one!"

With a finger, Histoire pointed at the photo that both her and Neptune were searching, and as soon they saw it...

"Uwaaaa..."

"Uwaaaa..."

Neptune, looking at Histoire, said with a tone worthy of someone who was perplexed.

"I... I heard from you that I worked really hard but... From this picture I can easily say that I was killing myself... I mean, look at my eyes! They're worthy of an undead! And let's talk about the clothes: they are a dark version of the ones I am wearing right now!"

Yes. In the photo, Neptune in her human form was wearing a black-purple parka dress, and she had heavy dark circle, and her skin was really pale and thin... Really, it was awful to see. It hurt even Histoire to see it. Now she understood another reason the Neptune from back then didn't like to show her human form back then... Turning around a few pages moving forward, she saw another picture.

"Hey, I found another photo of you! Here you look a bit more... Healthy."

This time, the photo showed Neptune being less thin than the previous photo, and her clothes changes into the ones she was actually wearing. There was still a trace of her dark circle...

"Oh nice! It seems that from here on, I am becoming healthier and healthier!... Wait a second..."

Taking the album from Histoire's hands, Neptune took the two photos they found about her human form in the past, and checked the retro.

"Yuuuup. There is quiiiite the leap in time between each one of them."

"May I see them?"

Once Neptune gave the photos to Histoire, and soon after she checked the retro herself, she concluded.

"This time-lapse... I met you for the first time a bit after the first photo, while the second photo was taken after we started to work together."

At this Neptune made an obvious conclusion.

"Of course my health would have improved! I mean, it's all thanks to you! As always. Maaaaan I am quite in a deep debt uh... From the very beginning, you're the only reason why I am still around..."

"Neptune..."

Those words made the atmosphere quite awkward between the two girls until Neptune, as she relaxed on the sofa with her back, said.

"Right, after all I-"

"Neptuuuuune! Histoire! I'm home!"

Aaaaand Nepgear ruined the moment, catching Histoire's attention from Neptune's words.

"Welcome back Nepgear. What were you saying Neptune?"

"Nothing..."

Said Neptune with her face totally red, though she tried to hide it behind her hands. She was about to tell her something without thinking. She didn't know if she was grateful to Nepgear, or not.

"I'm here too you know?"

Another voice echoed in the room, catching the attention of both the Planeptune's CPU and Oracle. The voice came right beside Nepgear, a voice everyone knew very well. It was Neptune who revealed the identity of this character.

"Noire?"

Yes, it was our twin-tailed black haired CPU of the Land of Black Regality, Noire. Passing a hand in one of her twin-tail, she said with a serious tone. A tone that Neptune almost never heard from Noire, a tone used only when she needed to talk about something really, really important.

"It's been a while. I need to talk to you."


	26. Viral

**AN: 'Been a while uh? Well here's the second chapter of the month! Anyway, here I tried to write a fighting scene. I admit that I have many doubts for how it turned out...**

 **I am not into writing those things... I wish to read your honest opinion in the reviews about it.**

 **Moving on...**

 **Archeologist of Humanity: I suppose you liked that bit of fan service XP Give your thanks to Authoria - The Heart for the idea. Neptune is still a bit clueless about her own feelings... But for how much still? ;-)**

 **Hellscythe007: Thanks, I hope you will enjoy this one.**

 **ripon327: Though I think the review was supposed to be the chapter in which Neptune dreams of her last battle against Arfoire, I just couldn't help myself there. Heck, both of them summons blades, so why Neptune can't use it?**

 **Hope you will enjoy this chapter, let's reach 3 or more reviews ok? Remember, tell me about the fighting scene, I wish to know it was horrible or decent.**

 **A special thanks to Ghost132 for beta reading this chapter.**

 **Cap 26: Viral**

 _"It's been a while. I need to talk to you."_

Those were the words Noire used when she entered into Neptune's home together with Nepgear. It was rare to see Noire acting like this when she came over to her house... Usually it was a visit of courtesy, or just because they needed to fight due to one of Neptune's mischief.

But this time... Nothing came into Neptune's mind. She was working hard lately together with Histoire, enough to not bother the other Goddesses! Except during the weekends of course, and she behaved well during those visits! So... Why so serious?

Gulping, and forcing a smile, Neptune asked.

"S-So... What's up Noire? What do you want to talk about?"

"I would like to talk with you alone... I don't want anyone to hear."

Well... Here's another element that makes Neptune a bit worried. Was the matter really that important? To the extent to not let anyone else hear? One way to find out...

"Alriiiiight... Let's go to the balcony then."

"Should I prepare some tea?"

Asked Nepgear with a hint of concern in her voice. It seemed that Noire didn't tell her anything...

Noire shook her head.

"Thank you, but no. It's only just a few minutes at most."

"Oh... Okay."

Nepgear backed off at Noire's rejection for the tea. Histoire in the meanwhile didn't seem to be able to partecipate in the discussion, and the only thing she could do was watch Neptune and Noire go to the balcony.

Soon the two of them were in the balcony, a gentle and fresh breeze caressed their skin, while the sun warmed them. It was the perfect place to take some tan!

... The last sentence was from Neptune's mind, of course.

Moving on...

With an awkward smile, Neptune tried to lighten up the mood a bit due to how serious and heavy the atmosphere seemed to be, for her likes that is.

"So what'cha want to talk about? Don't tell me... Lewd things?! I thought you were lewd, wearing even black panties and all..."

"I-I-I-I'm not lewd! And I am not wearing any today!"

"Holy macaroni! Are you going around without undies?!"

"No! I mean, I am not wearing any black undies today!"

"Which color then?"

"Whi-Wait what are you trying to make me say?!"

"Oh Noire... You should be more free relaxed! Or you'll grow grey hair from stress… Oh no wait: you already have them."

This made Noire's face boil with rage.

"Only when I am in my HDD Form they are white! Geez Neptune why are you never serious..."

"Ahw c'mon! I just love to tease you!"

The Black CPU's face flushed red at this. Crossing her arms, a turning her head to the side, she said.

"I-It's not like those words strikes me... Not at all!"

"Yeah yeah sure, Tsundere Heart."

Neptune gained a punch on her head for this. Coughing a bit to compose herself, Noire said.

"You know... I don't want to talk to anyone about this... Except you."

"That I understood, but why?"

"Well... Because I want you to be the only one to answer me, without other voices on the matter."

Wow... That seemed a bit heavy... Well, it's not like she couldn't talk about it later once Noire left the place. Sighing lightly, Neptune said.

"Ok, tell me then."

Taking a deep breath, Noire started to explain.

"You see Neptune... Recently, I found out something really interesting."

"Ooooh neat! What is it, that it needs so much secrecy?"

"Well... I found out that, it is actually possible to obtain shares without doing anything."

At this Neptune exclaimed surprised.

"What?! You serious?! That's game breaking! Though I did the same thing until a couple of months ago, and I was only losing shares!"

"Well of course! Because..."

Noire then became red faced. As if the next thing was embarrassing her to death. Bringing a hand over her chest, trying to control the beating of her heart, she tried to open her mouth more than once, but to no avail... Heck Noire, you prepared this for months! Now don't go around and retreat! Goodness knows when you will be once again psychologically ready!

With one last deep breath, Noire stuttered while her ears were burning red.

"W-Well... All y-you need to do is... Is...! Is to-"

*Booom!*

To ruin the whole moment, the sound of a explosion could be heard coming a bit far away from the Basilicom. It came exactly from the northern main road. Soon after, even the alarm sirens started to play.

Neptune sprinted to the border of the balcony, looking at the direction where a giant smog was rising. She could clearly see even small explosions being released at different intervals. What was going on?! A rampage from monsters?! Impossible! There was no way that monsters could have sneaked inside the city without being noticed!

As she analyzed the situation, Histoire sprinted into the balcony in panic.

"N-Neptune! There is an emergency! From what a few guards are saying, an unidentified monster is rampaging in the city!"

The CPU of the Land of Purple Progress bit her lower lips, as she activated her HDD. Only a single monster was causing this much damage? And it was unnoticed? Was it a New-Type? So many questions! But to obtain the answer was simple: she just needed to go to were it was located.

"Histoire, together with Nepgear evacuate as many people as possible and bring them in safety, while me and Noire will gains its attention and try to suppress it!"

Noire sighed. To think she was about to say it... And a stupid monster just went and ruin it! It will pay for this!

Activating her own HDD, Black Heart rose up in the sky.

"Neptune, I will go ahead... That monster will pay big time for what it did..."

And then she flew towards the place where explosions were erupting. When Neptune was about to follow the CPU of Lastation, Histoire called out for her.

"Neptune...!"

"What is it Histoire?"

Looking at the CPU with a worried look on her face, while holding her own hands together as if she was praying, the blonde haired woman asked.

"Please... Be careful."

Purple Heart looked at Histoire in surprise. Those words somewhat were able to hit her heart. Even though they were mere words of concern...

Ah... Now she has this strange feeling: a feeling that gave strength. With a confident smile, Neptune said.

"I will. Don't worry. Even if it is an unidentified monster, I have Noire watching my back. See you later Histoire."

And so Neptune flew away, following Noire, with an Histoire that looked at her from distance worriedly, until she returned inside the Basilicom to work together with Nepgear for the evacuation plan.

The more she gotten closer to the location, the more she could see the fact that various agents and military soldier were barricaded behind cars that were resting on their sides, and Noire was talking to one of them. As she landed, a few soldier greeted her. Planeptune's soldier dressed like those characters in the movie of "Kron Legacy"*, which was a black suit with blue-purple circuits and jet-black helmets, and where armed with plasma rifles.

Soldier A, let's call him like this for convenience, informed.

"Milady! Thanks goodness you're here with Lady Black Heart!"

"What's the situation?"

"It's... Not good. At first our attacks were effective, but now it feels like that monster became immune to our plasma rifles!"

This caught the attention of both Neptune and Noire. How could a monster became immune to plasma shots? Not even a Viral Ancient Dragon was immune to them! Of course, they don't deal much damage, but still!

While biting her lower lip, Neptune continued her interrogation.

"I see... Any casualties?"

Now it was Soldier B to respond.

"Not one."

"Good... You did a good job of protecting the civilians, you did a good job."

"It's not like that Milady..."

Raising an eyebrow Purple Heart asked.

"What do you mean?"

"It's... Strange. From what we saw, it feels like... That monster it's not trying to attack people. Everytime it's about to land a finishing blow on someone, at the last moment the attack misses. As if... It's trying to not hurt anyone, but it's taking all of his will to deviate the attacks."

That was one strange description... A monster that attacks people, but does not kill them? That's new... Still...

"How's it looks?"

"About that... It's standing right in the middle of the road."

Both the CPUs rose up a bit from the ground, trying to look over the car where the soldiers and guild agents were hiding. As Soldier B said, right in the middle of that now ruined road, a lone humanoid figure was standing. It was... Completely covered by a red-black smog, a smog that was being released by its skin. Wait, wasn't that...

In order to confirm, Purple Heart asked using the official name of Noire while in public, using that moment to confirm something since the creature wasn't moving at all right now.

"Black Heart, isn't that smog..."

"The same one located in both Macarasco Troll Ruin and the newly discovered ruin where Legacy reside... At least, this is what I can imagine by from what I was told."

"So I wasn't mistaken... Everyone, pull back, we will take care of this."

"Lady Neptune!"

Compa's grandfather voice catched the attention of all the people present behind the turned vehicle. He was just getting out from his car, that he parked not far away from them, when well... His back betrayed him forcing the old man to grunt in pain.

"Why are you here? It's dangerous!"

Warned Planeptune's CPU.

"I-I will go away in a instant but first... I need to confirm something. Can you show me the creature?"

More then showing, the CPUs described it. With a sigh the old man said.

"It was as I fear..."

"You know something?"

Questioned Noire with a cold glare.

"Yes... I think that creature covered in that smog... Is actually that guard who had disappeared a few days ago."

This took Purple Heart by surprise. It was Mr. Guard?

"It's him?! But... Why does he looks like that?"

"Viral milady."

That answered everything. Neptune read a report about a person being infected by Viral, but to think it was the guard himself...

"Is... There any way to heal it?"

"Unfortunately none that I am aware of. We are still researching a cure. Though he told me that in the Macarasco Troll Ruin he found a black crystal that... Simply by having it, stopped the advancement of the Viral. If he is in that state now there are two hypothesis: first, is that it was taken away from him; second, is that the effect to stop advancement of the Viral had stopped."

This was bad... They didn't know a heal for a human going into Viral. So what to do? They couldn't just go and kill him! He didn't deserve it... After thinking a bit, Purple Heart declared with a resolute tone.

"Me and Black Heart will knock him out. Then I want all of you to restrain him with anything you got! But first, help the others with the evacuation!"

"Yes milady!"

And so the soldier and the guild agents who were still present started to run away, going to help with the evacuation and then getting ready to restrain the viraled human.

"Lady Neptune!"

Compa's grandfather called the purple goddess once more.

"Yes?"

"Be careful, both of you."

Noire, with a "tch" said.

"It's nothing to be afraid of. It's only just a human gone in Viral, what about it?"

"And that's the problem!"

This gained the attention of both the goddesses. With a serious tone Purple Heart asked.

"What do you mean?"

With a sigh, the old man explained.

"... We humans are creatures who are able to adapt easily to every kind of situation. We can grow even stronger than an Ancient Dragon occasionally. We also know that Viral can bring out the full potential of the host, giving it extraordinary strength."

"What are you trying to say?"

"What I am trying to say is... Well, is more like an hypothesis, but if left too much time... A viraled human to its full potential, I fear it can have the same strength as yours... And worst case: it doesn't have any limit for its growth."

The goddesses face's turned a bit white at those words. Can a viraled human reach such strength? The soldiers did warned of the fact that the shots from the plasma rifles were totally nullified on its skin after a bit of time... Which means, the more the time pass, the more it grows stronger... They didn't have any more time to waste.

"All right... Thank you for the warning. Now go, you can't stay here."

With a nod of his head, Compa's grandfather returned to his car, driving to the direction where all cars were going. Now that the two Goddesses were alone, the CPU of the Land of Black Regality said with a challenging tone.

"Are you not going with you followers?"

"Are you serious? You heard what Compa's grandfather said. Mr. Guard, who is now viraled, can be as strong as us. Or if it not now, he will."

"Eh... Acting cool headed now are we? You're so different compared to your human form..."

"I know. What, you don't like when I am like this?"

"N-No! Actually..."

Then Black Heart started to mumble something with a tone low enough to not be heard by Neptune.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"Nothing! C'mon let's not waste any more time and let's kick his ass! I always wondered how strong one of your guards are..."

With that, Black Heart flew towards the humanoid figure covered in that red-black fog, as Purple Heart followed her. Once they stood right in front of the viraled human, Neptune tried to call him out.

"Mr. Guard? Can you hear me?"

The human, turning towards the goddesses as if he was some kind of zombie, simply grunted. Even so, Neptune continued.

"I know you're still there. I know you're trying your best to not hurt anyone."

While she was speaking, the viraled guard was now fully facing them, glaring at the CPUs with a death gaze, as if he was about to attack the CPUs.

"But you don't have to worry anymore... Because we will to stop you!"

Right on cue, the guard sprinted towards the two CPUs, taking them by surprise for how fast he was. Alarmed by his speed, Noire exclaimed as she rose in the sky.

"Damn he's fast! Fly up Neptune!"

Neptune by doing what Noire asked, dodged at the last moment the viral fighter's assault, and the moment his fist crashed on the ground, he literally created a giant crater beneath him, shocking the CPUs. If such simple attack would have touched them... Goodness knows in what kind of pain they would have been right now. Steeling herself, Neptune said.

"His attacks not only are fast, but also powerful. But luckily for us, they are predictable. He is fighting like a beast right now... Noire, we have to knock him out as fast as possible!"

"Don't state the obvious! Let's go!"

Noire swiftly tried to slash with her sword the guard, but he blocked it with little struggle simply by using his own arm. And this caught Noire by surprise: the sword didn't cut off his arm. Sure part of the blade cutted a bit of the skin, but she was struggling too much to cut the arm completely (talk about trying to knock him out uh). Noticing he was raising his other arm to attack her, the Black CPU unsummoned the sword in order to gain speed, dodging then to the side letting the fist grazing her cheek.

Once she was a bit away from him, she noticed that her cheek was bleeding. What the heck?! What about the Share Protection?! It didn't activate when the punch, covered in black-red fog, was near her! No... Perhaps it tried to activate, but something prevented it. Could it be...?

"Neptune watch out! I think that the fog blocks out the Share Protection!"

"Understood! My turn now!"

Purple Heart sprinted towards the viraled human as she summoned various 32-mega-bit blades around herself, launching them against the guard who dodged them with ease. Well, except for one, stabbing his shin piercing through the dark mist that was covering it.

"Gr-graaaaah!"

The guard yelled in pain, allowing Purple Heart to reach him, making her possible to strike him.

"Take this!"

The moment her nodachi struck right in the chest of the guard, it felt like hitting an iron wall. Her physical attack... Didn't work?! Why?! Why did the 32-mega-bit blades dealt some damage, while her sword not?!

... Could it be that... He was immune to normal attacks? No, it's not the guard himself that was immune, but the dark-red mist was making him immune to normal attacks. That's the only thing that could explain the reason why those shots from plasma rifles didn't work. Though this theory was a bit too much far-fetched... Still!

Gaining distance from the guard by flying up in the sky, where Noire followed soon after, the CPU said while their opponent extracted with sheer force the summoned digital blade from his shin, as the wound closed up when the dark mist covered it. By watching this, Purple Heart elaborated.

"Noire, it seems the reason why he is immune to out attacks, it's thanks to the mist that's covering him. Only special ones are able to bypass its defense..."

"That would make sense... After all..."

"After all what?"

"It's just a theory... First answer this question: whenever you used a special attack, did you ever got a bit... Drained?"

"Mmmm... Sometimes, when I use a lot of special techniques. But it's normal, no?"

"Under common sense, yes. But it's actually another reason... And it's only applicable to us CPUs. You see, when we use special techniques, we use a bit of Shares actually."

That makes sense. But it didn't still explained why it can still bypass the black-red mist. Saying this doubts to Black Heart, she answered with a tone of uncertainty.

"Once I confronted about it to Blanc, who is the the most most knowledge between all of us and... She thinks that Viral and Shares nullify each other. Which means..."

Summoning once again her sword, Black Heart stated with a serious tone.

"That while he can bypass our Share protection, the same rule can be applied to our special attacks with his Viral protection."

"That's good. With that knowledge, we can defeat him now."

Nodding with their heads, the two Goddesses descended on the land, swiftly flew towards the guard and then started to going around him in circle, with the objective to disorient him. The moment he winced in pain from turning to left and right his head too much, both the CPUs yelled at the same moment.

"Cross Combination!"

"Lace Ribbon Dance!"

The combination assault from the two Goddesses hitted the guard everywhere, sending him first into the air, from which Neptune executed the last hit of her special attack smashing him against the ground, literally burying him underneath the rubbles. With a sigh Noire admitted.

"Well... That's that. I think after those hits he will not recover anytime soon. But seriously Neptune, where do you get all that strength? Not from shares I assume."

"Noire... What do you think I would say in my human form?"

Asked Neptune with a smug smile, gaining an annoyed look from Noire.

"Let me guess: because you are the protagonist?"

"You know me very well Noire."

"Of course I do! After all..."

When she was about to say the next words, the sound of debris being moved caught the attention. As they turned around, they saw the guard slowly getting out from the debris, but this time there wasn't the fog surrounding him. Perhaps defeating him, freed him from the Viral? With a cautious tone, Purple Heart called out.

"Mr. Guard? Are you okay?"

But what she gained was something else entirely. The moment he opened his eyes, both the Goddesses became shocked from what they saw: the sclera was totally black, with a dark liquid slowly falling like tears from his eyes, while his pupils were red-blood. They weren't human. Not one bit.

As he smiled devilishly, a feeling of dread caught both the CPUs. The fear of Compa's grandfather became true: the Viral in the guard evolved. And so the host himself. The round two against the viraled human has began...

As he raised both of his arms, a light-green sphere started to slowly grow above him while he was chanting something in a low tone. Noire started to feel a huge pressure on herself. It wasn't the gravity getting heavier on them. No, it was a magical pressure, a huge amount of mana being assimilated right towards the light-green sphere, a pressure that she felt once while fighting a mechanical dragon with four legs and two arms with a core in its chest. Allarmed, Noire warned.

"How he knows that spell?! Neptune! We gotta leave now!"

But they were too late.

" **Destroy this fantasy and show reality! ULTIMA!** "

And then whole world turned white for the two CPUs.


	27. Dreadful Fight

**Author Note: Well... I had some IRL trouble so I couldn't post the chapter earlier. And I still have some problems... So expect only another chapter this month.**

 **Also, I want to say that most probably I will make this story monthly. I will still try for posting two chapters per month, but don't hold you hopes up :/**

 **With that said, let's move on to the reviews!**

 **Archaeologist of Humanity: Thank you for you continued support, really it means a lot for someone like me.**

 **Don't worry, I already have in mind some Histy x Nep scenes for the future chapters. Just bear it a little bit .**

 **Alex (Guest): Thank you. I do take great pride from being the very first one to write a unique couple such as this! To think everything started while I was playing Re:birth 2...**

 **I have already the whole story in mind, or at least, the grand lines. The problem lies on how to put them into words XD**

 **With that said, let's reach 3 or more review, shall we?**

 **A special thanks to Ghost132 for beta-reading this chapter.**

 **Cap 27: Dreadful Fight**

 **A bit before the end of the previous chapter...**

"Please everyone! Don't panic and follow the instructions of the military!"

Yelled Compa while using a megaphone to the panicked crowd. It was a real mess... The moment the evacuation started, the people started to panic, yelling many things like they didn't want to die, others asking what was happening, some wishing to see Planeptune's CPU in action... Ah... If IF was here with her. The evacuation would have gone faster... As she was wondering what the guild agent was doing at that moment, a couple approached her.

"E-Excuse me. D-Do you know what's happening?"

The question came from a long haired woman wearing glasses. Together with her there was a pink robot and a small child who was looking at the confusion with a curious face. Unfortunately, she couldn't give a proper explanation, since Nepgear just asked her to help her with the evacuation.

"I'm not so sure... But it seems a monster is attacking Planeptune. I'm just helping out with the evacuation."

"A m-monster? What kind?"

"I'm sorry... I don't know much about it, if not that it's an unidentified one."

"An... Unidentified one?"

The pink robot, who was listening until now while keeping the child on its shoulder, said.

"Rei, dear. Why won't we use this occasion for that?"

At this the robot gained a confused look from Compa and a shocked one from Rei.

"L-Like right n-now?!"

"Well... I think it's the perfect chance, especially if... Excuse me, is the CPU fighting the monster?"

"Uh? From what Ge-Ge said, yes."

"Perfect! Now Rei dear why won't we follow the crowd?"

"But Papa! I want to see Neptuna fighting!"

And this caught the attention of Compa... Not the fact the child wanted to see Neptuna, though most probably she meant Nep-Nep, but the fact that she called the robot her father. It was her first time seeing a child calling a robot father. Biologically speaking, it's impossible. Heck, between the child and Rei there were no physical connection. Which means she was adopted. Well... Isn't that nice, having an orphaned child being adopted?

While admiring this "family", Histoire called her out as she ran towards the nurse in training.

"Compa! How is it going with the evacuation here?"

"Not so well... If Iffy was here, she would have done this in a jiffy..."

"I know how you're feeling, but don't give up ok? We're almost-"

 ***BOOOOOOOOOOM***

A loud explosion could be heard everywhere in Planeptune, forcing the people to lower themself down from fear, as a blinding light forced everyone to close their eyes. After a few seconds, Histoire was the first one to regain her sight. The people around her were still struggling to rise up, though many were too scared to do anything... Looking at the direction where supposedly Neptune was, Histoire gasped from the shock. She could still see the traces left by the explosion: a light-green fog with deep-green particles floating in it. For some reason, deep inside her she knew what was that. Something that only few people have the knowledge of it. Something that could cut your life away only by just trying to cast it for how dangerous it was.

And thinking that something dreadful happened to Neptune, a feeling of terror started to rise in her chest as she said over and over while starting to run towards the area where the explosion happened.

"Neptune... Neptune!"

"H-Histy! W-Wait!"

Struggled Compa as she tried to open her eyes slowly, but the moment she finally regained her sight, Histoire was nowhere to see. Turning her head around to see the actual situation, she saw that both the guild agents and the military were trying to incite the crowd to continue the evacuation before anything else happens and also... The fact that even the family she talked to earlier wasn't there anymore. But if she remembered correctly, the robot did said that they should have followed the crowd. Perhaps they just did that...

 **How wrong she was...**

 **.**

 **Back to the CPUs**

 **.**

... It hurts... Her whole body was in pain. It was as if her whole body was set aflame. Those were the first senses that Noire felt. Struggling to open her eyes, she saw how everything around her was literally destroyed, light-green veils covering the rubbles and deep-green particles floating in air.

What... Happened? Oh right: they were hit by the Ultima spell casted by the guard at a distance you may say it was point-blank. Surely if she was well prepared, she wouldn't find herself with this amount of damage. Heck, even her HDD turned off from the impact! Speaking of CPUs...

"-ire! Noire! Can you hear me?"

Neptune, who was still in her HDD, she was calling her out as she shook the shoulders of the black-haired goddess. Flinching in pain, Noire just nodded at Neptune's words as she rose slowly from the rubbles with her chest. After bringing a hand over her head, she looked at the purple goddess, who was in a state even worse than herself. While Noire was covered with bruises, Neptune was covered in wounds from which blood was dripping.

"N-Neptune... How..."

"How are we alive? I just dualcasted Stat Multiplier on both of us and well... I tried to use a three-layered defensive technique to reduce the damage from the attack as much as possible. As you can see, this was the result... I'm sorry for the mess..."

And now everything came back to Noire. She remembered how Neptune, at the last moment, placed herself in front of her, taking the spell at full power on herself. Biting her lower lip, Noire said.

"You're always like this... Putting everyone else before yourself..."

"Eheh... I'm sorry Noire, but that's who I am. There is no way that I could bear the thought of one of my best friend being hurt."

Noire shook her head, smiling a bit. In the past, she would have thought of Neptune only as a rival but now... Funny how things change with time...

With a sigh, Noire rose on her feet, activating then her HDD. After summoning her blade, she asked.

"Neptune, can you stand?"

With an awkward smile, Neptune while shaking her head said.

"I'm sorry but... Just give me a bit more time..."

Understandable. After she was the most wounded between all of them. But now that she thought about it, why was Neptune still in her HDD? Question for a later date, where was the guard? After looking around a bit, Noire saw him standing at the top of a small mountain of rubbles. It seems he got a bit tired after casting Ultima. Perhaps being viraled helped with the stamina for casting it. His eyes... They were still like earlier: black. And the dreadful aura was still there...

Noire knew that fighting him one on one was dangerous, yet she needed to make time so that Neptune could recover a little and then return to the fight with her... What to do? Perhaps hit and run tactics would work a little here. Though it wasn't honorable, it was the only think that she came up with, since she is close-range fighter. Oh how she wished Uni was with her... Her long-range support would have been a blessing right now.

After sighing, she steeled herself and then flew towards the guard, gaining his attention. As soon he locked his gaze on the black CPU, opening both of his hands he said.

" **Trace on** "

After several electric red circuits appeared on his arms, two swords materialized one in each hand. What caught Noire off guard the most, was the fact that those blades were the exactly copies of Purple Heart's Nodachi and her own sword. And this made our CPU angry.

"How dare you replicate our weapons!"

Slashing at him with her sword, he parried the attack with both of his replicated weapons, without breaking a sweat. Now that she was close, Noire could feel how rapidly his strength was raising. Not even monster gained this much power...

Even so, she couldn't afford to lose here! Summoning the shares from her people, and using them to enchant her strength and speed, slowly she forced the guard to back off a little bit, until he found himself a bit of balance on rubble her was standing on, using the occasion to break his defense and dealing an uppercut, sending him into the air. Noire launched herself off the ground leaving a crater beneath her, gaining speed as she flew towards the viraled guard so that she could catch him midair. Unfortunately for her, he counterattacked by throwing at her the two swords with such brute force they broke the sound barrier. Noire dodged the two swords by the skin of her teeth by dashing to the side. A second more, and she would have got impaled...

The moment she returned her gaze to the guard, he was now with a different weapon: a bow, and the arrow he was using were actually copies of Green Heart's spears. That seemed even more dangerous than those two swords. She has to admit: his battle prowess was amazing. Sure the Viral was giving quite the boost, but surely those tactics were his own. Shaking her head for a moment, Noire started to fly horizontally going right and left, slowly reducing the space between her and the guard. But no matter how fast she was covering ground between them, he wasn't firing the spear-arrow.

Ah... Nice tactics: he was waiting to be at point-blank in order to shoot the spear. Unfortunately for him, this was a great opening for her. Steeling her grip with both hands on the sword, Noire executed.

"Rainbow Blade!"

Now that her sword was enchanted with the shares of her people, increasing not only the damage output but also the length of the blade, Noire was able to cover the distance between her and the viraled human, slashing at him horizontally. The hit forced him to lose the grip on his weapons, that fell on the ground vanishing into million pieces of data. When the guard was about to crash into the ground, doing a somersault in midair he was able to touch the ground with both of his feets. Talk about being stubborn...

Landing beside Neptune, Noire asked as she assumed her battle position.

"Did you recovered enough?"

"Yes, thanks Noire. Now time to finish this shall we?"

And so the second round began. Both the CPUs charged against the viraled human who promptly summoned once again previous copied swords, parrying each attack with a lot of effort, most likely due to the two blades being unnaturally heavy... Even so, each time they clashed their weapon against each other, the more the guard was adapting to their pace and so gaining the advantage. In order to prevent this, Neptune summoned various 32 megabit blades above him, making them strike the opponent. Since he was parrying the combined attacks of the CPU, the guard couldn't protect himself from the blades, getting heavily damaged from all sides. Seeing this as an opening, Noire yelled.

"Now! Let's finish this!"

"Right! Unleashing EXE Drive skill: Neptune Break!"

"Unleashing EXE Drive skill: Infinite Slash!"

And so both the CPUs unleashed their ultimate skill against the now opened opponent, connecting each attack to each other, preventing him from find a moment to regain ground, and then dealing an X slash on the enemy as a combo finisher. As soon he collapsed, the CPUs waited a few seconds with their guard up in case he raised once again, and once they confirmed he was out, Noire sighed as she floated down and sat on a small pile of rubble.

"Anf... Anf... Heck... He was strong... He forced us to use our EXE Drives... Is this the full power of a viraled human?"

"I don't know... Maybe... If not, I don't want to think what a human is capable off."

Admitted Neptune as she floated slowly towards the unconscious man on the ground, until a familiar voice called her out.

"Neptune! Neptune!"

That voice... Histoire?! What was she doing here?! Turning towards her, and seeing the Oracle struggling to run in the mountains of rubble, Neptune warned her.

"Histoire, what are you doing here?! It's still not safe!"

And the moment she said that, Histoire gasped in shock as Noire rose up from where she was sitting, and together they yelled.

"Neptune! Behind you!"

But it was too late: Neptune felt a huge blast hitting her back, sending her flying a few feets away from the Oracle, as the Black Goddess flew towards them in a hurry. What... No, who attacked her? The one who answered her question, was none other than...

" **... Interesting...** "

The guard himself. Though he was covered in wounds, he was still standing with ease. One of his hands was fuming most probably from shooting a magical blast. Noire gritted her teeth in anger, towards themself: how was it possible that their EXE Drive didn't knock him out properly?! She didn't have any energy left to fight, even keeping her HDD up was hard. And Neptune... That blast destroyed her wings, and her back was burned. How was she still able to keep her CPU form up even in those wounds of hers, it was a mystery.

As the guard looked at his own hands with a bored look on his face, he stated.

" **... My strength just keeps increasing more and more... Just a little more, and then...** "

With a evil smirk he looked at the now weakened CPUs, continuing his speech.

" **I suppose this is enough to finish all of you with the next attack...** "

Then from his dominant hand, a black blade slowly materialized from nothing. On the blade there were some red runes written on it... Noire analyzed the blade through and through and she came up with only a conclusion: it was really bad news. With a sigh, the guard admitted.

" **It's kind of sad that I have only one of these in my inventory... Still, I can easily duplicate it later.** "

As he slowly brought both hands on the hilt of the sword, Neptune asked as Histoire helped her to raise on her feet.

"Why... Why are you doing this?"

This seemed to take him by surprise, since he tilted his head to the side looking at the CPU curiously, while Noire looked at her with an incredulous look. What the heck she was thinking?! Now it wasn't the time to talk! They needed to run! Even though they were sapped of all energy... Or was she trying to buy enough time to regain a bit of her strength? Smart move...

Repositioning his head correctly, he answered.

" **You want to know why I am doing this? It's simple: because I am of the many people who used to thinks that we humans are better off without you CPUs.** "

This caught the attention of both CPUs. Never once in their existence met someone who thought like that. No... It was incorrect: perhaps they did meet one, but they never revealed their true face. And how to blame those people if they did something like that right in front a CPU? At least they would get arrested...

Neptune, after thinking a bit of what the guard said, she investigated further.

"You said -used to-... You mean now you think the opposite?"

" **No. I still think that. Just look around yourself: who's the one that builded this city? We humans. Medicine... Videogames... Technology... And many other things were created and improved by ourselves! All you did was just giving the approval to our ideas. Something that even just a simple council between human people can do.** "

No one said anything to his words. Unfortunately, most of what he said was the truth: except protecting people from rampaging monsters (something that well trained humans can do), they just stood in their offices and give the approvation to many proposals from their own people...

Brining a hand over his face, he said with a slight pained tone.

" **Yet... For some reason... Whenever I see the two of you I...** "

Those last words were said as he gazed towards Purple Heart and Histoire, who was standing protectively at the side of the former. Perhaps something inside him was still struggling against the influence of the Viral?

Thinking of this as an occasion to deal an heavy blow, Noire sprinted towards the guard with her blade ready to stab him, an action that could be called stupid at a moment like that. In fact, noticing that the Black CPU was approaching him swiftly, with a snarl he reacted as Neptune yelled with an alarmed tone, since she couldn't still move yet.

"Noire watch out!"

" **You fool! Vanquish into nothingness!** "

Raising the black runic sword above him, dark-red flame started to cover the blade, flames that slowly were reaching up the sky... No matter how you look at it, Noire didn't have any chances now to avoid the attack. Nor her, nor Neptune, nor Histoire...

" **Ekusu-** "

And then he slammed the sword into the ground, enveloping everything that stood before him in blackened flames.

" **-karibaaaaaa!** "

Noire by instinct tried to protect herself with her sword, as Neptune shielded Histoire with her own wounded body. It was all over.

But then, something happened. Something that can be called a miracle. No... Miracle was the wrong word here. Perhaps it was more accurate to say something like: a divine intervention.

A sphere of yellow light, just a bit smaller than Neptune herself, placed itself in front of the CPUs and the moment the dark-red wave of flames touched the orb-like object, the whole attack got literally deflected towards the sky, leaving everyone who were in the area speechless.

 **.**

Compa was in distress... Even though they were able to evacuate the people inside the refuge (they were underground buildings that looked like giant halls), she had lost sight of Histoire. What to do? What to do? If it was IF the one who had helped out, everything would have turned out fine...

Oh how she wished to know the situation over there between the monster and the two CPUs...

"Compa! Finally I found you!"

Speaking of CPUs, here's Nepgear running towards her. As soon she was a few meters away, looking around herself she asked.

"Uhm... I don't see Histoire... Do you know where she is?"

There it is: the question she reeeeeaaaaally didn't want to talk about... With a worried and saddened tone, she admitted.

"Oh Ge-Ge, I messed up... Earlier when there was that blinding explosion, Histoire started to run where Nep-Nep should be..."

With a sigh, Nepgear approached the nurse-in-train and placing a hand over the latter shoulder, she tried to console her.

"Don't worry Compa, she will be fine... After all, I am sure that Neptune will protect her. No matter the odds."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah! I mean, it's Neptune we're talking about."

That seemed to have a good effect on Compa, allowing the peach-haired girl to relax a bit, when a male-womanized voice called out the attention of everyone who where in the refuge.

"You ears and your eyes on me everyone!"

As everyone did so, including Compa and Nepgear, the one who got their attention was actually a pink robot. Once he was sure he got the attention, Anonydeath said.

"Good... You all know that Gameindustri is ruled by 4 CPUs... Allow me to say this: a new CPU has been born!"

Everyone in the room gasped in shock, and soon after there was an eruption of questions on the matter, and there were also people who said that they didn't believe it. If the robot had a mouth, he would have smirked by now.

"If you don't believe me, then allow me to show you..."

Clicking his fingers, a giant screen appeared behind. An hologram, perhaps? Or even a function of the robot itself, in Nepgear opinion. The screen displayed at first nothing if not grey dust. As time passed, the scenario changed, showing both the CPUs of Lastation and Planeptune, and also the latter's Oracle, on their knees and a bit further, a single girl was standing with her arm crossed towards the viraled human. This girl had long yellow hair, reached just a bit below her shoulder blades. She was wearing a revealing white single bathing-suit like piece with small amounts of dark blue/black, and red and... For all the man's joy, she had some really large breast, big enough to put Green Heart to shame!

Perhaps many would only say that that girl was just a cosplayer who was trying to imitate the CPUs, but to Nepgear's eyes, who was the one with the most in-depth knowledge between all the CPUs when it comes to processors, that the suit the so called "new CPU" was an authentic processor, just like their own.

The robot, turning his head towards the mass, continued.

"Where the CPUs fail, she will succeed. People of Planeptune, people of Lastation, people of Lowee, people of Leanbox: it's time to put your faith to the one and only true Goddess. She, the one who is the most suited for that role, her name is-"

 **.**

Neptune, Histoire and Noire were speechless. Everything happened too fast for them to understand what was going on. A moment they were about to get wiped out, and the next someone interjected in the fight deflecting a deadly blast with a single, freaking, punch. To make things worse, the aura that this girl was radiating, was the same of a CPU... But stronger.

The guard, seeing as his attack was nullified with a simple punch, snarled at the newcomer, while throwing away the black blade that was slowly turning into dust.

" **To deflect one of my strongest Noblesse Phantasma... Who are you?!** "

With a toothy grin, she declared as her eyes flashed in a orange light while keeping her arms crossed under her enormous chest.

"I'm the one who will beat bad people! I am Yellow Heart, CPU of Eden!"


	28. New Enemy

**AN: Greetings. Well I am somewhat amazed that I was able to write a chapter... That I wanted to make it short, when for some reason it became longer and longer... Perphas I should improve on how to close a chapter... Anyhoo, let's go with the reviews.**

 **Alex (Guest): Well, the Neptunia series do take a lot of elements from other animes and games. Heck, there is Lindow from God Eater, Edward from Full Metal Alchemist, Shimakaze from Kantai Collection, Hunters from Monster Hunter, Luigi, Mario, Sonic, so why not something related on the Fate series? Ah no, actually there already is: in a quest you take from the Guild in Rebirth 3 (or was 2?), the name of the one who posted the request was "Golden Armored Dude" who say in the description that there the world needs only one King. Does is trigger something? Yes: it's Gilgamesh.**

 **Also: Archer can use Excalibur actually°° Ever played Fate Extra CCC? While during UBW, he can use Excalibur. If I remember correctly, even in the original Fate Emiya use the a crafted Excalibur that after the use it goes destroyed... Let's add when Illya in Fate Prism becomes possessed by Archer Emiya: she uses Excalibur against Alter Saber.**

 **About the power of the human... I was thinking this: with Viral, you bring at full potential the infected being, and humans are usually have an endless potential. In a way, you could say he was sort like of Broly from Dragon Ball Z.**

 **Guest: I do see your point, I really do, perphas it was better if I stuck with something like "Exca-Burst" and "Exe Drive". Oh well, I guess I can take this as a small lesson and I will be more careful next time.**

 **YET! I can't help myself to inform you that somewhat, you're totally into something else... Yuri for first: is a term used in a hentai. This is not an hentai. Perphas shojo ai is the more correct word for this. Yeah there are ecchi elements and all that, but remember: Neptunia is full of fan service.**

 **But more importantly: this story is NOT CANON. Never said it was. Did you noticed that this story collects elements from the first game which is not related in any way to the second game and onwards?**

 **Also: I had already said that countless times, but everything I am doing is all connected in this story. From the beginning, to the very end. Everything I am writing, is for that purpose only.**

 **Archaeologist of Humanity: Thanks, I still have to improve. I hope this chapter will still be of your liking.**

 **With that said, I can finally say that we're now into the Eden's arc (let's call that for my mental note sake XD), which is about 3/5 of the story. The next chapters will be more relaxed so don't expect any action XD**

 **And of course: more of our couple!**

 **Let's get 3 or more mh?**

 **A special thanks to Ghost132 for beta reading this chapter.**

 **Cap 28: New Enemy**

Yellow Heart CPU of Eden, that was how their savior introduced herself, a small girl with an exaggerated bust. It was awfully unbalanced...

But who cares now about her appearance?! What was more important right, was the fact a new CPU was right in front of them! Both Neptune and Noire knew very well that they were created by the former Goddess in order to succeed her!

What's more, since when did the so called Eden been established?! And where?! So many questions... Unfortunately, this wasn't the right moment to find answers: they still needed to defeat the viraled human who was growling at the newcomer.

 **"A new CPU uh? No matter. I will crush you along those behind you!"**

"Behind me?"

Asked Yellow Heart with a curious, gaining an annoyed look from Noire. She didn't notice them at all?!

As the new CPU turned around, as if only now she recognized her surroundings, exclaimed.

"Oh! Since when were you there?"

... Nope, she was an airhead. Not even Neptune in her human form was like this. The blonde CPU looking at Purple Heart, yelled in happiness.

"It's Neptuna! Woohooo I am finally able to meet you!"

This made both Noire and Histoire to turn their heads to Neptune looking at her with a perplexed expression on their faces. It seemed that Yellow Heart knew about Neptune, but judging from the direct interested face she didn't have any clue. Perhaps this theory was a bit too much of a stretch, but maybe she was a fan?

Hardly...

Because now Yellow Heart had lost interested in the guard, he shouted.

 **"Oi! Don't ignore me you little...!"**

In a fit of rage, he made a huge leap towards Yellow Heart who was facing him with her back, ignoring the fact that the viraled human was about to slash her with a new summoned nodachi. Without even looking at him, the blonde CPU blocked the blade with her bare hand with ease, while the guard was struggling to move forward his weapon. Seeing this Noire, Neptune and Histoire couldn't help themself in being speechless. How much strength has this girl?! Both Purple Heart and Black Heart struggled so much to keep up with him, and yet Yellow Heart wasn't even breaking a sweat!

The newcomer, turning her head around towards the furious yet shocked viraled human, puffing her cheeks she said.

"Ehy! I was saying hello to Neptuna you big meanie!"

And the next moment took away the breath of everyone around herself: by exercising a bit of her strength, Yellow Heart literally crushed the copied nodachi single-handedly. With this demonstration, the wounded CPUs new that the tides were now turned against the viraled guard.

Taking a few steps backwards, the guard growled.

" **A fluke... That was a fluke! How about this?!"**

Summoning for the first time White Heart's Axe, he enchanted it by covering with a black-red mist. The other two CPUs knew was he was trying to do: he was corrupting the copied weapon with the Viral!

Even though they didn't know if Yellow Heart was actually an ally or not, Purple Heart warned her anyway.

"Watch out! That mist can nullify your protection!"

The moment she said that, Yellow Heart punched the incoming axe, breaking it into a million of pieces as it was nothing. Turning towards Neptune, ignoring completely the totally shocked opponent, which expression was shared by both Noire and Histoire, asked with genuine curiosity.

"Mh? Did you say something Neptuna?"

What...

... What the heck was wrong with this CPU?! Was she the kind of all muscles and no brain?

As they questioned that to themself, another person approached the group, keeping their distance from the whole group. The only one who noticed their presence was Yellow Heart who exclaimed happily, giving away the location of the newcomer.

"Ehy did you see that?! Was I cool?!"

"Y-Yes you were. I am very p-proud of you."

It was a woman with long cyan hair, wearing a black uniform and glasses. Speaking of glasses, Neptune noticed a small detail about them: on a side, there was a small object that she swore it looked like a small camera... Could it be... That this scene was being recorded?! If it was, nothing good for them will come! Expect for Yellow Heart of course.

Now that Purple Heart thought about it, the aura that Yellow Heart was giving was the very same aura as the Share Remnants she felt in Virtua Forest long time ago when she was adventuring with Stella! And that woman with glasses... Her name was Rei if she remembered correctly. She asked once to IF to investigate about her... But to think that she would come out in whenever she was like this... Neptune was sure that the glassed woman was planning on something for a very long time. Yet, she didn't have enough proof to say anything.

The viraled human, noticing Rei, accused.

 **"You! You were the one who stole that black crystal from me! Give it back!"**

Those were the words he said before leaping towards the cyan-haired woman. Yellow Heart seeing this said with a angry tone.

"Don't you dare..."

In a flash, she brought herself right in front of Rei, shielding her from the aggressor.

"... To hurt her!"

And then next moment, everyone could heard the sound of cracking bones coming the guard. Eden's CPU hitted him right in the middle of his chest with a single punch, throwing then him away like garbage. Puffing her cheeks and chest out, she declared.

"Do you want some more you big meanie?!"

Grunting in pain, the viraled human tried to raise from the ground, but to no avail. Collapsing on the ground, he started to cough out a black liquid. Was that how blood turned out when you got infected by Viral? Creepy...

Soon after, from his body a massive amount of black-red fog started to flow out, dispersing then into nothing as it flew towards the sky, just like a simple smog. And this could be only one thing: that Yellow Heart succeeded in suppressing the rampaging viraled human.

 **.**

 **Planeptune's Refuge**

 **.**

The people were left speechless at the whole scene being played on the screen that Anonydeath was watching them. They could see clearly on how badly injured Purple Heart and Black Heart were, and how easily this new CPU defeated the one who attacked the city with a single punch. Even Nepgear and Compa were left without words. How could this be? When the two CPUs struggled so much against this dangerous opponent, Yellow Heart defeated it in a blink of the eye, without putting that much of efforts. Noticing on how the crowd was with their mouth open from perplexion, Anonydeath continued.

"As you can see, where those two CPUs struggled so much, Yellow Heart succeed without breaking a sweat. That is how a True Goddess should be: someone who could protect her own people without any help. And with your help, if you place your faith in her, she will become even stronger."

Taking a moment of pause as if to catch a breath, which was impossible for a robot like him, he finished his speech while the screen behind him shutted down.

"The time that Gameindustri will be not ruled by four CPUs has come. People of Planeptune. People of Lowee. People of Lastation. People of Leanbox. This is a declaration of war, a war in which us people of Eden will emerge victorious. I bid you all a good day..."

Without giving the time to the now enraged crowd to assault him, he teleport himself out by using an Eject Button.

Compa and Nepgear looked in shock at the point where the robot disappeared. To think someone like this would happen in a critical moment such a this... They literally were got by surprise... Why they thought like that? Simple: because now the target of people's rage was gone, they were now focussing their attention on the CPU Candidate, who in exchange looked at them in fear. Thousand of thousand of voices spoke to her, yet those words fell onto deaf ear. She couldn't even hear the words of Compa who was trying to calm down the people in front of her.

Their own people wanted answers. Answers that the CPU Candidate couldn't give... It was as if this was a nightmare, a nightmare in which she had to woke up. But this was just a hard and truth reality.

 **.**

 **Lowee's Basilicom. Time: Anonydeath's broadcast.**

 **.**

Blanc was pissed. No, pissed wasn't even the correct word for how much anger she has right now. Why was she so angry? Allow me to explain then: while she was watching a show together with Mina, Rom and Ram, the channel in which the show was on got forcefully changed with another show. Though show wasn't even the correct word. Perhaps a streaming, in which a pink robot was talking inside what it seemed a refuge. Blanc swore she got even a glimpse of Nepgear and Compa there... What was going on? Why were they in the refuge? Where was Neptune? And Histoire? Those thoughts got interrupted when the pink robot spoke.

 _"Good... You all know that Gameindustri is ruled by 4 CPUs... Allow me to say this: a new CPU has been born!"_

This revelation made everyone gasp who was watching this stream. Everyone knew that the CPUs were created by the True Goddess or they were born from the Sharicites when there was an high amount of Shares! So this revelation did really take them by surprise. How could this be?!

No... Surely this must have been simply a mere-

 _"If you don't believe me, then allow me to show you..."_

As if he knew what everyone was thinking, with a snap of his fingers, a screen appeared from nothing behind him, displaying a scene that literally shocked everyone in that room: both Neptune and Noire were heavily wounded, while Histoire was helping the former to stand, acting as a support. And in front of them, a small girl with long blonde-hair and with a pair of abnormal boobs! They were so unbalanced for a tiny body like hers! But what was more important was...

"Take that thunder tits! Someone got bigger boobs than yours! How do ya like that?!"

"Lady Blanc! Such vulgar words in front of the children!"

At the sudden outburst from Blanc, Mina started to scold Blanc on what she said while being in the same room as the little twins. Once that Mina calmed down, with a smirk Blanc said, more like to herself in a low tone.

"Eh... I am curious on how Vert is reacting right now at this... Surely, she will be angry being surpassed by a new CPU. Still..."

As soon she returned with her attention on the streaming, Blanc heard the robot introducing the new CPU.

 _"Where the CPUs fail, she will succeed. People of Planeptune, people of Lastation, people of Lowee, people of Leanbox: it's time for you to put your faith to the one and only True Goddess. She, the one who is the most suited for that role, her name is Yellow Heart, CPU of Eden!"_

So that was their identity: people from a nation which they knew only the name of the land and the ruling CPU. Blanc bit her lower lip. She knew that this stream wouldn't end well, but not for the robot and Yellow Heart, but for Neptune and Noire. Surely they weren't aware of the fact that this was being streamed. She didn't even have the time to warn them... Damn.

This was really pissing her off.

And to make things worse, the display showed on how easily Yellow Heart defeated the opponent with a single punch, showing how right the robot was, since the stream also showed Neptune and Noire having a hard time against the now defeated opponent. As soon the stream concluded with the robot declaring war against all the other nation saying that Eden would merge victorious, the channel switched back to what they were watching earlier. With a worried look on her face, Mina asked.

"Lady Blanc... What should we do?"

Good question... What to do? Though in reality she knew what was the most important thing to do now.

"I'll organize a meeting between the four of us... But first, we need to go to Planeptune and give our help. I'm sure that Rom and Ram are worried about Nepgear."

At this she gained an hum from the twin as they nodded with their heads. Raising from the coach, she said to her Oracle.

"Mina take care of things here while we are gone. We're going there by flying so don't prepare an helicopter."

"All right. Please be careful."

"We will. Rom, Ram, let's go."

And thus, once they reached their own balcony, the three Lowee's CPUs activated their HDD, starting then to fly towards Planeptune. There was one bitter thought in the White CPU. A thought that she didn't dared to say.

 _Neptune... Noire... You really messed up this time..._

 **.**

 **Leanbox's Basilicom**

 **.**

Chika was in a panic, and she was and hard time in calming down Vert who was trying to storm out from the window. Why? It was simple: Vert was furious, or was she desperate? It was a mixture between this two state of the mind.

"B-Big sister! C-Calm down!"

"I can't! There is no way someone else can defeat me on the bust department! It ruins my image as the most endowed woman! I... I must kill her as soon as possible!"

Yup... Just like Blanc had thought previously: Vert was more pissed about the fact that someone else surpassed her in breast size...

But after a few seconds, after doing a deep breath, Vert calmed down a bit.

"Seriously... I can't believe that there is a new CPU and a new nation... And at top of that, they literally declared war against us."

"But! You will win, right?"

At those words Vert didn't say anything. Honestly, if it was one against one, judging from what she saw, she would probably lose against that CPU, since Yellow Heart won almost instantly against the opponent that both Neptune and Noire had an hard time with. Crossing her arms just below her chest, she admitted with a sigh.

"Not one against one... Judging from what I saw, it seems that Yellow Heart is much more stronger than us."

"So what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know, but I would like to ask the cooperation with Blanc and also those two. I want to put an end to this... Conflict before it escalate into something bigger. I don't want to put the lives of my people on the line for another war. We had just ended one... I don't think people would like to participate in another one so soon."

"Yeah... And I don't want to stay here alone, praying each day for your safe return like I did during the Console War... I don't think I will be mentally prepared like back then..."

"Chika..."

With a sigh, Vert hugged Chika while caressing her head like a big sister would do.

"Don't worry. This time, I am not alone. Those three will be with me in this fight. I trust them enough to cover my back, as I will do the same to their own."

Chika just hummed in understanding at this, without letting go of the hug. A few minutes have passed until Vert said with a serious yet calm tone.

"I have to go to Planeptune and confirm the situation.. And also because I want to talk to both Neptune and Noire, and to see Nepgear if she is fine. I suppose you want to come with me and see Histoire."

"Yes. I wish to see her."

"Then let's get ready. Chika can you prepare an helicopter?"

"Sure!"

With that, Chika sprinted off to call the airport and prepare said helicopter, as Vert sat on the coach and placing her face on her hands, she sighed.

"Why this now of all the times? How can a CPU from a totally not-existent nation have been born?... And we don't have Histoire's knowledge as the Tome anymore... What really bad timing for these events... I got a bad feeling about this..."

 **.**

 **Lastation's Basilicom.**

 **.**

In Lastation the situation was much more chaotic. People started to doubt about the inability of their own Goddess to protect her own citizens, though many thought that the reason why the new CPU won easily against that monster in human clothes, was that the two Goddesses were able to tire it out, so that Yellow Heart was able to deal the finishing blow.

And Uni was shocked. Speechless even. Seeing Noire getting wounded like that... And Nepgear? Was she fine? She did see her during the stream in the place where the robot was talking about Yellow Heart, Eden and the declaration of war against the other nations.

A war... She heard of how it was the Console War, a war that lasted for centuries or even millenias, with an incalculable number of casualties on all the sides... Honestly, she wasn't mentally prepared for this. Nor her, nor Kei it seemed.

"To think something like would come up now of all the time... Urk..."

"Watch out Kei."

Said calmly Ganache as he catched the Oracle in that moment of weakness. Uni knew a bit about Kei's condition, and even Noire. They did have an argument about this with the direct interested and it didn't go well, but this time...

"Kei, you should really take this month to relax. You're in no condition to work."

"But it is in times like this that I have to-"

"Kei."

The silver-haired tomboy woman stopped talking when Ganache called her out using the tone he used when he was reproving one of the guards when they did some kind of mistakes with the documents.

With a sigh he continued.

"Please, take those months to stay at home... I know you want to help us out but... You're going to make us even more worried."

In the end, if it was Ganache the one who asked that, Kei couldn't say no.

"Ok... I will do it... Are you really sure that you don't need my help?"

"Yes. I suppose this is the best time to show my royalty to Lady Noire."

With a small smile, Kei relaxed a bit and then looking at Uni, she advised.

"Uni, while Ganache will stay here and calm the people down, I think you should go to Planeptune to check on Noire and Nepgear, since you two are friend."

"W-We're not friend! She's the one I consider my rival!"

"Sure."

Chuckled Kei together with Ganache, gaining an annoyed look from Uni who just became a bit red in face, sprinting then off from the Basilicom, leaving alone the Oracle and the Military Adviser. The woman crossing her arms, asked once more.

"Are you really sure you're going to be fine alone?"

"You don't have to worry. Not about me at least... Honestly I am much more worried about Lady Noire. As a Military man, I can tell you this: what they did was a real good blow to people's faith. They planned this, for a long time. And in case they didn't, their own Oracle or whatever is the one helps out Yellow Heart, is actually smart using that situation at their own benefit... To adapt to any kind of situation..."

With a serious tone, Ganache concluded.

"This will be most probably the most difficult war that Lastation will ever face so far..."

 **.**

 **Planeptune's Battlefield.**

 **.**

It took a while before the whole smog that was being released from the body of the guard dissipated into nothing. All of them waited a bit until the dark-red mist stopped coming out, giving so the sign that told them it was over. Seeing as the fallen person was just breathing heavy and slowly, Neptune asked to Histoire.

"Histoire... Please, help me walk to him."

"Sure."

Histoire, taking one of Neptune's arm and placing it on her shoulder, she helped the CPU to walk toward the guard.

... As they walked, Yellow Heart stopped them by placing herself in of the two Planeptunian women, saying then with a tone of someone who was offended.

"Ehy! Neptuna are you not going to praise me?"

Noire, even though she was a bit afar from them, as she rose from the ground using her sword as a support, said.

"Praise you?! Do you even know what you're saying?!"

"No, but I did something amazing didn't I? And now I want Neptuna to praise me!"

This CPU... What was her deal with Neptune? Taking a deep breath, Purple Heart with a calm and serious tone.

"... I don't know what is your deal with me, but I will give you my thanks for helping us in stopping the viraled human without killing."

Even though she didn't get any praises, she still got Purple Heart's gratitude. And even with that, Yellow Heart didn't moved from where she was. As Noire approached them slowly, she questioned with a certain aggressive tone.

"What is your real objective? I don't think that you wanted to help us."

At this, Yellow Heart exclaimed as if she remembered something.

"Mmmm... Oh right! That! I wanted to... What was it again?"

Oh goodness... She didn't even know what she had just now remembered. How much of a klutz she was? In her support, Rei said with a bit of sweat from the embarrassment, or perhaps it was from fear?

"I-It was to d-declare-"

"War! Now I rememberer! I wanted to declare war!"

And then the silence fell into that area. Histoire, Neptune and Noire had thought that the reason why that new CPU came there wasn't exactly for a friendly matter... With a sigh, Neptune said with a forced tone.

"I see... Is there any way to avoid this conflict?"

Both Noire and Histoire looked at Purple Heart with a mixed expression between surprise and a sad one. Of course Neptune tried to avoid a conflict. It was Neptune's nature to live in harmony with everyone. She had fought so much for stopping the Console War and becoming friends with everyone... And to start another war was too much.

Rationally speaking on Noire's side, even she wasn't exactly ready for another Console War. Even though her nation was at the first place for having more Shares, economically speaking it wasn't ready for supporting a war...

And for Histoire... She didn't want to see Neptune being consumed by the War...

But Yellow Heart? With a beaming and confident smile she said a simple.

"Nope!"

"Then... How about rules?"

At this everyone looked at Neptune. What was she doing? Rules in a war? Tilting her head to the side, Yellow Heart said with a confused tone.

"Rules? That sounds boring!"

"Please..."

Rei, noticing on how much Purple Heart was forcing her way to prevent something, spoken up.

"W-What kind of r-rules if I m-may ask?"

Those words made Purple Heart somewhat... Hopeful.

"Well... I was thinking something like this: in this war, it will be a battle between our consoles, and the one who will physically fight will be only us Goddesses. I want to keep humans away from this conflict. They... They don't need another bloody war."

Rei was left speechless. She didn't expect this from a Goddess being so worried about her people's well-being. Histoire on the other hand, gave a warm smile towards Neptune. This was reason why she cared so much for Neptune, because she was placing everyone else's safety before her. While Noire well... Somewhat she expected this solution from her. Like this, people will work harder to help their Goddesses without participating actively in this new conflict. Smart move. Of course, they needed to listen the reply from Yellow Heart, who was quite confused at the request from the Planeptune's CPU.

"Uhm... Sure?"

It seems she wasn't certain, but she didn't give any reason to refuse such a request. Placing a hand over her stomach, Yellow Heart declared with a slight pained tone.

"I'm getting hungry..."

"T-Then let us return h-home."

Approaching Yellow Heart, Rei took out from her bag an Eject Button, teleporting away both her and Eden's CPU. With them now gone, with a deep breath Neptune asked to Noire.

"Noire... Can you check up on the guard please?"

"Sure? I mean, why? Can't you do it?"

"I am just a bit... Tir... Ed.."

And then everything around Neptune's sight started to being devoured by the darkness, and just a bit before morpheus took her in his arms, she heard the voices of both Noire and Histoire calling her name.


	29. Aftermath

**An: Howdy guys. Man time sure fly really fast. It's already september... And I still remember as if it was yesterday the day when I first started this story... I think it will be still a long journey, but I hope you all will still stick with me to the bitter end.**

 **Now enough of this, and let's go with the reviews!**

 **Alex (Guest): Yes, I did that on purpose. I made this Yellow Heart stronger than ever for a reason. It will be explained soon enough ;)**

 **Authoria - The Heart: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed the part in which Yellow Heart show her superior strength, and the fact that I made Neptune as someone who try to care about everyone, even her own people (in the game it is not showed Neptune's care for her own people... Or yes? It has been a months since I last played the last game I purchased.) Anyhoo.**

 **About your idea, I guess I can make something out of it. Don't expect the WHOLE idea, but surely a part of it.**

 **With that said, let's reach 3 or more reviews! And enjoy the chapter.**

 **A special thanks to Ghost132 for beta reading this chapter.**

 **Cap 29: Aftermath**

Noire, Vert, Blanc and Nepgear were sitting around a table. Only a few hours have passed since the rampage of the viraled human. The room where they were was used for the meetings between the four CPUs. Only them were allowed to enter in such room, and of course their respective Oracles, but the only one who was present at the moment was Chika, who was standing behind Vert. Histoire was well... At the hospital checking over Neptune, who hasn't regained consciousness yet. For that reason, it was Nepgear the one who was sitting in the room in place of Neptune. In fact she was looking around herself curiously, yet she felt intimidated. Never once she had thought that she would have been there together with other CPUs... At most with Uni, Rom and Ram, but not with Vert, Blanc and Noire. And seeing them so serious, it made her feel like she was small compared to them, almost small like a human in confront of a giant dragon. Blanc was the one who spoke.

"Noire, you do know why we are here, right?"

"Yes. We need to talk about Eden."

"Not only that. I want to know how both of you could show yourself in such a messed up shape in that broadcast."

And this made Noire angry, who smashed her fist on the table.

"Do you think we did that on purpose?! First: we didn't even know about the existence of Eden until now! Second: you saw the damage he dealt at the city! He even casted against use at point blank an ancient spell!"

This piqued the interest of Vert.

"Oh? Which one if I may ask?"

"The black one."

That settled Vert curiosity. She knew the existence of the four ancient spells, and they were divided in four colors according to their role: black offensive, white healing, green protection, and purple affliction. With a sigh Vert said.

"Well... I suppose that no one would get out from that unscatched. It was smart from that robot to make such a move. I mean the live streaming. Nepgear what are your thought on the matter?"

Nepgear flinched at this. Now she gained the attention of all the three CPUs... And she knew where it was going next. Blanc glaring at her asked.

"Right. You were in that very same room Nepgear. Why didn't you try to stop him?"

"W-Well I..."

What to say? Why did she tried to stop the robot from doing the broadcast? Strangely enough, the air herself felt so heavy... But luckily for her, Noire said.

"Blanc don't. It would have been the same case if it was Rom or Ram. Even Uni would have staggered there. They have only three years each... Don't expect so much from them."

"Sorry about that..."

Admitted in the end Blanc at Noire's words. Sighing in relief, Nepgear mumbled a "thank you" to the Black Goddess, though those words were heard by no one. With a clap of her hands, Vert said with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry Nepgear dear. I didn't want to put you in such a difficult position... What I meant is: as an expert of electronics, how do you think he could have broadcasted. I highly doubt that he had someone with a camera pointing at him."

"R-Right. There was no one but with a camera but... Perhaps a small device that you can control by distance. Unfortunately I couldn't see it in the middle of that crowd, and my height didn't help... I suppose we're dealing with someone who can be..."

And for the first time her eyes shine as she exclaimed excitedly.

"An electronic otaku like me!"

She got the chuckles from everyone else who were in the room. Noire couldn't help herself but to comment.

"Eh... I keep forgetting you two are sisters... Such oddballs."

"Eheheheh... Sorry."

"It's okay dear. Now... How should we deal with Eden?"

At Vert question, Noire said.

"... Before passing out, Neptune begged to Yellow Heart to put up some rules about this war..."

"What kind of rules?"

"She... Wanted to make it a race between our consoles, and the fight will be between us CPUs... So people could rest easy, knowing that they will be not the ones who will fight in the war."

Both Blanc and Vert hummed in unison at those words.

"As expected from Neptune."

"Yeah... Even though she is hella strong, she always placed everyone else before herself."

"I know right?"

This made Nepgear curious of how Neptune was before her birth. She knew only small bits of informations about her. She would have liked to hear a bit more about her, but perhaps another time. Now they had to come to a decision on what to do with Eden, and perhaps she had an idea, though it wasn't anything grandiose.

"Uhm... Shall we... Formalize that? I mean the rules Neptune said. At least with that then we will... I don't know... Reorganize properly?"

The three actual CPUs, after looking at each other, nodded with their heads giving their approval.

"I have nothing against that."

"That is a good idea. With that even the common people will feel at ease."

"As expected of Nepgear, my little sister!"

Chika at those words flinched in pure pain. It was like she was just stabbed in her heart! Noticing the pained expression on Chika's face, Vert tried to console her with a smile.

"Chika dear, you know that-"

"Am I not good enough as a little sister?! You're so unfair Vert!"

And without giving the time to Vert to explain, Chika with tears in her eyes left the room by running away like in a drama... Yup, the blonde woman literally failed there. With a forced smile, the Leanbox's CPUs tried to save herself by saying.

"W-Well... Shall we end this here? I have a problem to resolve..."

"We decided on what to do... Yeah, let us end the meeting here."

"Thanks..."

After hearing Noire's answer, Vert raised from her seat, starting then to follow up Chika with a fast walk. While Blanc with a sigh said.

"Once I will be back with Rom and Ram to Lowee, I will research a bit of this Eden."

"All right. Are you going to contact us once you got those information?"

"Yeah don't worry. Also Nepgear, why don't you spend time with Rom, Ram and Uni? I think those three wish to talk with you."

"M-May I? Thank you Blanc!"

And so it was Nepgear turn to leave the room, leaving the CPUs of Lowee and Lastation alone. Noire was the one who spoke up then.

"... I suppose you want to check on Neptune."

"Yeah. Shall we go together?"

Blanc gained only a simple hum from Noire, as they rose up from their seat at the unison.

 **.**

 **Planeptune's Hospital.**

 **.**

Even though there was a rampaging viraled being a few hours ago, there were no casualties. Lightly wounded people yes, but no dead ones. Which was a surprise for many doctors and medics. But all of this didn't matter to Histoire, who was sitting right beside the bed in which Neptune, who was still in her HDD form, was sleeping. The room was silent, if not for the regularly beeps of the heart pulse machine and the heavy breath that the CPU was making with the oxygen mask. It was kind of strange, seeing a CPU there. Anyone who was working in that hospital would have gone in panic seeing the CPU in that state, but luckily for our CPUs, there was a restricted area in which only selected people could access. And one of those people, was obviously Compa's grandfather, who had just entered inside the room.

"Lady Histoire, I don't want to sound disrespectful but... Shouldn't you be at Lady Nepgear side? She is a Candidate, and she need your knowledge as a Oracle, since she is at the meeting with the other CPUs..."

"I know but... Right now, I can't bring myself to be lucid of mind. I have so many feelings swirling inside of me... I feel like I am about to explode."

The old man didn't say anything at first, but after he closed the door behind him, walking towards Histoire, he took the other free chair and sat down.

"... Are you worried about her?"

"Yes... I saw Neptune in this state many times, yet I can't bring myself to stop worrying."

"It's normal, especially if it is someone who we deeply care for."

Histoire hummed, as the doctor continued on.

"Anyway you shouldn't worry. The analysis didn't revealed anything abnormal about her. Perhaps this is just mere exhaustion. Though..."

"Though?"

"Well... Does CPUs always stay in their divine form when they are sleeping?"

At this Histoire blinked a few times. As far she remembered...

"Normally no. At least for Black Heart, Green Heart and White Heart... Neptune is the only one who can keep her HDD on when she is sleeping or when she is unconscious."

"Only her uh?"

Thinking a bit, Compa's grandfather rose from her seat and walking back and forth in the room, he mumbled out loud.

"Could it be that when she was hit on the back by the viraled guard she got infected? And the sharicite is keeping her like that so that it purify the corruption on her human body or..."

Sighing in defeat, he shook his head.

"... I don't know. It the most plausible explanation that one and yet... But from what you told me, it can be anything else. I wish to be more of help..."

"It's okay, really. You're already doing so much for us and for this nation by bringing here Neptune. At least we will not cause any panic from people since this area is restricted..."

The old man just nodded at those words. After a moment of silence, with a cough he said.

"I know how you're feeling about Lady Neptune. I know it very well..."

Histoire, who was looking intensely at the sleeping face of Neptune, looked up towards the doctor.

"When Compa was in the long journey with Lady Neptune and Miss IF, I was always afraid the something bad would have happened to her. I have lost so many things during the Console War... My wife... My son, my daughter-in-law... I didn't want to lose my grandaughter too. And you know what I did?"

"What?"

"I simply prayed to the Goddess every single day, that Compa would return safely to me. What I am trying to say is: have faith. Lady Neptune will surely come back to you as long you have faith in her.."

At those words, Histoire made a warm smile, as she gently hold on of the Neptune's hand.

"Yeah... I will. Even though she hates to work, she is the very first one to work the most out of everyone I know. It's contradictory isn't it? Yet, that's the kind of person she is... And it is one of the many reasons that I want to stay at her side... Even though I don't deserve it..."

"Why not Lady Histoire?"

As she placed both of her hands on her dress, gripping it with a bit force, the blonde haired woman said with a trembling voice.

"I... Did something horrible to her... I-"

"Lady Histoire."

Compa's grandfather stopped the Oracle midway, continuing then to talk.

"I don't know what you did to her in the past... But one thing I am sure: whenever it is, you have to tell her personally. And only then, Lady Neptune will decide whenever you have the rights to stand at her side or not. But... Knowing her from what Compa told me, she will not brush you away and she will still extend a hand towards you."

Histoire took a deep breath at those words. He was right... She has to tell her that, the reason why Neptune still didn't get any memories back. Yet, Histoire was scared. Scared of the worst, scared that Neptune after hearing the truth she will get mad and will keep her away... As she was lost in those thoughts, the doctor continued catching her attention with another cough.

"Anyway... I wanted to tell you about the guard."

"Oh right. How is he?"

"Except the cracked bones on his chest, he is perfectly fine. Actually, he is not viraled anymore: there are no black elements on or in his body. Also I analyzed his blood..."

With a serious voice, he revealed.

"After confronting it with his old data, I noticed that his cells had somewhat evolved."

"Evolved?"

"Yes. His wounds recovery has fastened and the immunity system has become even stronger. I think with his blood, we can produce an antidote for anyone else who gets viraled."

And with a sigh he continued with a defeated tone.

"I used to think actually: one of the doctor tried it on a ... Guinea pig. The moment we injected the blood, it died. We're still at square one regarding the antidote for the Viral... But let us look on the bright side: who gets healed from the Viral, they will never get infected by that anymore. I wish to know how he got healed though..."

Histoire as the words left the doctor mouth, sighed. Much as she was relieved, she didn't like the fact they used another life, animal, human or other, to check if they could use the blood of the guard for creating an antidote. Unfortunately, it was a necessity in the medical field, even a few doctors, nurses and medics themself didn't like it, but to sacrifice one life for millions... Rationally speaking, no one would think about this twice.

"I see... I am relieved that the guard is not viraled anymore... Did he regain consciousness?"

"Unfortunately not yet. But I suppose between today or tomorrow he will wake up."

"Understood..."

Giving a quick look to the window, she noticed that the sun was starting to set. Was it that late already? Histoire didn't think she was out that much! She really lost herself in her own little world when she was alone with Neptune uh...

The moment she rose from her seat, the door opened allowing two people in. They were Blanc and Noire. The latter, with a stoic tone as she kept her arms crossed, stated.

"Of course you would be still here..."

"I can understand you're worried about Neptune, but as an Oracle shouldn't you stay at Nepgear's side?"

Ouch... She didn't have any excuses there.

"You're right... It's just-"

"Don't worry, we all know that you were worried about that idiot. Seriously, overworking herself like that..."

Said with a melancholic tone Blanc as she shook her head. Sighing she continued.

"Anyway, we just finished the meeting. We decided to formalize the rules proposed by Neptune with Eden's CPU. With that we should let the people feel a little bit more safe. It was Nepgear's idea. You should feel proud of her, though she needs to be more confident, like that dork over there."

Pointed with her head the sleeping CPU.

"Really? Thank you for telling me this. I will help her to improve."

"I would suggest you to return to the Basilicom. I think this is a good moment to let Nepgear learn properly the duties of a CPU."

Said Noire rationally, glaring at Histoire with those red eyes of her. They felt somewhat so hostile to her... But perhaps it was because she didn't work properly this time, thinking of only Neptune and not of the nation, right? Yeah that must be it, since Noire as Neptune always said that she was a perfectionist. Which was pretty much admirable when she got wounded like that and still keep on working for the sake of her nation.

Better to start to act as a proper Oracle now, she can't let Neptune wake up and find that every kind of documents been piled up waiting for her approval. Steeling herself, Histoire said as she bowed.

"R-Right. Then I will take my leave... Have a safe return."

And with that, Histoire started to walk away from that room, feeling that Noire was still glaring at her...

 **.**

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Where was she... Why wasn't she feeling any pain? Was she... Dead? No... It can't be like that! What about Histoire?! What about her?! And Nepgear?! Noire?! Compa! IF! What about everyone?!_

 _At the flow of those thoughts, she "opened" her eyes, finding herself floating... Inside what it felt like being underwater, yet she could breath. No... She wasn't in the sea, though around her had the same color when you're exactly underwater: a deep-blue around herself, pure darkness below her and a glint of light above her._

 _Neptune then looked at her own hands, making a surprised face at what she saw: she was in her HDD form. Strange, this was a first. It was the first time she was dreaming of herself in that form. As she blinked, Purple Heart noticed only then that around her there was thousand of thousand of doors, and almost all of them were locked. Though a few of them were broken. Why though?_

 _Wait... Before that, why they were locked to begin with? Argh! So many questions! And many others were popping up in her mind as time goes on like, how she could move herself in that place? By swimming? By teleporting? Or even wishing that a door would open and then a vortex would pull her in? Perhaps she could just walk?_

 _The moment she sighed in exasperation, a young voice called out with a surprised tone._

 _"Oh wow! Another person! We are so lucky!"_

 _Neptune froze at that voice. Turning around, she saw her human small self walking in that sea as if it was nothing. This Neptune was genuinely happy to see someone else there, so much that she was waving both her arms. And wait a moment, did she just said "we"? Who else was there?_

 _"Wooo-hooo! As dad loved to say, three are better then two! Ehy granny come here!"_

 _Dad? What the heck she was saying? Also, an old woman was there?_

 _"I told to not call me granny! I let you know that I don't have any wrinkle on my face yet!"_

 _This time, hearing that voice, if felt like her greatest enemy came back from hell. A voice she hated so much, a person that hurted her close friend so much, someone she never wanted to meet ever again. From behind a door, a woman with pale skin (take note, not white like snow) and dressed in a very-flashy-like witch dress, with a big pointed hat on her head. Her hair were silver and strangely enough, they were a bit more longer compared to how Neptune remembered her. And her eyes... They weren't red anymore, but blue. Why-_

 _Her thought got instantly cut by the witch-dressed woman who the moment she saw her, with a smirk said._

 _"My won't you look at that... It's been a while, Neptune."_

 _That greeting confirmed it. She was in a nightmare. Because that voice, that appearance, belonged to the only person she hated the most, and calling that detestable name made her even angrier._

 _"Arfoire...!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN: Just to be clear, that Neptune, is not OUR Neptune. Her story will be explained from the next chapter and onward, and what is her role in all of this.**


	30. About her birth

**AN: Greetings everyone. Unfortunately I wasn't able to post two chapters last month. But hey, it's the 1st of october here so surely there will be another chapter this month, unless of unexpected events that is... Moving on the reviews!**

 **Alex (Guest): Thanks for the suggestion, I will look it up when the time will come, though I will give a parody name at those.**

 **Though more than a inner demon... I would dare asay that it's more like... Nah I'm not gonna tell that°° after all it would be a spoiler of this chapter XP.**

 **Yuhitsu: I don't know if you read my PM, so I will tell you here: it is exactly because of that attack, that this happened. Think about it: in a weakened state, everything becomes deadly, especially when we are talking about Viral/Delusion/Malice all form that are super-effective on the Shares and viceversa. And Purple Heart was extremely tired from the fight, especially after exectuing her EXE-Drive.**

 **With that said, enjoy the chapter!**

 **A special thanks to Ghost132 for beta-reading this chapter.**

 **Cap 30: About her birth**

 _"Arfoire...!"_

 _Yes. That person's name was Arfoire. The witch that once tried to take over Gameindustri by using Histoire's powers. And seeing the angry expression on the CPU's face, Arfoire smirked._

 _"It's nice to see that you still didn't forgot about me."_

 _Purple Heart trembled in rage. Why?! How?! How is it possible that Arfoire was here,right in front of her?! No wait. Calm down Neptune... You're most probably dreaming and somehow she was dreaming of both Arfoire and her small human self. Yeah that must be it. With a deep breath, she said calmly._

 _"Eh... Here I am getting angry over the fact that I thought you were still alive, when I forgot that I'm just unconscious."_

 _Opening her arms wide, Arfoire challenged._

 _"Then how about this? Since you're dreaming, why won't you make me disappear?"_

 _And so Purple Heart wished for it to happen._

 _Yet, nothing happened. Arfoire stood there, in front of her, with a victorious smile stamped on her lips as she stated._

 _"You can't, am I wrong?"_

 _Purple Heart winced at that statement. As much as she wished for it, Arfoire didn't disappear before her. If she wasn't dreaming then... What was she?!_

 _Meanwhile, the third person who was left ignored for the whole time started to get angry._

 _"Hey! Don't leave me aside! Granny explain what's going on!"_

 _Those words made Arfoire to twitch an eyebrow._

 _"I told you that-! Argh never mind. Long story short, me and her don't go along very well."_

 _"She's right. Actually, we are mortal enemies..."_

 _That statement made the small Neptune excited, as she asked while her eyes were shining._

 _"Mortal enemies?! That sounds so cool! Are the two of you like hero versus demon lord?!"_

 _... The anger that Purple Heart had before? Vanished in a instant. How could she keep being mad, when she has someone who destroyed the whole bad atmosphere with her mere curiosity. With a sigh she conceded._

 _"Y-Yeah something like that..."_

 _"Awesome! C'mon tell me!"_

 _"Perhaps another time kiddo."_

 _"Ahw..."_

 _Offered Arfoire calmly, making small Neptune sigh in dejection for not being able to listen to their story. After taking a deep breath, the CPU tried to open her mouth, when her smaller self changed the subject._

 _"Oh well! You will tell me eventually right?"_

 _"Right..."_

 _"Cool! Anyhoo! Can you help me find an exit from here? I need to return to my family... They must be worried about me..."_

 _Purple Heart looked at the small girl with a questionable gaze. This Neptune was talking about having a family... As in, human family? Just to be sure..._

 _"You have a family?"_

 _"Well duh! Of course I have! I have my father, mother and my baby sister! Mom saids that I look alot like my father, while he said that Nep jr-er it's the nickname I gave her... Her name is Nepgear, and she takes a lot from mom!"_

 _The Planeptune's CPU started to gape at those words. As far she was informed, Noire, Vert and not even Blanc told her anything like that. They all were created by the True Goddess in order to succeed her and yet this smaller version of herself... Looking at Arfoire, she saw that the Witch had a difficult expression on her face. It was hard to explain but it was as if... She knew something. Maybe she could ask later in private. For now, better to "help" (because honestly even she doesn't know how!) this Neptune._

 _"I see... So... Do you remember how you got in here? Or the road?"_

 _It was a stupid question, perhaps she does remember it... The small Neptune, crossing her small arms and closing her eyes, started to think for a bit, until when she opened her eyes and with the brightest smile Purple Heart could ever seen, the girl said._

 _"Nope!"_

 _"Of course you wouldn't..."_

 _Somewhat, Purple Heart didn't expect a good answer, still she hoped a bit. With a sigh she looked around herself. It doesn't seems like there was an exit, in what it seemed like a sea with goodness know how many doors were there... Though a lot of them were locked with a lock. So in a way, the research will be more narrowed, right?_

 _"Well... Maybe one of these doors will lead us to the exit. Shall we try to open them?"_

 _"Don't. It will be just a waste of time..."_

 _Stated Arfoire as she looked at Purple Heart seriously and pointing with her head the small girl she continued._

 _"Let her be the one to choose which door to open."_

 _The CPU looked at the witch with a serious gaze. Those words she said... They confirmed her theory: that Arfoire knew about this other Neptune. Before she could ask her anything else, the small girl declared with a bored tone._

 _"Why me? Fiiiine... Just don't fault me if we get ourselves lost ok?"_

 _"Yeah don't worry..."_

 _Dismissed Arfoire with a tired voice as she shook her hand, which gained an annoyed look from the small girl who puffed her cheeks for a moment, and then with a "mph!" she started to walk into that sea of doors, being followed first by the witch and then the CPU. As the latter looked around herself, she asked Arfoire with a reluctant tone, since she didn't want to talk to her with all honestly, but that witch was the only one who seemed to know what's going on._

 _"So... Do you know what these doors are? And why many of them are locked?"_

 _"... The moment that girl chooses one and opens it, you will understand."_

 _So much for asking uh._

 _With a sigh the CPU continued to walk on, looking with a curious gaze at the various doors. Seriously they almost looked all the same... A simple old western door in wood with locks on them. And strangely enough, there were even doors in marble? Was that actually marble?! When she was in the middle of elaborating thousands of questions, the small Neptune declared._

 _"All right! I choose this one!"_

 _Said with decision as she pointed a door in front of her. This one, compared to the other two types, was made of... Amethyst? Wow, this was totally new to her... It was even a simple design, with a number written on it. In this case was "1". What could it mean? Maybe it is one of those doors that if you follow each number, you will find the exit? Too much convenience..._

 _"C'mon. Open it."_

 _"Ehy don't boss me around ok!? All right... Here goes nothing, I guess?"_

 _Said the small Neptune after Arfoire "command" as she started to open the door without that much trouble. But the moment she started to open it, a blinding light came out from the door, forcing them to close their eyes._

 _The moment Purple Heart reopened them, she found herself in the middle of a small road, together with Arfoire but... The small Neptune wasn't with them. Where was she? What happened to her? As the CPU started to look around herself, noticing of how mystical was the world around her: giant trees which leaves allowed small sunrays to filter in. It looked like on of those fantasy books that Nepgear reads together with Rom and Ram out loud when the twins would came over._

 _Though... For some reason, this forest looked familiar. Maybe if she darkened a bit..._

 _"... Wait, isn't this Virtua Forest?!"_

 _"Yes, it is. This is Virtua Forest."_

 _"It is looks so... Greener. No, more clean perhaps?"_

 _"So you see the difference. Maybe you can even reach a conclusion."_

 _What Arfoire trying to do? One of her mental games? No. It was a far cry from that. She was testing her... But for what? Eventually she will tell her, Purple Heart hoped..._

 _After thinking a bit, the CPU said with a slight insecurity._

 _"Mh... This is not the future, I highly doubt it. We must be surely in the past, but... Since I have only three years worth of memory, I think it is beyond that."_

 _"You're right. This is when Celestia was still standing as the sole nation in Gameindustri."_

 _Purple Heart looked with a surprised face at Arfoire. How old was she to remember how a forest looked millenias ago?! Who was this witch really? And-_

 _Wait. She forgot to ask something really important and because of the small Neptune she didn't have time to ask._

 _"There was something I want to ask you: what are you exactly? And what is this place honestly?"_

 _Arfoire with a sigh, said._

 _"Since we will be together for a while, I will tell you. First we are inside your subconscious. And those doors? You will found out soon enough... About me well, should I really spell it out for you? -By the time I return, you will no longer exist-."_

 _"... I will no longer exist... Yet, I am still alive. Unconscious, but alive. So how..."_

 _"I'll be honest with you: I would have woken up when you would have experienced the greatest form of despair. Yet, as you can see, I am here, right in front of you. I already know what caused my wake: your fight against that viraled human. His attacks, which were reinforced with the Malice, are the reason why I am wake."_

 _How did she-?! Before Purple Heart could ask how Arfoire knew that, with a gesture of a stop with her hand, the witch continued._

 _"You will find soon enough why I said that soon you will understand what those doors are. Now let's move on."_

 _Stated Arfoire as she started to walk on by following the road, with Purple Heart being just a few feets away from her, following the witch with a dubious look on her face. Seriously where are they going? And when she will obtain the answer to her questions? Ah... The only way to find out, was to follow this detestable person to goodness knows where..._

 **.**

 **Leanbox's Mascot sanctuary.**

 **.**

Chika had an annoyed look on her face. Why? Simple: because Vert asked her to show IF the place where their Mascot was, telling her also to give their apologies for being so late on showing the sanctuary. The true reason? Was is Vert going to say to her guildmates in the various online games that she will be away for a while... And she plays a whole lot of them! And so here she was with IF!

Where the Mascot was located? Inside a cave in the only mountain that was present in the nation (which was actually a volcano but details!).

As they walked on, the green haired maiden said.

"We're almost there. Are you okay over there?"

"Y-Yeah. A bit hot for my tastes but I'm ok..."

For once, IF was without her oversized blue jacket. Heck it tremendously hot here! How can Chika be fine with this heat?! Must be a natural resilience forged from someone who lives in the hottest nation, which was of course Leanbox, since it was located on the southside of Gameindustri.

She needed something to not think of this heat... And luckily for her, there was something they could talk about. After wiping the sweat away from her forehead with her arm before it gets into her eyes, she asked.

"... How are things? With Eden and the war?"

At that Chika stopped walking, and after taking a deep breath, she confessed as she brought a hand on her temples starting to massage it.

"Let's say we started at a disadvantage... That broadcast that showed how Purple Heart and Black Heart having trouble with that victim of the Viral, and the difference in strength between them and Yellow Heart made us lose some shares. We already have not that many, but with this... Well that was a heavy blow. Especially for Planeptune and Lastation, while Lowee has a slightly better situation thanks to the newly consoles they released. About the war... Your friend wanted to make some rules for it."

"Rules? In a war?"

"Yes. You see, she asked to leave the common people out of this. It will be more like a race between which console is the best between ours and Eden's, and the fight will be only between the CPUs."

IF looked down with her eyes, making a sad face. Neptune... To think she would asked something like that. Really... It makes her feel really bad. While Neptune was working hard so that the common people could live in peace, here she was doing something on her back... Yet, she can't afford to go back now. After taking a deep breath, she said with a tone of someone who was stating a fact.

"Well that's how she is. I'm happy that she was thinking of her people. I am proud of having a friend like her... Is she still..."

"Yeah... No sign of recovery yet. But she isn't in danger, so you can rest easy. While the guard... It seems he is not infected anymore."

"Good for him."

"... Wow you really hate him don't you?"

"It's not that I hate him. It's more like... He gives me bad vibes you know?"

"Sure...? Oh we reached the sanctuary."

Said Chika as she pointed a small shintoist temple-like building. Placed inside of it, there was a green disc that emanated a small light every now and then... If she remember correctly, that light was when that the Mascot was sleeping, while still blessing the land. Or so she understood from that persons explanation...

After looking at the mascot for a while, IF said trying to sound least suspicious as possible.

"So... A disc? I thought something like the most famous character from a videogame released from Leanbox."

"... Well that's the idea I had when Vert first showed it to me. When you think of a mascot, that's the idea you get, not a disc. It can help trick eventual criminasl who tries to steal it."

IF hummed in approval at what the Leanbox's Oracle said. Surely that would give a bit of a hard time for someone whol know about the Mascots, but not about how they look. The moment she turned to Chika, the guild agest warned with an alarming tone.

"Watch out!"

Before Chika could react, something hit the back of her head, making her lose consciousness. The culprit was none other the very same woman in black-purple parka dress. How did she get here?! Oh right: teleport spell or she simply followed them while being invisible thanks to a spell... And from what IF could see from the thin line of her lips, she seemed extremely pissed. Nonetheless, what she did wasn't something that our brown haired girl would have approved.

"You! What are you doing?!"

And the next moment, she was frozen from just seeing the glacial glare from the hooded woman.

"Don't worry. She's just unconscious. Do you have the copy with you?"

Gulping, IF made a small nod with her head as she took out from the small bag on her back, a capsule and another disc that looked exactly like the Leanbox's Mascot. Why was she so angry? The moment she gave the two objects, the woman said.

"I made a miscalculation... A big one at that. The aura that Yellow Heart gave out... Though it was almost non-existent, I could still feel it! How could I have made such a miscalculation!?"

After taking a really deep breath, she calmed down a bit.

"Sorry... It's just... That something unexpected came up. Something related to that Yellow Heart."

As she started to switch the Leanbox's Mascot with the fake one, and after securing the former inside the capsule, she continued.

"But I need to confirm it. And it will take quite a bit to confirm it... For now, return to Planeptune, I will contact all of you once we are ready to proceed to the final stage."

With that said, the hooded woman disappeared in a small pillar of light, leaving no trace of herself. The moment IF was left alone with Chika, the latter started to give sign of regaining consciousness. The Oracle took a while before she recognized the person that was kneeling beside her.

"I-IF? What... Happened?"

After thinking a bit to what she had to say, IF answered.

"... Don't move too much, you just recovered. Someone attacked you from behind and you lost consciousness. But don't worry, I drove them away and the Mascot is safe as you can see."

Lied IF as she showed the fake disc resting now inside the small sanctuary. Chika after looking for a bit at the disc, sighed in relief.

"I... Thank you. And I should say sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"For doubting you. I mean, I thought you had some kind of plan, like taking it away... Perhaps I was too paranoid for the fact you knew the existence of the Mascots, which only the CPUs and us Oracles knew."

IF looked at the green haired woman in silence. She wasn't mistaken actually. Not one bit. Yet she couldn't just go and blow up everything now right? With a light sigh, the guild agent said as she extended a hand to help the Oracle to stand up.

"It's okay. As they say: better safe then sorry. C'mon, let's go back to the Basilicom."

Accepting the help from the guild agent, Chika and IF started to walk away, as the latter thought with a heavy feeling in her chest.

 _Just a little more. Just a little more and then... I will be able to help Segami._

 **.**

 **Purple Heart's subconscious.**

 **.**

 _"We reached it."_

 _Stated Arfoire as they reached what it looked like a small farm. Well... Farm was too much of a strong word, perhaps a cottage? It has a small field of vegetables beside it. There was also a river not too far from it, and even if they were distant, Purple Heart could clearly see of how pure and clean that water of that river was. It was a sight that could soothe the soul of someone who was tired._

 _As Purple Heart looked around, she noticed that the other Neptune wasn't in sight. Where was she? After a few seconds, Arfoire said as she pointed at the base of the door._

 _"There."_

 _Looking at the direction pointed by the witch, Purple Heart saw a small child, around the age of Rom and Ram, waiting patiently sitted on the ground beside the door. She had short purple hair with two gamepad-shaped hair clips and a white dress with purple outlines. She looked so familiar... Wait, wasn't that a younger version of the small Neptune?! The moment Purple Heart tried to approach her, the door opened revealing a adult man dressed with a simple white t-shirt and jeans. His hair were identical to the human form of our Purple Heart, but a even more shorter. He seemed to be in his mid-twenties. He told something to the small Neptune, going then inside the house together with her. The CPU couldn't hear what they said from that distance, yet what actually mattered to her, was the fact that the small girl and her father (most probably) hadn't noticed their presence. Could it be that they were invisible to them? While Purple Heart was thinking, Arfoire called her out as she looked from a window the inside of the house._

 _"Come here Neptune. Hurry."_

 _What a bore she was! Bossing her around! Sighing in exasperation, Neptune did what was told and approaching Arfoire, she looked from the window inside of the cottage. From what she could see, it was a bedroom, with a woman that has long violet hair, pasted on her skin from the sweat. She looked awfully similar to Nepgear, if not more mature. On her arms, there was a newborn baby who was sleeping peacefully. Beside her, there was another girl who was most probably someone who helped her to give birth, and then the small Neptune and the father who were extremely happy to see the newborn._

 _... Somewhat, Purple Heart didn't feel anything watching this. Sure watching a new life being born was always beautiful, but that's that. Nothing more, nothing less to her. Why though?_

 _"Judging from the expression on your face, I suppose your having an hard time understanding why you're not as happy as them?"_

 _"Y-Yeah. Does it show that much?"_

 _"A bit. And it's understandable. Now, before this place falls apart... I'm going to ask you: do you understand what this place and this door are?"_

 _After organizing the information she collected from being here, she said._

 _"These are the memories of that small Neptune. And those doors well... They bring us inside those memories."_

 _"Good. Now explain to me why you said that these memories are of the other Neptune."_

 _"Because... I mean, I know I was created by the True Goddess: Histoire told me that, and even Noire, Blanc and Vert said that. By logic, I can't have a mother and a father."_

 _"You are correct. Neptune, do you understand now? Why your not happy like them?"_

 _Purple Heart closed her eyes thinking a bit, and placing a hand over her chest, she said with a slight dubious tone in her voice._

 _"I... Am my own person? I am not her? I am not... Neptune?"_

 _Arfoire at those words made a difficult expression to read, as she explained patiently._

 _"... That is correct. You are not that Neptune. Yet, you have her human body and name. Do you know why?"_

 _And then, Arfoire finally revealed._

 _"Because you are nothing more than the creation obtained from the memories that Celestia's Sharicite had of that girl... In her final moments."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN: this guys, is my interpretation of the reason why they have those bodies in their human form, and to explain a bit why Nepgear looks older than Neptune in her human form. I don't think that the games ever explained it so... Here's my explanation for that°°**


	31. Celestia's Chosen

**AN: heyo guys how is it going? Welp everything can go better but anyhoo! Here's the second chapter of the month, but before that, review time!**

 **Alex (Guest): Did I? Is that what you think of my interpretation, I don't have much to say honestly. I just wanted to give an explanation, is all. About Segami... Let me first say that since this Fan Fiction is totally made by me, it does not have ANY connection with the actual games, but it takes element from them. I guess I already say that? Whatever. In this story Segami has another role... Which will be explained in the future.**

 **Yes, most probably even 20 chapters, and that thought is actually killing me... But if I want to speed up things, it will be 15. At most I will make a slice of life at most about NepxHisty.**

 **I did have an idea on a dark chapter... Not whole, but at least part of it will be dark.**

 **About raising to 3/4 release per month... Is impossible for me for various reason: don't have much time, and the quantity of words will fall drastically from 3000 to 1500. It's not that easy to write in another language, and the bad mood does not help. So bear it with 1/2 release per month.**

 **PS: there are authors out there that release chapters like after 3 months for nothing more then the same quantity as this one.**

 **Yuhitsu: Yes, perhaps it was dark yet, it was the only way to explain it for me.**

 **Guest: Surely, if she had still the knowledge of the Tome :P Since right now she is a human.**

 **With that said, enjoy the chapter! And let's get 3 or more review mh? I look forward to them, especially with constructive ones.**

 **A special thanks to Ghost132 for beta reading this chapter.**

 **Cap 31: Celestia's Chosen**

Eden, a newborn nation, under the rule of Yellow Heart, a CPU whose origin was unknown, if not the fact she herself was born just recently. This nation was located by going north from Planeptune, and west from Lowee, at the base of a mountain. Since it was just recently founded, it wasn't exactly a big city: from an high position, or perhaps more accurately from an helicopter, you could see just the Basilicom at its center and few other building around it, with a wall placed around the city to protect from monsters attack. It wasn't anything impressive actually, though just by looking at those building, you could say that they had a technology that could be on par with Planeptune.

But our attention will be not on the city itself, but to a certain pink robot.

Anonydeath was working on its computer with three screens: one in which showed the room of a certain black-haired CPU, one of the footage of the fight between Yellow Heart and the viraled human and the third one showing various data and diagrams. As much as he was proud of his work, there was something missing…

Yes. The data he collected from the fight, were totally different from the data he gained from various tests before the birth of Yellow Heart. Why? Why were they so different? It wasn't like she gained the faith from people just by showing herself and save the day of those CPUs. No... There must be something else.

"U-Uhm... Is something the matter? You're watching the video over and over since we came back..."

Asked a timid voice from behind him. Turning around he saw that it was Rei who was looking at him with a worried expression on her face. "Sighing" (because he was a robot duh) he admitted.

"Sorry dear... It's just that I noticed the combat data collected between the simulation and the actual fight: they are completely different."

"I-I which w-way?"

At that question, he returned to look at the screen in which it was displayed two diagrams: one of the fight between Yellow Heart and the viraled human, and the other of the simulation. Rei herself could clearly see how the values showed were extremely higher in the fight compared to the simulation. Still...

"S-She's stronger than y-your analysis?"

"Exactly. And I can't understand why... For that I launched a-"

While Anonydeath was talking, a new diagram appeared on the screen with a *bing*. With a satisfied tone he announced.

"Ah finally it's here the analysis. Let's see..."

The statistical diagram was showing three different waves: one in orange, one in yellow (ouch for the human eyes on a white screen, but luckily for Rei the whole diagram was on a black screen) and one white. And it was on the latter that he placed the finger on.

"This wave... It wasn't present on the simulation one. Though from the looks of this, it wasn't even at its full support... As if something was interfering on giving more strength to our dear daughter."

"W-What do you m-mean?"

"You tell me. Weren't you the one who told me about the CPU Memory, so you should know more compared to me."

"I-I'm sorry I-I... Don't k-know, really."

Judging from the sorry expression on Rei's face, Anonydeath could clearly say that she actually didn't know anything about this. Well, one thing was knowing about the existence of this CPU Memory, another thing was knowing actually every single detail. Maybe it was because of some kind of unknown information that Yellow Heart was showing such strength?

"Moooommy..."

Oh speaking of the devil, Yellow Heart made her appearance by walking in the the room. She was still half-asleep, and simply looking at her, it seemed that she didn't sleep very well. Rei, trying to act a bit more secure for her "daughters" sake, asked gently.

"G-Good afternoon dear. Why are you up? I thought I-I should have woke you up in a hour."

"Mmmh... There are meanie voices that keeps bugging me in my sleep..."

This gained a perplexed look from Rei and Anonydeath, and soon after they looked at each other, the latter asked with a gentle tone.

"Why don't you tell us what they say?"

As Yellow Heart rubbed one eye, she said still half-sleep.

"Dunno... Something like -forfog human- and -gail blezzing-..."

Rei sweatdropped at those words: she didn't get it at all, but not Anonydeath, who placed a hand right below his chin. And that pose was when he was thinking about something, a thought that came out from his "lips".

"Forfeit humanity and so you will gain the blessing..."

Mumbling those words, he rose up from where he was sitting and walking towards a table where on it were placed a huge amount of items, all crafted by him. From the pile of objects, the pink robot withdrew a bracelet.

"Honey can you please wear this on you forearm? And then try to unleash a bit of your powers."

"Uuuhn... Sure papa."

"Atta girl. Here, let me help you."

After helping out Yellow Heart on wearing the bracelet, Anonydeath returned to his computer and as soon he finished to type something, he said.

"Alright. Release a bit of your power dear."

"Ok... Here goes!"

As she declared that, Yellow Heart started to unleash her power, something you can see by her being enveloped in a white-yellow aura. The more time she was unleashing it, the more the ground started to shake. Rei lost her balance falling on the ground because of it, while Anonydeath noticing the energy output being released, said hastily.

"Ok that's enough honey."

At the command, Eden's CPU made a deep breath, stopping on what she was doing relaxing a bit. And she did, everything stopped shaking, allowing Rei to rise up from the ground as Anonydeath checked the computer as new data were displayed on it. It was showing the map of Gameindustri with a red dot at the center of it. As he placed a hand under his chin, both Rei and Yellow Heart approached him and as they looked the data, the cyan-haired woman asked.

"W-What is it?"

"It's pinpointing the location from which that wave came from..."

Rei hearing that, looked more closely the data, or the map more accurately, and geographically speaking...

"Uhm... I-If I remember correctly there is n-nothing there. I-I mean w-where the red point is."

"... You're mistaken."

"U-Uh?"

The moment the two girls looked with a surprised expression on their face the robot for his words, Anonydeath continued as he crossed his arms over his chest, pointing with a finger upwards.

"There is something there. It's just we don't have the means to reach it or see it. Only a Goddess can... I think, that the CPU Memory we found, was none other than a mere fragment of something bigger."

Rei couldn't help herself but to blink at this. Was it possible that her knowledge of the CPU Memory from her place, couldn't be used for the CPU Memory of this place? But if she actually thought about it a bit, it would make sense. There was none other explanation for the discrepancy in her knowledge.

Meanwhile Rei was lost in her thought, Anonydeath concluded his hypothesis as he looked at Yellow Heart.

"There were only mere stories about it... Legends. But I think that our dear Yellow Heart, is probably the CPU whose birth is most similar to the True Goddess: she was chosen by Celestia's Sharicite, to become its next chosen one."

 **.**

 _Purple Heart was dumbfounded. The words that Arfoire said to her before the world of that memory collapsed struck her from within. She was nothing more than someone who just took the appearance of the person during its final moments, which means that the real Neptune... Died at a real young age compared to Nepgear. How did she died? Disease? It was possible, since the medicine wasn't that advanced back then in the lower realm. But judging from what she saw, that Neptune was healthy enough to not suffer from any disease, unless she gets it later on..._

 _Well, those thoughts were interrupted the moment someone tackled her right on her stomach, making her fall: it was her human self, with an annoyed look on her face._

 _"You're back! Geez I was worried about the two of you, ya know?"_

 _"U-Uh? What do you mean?"_

 _"The moment I opened the door, after the light died out, you two vanished! I was worried that you two teleported out without me!"_

 _"No kiddo, we didn't. We were just sent into another place is all, which was not the exit."_

 _"Oh really? I was worried for nothing then..."_

 _Sighed in relief the small Neptune as she rose up from Purple Heart, who took quite a bit to rise herself from the ground. Heck that tackle was really something else!_

 _After she was on her feet, the human alter-ego said as if she admitted something._

 _"You know... When the two of you were gone, I remembered the day my dear little sister was born. Oh it was the best day of my life! She was so adorable and small! Though she cried quite a lot honestly... But still! I was overjoyed back then, because it was my wish when I turned five!"_

 _"I can imagine it."_

 _Said warmly Arfoire with a motherly expression on her face, an expression that caught by surprise Purple Heart. For some strange reason, it looked so familiar... As if she already saw that face... But she couldn't recollect where she saw it..._

 _As she tried to recall where she saw that expression, the smaller planeptunian girl asked._

 _"So what to do now? That door didn't bring us anywhere."_

 _"The only thing we need to do is to press on. I'll leave the choice of the next door to you."_

 _"Urgh again?! You know well how it went right?!"_

 _"True. But I think it is better if it is you."_

 _"No fair! Ehy big Nep, what do you say?!"_

 _That took her really by surprise. Now she has to give her thought on the matter. She really wanted to say that the one who should choose the next door should be Arfoire or even she herself but... Judging from how Arfoire acted until now, it was like there was an actual reason for what she was doing. Maybe... Maybe she should play along and then ask her what was her aim in all of this._

 _Forcing a smile, Purple Heart said as she sweatdropped._

 _"I think you should continue to choose the doors."_

 _"Nooooo! That is unfair! Urgh fine! Then let's move on!"_

 _Said the smaller Neptune as she started to walk while stomping her feets on the "ground" angrily. Now that Purple Heart thought about it, watching from the side of a third person, seeing that act was quite embarrassing... After all she did that herself whenever she would lose on a game whenever IF forced her to do something. After passing a hand over her face, she heard Arfoire saying._

 _"Thank you."_

 _Well talk about surprises! Arfoire just thanked her! Was the world about to end? Jokes aside..._

 _"... I don't know what is your aim, but you're trying to show me something, aren't you?"_

 _"There is not much to see honestly, just... More like a test at the end of this small journey."_

 _"A test?"_

 _"Yes. I don't know what kind of test it will be, but I know who is the one that made it."_

 _"And let me guess: I will understand it at the end of this journey?"_

 _Arfoire just simply nodded at that question, which gained a sigh from Purple Heart._

 _"Fine... Well, let's go then."_

 _"Wait."_

 _Even before the CPU could make a move, Arfoire stopped her. What did she want now? As Purple Heart looked at the witch, she saw a curious expression on her face, and maybe she was wrong, but there was... Surprise in that?_

 _"Usually people when they discover something like that, they became broken. Why are you still so calm?"_

 _Oh. Oh! Well now that she thought about it..._

 _"I... I'll be honest, for a moment I had forgot about that because of that girl but... Yeah. I am shocked, who wouldn't be if they discover they are nothing more than mere mirrors? Not, perhaps mirror is the wrong word here... But, actually it is the only explanation why, between all Candidates, only Nepgear looks older than her sister and so me. And from what you told me... That my body was created based on Celestia's memory about that person final moments... It makes me realize, that this is applied not only me, but also to Noire, Blanc, Vert, Uni, Rom and Ram... And Nepgear."_

 _And lowering her gaze, she said lastly with a sad tone._

 _"... And by going with that... It pains me to think that almost none of those people ever reached adulthood or the middle of their teens... Except for Vert that is. She is the only adult woman in the end."_

 _"So... In the end, you're more sad about that, and not about your own identity?"_

 _"Yes. Because those people had their life cut off prematurely. They could have led a longer and full-filling life, especially that girl's sister."_

 _Said with a serious tone Purple Heart, as Arfoire after listening to those words made with a forced smile she mumbled._

 _"Perhaps it is because of that strong will and that selflessness, that Celestia's Sharicite..."_

 _"Sorry can you speak louder?"_

 _"It's nothing. C'mon let's go, before we lose sight of that Neptune."_

 _Said Arfoire dismissively at Purple Heart as she walked away, gaining an annoyed look from the latter who followed her soon after. There were so many things that Purple Heart didn't know, and yet something inside of her, was certain that she will learn everything at the end of this journey._

 **.**

It was a sunny day in Planeptune. It has been only a few days since the incident, and people were working really hard on restoring what was damaged or destroyed. This was what Histoire could see from the balcony of the Basilicom, a her hands hold firmly a cup of hot tea to warm her up as she bathed herself in the sunlight. The air was cold, yet warm thanks to the sun. A paradoxical climate that ironically was took in pleasure from many people, including our Oracle.

She was wearing a purple turtleneck sweater in wool with black leggings, a perfect outfit with this season, at least for her. Even though her gaze was onto the sea of people that walked back and forth in the city, her thoughts were on something else. No, someone else: Neptune. There were no updates from the hospital about her and in all honestly, she didn't liked this, but she took well the fact that at least Neptune wasn't in danger. But... People were starting to ask what happened to their Goddess, since they didn't see her around lately. Both her and Nepgear were trying their best to keep people calm yet...

Sighing she mumbled to herself.

"Oh Neptune... I wish you were here... We are trying our best and yet... The people aren't calming down, even though their lives returned to normal after that incident. And..."

As she placed the cup of tea on the small table that stood in front of her, she said lastly, bringing her legs close to her chest.

"... I miss you... I really do. Somewhat everything had turned so... Silent, cold, colorless... Lifeless. And my chest doesn't stop hurting whenever I think of you still in those condition. I wish I can do something for you... Anything, to wake you up."

When she was about to hide her face behind her legs, the electrical door opened with Nepgear walking into the balcony, with someone else walking just behind her.

"Histoire! Look who has returned!"

"Yo."

It was IF, one of Neptune's closest friends. It has been a lot of time since her departure to Leanbox and now she was back! Oh Neptune would be so happy to see her! If she was awake of course...

"IF! Welcome back. I'm sorry but Neptune is-"

"I already know. She's been hospitalized, Chika and Vert already told me that."

Said with a slight sad tone IF, interrupting Histoire. And then she continued, but this time with a certain pride in her voice.

"I heard from Chika about the rules of this new War. Really, Nep is something else don't you think?"

"Yes. Always thinking of others... Cheering for them... That is why people loves her."

Stated Histoire warmly, gaining a hum from both the girls in agreement of her words. Perhaps, people were actually asking about Neptune, because their were worried about her... Or at least, this was what she liked to think. Since until now, the shares gained from people's faith weren't depleting at all.

As the wind caressed the girls faces, swaying their hairs lightly, the guild agent proposed.

"Well since we were talking about Nep, why won't we go and see her? I already called Compa so that we can meet her at the hospital."

"That is a nice idea IF! Though..."

In all honesty, Nepgear had yet to finish to approve the documents, but since this was a special occasion, Histoire gave to the Candidate her consent.

"Don't worry Nepgear. This is a special occasion after all, and those documents will not go anywhere, so we can go together."

"Really?! Thank you Histoire! C'mon let's go!"

Nepgear was the very first one to sprint towards the exit, receiving a forced smile from both the guild agent and the blonde woman. Seriously, it felt like between all the people in that place, the one who wanted to see Neptune was Nepgear... Or maybe it was an excuse to stay away from work.

... Nah, she was much more diligent for being like that. With a sigh IF asked.

"So shall we?"

"Yes."

And so they started to walk, following the enthusiast Nepgear with their own pace. Somewhat, Histoire was looking forward to this because somewhat. As if... Something special would happen when they will be reunited, just like the old times...

 **.**

Everything was mostly covered in darkness, except for two things: a small circle that connects with the outside, allowing the sunrays to illuminate the room, showing that there were countless machines of unknown use and cables and that just beneath the hole there was a giant crystal. Yes, a giant crystal like the ones in those fantasy games, radiating a small rainbow light. Whoever could see it, would have their eyes locked on the crystal, for how mesmerizing it was.

At its foot, one person wearing a black-purple parka dress stood, with a hand touching the crystal.

"It has been a really long time crystal. Truly, so many things happened since your discovery... A civilization was created around you and that very same civilization was destroyed, leaving nothing more than mere ruins... But I am not here to talk about the old times. I am here for something else, and only you hold those answers."

Taking a deep breath, the hooded woman said with a serious and mechanical tone.

"Moderator Control: check the next Candidate."

At the command, the crystal responded by illuminating even more the room, but just for a mere seconds, before it died down, as the hand of the girl slowly slipped away from the crystal falling right beside her hips as her other hand was brought over her temple, starting to massage it.

What actually happened, was that the mere contact allowed the transfer of a huge amount of data from the crystal to the brain of the woman.

"As I thought... I am not used to this anymore. The data transfer takes a toll on a person mind, if we still had our divinity... But that shall soon return to us."

Turning her back to the crystal, she started to walk away as she lastly said with a tone full of anger.

"To think that newborn was chosen by nothing more than a mere fragment of Celestia's Sharicite... And that person too, though not through a fragment... No matter, because we will prevent it. It's time to proceed with the last part of our plan, and then **we** and **she** will become **one** , and then **we** will rewrite **history**!"

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **AN: And here's my explanation of why Yellow Heart was stronger then ever. It is exactly related to the CPU Memory. Where did it come from? We know it has only the appereance of a crystal and so: why won't I make them as mere fragments that fell from a bigger one? And here's the idea: the CPU Memory of Yellow Heart is a fragment from Celestia's Sharicite.**

 **But her power is not complete... I gave enough hints here in this chapter to understand why. ;-)**


	32. Understanding (Part 1)

**AN: Gods... I... Don't have any excuses. I can only say sorry for not posting not even one chapter during November. I was too much focussed on a game online event and the will to write was well... Better not to say it :/**

 **I think you will see it in this chapter how bad it went...**

 **November wasn't exactly a good month for me honestly, though I got a part-time job (y-yey?).**

 **All right, with all that said, off to the reviews!**

 **Yuhitsu: I know right? Well I think if she had a good side... She can be most probably the motherly character°°**

 **... Or am I the only one who thinks that?**

 **Sexia the Goddess of Lust: We already talked about that via mp, so there is no need for me to explain any further.**

 **But I will say it here to all people who are reading this story: this story is not Canon, it just contain a looooot of elements from the various games.**

 **With that said, let's try to get 3 reviews or more!**

 **I will work hard this month to post another chapter, I promise!**

 **A special thanks to Ghost132 for beta reading this chapter.**

 **Cap 32: Understanding (Part 1)**

"... And then guess what? Neptune, in her HDD form, just stepped on a trap! The face she did back then... It was priceless!"

"Really IF? I'm kind of curious..."

"Me too!"

Histoire, Nepgear and the two human girls were in the hospital room where Neptune was sleeping. The various doctors and nurses were at first opposed at allowing so many people at once in the room, but after Compa's grandfather talked to them, the workers allowed them in. And once they were in that room, they started to talk about their old misadventures.

At both Histoire and Nepgear respectively words, IF took out one of her phones and after a bit, she showed the screen to the Oracle and the Candidate.

"You're in luck then! I got a picture of back then! Just for blackmailing her whenever she pisses me off."

The screen showed a frozen Purple Heart with a shocked expression on her face, the kind you use when you messed something up. It was really unfitting of the usually stoic woman, which made the whole expression more hilarious!

"I never thought that sis would make such face in her HDD form. It's funny!"

"It is. But..."

Right on cue, Histoire took out her own cell phone, showing the various pictures of Purple Heart totally embarrassed or caught by surprise. So many different expression on her faces. As she stopped on a photo which displayed a Purple Heart surprised by Histoire as she was cooking something, though it seemed going bad since there was smoke rising from the cooking pan she was holding.

"This one was when I caught her in the middle of cooking something new to celebrate the day Compa passed the first writing exam for becoming a nurse."

"Oh I remember! Nep-Nep gave us a strange purple pudding. It did smelled burnt..."

Then the following image showed a Purple Heart totally white in face as she held a broken sword in her hands, while the dummy she was testing on the blade was totally unscratched.

"This other one was when by mistake she broke the sword Nepgear gave her as a gift. Though later we discovered that Nepgear actually didn't count Neptune's strength..."

"I remember that day! She started to act really strange, asking me to help me whenever I needed it back then... It made me really worried about her."

IF was silent the whole time Histoire showed more and more photos of a troubled Purple Heart. It was as if... She knew Neptune more then herself.

... Yeah, of course. Both of them existed right after the defeat of the True Goddess by the hand of the Hero. Or so she understood from what she gathered in their adventure to stop Arfoire from completing her own plan.

... A plan that only know she understood. She wasn't sure if anyone else realized it yet but... They totally were in the-

"Iffy? Is something wrong?"

Asked Compa worriedly, with the same worried gaze shared by Nepgear and Histoire. The moment she noticed being the center of attention, with an awkward smile she admitted.

"Sorry girls, I was just thinking about something."

"Do you want to talk about it? You looked really troubled there..."

Pressed Compa. She was genuinely worried about the guild agent... Forcing a smile the brown haired girl said as she shook a bit her head.

"It's nothing really, you don't need to worry about it."

But our nurse-in-training wasn't that convinced. When she was about to say something, the door opened allowing a doctor in, who was sweating and panting... It seemed he was in a hurry.

"L-Lady Histoire! The other patient woke up!"

The other patient... The guard! As much the Oracle wasn't that happy, since the one she hoped being Neptune the one who woke up she admitted internally, she was glad that he recovered.

"Thank you doctor. I have actually a few things to talk about with him."

After recovering a bit of breath, the doctor continued.

"About that... He wanted to talk to you privately."

And this gained a confused look between all the girls. Why did he wanted to talk privately with Histoire? At that thought Nepgear, Compa and IF looked at Histoire as if expecting an answer from her. Such pressure...!

Sighing lightly, the Oracle said as she rose up from her seat.

"Understood, then I will go and visit him. Is it possible right?"

"Yes. Actually... We could have already discharged him, but my superior said it was better letting him rest one more night."

Understandable... Even if it was Neptune, Compa's grandfather wouldn't let her out instantly. Better safe then sorry as they say...

Turning towards Nepgear and the other girls, she said.

"Well, I suppose that this is where we part ways today... Nepgear don't wait for me and go straight to the Basilicom ok?"

"Ok Histoire, I'll see you later."

And so Histoire exited from the room, following then the doctor where the guard was resting. The moment they reached the room, waiting for them outside there was Compa's grandfather. He had a really serious expression on his face. As soon as his eyes met Histoire's, he said.

"Greetings Lady Histoire."

"Good afternoon sir."

As he laid his eyes on the other present person, the doctor nodded with his head sending them away, leaving Histoire and Compa's grandfather alone. After he made a deep breath, he asked.

"Milady, may I ask you a favor?"

"What is it?"

"... I know that boy for a long time. He has as a bad habit to keep everything to himself... Except for senseless and stupid things of course. I want to ask you to simply hear him out."

"I-I will."

"Thanks."

Giving one last glance at the room where the guard was, before walking away. Once alone, Histoire opened the door, entering into the room. It was identical to the one where Neptune was resting, but a bit more emptier since no one went to see him, which was a bit sad honestly...

He had his hands behind the head as he was looking at the ceiling bored. When he heard the sound of the door opening and so someone entering the room, he simply smiled.

"Good afternoon Lady Histoire. Sorry, I guess I took quite the vacation."

"You sure did..."

Answered the Oracle as she shook her head, while taking a seat beside the guard. It took a few seconds before he asked with a worried tone.

"... I... I have vague memories of what happened... I tried my best to stop but... The rage that I had bottled up for so many years was erupting endlessly. I said something horrible didn't I?"

"... You said that the human could easily live without the CPUs, since you can easily adapt to any situation, growing your abilities... Something like that."

Nodding in confirm at those words, the guard explained.

"As I thought... It doesn't matter how much time pass, that thought will never leave me... Especially when I worked with Lady Neptune in these two years."

"Well... I admit that Neptune was giving to all of us quite the hard time, but now she-"

"She's doing her job. And splendidly so. You know... The reason why I had those thought, of us human beings able to live without the goddesses protection, was because I lost my father during the Console War. Why my father had to die for those goddesses? For a mere title? I couldn't understand back then, and not even now. I always thought that the goddesses were creature that didn't considered even the most basic of emotion of us humans... To me, they looked like some kind of Deity of Sin back then..."

Histoire lowered her gaze at those words. She could understand a bit why he was thinking like that. To a simple human, that conflict could have been seen pointless and cruel for mere bystanders.

Raising his gaze towards the ceiling, the guard continued his speech as he was remembering something.

"Until the day when Lady Neptune proclaimed you as her own Oracle."

That took her really by surprise. He was there during that day? Well... What a stupid question, almost all Planeptune was there...

"I don't know if anyone else, even you, noticed the look she had on her face back then as she looked at you while saying that."

... Did Neptune actually looked at her when she was announcing?! She was much too bothered on steeling herself from showing her face to the humans for the first time! Since she wasn't allowed to contact any human beings under the True Goddess orders... Now she really wanted to know!

... Better to calm down. After taking a deep breath she admitted.

"My apologies, but back then I was just steeling myself in letting myself to be seen by the mass."

"Why milady?"

Oh right. Actually she never explained to anyone why she couldn't let her be seen by the common people. Perhaps it was better to explain it a bit.

"... You see, as a creation of the True Goddess, I shouldn't let myself contact the common people, since who knows what could happen if someone bad would have a hold on me. But that is in the past, right now I am nothing more than a simple human."

Right... A simple human. A being that will die easily and was bound by the progression of time.

After hearing that explanation, the guard just nodded.

"I suppose that makes sense."

Ten seconds passed after that, ten seconds that seemed to last an eternity for how silent the room was. That is until he asked seriously.

"... The old man explained to me what happened after my rampage… Is there any news about Lady Neptune?"

"I'm sorry... She's still unconscious... Thing's would have been really better if she was awake... The citizens are starting to ask about her whereabouts. Me and Nepgear are doing our best but... With this "war" with Eden and... I miss having her at my side."

Admitted Histoire sadly, and only after thinking a bit at what she lastly said, she became red like a tomato, starting to panic.

"I-I mean! She's always l-loud and w-without her the B-Basilicom it's s-silent so-"

Argh! She's making this even more worse! Just look at the guard's face: he was smiling with all his teeths showing. As she closed her mouth without saying anything more, the bedridden asked seriously.

"... You really miss Lady Neptune."

As her ears turned even more redder, she admitted.

"... Yes. I do miss her a lot..."

Nodding with his head as he smiled pleased, he asked.

"... Will you answer a question of mine?"

"Ah... Sure, what is it?"

"What are your thoughts about Lady Neptune?"

She blinked at this, didn't she already said that? Well... Let's just humor him a bit.

"Well... Where to start? When she's in her human form, she's annoying and always trying to escape from work, though since I became somewhat a human, Neptune started to work seriously... Even though she's annoying, she makes everything more lively. She always come to help anyone who needed it... And oh! When she is in her Goddess form, I love her stoic face turning into other expressions, especially when you catch her off-guard! She's so hilarious like that! And when it comes to fight, no matter the odds, she will always came out winning. Neptune always places everyone else before her. You heard about the war with new nation, Eden right?"

"Yes. Miss Compa's grandfather told me about that."

"Good. Neptune that day just asked the new Goddess if they should stipulate some kind of treaty where only the Goddesses would fight, and that it would be a race of which Console was better, so that the people didn't have to fight for them. She's simply amazing... And seeing her unconcious... It really pains me."

"It's understandable. After all... You love her."

At this Histoire just staggered back by those words. She? Being in love with Neptune?

"T-There is no w-way that I-"

"Love Neptune? C'mon Lady Histoire... You know better then me about your own feelings. After all, while you were talking about Neptune, you had a unique smile, a really warm one. And I am pretty sure, that whenever you are beside Lady Neptune, your chest feels warm, doesn't it?"

Somewhat, after hearing those words, something snapped inside of Histoire, which made her rise from the chair she was sitting, starting to walk away with a fast step.

"I-It's late! I need t-to return to the Basilicom, N-Nepgear is waiting for me!"

Those were the words Histoire said to escape from the guard. She couldn't stay any longer in that room, not after hearing those words. Because right now... Her whole chest was burning and thumping like crazy, and the memories passed together with Neptune, especially the ones when she turned into Purple Heart, were totally filling her head. What was this? What was happening to her?

 **.**

It was now night. The roads of Eden were silents, except for the sounds of footsteps of the few vigilantes that were walking in the streets making sure everything was in order and the few civilians that were living in the city respected the curfew. Outside the Basilicom, located exactly at the center of the small city, armed guards stood just outside it (suffering a bit from the cold of that night was bringing), their job to not allow anyone to enter the Basilicom.

Meanwhile inside the room of the CPU, Rei was helping Yellow Heart fall asleep by simply reading a story... Even though Peashy was in her Goddess form, she was still a child deep inside.

"... And then they lived ever happily. D-Did you l-liked it?"

But she got no answer, since Yellow Heart was sleeping soundly. The cyan-haired woman couldn't help but smile, as she covered the girl with the sheets of the bed. After petting her head, the woman exited from the room, walking towards the one where Anonydeath was usually in. And of course, he was at his laboratory, still working on the data he obtained earlier.

"S-Still working?"

"Yes. The new datas I gathered today gave me new ideas. Don't worry about me, unlike humans, I don't need to sleep, to eat and I don't get tired."

"A-Alright... Good n-night, I suppose..."

"Before you go... Did she say something else?"

That question made Rei stop from leaving the room. Now that she thought about it... Until now Peashy didn't say anything else about those "voices", if that was what Anonydeath wanted to know.

"Mmm... I-If you mean about the voices... No, the girl didn't say a-anything else."

"I see..."

That seemed to close their discussion. With a sigh, Rei walked away going to her room. While she was walking, from the light that came out from her room the woman could see a shadow in it. She blinked, and rubbing her eyes after taking off her glasses for a moment, Rei noticed that the shadow was still there...

Was that the shadow of someone being in her room? Or maybe it was something else? Bravely, after taking a really deep breath to calm herself down, she walked "stealthily" towards the door, and then when she was near the entrance...

"Boooh!"

"Eeep?!"

Rei almost yelled in surprise when the thing, or more accurately, the person that was in the room came out giving her a scare. It was only her friend, the black-parka dressed girl, who was now smiling at her satisfied for being able to scare the poor cyan-haired woman. Composing herself, Rei said with a slight offended tone.

"Y-You scared me!"

"I know, that was my intention."

Damn this girl! Oh whatever... Sighing Rei asked.

"So... Did you n-need something. Actually no, more importantly, how d-did you get inside the Basilicom?"

That was a question, a question that the hooded girl was ready to answer happily.

"Oh it's simple! I just need to place two fingers on my forehead, and then after thinking about a person, once I located their mana, I can teleport myself near that person! It requires a lot of concentration you know?"

Rei was just speechless. Honestly so! When she was about to open her mouth to say something else, the girl admitted as she scratched the back of her head with a certain awkwardness.

"Well... The finger part was a lie, but that is how my teleportation spell actually works. Copyrights you know?"

... Right. Copyrights. As much Rei knew this person for awhile, she has yet to understand how this girls mind works. After raising up from the ground, with a friendly smile the glasses wearing woman asked.

"I-Is there anything I can h-help you with?"

That question turned the attention from hooded girl thoughts towards Rei, and with a smile she said.

"Help me? No. There is nothing I need help for... After all, I am here for that request you did some time ago."

A request from some time ago...? Oh... Oh!

With hope in her voice, Rei asked in order to confirm what she was thinking.

"Are you saying that-"

"Yes. I am here to give you a hand..."

Perhaps Rei was just to happy in knowing that this person was here to help her out in her project to free this Gameindustri from the CPUs clutches, but as she was shaking the hands of her new ally, the cyan-haired woman didn't noticed the fact, that the way the hooded girl said those words were anything but friendly. After all, for the black-hooded girl, Rei was nothing more than a mere pawn for her plan...

 **.**

 _The trio was still walking in that endless sea of doors, with the two adults following the small girl. Surely the journey to reach the second door was taking quite a bit, thought Purple Heart. Maybe she could say something to kill time. And so, turning her head to the witch, the CPU asked._

 _"Say... Do you know how that girl died?"_

 _At the question Arfoires face became a bit stoic, harder to read. With a sigh, the witch admitted._

 _"... Yes. I know. I know how every human from all of your base forms died."_

 _Purple Heart hummed simply at that answer. But wait! If she did know how those humans died, then-_

 _"Are you the one that killed them?!"_

 _Purple Heart accused Arfoire, from which she gained a deadly glare, a glare that forced our CPU to back off from. For a moment Purple Heart thought she was going to die, fortunately that very same gaze became something else... It looked so sad, guilty even. Such a face... It was so unfitting of Purple Heart's nemesis._

 _"... I suppose... That you're right there. Yes, I am one of the culprits."_

 _At this Planeptune's CPU blinked. One of the culprits? What did she meant by that?_

 _"One? You mean… There was also someone else?"_

 _With a nod Arfoire was about to open her mouth, but shook her head._

 _"No… No one else. It was me alone."_

 _And with that, Arfoire quickened her pace, reaching the small Neptune as she was waving her arms while being in front of a door with a "2" marked on it. It was strange, why did Arfoire denied there being another person? It was as if... She was blaming herself for something. Another strange thing was that Purple Heart herself, thought that maybe actually, Arfoire wasn't the culprit for those deaths... Eventually she will learn the truth._

 _Reaching up to the others, she heard the small girl say._

 _"This will be the next door! Are you all ready?"_

 _Purple Heart steeled herself with a deep breath and after nodding her head, an action shared by the witch, the little girl holding the doors handle, said._

 _"Alright-alrighty gals!"_

 _And so the other Neptune pulled the door open, as a blinding light started to envelop everything around the three girls. As Purple Heart was slowly disappearing, a thought came into her mind: if the CPUs were born from the information that Celestia's Sharicite had of those humans in their last moment, did the same thing could applied to that person? To... Histoire?_


	33. Understanding (part 2)

**AN: as promised, here's the second and the last chapter for this year! Man... To think this story is going now for two years... Heck I am really a slow writer compared to many others, but having a job is a priority.**

 **With that said, sorry for the late but... Merry christmas to all! And a early happy new year to all!**

 **Now, onto the review!**

 **Yuhitsu: Ahahahahah yeah the guard ships really hard Histoire and Neptune XD in fact, he's the admiral of said ship! Also he makes a lot of doujinshi about them°°**

 **Where he store those? In his Unlimented Doujinshi Work technique! XD**

 **A special thanks to Ghost132 for beta reading this chapter.**

 **Cap 33: Understanding (part 2)**

 _It was grey. Everything around them was grey, like you remember something bad being announced. Yet, Purple Heart could clearly see that in that greyness, it was raining though the sound of the raindrops hitting the leaves of the Virtua Forest's trees couldn't be heard. It was so silent and sad... Even though she doesn't know what kind of memory was that, she knew it wasn't pleasant. As the CPU looked around herself with a not pleased look on her face, Arfoire was already walking ahead of her, following the very same path they used to reach the human Neptune's house. Seeing being left behind, the purple haired woman started to follow the witch, and only when she got beside her, Purple Heart asked, in order to reach an answer, however bad the answer will be._

 _"Arfoire... You said that me, and the other CPUs were born from what Celestia's Sharicite had of those people last moments... I just want to confirm but... The same thing was applied even to Histoire, right?"_

 _That took a reaction from Arfoire. Purple Heart couldn't see her face properly because of the hat, but it didn't take that much of a thought that the reason why she didn't replied immediately was because Arfoire had to compose herself. After taking a deep breath, she admitted._

 _"Yes. Even for her. Though as you remember, she was turned into a small fairy. Though "small" is strong word, since her height was the very same of a child. And according to your memories of these months... That body, was the very same of the person I cherished the most back then..."_

 _This time, it was Purple Heart the one that got surprised. Arfoire had someone she cherished the most?_

 _... Perhaps not everyone was born evil, and Arfoire was probably one of them. It was quite strange, as much she considered this woman her nemesis, she wanted to know more about her. What was her plan in the past actually? Why she did all those things? And that expression of her face as she said those words, it was the very same expression of when Compa talked about her parents: a expression of when you lose someone really important to you._

 _And it was a that moment, that a gear started to spin inside the head of Purple Heart. Arfoire said many things about her: she was old enough to know how those human died, she knew even how the CPU were born, and she had a certain bond with the human from which Histoire took the physical traits. How could be so naive? The hints were there. Even though she was a witch, which theoretically could live hundred of years, she couldn't possibly know all those things about them. With a serious tone in her voice, Purple Heart asked._

 _"Arfoire... Are you possibly-"_

 _"We arrived at our destination."_

 _Interrupted Arfoire midway, pointing with a nod of her head towards their goal: Neptune's house. Even here, everything was grey. Indeed, this wasn't a pleasant memory at all. As much she wanted to continue her "investigation", it was better to focus on the matter at hand. Approaching one of the windows of the house, the very same one they checked in the previous memory, they could the small Neptune, now with her actual age, sitting on the bed beside her mother and a six years old child that looked awfully like Nepgear. It was adorable, with those puffy cheeks she had! Purple Heart really wanted to pinch them!_

 _But alas, she can't and that made her absolutely disappointed. But to keep those thoughts away, it was the first sound she could hear in that memory: the sound of someone who was running under the rain, thanks to the splashing sound of the water on the ground being stomped by the foot of someone who was running. Turning around, Purple Heart could see Neptune's father being in a hurry, entering into the house without even taking off the dirty shoes he was wearing. After a few seconds he barged in the bedroom where the rest of his family was, interrupting their board game. Once he regained his breath, the moment he opened his mouth, Purple Heart heard a different sound coming from upwards, at the top of a cliff... Where a giant beast was standing._

 _ ***ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAR***_

 _Such a roar! It forced both her and Arfoire to place their hands over their ears to reduce the sound, an action that was useless since the moment they heard that roar, the memory ended making them return in that sea of doors._

 _After blinking a bit, Purple Heart looked around herself in search of her small self, finding her standing right were the door tagged "2" was supposed to be. She had a drained expression on her face, as if her whole world crushed beneath her. Such face... It made the CPU really worried, but the one who acted first in Neptune's support was Arfoire, who after placing a hand on shoulder of the small girl, asked with a worried tone in her voice._

 _"Are you ok?"_

 _"I... Y-Yeah... I just remembered something... Something that I didn't want to remember... The day when the village we used to go was destroyed by a... Oh no... No! Mom! Dad! Nepgear!"_

 _As if she was remembering something else, the small Neptune started to run away like crazy, and with a click of her tongue, Arfoire followed the girl as she warned the CPU._

 _"Tch! Don't lose sight of her!"_

 _"R-Right!"_

 _And as she started to run following the other two people, Purple Heart asked._

 _"Ehy! Do you know what was that roar?"_

 _"You will see it soon! And if my hypothesis is correct, the next door will be the last one, and only then you..."_

 _"And only then I?"_

 _"... And only then the final trial will begin. Now focus!"_

 _Really now, everything was happening so fast that Purple Heart wasn't able to reorganize her thoughts. But from what Arfoire said, the next door will be the last one and... Goodness, she got a bad feeling about this. But not for her, but for the small girl since surely she's going to remember how her life will end. Purple Heart didn't like it, yet she has to watch this tragedy until its bitter end, for the whole to end this ordeal and... To return to her, to Histoire, for the sake to hear once more her voice._

 **.**

Nepgear looked around herself nervously. Why? Simple: today was the day they were going to stipulate the "treaty" with Eden's CPU, Yellow Heart. And she was in the same car together with Noire, Blanc and Vert in their Goddess form. Unfortunately for the planeptunian girl, Histoire, Compa and IF were in a different car, and as escort they had the elitè military forces of Planeptune, in case there were ambushes. The point where they're going to meet was located exactly at the center of the continent of Gameindustri. And it was exactly because of that, the three Goddesses had a serious expression on their face. Gulping, she tried to ask.

"Uhm... Is there something wrong about the place we're going?"

At the question the CPUs looked at each other, but it was Black Heart the one who spoke.

"It is the location where Celestia stands. And honestly, it sounds fishy. No one should know about its coordinates..."

"That's what is troubling us."

Confirmed Green Heart with a slight nod of her head. As much they explained what was troubling them, Nepgear couldn't understand exactly the reason why Celestia shouldn't be that known to the common people. After all...

"But Celestia wasn't it a nation once? I remember Neptune telling me that she fought Arfoire inside the city. And surely when you were fighting against each other, must have saw it."

The three CPUs looked at the violet-haired girl with a expression mixed between being serious and surprised, as if she made a small note that could be easily bypassed in evidence. This time it was White Heart to take word.

"Hard to admit it, but you're right. I mean, even in my library there are records about Celestia and how it was before our birth."

Oh that sound an interesting argument, enough to catch the attention of the other two Goddesses.

"My, my. Really? Care to explain dear bookworm?"

"Oi, tone it down thunder tits. I don't want to ruin the car that Histoire lended to us just for punching you right in the face. Anyway... It seemed that compared to now, monsters were almost always going into Viral, and people seek refuge in Celestia, the only nation with a Goddess back then."

"So... Why was she called the True Goddess?"

Asked curiously Nepgear.

"Because we are born as small fragments of her, though most of her power were sealed in Histoire when she was... Well... The Tome. Now that I think about it... She should also have had a physical human body, but never saw her once... Maybe she's dead, who knows!"

So... No one knew exactly what happened to the True Goddess, and it was such a simple reason for why she had such title. But another question came into Nepgear's mind, and that was...

"How did Celestia fall? I mean, it was the True Goddess nation and all, then why..."

"According to legends, an evil entity took over the True Goddess and destroyed the nation, that is until the Hero stopped them. The evil entity was called Overlord Momus, and is now sealed somewhere around Gameindustri by the Hero. And to guard the place where it rests there should be Delphinus, one of Momus's Loyal Servants... Still I wonder why the Hero asked Delphinus to do such thing... Why guard it? As a Loyal Servant, should it try to free its master?"

That... Was a good question. A question that got dismissed with a shrug of White Heart's shoulders.

"Bah whatever... Hey how much before we reach the destination?"

Asked with a slight irritated tone White Heart as she knocked the window with a finger, gaining the attention of the driver.

"We have actually just reached the destination ladies."

Uh talk about convenience. As soon the car stopped, the driver came down from the car so that he could open the door to the Goddesses, allowing them to exit from the car with ease. As they did, Nepgear looked at the other car that was right behind them, from which came out her two friend and Histoire. As much she wanted to go towards them, she has a duty to fulfill first though... She wasn't mentally prepared for this with all honesty. Better to not think about it too much by checking the place where they were right now: they were right at the border of what it looked like a great plain. From where she was, Nepgear could clearly see that at its center there were quite the number of people working on building what it was supposed to be the place were they would stipulate the "treaty".

It was impressive at how fast those people were working on building what it looked like one of those places where nobilities enjoy their tea while they were in their garden. Something from which Green Heart couldn't help herself but to comment with a pleasured tone.

"My... It seems that whoever organized this, has good tastes. I mean, right now there is a nice weather, and being in this spacious green area, a tea would be like the icing on the cake. And maybe it will help out whoever feels a bit nervous, right my dear Nepgear?"

Nepgear winced a bit at those words, though Green Heart wanted just to lighten up her mood. With an awkward smile the CPU Candidate admitted as she scratched the back of her head.

"Uhm... Yeah... I suppose that maybe having some tea would be really appreciated right now..."

Tried to joke Nepgear, while Black Heart after placing a hand on her shoulder as in trying to calm her down, said.

"It's okay. Even Uni was a bit nervous the first time we needed to do something official in public. Just leave everything to us, and don't worry: I will carry out Neptune's will."

Nepgear at those words, could only stare at Noire in awe. She looked so cool right now... Of course, not like Neptune's but still! She was really something else, heck her heart skipped even a beat!

Perhaps she could use this occasion to improve her own confidence? Of course, what kind of question was that?

When she was about to follow the other CPUs towards the small construction, Histoire called out.

"Nepgear! Wait!"

Even though she was the only one being called, even the other three CPU stopped on their track. Once Histoire approached Nepgear, she asked with a worried tone to the girl as she brought a hand over her chest.

"Are you really ok? I mean... Do you want me to partecipate?"

Well... That propose was quite nice, actually she could got a-

"Stop Histoire. She has to do it alone."

Interjected Black Heart by stepping in front of Nepgear. Glaring at the Oracle, the white-haired CPU continued.

"If you partecipate, Nepgear will be ridiculed, people would think that their CPU can't make any decision without her Oracle."

Nepgear, Blanc and Vert looked at Noire with a shocked yet surprised expression on their faces. As much Noire was right, the way she said was so... Hostile, hostile enough to hurt Histoire who at those words looked at her feet with a sorry look on her face.

"I-I'm sorry... I didn't-"

"I know. Even Kei asked the same thing first time Uni had to participate in her first official event. We can't always being there for them, so they have to learn their own way to rule their own people."

What Noire said,once again she interrupted Histoire in her speech, made sense. Nepgear remembers very well that day, when Uni introduced the newly developed ammo anti-monter in a live broadcast. She was nervous, but she pulled it through in her own way at the end, making the introduction of said ammo a success.

... Perhaps she has too follow the same thing. With a small smile, Nepgear took her turn to speak, trying to raise a bit Histoire's morale.

"Thank you Histoire but... As Noire's said, I have to do this alone. I have to learn on my own on how to rule as a CPU. After all I am a CPU Candidate, someone who will eventually succeed their own sister."

Histoire sighed in defeat. They all have a point.

"I suppose you're right. If Neptune would be here, she would have been really proud of you right now."

"Really? Eheheh... I'm happy."

"... With that said, I suppose that Yellow Heart will have her own Oracle on her side since she is a newbie compared to us. So... What I am saying, Histoire can come with us, but no matter what, she will not take any word in it. Understood?"

Conceded at the end Black Heart as she turned her back to Histoire, walking then forward reaching up to Blanc and Vert who were simply watching the whole thing. When both Nepgear and Histoire were about to walk, Compa reached up to them with a worried look on her face... Speaking of which, where was IF?

"Compa what's wrong? Where is IF?"

"... Iffy just got a call from one of the guild clients and so she left, though from what she told me the client wasn't that far from here."

Ah... Maybe it was one of those emergency calls that even nurses and medics has in case. It was one of the most annoying things, and to think that IF did her best to let herself to be free for today... Well, it seemed that since she was one of the most competent guild members, she was quite requested from people for her excellent attitude while working. Still... Nepgear had hoped that IF would have stayed with them.

"Well... It can't be helped I guess... C'mon, let's go everyone."

Said Nepgear as she started to follow up the other CPUs together with Histoire and Compa, all of them totally oblivious of the reason why IF had to leave them so early...

 **.**

IF was walking in the middle of the forest that was located not so far from the place where treaty was about being held. In all honesty though, she was pissed. Why that person contacted her after all this time? Not only that, but also now? The moment she sighed exasperated, she heard the sound of bushes being moved by someone, or something, movements. Taking out her katars, she pointed them into the direction of the sound.

"Who goes there?!"

"O-Oi! Point them elsewhere chu!"

Said a scared Warechu as her raised his arm upwards in surrenders. Behind him, there was that annoying greyish-skinned girl that wore a mouse coat.

"Is this how you greet your partners?"

"Partners? If it was me, I would have already locked you both in jail and throw away the key."

Stated IF as she lowered her weapons and then returning them in her own personal dimensional storage. If they were here... It means that her friend wanted to declare something. As she thought that, a third voice she couldn't expect to hear announced.

"Mh? It seems I got here late..."

Turning her head around, she saw the one Neptune called once the "moody ninja": Steamax. What was he doing here and-! Why his optics were red and not blue? When she was about to ask that, her friend made her appearance by walking from behind them.

"So you're all here. Good."

They all turned towards the black-purple parka dressed girl. As she looked at each one of them, stopping then her gaze to the two ASIC survivors, stated with a calm voice.

"... Can you tell me what did you find in the end at those ruins?"

The tone she said those words... It was as if she expected that both Warechu and Linda would have failed the retrieving mission she gave them some time ago. It was Linda the one who explained everything.

"Well ya see Boss... At the end of the ruins we didn't see Delphinus nor the Black Crystal you asked us to retrieve."

"I see... So it was taken even earlier..."

Mumbled the hooded girl with her arms crossed, but her voice was so low that no one heard them, as Linda asked while raising one hand just like when a student needs to get the attention of the teacher.

"May I ask something boss?"

"... Sure, what is it?"

"What's the deal with the Black Crystal?"

Well... For being an Underling, she sure came up with a good question, thought IF. Why her friend wanted Linda and Warechu to retrieve this Black Crystal?

It didn't take that much time before the girl answered.

"... I suppose it's time I tell about this... All of you. You're all the very first ones who will know the truth about this. A truth that was being kept hidden even from the Tome herself... Many people thought of him as a beast or some kind of demon but... The truth, is that the Black Crystal I asked you to retrieve, is actually Overlord Momus the one who, by using the True Goddess's body, destroyed Celestia."

But those words, where actually directed at IF, who was now totally pale in face since that name... Was of the one who destroyed the place where she hails from and the one who killed her very first friend: Segami.


	34. Desire

**AN: hello guys. Sorry for not posting any chapter in January, but I tried to make this chapter a bit more longer compared to the previous ones and... Somewhat, it didn't feel it was enough. Yet at the same time, I wanted to finish the chapter as soon as possible... And now I am not exactly satisfied with the result... Well, I wish to hear your opinion about this.**

 **Moving on on the reviews:**

 **Alex: Thanks. I am really working hard on the background of this work... Actually, it feels like I am working more on that, then progressing the story lol.**

 **I also appreciated the human form Arfoire, it was a good thing having her in RB1, though I never played it but followed it on YouTube.**

 **About Sega Hard Girl, the first time I got the Best Ending XD, then the normal and lastly the bad one. Though the latter is more harder to get, though you can always go with the cheese way with Segami using Dreamcast form and unleashing the fever + exe drive on the boss.**

 **Yuhitsu: Well, not gonna say anything about that, but let me tell you one thing: water, if you catch what I mean°°**

 **With that said, enjoy the chapter and... I hope to read your opinion where I could improve.**

 **A special thanks to Ghost132 for beta reading this chapter.**

 **Cap 34: Desire**

 _Purple Heart was running with everything she got in that sea of doors, following Arfoire who at the same time was following the small Neptune to the next door, a door that was supposed to be the last one regarding the child memories._

 _As our CPU tried to recollect in her mind all the information she gained so far, she heard the witch calling out for her since she noticed that Purple Heart wasn't exactly paying attention._

 _"Oi! Don't space out now! We're there!"_

 _That grounded her back to the situation at hand, seeing the small Neptune stop her run in front of a door with a "3" on it though... Why was there a red-black mist coming through from below the door? Wait, why does that dark mist looked so familiar? Where did she... Oh! That's right! It was from the guard when he was viraled! Back then he was emanating a bit of that black-red mist, raising his resilience to attacks but also to annihilate their own Share protection. The moment she recalled that deadly power, she called out for the small Neptune._

 _"Wait! Don't open that-"_

 _Too late. She wasn't even able to finish her words, that the small Neptune opened the door, unleashing the dark mist eating all of them up. Instinctually, she tried to protect herself by placing her arms in front of her face but... Strangely enough, she didn't feel any pain or anything else. Opening her eyes a little bit, she found herself in a totally different place. Well, almost totally different: the only thing in common was that it was devoid of all color. The sky was totally gray while the "water" below her... Black. Pitch black. She couldn't see even her own reflection on it. Actually, if felt like it was that very darkness who was looking at her... Somewhat it was creepy. Raising her head and looking around herself, she called out._

 _"Arfoiiiiire! Little Nep! Where are youuuuuu?"_

 _One second. Two seconds. Three seconds. Ten seconds. An entire minute went by, with no one answering her calls. She sighed, and at the same time, a horrible feeling started to rise from her chest. A feeling she remember too well... The very first feeling she felt when she opened her eyes for the first time. Yes, when she first woke up after suffering amnesia. And that feeling was... Scared of being alone._

 _As she recalled that moment, she hugged herself as she was trying to comfort herself... Heck, even Arfoire would have been a great companion right now! And so, she tried again to call out for them once more._

 _"Arfoiiiiire! Little Nep! Please! Answer me..."_

 _ **"Ahw... Do you seek company?"**_

 _Someone did answer her, but not the one she hoped! As she turned around, from the black sea, Purple Heart could see something emerging from it. First a hand, then the other one, and slowly the rest of the body rose up from the pitch blackness that was the body had an humanoid and slimey form that resembled her own body as a CPU... But totally black, expect for its eyes that were red. Once it was on its own feet, it "smiled" at Purple Heart._

 _ **"Greetings. I suppose that this is the first time we meet huh?"**_

 _The CPU, without replying to her words, summoned her weapon wielding it with both her hands, glared at that black form of herself with a serious gaze. Noticing this, the shadow just shrugged._

 _ **"My, my... So hostile! Is this how you greet your other self?"**_

 _"W-What?"_

 _That took Purple Heart by surprise. What did she mean by other self? The moment she questioned herself that, the shadow instantly liquified where it stood, only to recreate itself right behind the CPU, grabbing her from behind. With a smirk the shadow continued as Purple Heart struggled to set herself free from that grip._

 _ **"That's right! I am the real you... The one who loves slaughtering people more than anything else!"**_

 _"That's-urgh!-a lie! I am not like that!"_

 _ **"Are you sure? Why won't you look at your own hands?"**_

 _The moment she did that, she saw not only her own hands, but even the sword covered in blood. Whose blood was it? At the sight, she wanted to puke badly, but she couldn't do it as the shadow continued its speech, as if it could read her own thoughts._

 _ **"Now you're wondering whose blood is that right? Oh don't worry: you're not so low to kill civilians. Nope! That's the blood of the many soldiers you slaughtered. Betrayers. Spies. Deserters. And the list goes on! All, for the sake of your nation, Planeptune. You take away those lives, in place of your subordinates, just for the pleasure to hear the sound of your blade cutting apart those bodies."**_

 _"I am not-agh!-like that!"_

 _Finally, after struggling so much, she was able to free herself from that grip, slashing immediately at the shadow, cutting it in two... But since it had a slimy body, the cut got instantly closed. With another shrug, the shadow said with a slight bored tone._

 _ **"You continue to refuse the truth... Fine! Then allow me to show it to you properly this time: by letting become one with me."**_

 _With a snap of the shadow fingers, from that black sea various arms emerged grabbing first the ankles, then her waist and last the wrists. After she got locked into place, those hands started bring her inside that dark ocean. This time, no matter how much strength she put in her arms and legs, or cutting those black arms with 32-megabit small blades, she couldn't move a inch! When her body was mostly devoured in that black sea, with a hint of tears in her eyes, Purple Heart called once more._

 _"Arfoire! Help me!"_

 _Finally, her wish was granted. Another hand grabbed her arm, pulling her out as if it was nothing from those black arms, preventing Purple Heart to drown in it. As the CPU coughed a bit, she rose up a bit her head and... For the first time, Arfoire was without that pointed hat, showing her face completely, a face the CPU never saw before. It was that of a human, not a elf. She had a rosy-pale skin, long silver hair and... Blue eyes, darker than Histoire's ones. Somewhat, a familiar face. Where did she..._

 _Once both of her feets were on the water surface, Purple Heart looked at the shadow who was now transforming one of its arms into a blade._

 _ **"Tsk... Just a bit more and we would have recovered our memories... But you...! Wait a minute..."**_

 _The shadow looked for a bit at the now hatless Arfoire, starting then to laugh._

 _ **"Eheheheh... It has been a while. How much time has passed since then? Right: 100 years. It seems time is quite nice on you huh."**_

 _What was it saying? Could it be... That this shadow was the embodiment of her previous memories? No, it couldn't be possible. There was no way she would acknowledge that she was someone who took pleasure in killing people!_

 _As if reading the CPU's thoughts, Arfoire said._

 _"... What it says it's not wrong. Yes girl, we met each other once long before you lost your memories. But don't think that you're some kind of killing machine. It just exaggerates all the negative memories... Do you know why don't you?"_

 _Purple Heart looked at Arfoire astonished. They already met in the past? What could have possibly happened back then? What did they talked about? Argh so many question! But first she has to understand what Arfoire meant by "it just exaggerates all the negative memories"... Now that she looked carefully at the shadow, and at the sea itself, she could see some red dots on them... Was it the Viral? How could-_

 _Right. Back then during the fight against the viraled guard. It seems that blast on her back infected her somehow and it took this form... It hides itself inside those doors, and when one of the doors where it hid gets opened, the Viral would have tried to take over... Nasty trick._

 _"... Yeah, now everything is clear. Still, was I really someone who killed that many people...?"_

 _"... That is true. But just like the other CPUs after all. War takes the worst from all of the living beings."_

 _That made Purple Heart a bit relieved, but not much. Her hands were still dirty with those people's blood after all... In the end, getting amnesia was the best thing ever._

 _"For once, I am thankful of having amnesia. Though now, more than ever, I find myself in conflict, of wanting or not those memories back."_

 _"That is up to you girl and... After all of this is done, I will tell you the reason why you have amnesia."_

 _Purple Heart blinked in surprise at this. The amnesia wasn't caused by some kind of shock, but from something else? That truly is one heck of a surprise. Facing the shadow who was summoning other clones of itself as allies, Purple Heart said._

 _"I hope you will keep up to that promise. Now, let's go and eradicate this Malice from my body!"_

 **.**

The four CPU were sitting around a old european round white table, sipping on the tea offered by the various waitresses that were working at the conference place. Even Histoire was there together with Compa, but on a different table located not far away from where the CPUs were, thought that table was supposed to be only for the Oracles but since Histoire was the only one present, Compa was allowed to take a sit.

Where was Yellow Heart? According to a waitress, she was still changing, since it seemed she had came back just a few minutes ago from a fight with monsters. Not that she was late... Actually the conference for the treaty was in like, one hour... It was just the four CPUs who were too early.

As they were waiting for Yellow Heart, Green Heart said after sipping a bit the tea.

"Mmmmh... Honestly. This tea may have a sweet aroma, but it has a bland flavour... Not that is a bad thing, but people usually wants to actually taste something you know?"

"Yeah. For once I have the same opinion as you thunder tits."

Admitted White Heart. The tea was the only argument where they never insult each other, since they enjoyed exchanging ideas or blends to each other. Funny right?

Unfortunately,Nepgear nor Noire could relate to that, since they had something else to drink whenever they had a break from work: coffee, pure and healthy coffee. But no one cares about this right?

Right... As the CPUs of Lowee and Leanbox exchanged their comments on Eden's tea, Nepgear heard someone complaining.

"Aaaahwww... Mommy! These shoes are so-ouch!-hard to walk in!"

Black Heart turned her head around where the voice came from. She would recognize that childish voice anywhere: it was Yellow Heart.

The CPU in question was wearing a long white dress with yellow flowers-like ornaments, a dress that well... Didn't hide at all those massive breasts she has, that were bouncing every single time she took a step, since she was having an hard time walking on those white high heels she was wearing. Green Heart, seeing now how much bigger the new CPU's chest compared to her own, said in a low tone trying to contain her anger.

"My goodness... Don't worry Vert, what actually is important is the shape... The shape! You... Damn I HAVE to kill her! I'm losing my identity right now here!"

"Can't say I can sympathize..."

Said White Heart at Green Heart words, though Nepgear swore that she could hear a bit of satisfaction in those words. Maybe she was enjoying the fact that someone actually made Vert miserable? Yeah that must be it.

As Yellow Heart struggled to walk in her heels, a woman with long cyan hair was at her side, lending a hand to help the CPU to keep het balanced as she walked.

"J-Just a bit more honey... We're a-almost there...!"

It took quite a bit, but what it seemed like a minute, Yellow Heart reached her seat on that table, placing herself between White Heart and Black Heart. With a sigh of relief, the woman with glasses after coughing a bit said.

"W-Well... I s-suppose we can s-start with the s-stipulation o-of the "Console War Rules" r-right?"

Noire, after looking around herself and noticing that everytime her gaze was on Vert, Blanc and Nepgear, each one of them nodded their head's, Yellow Heart exclaimed.

"Eeeeeeh?! Where is Neptuna?!"

Neptuna...? Maybe she was mispronouncing Neptune's name... If so, Nepgear took the role to explain her absence.

"N-Neptune is still recovering from the fight and... I am here in her place instead."

Those words gained a bored look from Yellow Heart, who childishly said.

"Booooring... I wanted to chat with Neptuna!"

The other CPUs looked at each other. This wasn't the way a proper CPU should act when she was at an official event such as this... Though it was also true that it hadn't started yet. And so, an idea came into Noire's mind. Why not use this childish attitude for her own benefit? Maybe she could get some information regarding Yellow Heart's origin, and how does she know Neptune.

Here goes nothing...!

"I'm pretty sure that Neptune would be delighted to speak with you, but as you remember she was very tired from the fight."

"Eeeeeh? But! She's Neptuna! She's super duper strong!"

Well, there was one thing that Noire could concede to Yellow Heart: and it was that both of them had the same view of Neptune... Not that she would say it to anyone of course!

"I know. She really is, isn't she? Oh right, forgive me for not introducing myself sooner: I am Black Heart, CPU of Lastation. May I... How do I ask this... Right: can you tell us your origin?"

"My... Origin?"

Rei, noticing where this was going, tried to interrupt but...

"E-Excuse me, but-"

"For me, White Heart the CPU of Lowee who is sitting there, Green Heart over there, me and Purple Heart, the one you call Neptuna, we were created by the True Goddess in order to succeed her. But what about you?"

"Dear y-you shouldn't-"

"Ooooooh... Yellow Heart is different! I just grab this small crystal, and after wishing to become like Neptuna, bam! Yellow Heart is born!"

That gained a shocked look from all other CPUs, Histoire and Compa. From the way she said that, it was like... She was a human who just wished to become a CPU by using a crystal as a catalyst. Noire giving an angry look at Histoire: she WAS the Tome, how could she not know that?! Better to talk about this another time... But now... Knowing how clueless Yellow Heart was about being a CPU, Noire couldn't help herself but to warn her of the most basic knowledge about Goddesses: their life span.

"I see... Why though? Did you know that we outlive humans actually? We Goddesses will live for eternity, as long people have faith in us... You know what I am trying to say, right?"

Yellow Heart blinked at those words. It was like she was missing something and yet it was like she understood what Noire was trying to say to her. But before she could say another word, for once Rei took the courage to talk back.

"Watch your words CPU! Remember well what you're here for!"

That took everyone by surprise. A human, who dared to talk back to a CPU! Except the Oracles, no one else could do that, but this cyan haired woman did it. With an angry look on her face, Black Heart answered back.

"Ah? Should I remind you that first: I am talking to Yellow Heart and not you and second: who do you think you are, talking back to a CPU? Learn your place."

Nepgear started to panic here, the whole situation was going downhill fast! Luckily, there were two other CPUs who were a bit more level-headed here. In fact Green Heart stepped in to stop the whole thing.

"Enough! Yellow Heart's Oracle, if she is one that is, said was right though she could have been more diplomatic with her words."

"... I am with Green Heart here. Though I have to say that you went out of bounds there Black Heart."

Noire bit her lip at this. Damn! She was so close to make the enemy CPU give up before the war would have began!

... No, maybe it was a good thing that she was stopped right there: maybe what she was doing could have made the war even worse... Perhaps she was really becoming black heartened uh...

With a defeated sigh and placing and face-palming herself, she saids.

"... My apologies, I was in the wrong there. I shouldn't have said that. But... I am not taking back the fact that you decided to become a CPU without thinking twice. And I am saying this for your own good... Now I need to take some air. We will start the treaty in half a hour, if you're all are okay with that."

It was an unanimous decision. Everyone accepted to start the treaty later, so that everyone could calm down for a moment from the previous scene.

As they distanced themselves from Yellow Heart and her own Oracle, Blanc legitimately snapped at Noire.

"What the f*ck are you doing?! Have you lost your mind?! If Green Heart didn't stepped in, who knows what could have happened! And all Neptune's effort would have gone wasted! And let's not forget how you said: I will be the one who will carry out Neptune's wish! Seriously!"

Noire didn't say anything in return, she just looked at her own feet in with a difficult expression on her face. Once Blanc calmed a bit, Vert asked with a more calm tone.

"Blanc is right. Usually you're not like this except well, during the console war... Why did you warn her about our longevity Noire?"

With a deep sigh, Noire revealed.

"Ah... There is a reason why I don't like making human friends... I... Had one once, someone that I could now call a "friend" but... They are no longer here."

So that is why Noire was saying those words to Yellow Heart, thought Nepgear. She said those words out of concern for her... At least, that was how the CPU Candidate thought. When she was about to comfort Noire, Blanc interjected.

"So what? Is that the reason why you verbally attacked Yellow Heart's oracle like that? It is still not an excuse. Now we have only to pray that she is still willing to make the treaty that Neptune wanted..."

Stated lastly White Heart with a sigh. What she said was true, right now they have to pray that after that scene, Yellow Heart would be still willing to make the pact... If Neptune was here, everything would have gone differently, thought worriedly Histoire after she watched Blanc scolding Noire and then giving a look towards the point Yellow Heart, hoping that everything could have gone well in the end...

Speaking of Yellow Heart, after she and Rei left the place in order to calm themselves down suggested by Black Heart, the one who caused the earlier conflict admitting her own fault, the Eden's CPU asked to her step mother with a anxious tone in her voice.

"Mommy... What was that meanie t-trying to say?"

Rei at those words, couldn't help herself but to bite her own lower lips. How could that maggot-er that woman said those words to this child? Though to begin with, she was actually the one at fault, since she was the one who "forced" Peashy to become a CPU. Yet... Forced by an unknown instinct, she hugged the CPU, taking her by surprise as the cyan haired woman started to pet her head.

"Mommy...?"

"It's okay dear... You don't have to worry about that. Because no matter what, I will be there for you, always."

The CPU nodded slowly with her head, as she buried it in her mother's hug, and after hugging her back, she said with a crescent serious tone.

"Thank you mommy... Then I... Then I will become even stronger, so that I can protect you!"

As the two of them separated from each other hug, Rei saw something strange on Yellow Heart face. Somewhat, the power symbol that was the common feature of a CPU's eyes, was totally absent. Why?

Unknown to her, she would have found it out very soon...

 **.**

 _"Victory slash!"_

 _Yelled Purple Heart as she did crossed slash on the shadow's body, who after staggering a bit, collapsed on its knees. As its body started to collapse, it said._

 _ **"Tsk... So you refuse the truth. Fine, do whatever you want. But it's not over yet!"**_

 _"No, it is Malice."_

 _Stated Arfoire as she walked towards the shadow, who raised its gaze to meet her eyes. Opening a hand towards the shadow face, the Witch said._

 _"Begone."_

 _From the hand, a blinding rainbow light started to erupt, rapidly disintegrating that shadow and that black sea below them, returning to what it was supposed to be._

 _ **"Graaaaaaaaaaaaah! Curse youuuuuuuu!"**_

 _Those were the last words of the shadow, as the world around them was cleansed of darkness._

 _Now with that black sea and shadow being no more, Purple Heart turned towards the Witch, admitting with a tired sigh._

 _"I hate to say it but... Thank you. Without your help, I don't think I could defeat that thing."_

 _"... There is nothing you need to thank me. I did it for myself. If the Malice would have take over, I wouldn't be able to accomplish what I need to do."_

 _Purple Heart rolled her eyes at this. She didn't know if Arfoire was saying what she meant, or she was just being tsundere... But somewhat, the latter was totally not Arfoire's style, Noire at most. Anyhoo..._

 _After looking around herself, Purple Heart exclaimed._

 _"Wait a moment! What about the little me and her memory?!"_

 _"I am impressed that you remembered it. Luckily for us, the Malice that was hidden in that memory flock right here. So it should be still intact. And the little girl too, should be safe."_

 _"That's good and all but... How can we reach her now?"_

 _"An easy task."_

 _Said boredly Arfoire, who with a snap of her fingers, summoned behind her a small ball of light appeared from nothing, and then that very same globe of light turned into a vortex-like portal. Impressive, honestly. How many tricks does Arfoire know? Somewhat Purple Heart was a bit jealous..._

 _"... I kinda wish to know all those spells you know."_

 _"You can learn them if you let me control your body."_

 _"Not a chance."_

 _"Of course you would not allow me to. Anyway, let's go. After this I... Well, let's leave that later, now onto the final memory."_

 _Those were the last words that the Witch said before entering into the portal, followed soon after by an annoyed Purple Heart. She really wanted to know everything that Arfoire was keeping from, though she did say that she would reveal everything later..._

 _Once the CPU stepped into the portal, what she felt next was like a strong feeling of vertigo, forcing the purple haired woman to bring a hand over her head as if trying to control that vertigo, but in vain. But that nightmarish moment didn't last long fortunately for Purple Heart, as her feets touched something she could clearly say it was a muddy ground._

 _It took a few seconds before that nauseating feeling disappeared, allowing so the CPU to check her surroundings. Of course, she was once more in the Ancient Virtua Forest. And just like the previous memory, it was all greyish, but this time, she could hear the sound of the rain. What an improvement..._

 _Fitting for when it was supposed the last memory uh..._

 _As she thought of that, she felt someone placing a hand over her shoulder. Guess who it was? Arfoire!_

 _"Not pleasant right? Think about trying to keep your concentration while having that horrible sensation... Do you still want to learn magic?"_

 _"No... I guess I'll pass..."_

 _"Thought so. Now then..."_

 _Arfoire looked around herself, trying to figure out in which part of the Ancient Virtua Forest they were currently in. As her gaze fell on a bunch of flower right at the base of a tree, she said._

 _"I know where we are, it's not very far from the place where... Well, you know what I am getting at, right? Anyway, let's go."_

 _Not even giving the time to allow Purple Heart to assimilate those words, that she sprinted off to goodness knows where! Exasperated, the CPU followed the Witch by running since the latter was doing so. As they ran into the forest, the Planeptune's CPU saw for a moment on her left, that far away from them, stood a strange yet familiar building... Where did she see that? As much she wanted to check it more accurately, Arfoire wouldn't allowed her to do that since they were in a hurry. So she kept following the Witch, until said person exclaimed while running._

 _"Over there!"_

 _Pointed out Arfoire forward. Not far away from them, in the middle of a road that was leading most probably to the building Purple Heart saw a few moments ago, two people (they weren't painted in grey like the world around them) on their knees: they were the other Neptune and the little version of Nepgear, who was crying out loud. Much as the CPU wanted to go and talk to them, Arfoire stopped her from reaching by blocking her path with her arm. Just like the other times, they have to see how the memory will unfold, so Purple Heart decided to focus on her hearing skill to hear what the two sister were saying._

 _This was the conversation she could hear from where she stood._

 _"C'mon Nepgear! We're almost at the Rainbow Bridge!"_

 _"I can't move anymore sis! Why mama and papa are not with us?!"_

 _"They... They will reach us later, so don't worry about-"_

 _ ***ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR***_

 _That roar! It was the same Purple Heart heard in the previous memory! And no matter how many times she hear it, it's fricking loud! It almost crush her tympani!_

 _The moment the sisters heard the roar, Nepgear started to cry even louder, while her big sister, after biting her own lower lip, placing both hands on Nepgear's shoulders saids._

 _"Nepgear... You have to go the Rainbow Bridge. I... Will follow you soon after."_

 _"Nooooo! I don't want to be alone!"_

 _"But you will be not alone. Look."_

 _Neptune at those words, took out from one of her pockets a hairclip identical to the ones she had._

 _"... Though as much I wanted to give it to you for your birthday. I guess it's my early present for you ahahahahah! Ah... Here, let me help you to wear it."_

 _It didn't take that much for Neptune to place the hair clip in Nepgear's hair. With a satisfied smug she admitted._

 _"Yup! It looks perfect on you! We have now matching pairs, like sisters have to do! With this, no matter what, I will be always beside you."_

 _"R-Really?"_

 _"Yes! Now go! And please, don't look back, not even for a second. Keep running, until you reach the Rainbow Bridge ok? Go!"_

 _Giving a small pat on the shoulder, Neptune incited Nepgear to run, who did exactly what her big sister wanted by starting to sprint like there was no tomorrow._

 _Once alone, after taking a deep breath, Neptune took out the katana from the scabbard that was placed on her back and turning around she said, though those words never reached the direct interested._

 _"Nepgear... Don't worry. Even though I will be not there with you, I will always watch over you, together with mom and dad. And now..."_

 _Taking her battle position, she declared with a tone full of determination._

 _"En garde! Behamof!"_

 _Looking at the direction Neptune saids that name, Purple Heart for the first time in her whole existence, got frightened at the sight of what she saw: a giant furless wolf, twice as big than a Ancient Dragon, its skin was a darker purple then her own hair. It also had a pair of horns pointing forward, a dragonic tail without scales that ended with a fin, and its scarlet eyes were the only thing that was lit in the greyish world. To think such beast existed in the past... Honestly, if it was a one versus one fight, the CPU didn't think she could take it on without any help. As Purple Heart was frozen from fear because of that beast, the small Neptune after giving a war cry, launched herself against the beast and..._

 _The moment she did, and as the monster roared once more, the memory ended, declaring the end of Neptune's life. And the begin of the Trial._


	35. Test

**AN: Heya guys. Honestly I don't have much to say... If not that the next chapter will be released most probably at the end of april. Because I will partecipate to a course that will take like, 3 weeks. With that said, let's go to the reviews:**

 **Rpbautis (guest): Well... Ever played to Hyperdevotion Noire? The hint is over there (though I never played it, YouTube allowed me to see the walkthrough). I just wanted to give another reason of why Noire is a loner.**

 **Yuhitsu: Hello! Well, that was a parody version of the Behemoth from final fantasy (i'm glad you catched it instantly) though it was not infected by viral. And also, since you discovered her identity (heck no one needs a genius about that XD), I can tell you one thing: the moment she reached the past, she created a WHOLE different timeline. Like Trunks did in Dragon Ball Z.**

 **About Noire, I would point out the same thing I said to the guest reviewer.**

 **With that said, enjoy the chapter and... I hope to ready your opinions.**

 **A special thanks to Ghost132 for betareading this chapter.**

 **Cap 35: Test**

 _Everything was black. Empty. Devoid of anything, except for three people. The only three who were present in that void were only Purple Heart, Arfoire and the human Neptune. The latter was staring at her own hands with a mixed expression on her face: a mix between the understanding of what she searched, and the sadness of remembering everything. If there was a single word to express that expression on her face, maybe it would be "bitter". With a weak and short laugh, Neptune said with a tired and sad voice._

 _"Right... I forgot... I forgot that I died back then, when I fought that monster. Not even dad, who was called one of the strongest human fighters and mom, who was called the best supporter one could ask for, could not defeat that monster by standing together against it, then how could I? A small girl to defeat such opponent? Yet, I tried my best to gain time for my sister to reach the Rainbow Bridge, a place that was connected to Celestia. Maybe... I became something like a lingering ghost? One of those attached to this world, tormenting themself for something?"_

 _Both Purple Heart and Arfoire didn't say anything. After all, what can they say? Just a simple hum would be a horrible way to start to interact with her. But fortunately for them, the chance came up soon enough, as Neptune turned towards them._

 _"Ehy... Tell me, have you ever met Nepgear?"_

 _Met Nepgear? Ah! Purple Heart actually has her as a little sister, so yeah of course she knows about her. But that wasn't something that this Neptune was expecting to hear. After taking a deep breath, the CPU walked towards the human girl and placing both of her hands on the girls shoulders, she said._

 _"Yes. I have met Nepgear. She is someone I hold dear. She's a bit of a oddball with her passion for electronics... But I am very happy to have her around."_

 _Which technically wasn't the whole truth, but at the same time, none of it was a lie. Those words lightened up Neptune's eyes, as her whole body did._

 _"Really...? So did she...?"_

 _"Yes. Thanks to you, she was able to reach Celestia. And thanks to you, I was able to meet her so... Thank you, for everything. You can rest now."_

 _"I see... I'm glad... I'm truly... Glad..."_

 _With peace written on her face, Neptune's body disappeared in a thousand fragments of light, leaving nothing, as if she didn't existed to begin with. It was sad being parted with her like that... Or was she feeling down, because of something else? As she wondered about that, Purple Heart felt a hand being placed on her shoulder. It was Arfoire who was now looking at her with a serious look on her face._

 _"You did well. Thanks to you, she was now able to return to her family... And with that, you're one step closer to..."_

 _The Witch didn't finish her words, as she looked away from the CPU. As if she didn't want to finish what she was saying, which naturally pissed Purple Heart off a little, but the moment she tried to ask what Arfoire was about to say, that very same person stated._

 _"Look. It seems that it's about to begin."_

 _Turning around into the direction where Arfoire was looking, the CPU was left speechless a what she saw: in that very same darkness, a rainbow light started to erupt from the nothingness, blinding the only two people present at that moment. As Purple Heart regained her sight, everything around her changed: from pure black emptiness, now they were standing in what looked like a giant magic circle written with white runes. Around them was multi-colored fog and a the center of that magic circle, stood a giant crystal with a rainbow power symbol inside of it. It looked so familiar... Where has Purple Heart seen it?_

 _"Do you see it? Does it look like your own Sharicite? That's Celestia's Sharicite. That's the mother of all your sharicites. And where you all came from... And where all your human selves will eventually return to."_

 _"And... How do we do that?"_

 _"You already did. When that girl left, did you feel something leave? Or you felt lighter?"_

 _Now that Arfoire mentioned it... She did felt something like that when Neptune disappeared._

 _"... So do we have to help them move on?"_

 _"Your case was like that. Mine was different."_

 _... Wait, she heard something really crazy there. But it wasn't as if it was unexpected. Actually, during this journey in her subconscious, by adding the information that the Witch left here and there while talking with her, Purple Heart could place that puzzle together, obtaining one single answer. The reason why she knew all those things about Celestia's falls, the death of their human selves, the birth of the CPUs, was because..._

 _"... You're the True Goddess, right?"_

 _Arfoire didn't say anything at first, until with a sigh she admitted._

 _"Yes... I was what you all call the True Goddess. But in reality, I was a simple CPU like all of you, just with more power since I was the only Goddess back then so I had more faith then you four. How did I become a Goddess? It happened before the birth of the nation called Celestia. Back then, Gamindustri was a hellish world: monsters going Viral every single day, natural cataclysms destroying entire cities and villages every week... Then one day, one single girl fell into a cave while she was trying to run away from monsters, and it was in that very same cave, that she found that Sharicite that is now standing before us. Thousand of voices echoed in her mind, asking her what she desired. She wanted to protect people, to help them out, and to save them from such hell and thus, her wish was granted by taking away her humanity and so giving birth to the very first CPU that walked in Gamindustri. Thus the True Goddess, me."_

 _The Witch, or actually the True Goddess, said those words as if she recollected memories from a long time ago. Memories of a forgotten time, perhaps for humanity sake, or for whatever reason. As she sighed once more, Arfoire continued._

 _"After helping out people across the world, I realized that it didn't matter how much power I held, I couldn't be everywhere in Gamindustri... So I decided to create a nation, thus the foundation of Celestia, with the idea to let people live in a single place, so it was easier for me to help humanity by having it in one single area. Though there still villages dispersed here and there, they were still in the immediate vicinity of Celestia, allowing me to act in time before anything bad happened. Alas, Celestia was still vulnerable to monsters attacks, and by using the power I gained from the Sharicite, I turned the nation into a floating continent."_

 _"Then... How did people reached Celestia if it was so high in the sky?"_

 _"Simple: I made a teleport device, placing it inside a building. From the last memory, it wasn't that much far away. I called that device the Rainbow Bridge because of its activation light. To guard over it I placed the most trusted guards that Celestia had, people I personally trained back then."_

 _So that was how Nepgear, the human one, reached Celestia that day... But then what happened to that beast? The Beharof? Arfoire, as if reading the mind of the CPU, continued._

 _"... There were times, where my power wasn't enough to defeat certain monsters, like the Beharof. That monster never went into Viral, yet its strength was something to be feared... I challenged it after Nepgear reached Celestia, to prevent the monster from destroying the Rainbow Bridge in its rampage."_

 _Shaking lightly her head, she admitted._

 _"I couldn't deal any finishing blows... Its skin was too resistant to my attacks, so I sealed it in my Dimensional Prison, where all the enemies I couldn't finish off are imprisoned. There are other three monsters I sealed: Nova Drake, a dragon whose body was made of a material similar to the Sharicite, destroying everything that stood in its way by summoning a tsunami; Gamma, a machine that was originally built to fight that dragon, but since it was totally out of control I was forced to seal it away; and lastly the infernal demon that manipulates the four elements at its will: Kaoz."_

 _"Wait... Then when we were fighting you three years ago-"_

 _"Why didn't I released them? I could. But my plan would have backfired..."_

 _Then as she placed her gaze on the shining crystal, Arfoire noted._

 _"As much as you want to know other things, our time has been cut short. Look."_

 _Looking once again to the crystal, Purple Heart saw that emerging from the surface of the crystal was a white being that took form of Purple Hearts body. But compared to the black one created by the Malice, this one was a bit different. It resembled Purple Heart, yet there were some differences: while Purple Heart had wings, this white copy had something like a halo with many small leaf-like wings. And in place of the black hair clips, there were something that looked like some kind of antennas. Somewhat, it looked so... Divine, even more than her actual HDD form. As if that form was... What Purple Heart should have looked like._

 _The white shadow didn't say anything once it touched the ground, it just readied itself for a fight with its nodachi, as thousands of voices spoke in unison inside the mind of the CPU._

 _ **"Candidate. If you wish to be bestowed of our blessing, our knowledge, you have to show us your resolve."**_

 _A fight uh... It was a clichè situation when you needed to gain more of something. Yet... Why only her? Why was this happening to her, and not to the other CPUs? But she couldn't think about it that much, because the white shadow didn't allow her to reorganize her thoughts by attacking her!_

 _There was only one thing our Purple Heart could do... It was to strike back one hundred fold!_

 **.**

The CPUs of Lastation, Lowee, Leanbox, Eden and Planeptune were discussing about the treaty while they flipped through the pages of the documents they were holding in their own hands. Of course the content of said treaty were all identical since it was first written on a portable computer after a long discussion on all the clauses and rules about this treaty and then printed into multiple copies.

As White Heart placed her own copy of the document on the table, after reading the treaty twice over, said.

"... I don't have have any problem with this. What about you?"

At her question, Yellow Heart moaned tiredly.

"There are so many difficult words... I don't understand any of it!"

... As expected from someone who was most probably a child. With a sigh Green Heart proposed.

"... I suppose your Oracle will help you out for that. Right?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Good. What about you Black Heart? Purple Sister?"

Black Heart simply nodded a bit as she continued to re-read the document, while Nepgear at first didn't respond since it was really rare for her being called like that and once she realized she was being called, said with a slight embarrassed tone.

"I d-don't have any problem neither. I just need to assimilate thoroughly all of this at home..."

Which was quite the task, considering all the technical words and the huge amount of information that were written in the documents she was holding in her hands. Luckily for her, this was her own copy so she could study it properly once she would have returned at Planeptune.

Since everyone were okay with the documents they created by giving each one of them their own ideas, Green Heart said.

"Good. Then I think it's time for broadcasting this, is that okay?"

No one was against it. Nodding once with her head, Green Heart gave a rapid look at the cameraman who right on cue started to do the countdown with his free hand, and once it reached the zero, he gave a thumbs up, meaning the camera was now on.

With that, Green Heart started her speech.

"Greetings people of Gameindustri. I am Green Heart, CPU of the Land of Green Pastures, Leanbox. I am here today together with Black Heart, White Heart, Purple Sister and the CPU of the newly founded nation Eden, Yellow Heart, to announce a treaty that provides-"

And so the CPU of Leanbox started to explain the general part of the treaty, and then into the specific by reading a few lines on the document, taking turn with the various CPUs until they read the whole document out loud. Only when they read the whole document, and after saying their promises to respect the treaty, which was named "The Celestia's Pact" not because of the location, which actually was supposed to be a secret from humans, but for the fact that all the CPUs were participating. And once they shook each others hands, the broadcast ended without any further issues.

Once it was over, a pink robot clapped its hands as it float towards them.

"Bravo! The broadcast was a success girls."

The moment she saw the pink robot, Yellow Heart jumped down where she was doing the treaty and running towards it, she asked with a excited tone.

"Did I do good daddy?"

"Of course you did sweety. Here, let me give you-mh?"

Anonydeath looked closely at Yellow Heart's face, in the specific her eyes. They... Were a bit different from a few moments ago.

"My... This is surprising, honey did you see this?"

Those words were directed at Rei who was walking towards the two of them. Rei at first didn't realized what he was saying, but after thinking a bit, she said with a level of tone that couldn't be heard by the other CPUs.

"You mean her eyes? Yes. They... Don't have the power symbol anymore..."

Nodding with his head once in understanding, he asked to the blonde CPU.

"Sweety dear... Did those voices bothered you once again recently?"

"Un! They did! After that meanie with granny hair said those mean words to me and mom!"

"And what you did?"

"I just accepted. And now... I am feeling like I can do anything!"

"Anything you say,mmhh?"

Crossing his arms, he started to think about something, and only when he coincidentally placed his optics on Black Heart who was now talking with the other CPUs, exclaimed as he approached them.

"My my! It's Noire...! In the flesh...! Am I dreaming?"

That clearly caught the attention of the direct interested, who returned those words with a disgusted tone.

"Urgh... Wh-What's up with this guy...? It gives me the creep..."

"Golly gee sorry. I suppose I got a bit worked up! And where is my manners?! I am the one who works in the shadow for Eden, the fabulous super hacker Anonydeath! And I would be extremely happy if you give me a cutesy nickname like Anny-chan, Noire."

At those words, Noire shivered in disgust.

"No way! Why should I do that?! And why do you talk so girly, while your voice is that of a man?!"

"Sweetie don't fret over the boring details. Gender is a non-issue in the hacking world, you see. Besides, my heart is more pure than any hearts in the whole of Gameindustri!"

Nepgear being excited by seeing this cool robot or power suit or whatever it was, into being disappointed.

"He is a cool-looking robot and all... But underneath the tech: he seems like a real loser"

"Impressive! I never saw Nepgear passion being cooled off so fast!"

"You can say that again."

Exclaimed Green Heart impressed, with White Heart legitimately approving what her "nemesis" just said, meanwhile Black Heart asked annoyed.

"He's driving me nuts! What's your game?! What do you want from me?!"

And taking a theatrical pose, he confessed.

"Why I'm doing this is because... I love you Noire."

What.

"... What?"

That really took everyone by surprise, especially Noire since she really didn't expect started to stutter like crazy while her face was set aflame.

"W-What d-did you just-"

"Those raven-black, sexy and taut twintails you have in your human form... A mature yet innocent face. A tsundere trait and hints of otakudom... Indeed you're a straight ball in my strike zone!"

"What the heck are you saying?! And what does any of this have to do with my question?!"

"Well, shy people tends to tease the girl they like no? This is that!"

"Congratulation Black Heart, you didn't just gain a simple fan, but a boyfriend!"

Teased Green Heart, White Heart on the other hand was having a hard time not laughing from the whole scene, while Noire literally exploded in rage at them.

"He will never be my boyfriend! Why would you love me if your heart is pure like a maiden or-?!"

She stopped herself midway, when somewhat she realized the blasphemy she was about to say. Somehow she could relate to the words Anonydeath just said to her, after all she-

"When it comes to love, I am pure. Purity is innocence, so where is the problem in an innocent love between girls?"

... Nothing, but she's not gonna say that out loud obviously. Shaking a her head, she countered.

"There is a lot of wrong stuff happening in this moment! We're still in the middle of-"

But she got interrupted by the thoughts that Anonydeath expressed out loud.

"Mmmm... I would watch you work day and night through your own computer and my secret cameras and I would never grow bored. After all, you were so cute whenever you have the chance to look yourself at the mirror taking poses! Or when you try out your cosplay outfits! And that faint smile you have when you check out your external hard drive... I love it all!"

"Ah! Nononononono-no-no-no!"

Panicked Noire, while her companion looked at her with a expression mixed from being disturbed and pity. Nepgear was the first one to express her thoughts, being followed by Vert.

"Noire... Do you really do all of that?"

"Nepgear dear... It's better to not talk to her right now. She's a bad example to what a true CPU should be like. You should start to keep your distance from her, and learn from me."

"I don't think you're a good example in the first place."

Said an annoyed Blanc to Vert's words. After all, none of them were actually good CPU lately... If not Nepgear, Uni, Rom and Ram. Heck, the Candidates acts more properly then them honestly!

"I don't do any of that! He's making it all up! I would never...!"

"Oh! My aching heart! If you say such mean and stubborn things, I'll broadcast all my video worldwide!"

"What?! Please no! I beg you! Anything but that!"

"I kid!... Or not! What to do mh?"

"Aaaargh! This guy win the prize... He's the worst villain I ever faced..."

"Oh Noire! Those words hurt me so! Then maybe I should spread all those videos in the whole nepnet!"

"No! I was kidding! Please no!"

"Sure, but under one request."

"Urgh... What is that...?"

"That all of you will have a spar with Yellow Heart."

Those words were said with a serious tone, catching all who where present by surprise. This robot wanted to... See them fight Yellow Heart? Of course, Noire knew that Yellow Heart has a power that was out of the common sense, heck she was stronger then the viraled guard! Someone who gave a lot of trouble to her and Neptune! Maybe he wants to broadcast the fight! So that they would lose even more shares! Yet...

If she didn't do that, he would broadcast all those embarrassing things about her! Rising her index and middle finger, she answered.

"I will... But! On two condition!"

"Mmm... Not that you're in the position to do that my sweetie... But sure."

"Grrrr...! The conditions will be first: that this spar will not be broadcasted, and second: that all the humans, except the Oracles, will leave the area! Is that okay?"

What it seemed like an eternity, in real time only ten seconds have passed, the pink robot said.

"Sure. No problem. I will inform everyone to leave the area, you should do the same honey."

And with that, he floated away, returning to Rei and Yellow Heart and later on to the humans that were affiliated with Eden, while Black Heart looking at her own party, said with an apologetic tone.

"... Sorry... I know that this will be most probably a one-sided fight, but-"

"It's okay. I mean, I would do the same if someone would try to show my secrets."

Conceded Blanc with an understanding tone, while Green Heart with a smirk said.

"My, my, are you talking about this from experience? I mean, like when Rom and Ram found out-"

"Another word and I will slit your throat."

Interrupted White Heart with her eyes brimming with murderous intent. Heck even Nepgear was scared! Speaking of the Candidate... Noire with a sigh asked.

"... Nepgear... I am sorry to say this but... This is not a fight you should participate. You can't transform yet."

"It's okay... Really. I would just be in the way actually. I will be cheering you on with Histoire!"

Said with a false cheerful tone Nepgear, as she distanced herself together with Histoire and Compa who were not far away from them though they didn't hear the dialogue between Black Heart and Anonydeath. Once the three CPU were left alone, as each one of the walked down from the platform, Black Heart said with a serious tone.

"Be careful. She's stronger than us."

"One on one I am sure she would wipe the floor with us... But this is a three against one."

"Three against one... This brings back memories. Don't you think?"

"Right. Against Neptune in Celestia... She is really something else. Even though we were three against one, she was able to keep up with us with her counterattacks. But there is something different this time..."

And as each one of the CPU summoned their weapons, Black Heart continued.

"And that is: that even though our opponent is indeed strong, she's inexperienced. We can use that at our advantage and gain the upper hand."

As they finished talking to each other, the CPUs of Lastation, Lowee and Leanbox stood in front of Yellow Heart who was looking at them with a confident toothy smile.

With the other people gone, the place turned almost silent, a silence interrupted by the sound of the winds passing by, making the grass wave like the sea.

The fight would have never begun, if it weren't for a signal, a signal that came right from Eden's Oracle, Rei Ryghts.

"U-Uhm... At m-my signal, the battle w-will commence! 3! 2! 1... Go!"

And thus the challenge begun.

 **.**

 _*Clang!*_

 _At the clashing sound of the swords hitting each other, Purple Heart was sent flying backwards, hitting the ground in the process. Heck, it has been awhile since she fought alone. Yes, since this was a test, Arfoire decided to not take part in the fight. Which was an understandable decision but still..._

 _This one was giving her quite the trouble! It was as if it knew beforehand what kind of attack she would have launched._

 _Which would be understandable if you think that her opponent was something akin to a future possibility of herself... Then... How does she beat it? As she struggled to raise on to her feet using her nodachi as a support, the white shadow readied itself as it said._

 _ **"... Making it this far... And yet, unable to reach the end. As if you lost your reason to fight. Without that... There is no way you can surpass us."**_

 _Steeling its grip on its own nodachi, the white shadow sprinted towards the now tired Purple Heart, unleashing its ultimate attack._

 _ **"Unleashing the Exe Drive: Neptune Break."**_

 _Those words took Neptune by surprise, since it just unleashed her own final move against herself! She tried to parry as much as possible those swift yet heavy attacks, but the recoil for each parry forced a break in her defense, letting the next strike to hit her. And when she tried to parry the last strike of the Exe Drive, the unthinkable happened: her nodachi broke in half._

 _ **"It's over."**_

 _Right on cue, the white shadow at those words, slashed Neptune across her torso, sending her flying several feet away before crashing into the ground. On impact, the CPU coughed up blood, as she watched the white shadow slowly descending from the sky._

 _Damn... Was she really this weak? Maybe all those years in peace weakened her... Or maybe it was because she was always fighting problematic enemies together with the other CPUs? No._

 _It wasn't because of those reasons. It was because she had lost a proper reason to fight. Simply wishing to protect people wasn't enough. It was a given that. She needed something more than that... Something like-_

 _"Ah... How stupid of me..."_

 _She finally realized why she was so weak. She had forgotten with each day passing by what she needed to do the most._

 _Slowly rising from the ground using both her arms after wiping the blood from her lips, she continued her monologue._

 _"How could I forget it? What I need the most... It's not power. Nor strength. No. What I need... Is to find a way to save her... To turn Histoire back to normal."_

 _Pointing the broken blade at the white shadow, Neptune said._

 _"No. Actually... I dont want to see her return to being a Tome. An artificial being that has no emotions, no senses like a human would have... Because... Deep inside, I want to see her laugh wholeheartedly, to let her experience many things a human could do. I want to eat delicious food with her. I want to hold hands with her. I want to have fun with her. I want to see her smile. But... If it means to lose her in the end, then I am ready to do whatever it takes, to return her to being a Tome. This will be my mission. My reason to fight."_

 _Gripping the broken weapon with both of her hands, she covered with her own Share energy, creating a long blade with the shares obtained by the people who had faith in her._

 _"Allow me to show you true strength! Unleashing Exe Drive: Dimensional Slice!"_

 _True to its name, even though Neptune was far away from her opponent, the moment the CPU slashed the air with the share blade, the white shadow got cut in half, surprising even Arfoire from showing an attack that could cut through everything ignoring the distance. Truly, an attack born from a new resolve. A resolve that got accepted by the white clone as its started to disappear slowly._

 _ **"That is your resolve... So be it. Now accept it, our knowledge, and our power."**_

 _The moment the shadow disappeared, the body of Neptune started to radiate the very same light that was being produced by Celestia's Sharicite, and the Witch looked at the CPU as she turned into what she was supposed to be, into a fitting image of a True Goddess._


End file.
